La Alifénix Mística
by Zephyr V Exe
Summary: Perdí toda mi vida por un error, un pequeño y tonto error. Desearía no haber sido tan estúpido, pero ya no puedo arrepentirme de lo que hice. Ahora tengo que cumplir una misión, por que si no lo hago, una extraña y sádica hada que me da ordenes me matara, otra vez. "No podría ser peor" esas fueron mis propias palabras, me gustaría no haber dicho nada.
1. 1º Cap No Podría Ser Peor

**Capítulo 1:**

 **No podría ser peor**

Era de noche en la ciudad principal de Equestria conocida como Canterlot, en la misma se encontraba un joven semental unicornio de unos 18 años, de pelaje rojo, melena y cola color negro, ojos color azul y cutie mark de una espada con un escudo detrás.

Este semental caminaba tranquilo, junto a él estaba su novia, una pegaso de su misma edad de pelaje naranja, con melena y cola color azul eléctrico, ojos amarillos y cutie mark de una nube de tormenta.

El semental iba tranquilo charlando con la pegaso, hasta que llego a casa de esta última. La yegua miro a los lados y le guiñó el ojo a su novio.

Yegua – Adiós Knight Shield – Se despidió la pegaso dándole un beso en los labios al unicornio.

Knight – Hasta mañana Cloud Storm – Se despidió también el semental.

La yegua camino hasta la puerta de su casa, moviendo los flancos de forma provocativa. Esto excito un poco al unicornio, ya que recordó las muchas veces que tuvo noches de diversión con la pegaso.

La yegua entro en la casa, dejando a Knight sin sus preciadas vistas. El semental comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa. En el camino saco de su melena un anillo de metal blanco con un diamante rojo pálido en forma de estrella.

Knight – Que bueno que estás conmigo anillo de buena suerte, creo que sin ti, nunca hubiera encontrado una novia que le gustara hacerlo tantas veces por semana – Decía el unicornio con mucha lujuria, mientras ponía el anillo en su cuerno.

El unicornio caminaba tranquilamente, pasando debajo de un árbol, justo en el momento que paso debajo del árbol, una bellota cayo en su melena.

Una pequeña ardilla que estaba en el árbol, vio su bellota en la melena de Knight Shield. La ardilla salto en la melena del unicornio para recuperar su bellota.

Knight al sentir que algo se movía en su melena, comenzó a sacudir la cabeza para tratar de quitarse lo que tuviera encima. La pequeña ardilla salió volando de la melena del unicornio, con la bellota entre sus patitas. Pero la ardilla no fue lo único que salió volando.

El semental por error lanzó su anillo lejos, mientras trataba de quitarse al pequeño animal de encima, el anillo cayo dentro de una casa abandonada que estaba cerca.

El unicornio se alarmó, al ver como su anillo de buena suerte cayo dentro de la casa abandonada. Knight Shield entro por la ventana de la casa, para recuperar su preciado anillo.

Al entrar en la casa, pudo notar que esta se encontraba sucia y en muy mal estado, como si en cualquier momento fuera a caerse. El unicornio ilumino la estancia con la luz de su cuerno.

Knight comenzó a buscar su anillo por el suelo, logrando encontrarlo al ver el reflejo de la luz de su cuerno en dicho anillo. El semental se acercó para tomar su anillo, que estaba a unos metros de distancia.

Grave error.

En ese momento, el suelo bajo sus cascos cedió. El unicornio comenzó a caer por un largo túnel, el cual tenía una absurda profundidad, golpeándose contra las paredes, techo y suelo.

Luego de muchos minutos de caída, el semental aterrizo en el duro suelo de una cueva. Knight Shield se levantó con un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Knight – Que caída – Dijo el unicornio, sujetándose la cabeza con su casco por el dolor.

El semental observo su alrededor, notando que se encontraba en unas cuevas de cristal. Knight grito de frustración.

Knight – Esto me pasa por idiota, para algo tengo magia – Decía el unicornio, mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con su casco con rabia hacia sí mismo, aunque esto empeoraba su dolor de cabeza.

El unicornio dejó de golpearse la cabeza, luego de que el dolor se volviera mucho peor. Knight Shield caminaba por la cueva, tratando de buscar una salida.

Estuvo alrededor de una hora buscando la salida de la cueva, pero solo encontró unas viejas vías de tren que no llevaban a ningún lado. Knight estaba cada vez más frustrado por no encontrar una salida.

Mientras el unicornio caminaba por la cueva de cristal, logro ver algo a lo lejos. Imaginando que sería la salida, el semental comenzó a correr hacia donde había visto lo que creía, era la salida de la cueva.

Al llegar, lo que vio el semental fue un antiguo templo hecho de cristal. Knight gruño de molestia al ver que solo era un viejo templo.

Knight – Tanto esfuerzo para nada – Comento el unicornio bastante frustrado y molesto – Espero que haya algo en este templo que me pueda sacar de aquí –

El semental se adentró en el templo, buscando algo que pudiera sacarlo de la cueva. El templo no tenía nada muy importante, solo eran habitaciones iguales y vacías.

Knight Shield se frustraba cada vez más por no encontrar nada. El unicornio llego a la última habitación del templo. Dicha habitación era más grande que el resto, y en medio había un pedestal de cristal. Sobre el pedestal estaba…

Knight – ¡Mi anillo! – Exclamo el semental al ver su anillo sobre el pedestal.

El unicornio trato de tomarlo con su magia, pero por alguna razón esta no respondía. El semental se acercó al pedestal para tomarlo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a él, algo se interpuso en su camino.

Era una pequeña hada blanca con unas alas doradas.

Hada – ¡Oye! No toques ese anillo si aprecias ti vida – Dijo el hada con una voz masculina, revelando ser macho.

Knight – ¿Y tú quién eres? – Pregunto el semental algo confundido.

Hada – Me llamo Vix, soy el cuidador de ese pedestal que está ahí – Respondió el hada mirando el pedestal – Y cómo te dije antes, no te acerques si aprecias tu vida –

Knight – Ni hablar, voy a recuperar mi anillo – Dijo el semental pasando del hada.

Vix – ¡Espera, no seas idiota! – Grito el hada tratando de detener al unicornio, pero este no se detenía.

Knight Shield se acercó al pedestal y trato de recuperar su anillo, pero al acercar su casco a este último, una onda expansiva que salió del pedestal lo lanzó hacia atrás.

El unicornio cayó de espaldas en el suelo, le costó un poco levantarse, ya que sentía debilidad en cada parte de su cuerpo. Vix voló hasta estar frente a su rostro.

Vix – Fue un placer conocerte quien quiera que seas, pero tu tiempo en este mundo llego a su fin – Dijo el hada con tono de decepción.

En ese momento, las patas traseras de Knight Shield se empezaron a convertir en piedra. El unicornio entro en pánico al ver que se convertía en piedra.

Knight – ¡¿Que me está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué me convierto en piedra?! – Preguntó el semental muy alarmado.

Vix – El pedestal tiene una maldición que hace que quien se acerque, se convierta en piedra, y tu cuerpo ahora mismo tiene esa maldición – Explico el hada con tranquilidad – Aunque existe una forma de ayudarte –

Knight – ¡¿Cuál es?! ¡Dime cual es esa forma de detener la maldición, por favor! – Suplicaba el semental, mientras que sus patas traseras ya se habían convertido en piedra.

La pequeña hada lo pensó por un momento.

Vix – Hagamos un trato. Yo te ayudo y tú me ayudas, ¿De acuerdo? –

Knight – Si, si, si, hagamos ese trato – Dijo el unicornio con alegría

Vix – De acuerdo, te ayudare, pero antes, hay algunas condiciones que tienes que aceptar para… – Decía el hada, pero Knight lo interrumpió.

Knight – ¡No importa cuales sean, las acepto! – Exclamó el semental.

Vix – ¿Estás seguro? No has escuchado cuales son y no puedes arrepentirte –

Knight – ¡Aun así las acepto! –

Vix – Ok, ya no puedes arrepentirte de tu decisión –

El cuerpo del hada brillo por un momento, cuando el brillo desapareció, el semental todavía seguía convirtiéndose es piedra.

Knight – ¡¿Qué pasa, porque aún me convierto en piedra?! – Preguntó el unicornio muy alterado, ya que más de la mitad de su cuerpo era piedra.

Vix – Creo que no entendiste, dije que existe una forma de salvarte, pero salvarte a ti, tú cuerpo se convertirá en piedra y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo – Dijo el hada con tranquilidad, y sí tuviera boca se le podría ver sonriendo.

Knight – ¡AHHHhhh...! – Grito el semental, antes de que su cuerpo se convirtiera totalmente en piedra.

De la estatua de semental, salió una pequeña esfera de color azul con bordes amarillos. La esfera comenzó a girar alrededor de Vix.

Vix – Bien, ahora que tengo el alma de este idiota, tengo que crearle un cuerpo nuevo, y… – El hada miro por un momento el anillo que seguía sobre el pedestal – Este anillo podría ser útil, aunque todavía no sé si valió la pena haberse arriesgado tanto por esta baratija – Dijo Vix, mientras el anillo flotaba y comenzaba a girar a su alrededor.

El hada desapareció en un destello, junto con el alma de Knight Shield y el anillo, dejando el pedestal y la estatua del unicornio solas en el templo abandonado.

* * *

Muchas horas después, en el castillo de las dos hermanas. Específicamente en la antigua habitación de la princesa Celestia.

 **POV Knight Shield**

 **(Imaginen esto como si fuera desde los ojos de Knight Shield)**

*Knight empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente, pero su vista esta nublada

Auuuuu… ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?

¿Dónde estoy?

Creo que debí haber bebido mucha cidra anoche, porque siento que ya no estoy en mi cuerpo.

*Entonces todos los recuerdos de lo ocurrido anteriormente, azotan su cabeza en un instante*

AHHHH

Ya lo recuerdo todo.

Esa maldita hada me engaño.

Aunque si es un poco mi culpa que mi cuerpo haya terminado como una estatua.

Espera…

Mi cuerpo se supone que quedo convertido en piedra.

Tal vez por eso siento que tengo otro cuerpo, esa hada debió darme otro.

No me preocupare por eso en este momento.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde estoy?

*Luego de hacerse esta pregunta y que su vista se recuperara, miró a su alrededor, notando que se encontraba en una habitación muy lujosa, aunque algo antigua*

Mmm… siento que he visto esta habitación antes.

Pero no recuerdo donde.

Vix – Hola que tal – Esa voz…

¡Eres tu pequeña hada malvada!

*El hada estaba ahora mismo volando frente a su rostro*

Vix – Escucha, perdona por lo de antes, debí advertirte que el pedestal te convertiría en piedra, tal vez así no lo hubieras tocado –

No me interesan tus disculpas…

No entiendo por qué no puedo moverme, o hablar.

Pero cuando pueda, pienso hacerte pedazos.

Vix – Ahora que estas inmóvil, creo que es buen momento para decirte las condiciones de nuestro trató que no querías escuchar –

Quiero negarme, no me interesan tus condiciones.

Pero no puedo decir nada.

Creo que apenas puedo hacer expresiones.

Vix – La primera es que tendrás que cumplir una misión, y yo te ayudaré a cumplirla –

¿Solo una misión? Suena fácil.

Vix – La segunda condición, es que tendrás que seguir todas mis órdenes, porque si no los haces, te quitaré el cuerpo que tienes ahora –

Si pudiera quejarme, lo haría.

Al menos pude poner una expresión de enojo.

Creo…

Vix – La tercera condición y ultima, es que no puedes retractarte de esto, no importa lo poco que te guste, ya no puedes cancelar el trató –

Bueno, creó que no esta tan mal.

No podría ser peor.

Pero aún quiero mi cuerpo, pequeña hada.

Vix – Ahora que te explique las condiciones, puedes mirar tu nueva apariencia, luego dime que te parece –

Solo esperó que no me hayas creado un cuerpo con una apariencia horrible.

Porque si lo hiciste, te mato.

Aunque me conformo con que tenga buena musculatura.

No quiero que las yeguas digan que soy un flacucho.

*Knight Shield se levantó del suelo y camino lentamente hasta un gran espejo que había en la habitación, y al ver su reflejo, se sorprendió*

Vix – Te diré mi más sincera opinión… estas muy sexy –

 **(Aquí finaliza la vista desde los ojos de Knight)**

 **Fin POV Knight Shield**

En todo el castillo de las dos hermanas, se pudo escuchar un fuerte grito femenino.

Knight al verse al espejo, vio a una hermosa yegua alicornio de pelaje rojo, melena y cola color amarillo, ojos color azul, cutie mark de un sol negro. Aunque era diferente a otras alicornios, la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de plumas que se confundían con su pelaje, sus alas eran de fénix y la mitad de sus patas delanteras eran garras, como las de un grifo.

Knight comenzó a tocar su rostro con sus garras, para saber si lo que veían sus ojos era real. Vix se acercó al espejo y le dijo.

Vix – Ahora eres una alifénix, una híbrida. Resultado de la fusión de un alicornio y un fénix – Explico el hada con tranquilidad.

La yegua giro su cabeza hacia el hada, teniendo una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Knight – ¿Por qué una yegua y no un semental? – Pregunto la alifénix con mucha tranquilidad.

Vix – Mi magia no es suficientemente fuerte, no puedo crear a un alifénix, su magia es demasiado poderosa como para crearla de la nada –

Knight – ¿No volveré a la normalidad? – Pregunto la yegua con mucha tranquilidad.

Vix – No, tu antiguo cuerpo esta petrificado, ya no podrás volver a él nunca – Respondió el hada, un poco extrañada por la tranquilidad de Knight.

La yegua suspiro tranquilamente. Vix se esperaba que intentará algo contra él, pero se extrañó mucho al ver lo contrario.

Qué bueno que no bajo la guardia.

Knight al segundo siguiente, trato de atacar al hada con sus garras. Vix esquivo a la yegua fácilmente, la alifénix siguió atacando al hada con mucha furia.

Knight – ¡Te voy a hacer pedazos! ¡¿Escuchaste Vix?! ¡Te matare, y cuando no quede nada de ti, te clonare y matare a tus clones! – Gritaba con mucha furia la yegua.

Vix – Te recuerdo que si yo quiero, puedo quitarte tu cuerpo – Advirtió el hada con tranquilidad.

La alifénix se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras, y miro al hada furiosa.

Knight – Vas a pagar por haberme convertido en yegua, hada de tercera – Dijo la alifénix con una mirada de enojo.

Vix – ¿Y por qué te molesta tanto? Sólo es un pequeño cambio –

Knight – ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Por qué no soy una yegua, idiota! – Gritaba la alifénix muy enojada.

Vix – Pues tendrás que aceptar que ahora lo eres, ese es tu nuevo cuerpo, así que acostumbraste a él – Decía Vix, mientras giraba alrededor de la alifénix.

Knight trato de atacar al hada de nuevo, pero esta seguía esquivando los ataques con facilidad.

Vix – Ya deja de atacarme, hay que ir a cumplir con la misión – Dijo el hada.

Knight se sentó en el suelo, y miro hacia otro lado.

Knight – No pienso cumplir esa misión, y mucho menos caminar por la calle con esta apariencia – Dijo la alifénix, cruzándose de brazos.

Vix – Pues tendrás que hacerlo, o si no te quito ese cuerpo – Amenazó el hada, volando frente a la yegua.

Knight Shield gruñó furiosa y se levantó.

Knight – Esta bien, vamos a cumplir esa misión, porque que quiero estar lo más lejos posible de ti – Dijo la yegua caminando fuera de la habitación.

Vix miro por donde se fue la alifénix.

Vix – Algo me dice que me costara corregir esa aptitud suya – Comento el hada, para luego empezar a seguir a Knight.

Horas más tarde, la alifénix se encontraba caminando por el bosque Everfree, con Vix a su lado. La yegua caminaba con seriedad, mientras el hada volaba tranquilamente.

Knight – ¿A dónde tenemos que ir? – Pregunto la yegua con seriedad.

Vix – Vamos a Ponyville, necesitamos prepararnos antes de viajar a nuestro primer destino – Respondió el hada con tranquilidad.

Knight se detuvo por un momento y miro al hada.

Knight – Sabes, aún no me has dicho cuál es la misión que quieres que haga – Comento la yegua con seriedad.

Vix – Aun no es el momento que lo sepas eeeh… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunto Vix con curiosidad, ya que esta ahora no había escuchado el nombre de la pony.

Knight – Me llamo Knight Shield – Respondió la yegua con seriedad.

Vix empezó a revolotear frente a la alifénix.

Vix – No, no, no. Tú ya no te llamas así, tienes que buscar un nuevo nombre. Quién sabe que creerán de ti por llamarte como un semental que desapareció recientemente – Decía el hada sin dejar de revolotear.

La alifénix puso cara de disgusto al escuchar esto, pero no podía negar que si tendría problemas si decía que se llamaba así.

… – ¿Y cómo sugieres que me llame? – Pregunto la alifénix con curiosidad.

Vix – No lo sé, busca un nombre que te guste –

… – Entonces me llamare, Phoenix Queen – Dijo la yegua, luego de pensar por algunos minutos en un nombre.

Vix – Bien Phoenix Queen, vamos a Ponyville –

Luego de varios minutos más, el dúo llego a las afueras de Ponyville. Phoenix y Vix miraron que el pueblo estaba lleno de ponys. La alifénix iba a seguir caminando, pero Vix la detuvo.

Vix – ¡Espera! No puedes caminar por el pueblo con esa apariencia, llamarás mucho la atención – Dijo el hada estando frente a la yegua.

Phoenix – ¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces? – Pregunto la pony roja con fastidio.

La pequeña hada comenzó a volar en círculos, tratando de pensar en una solución, hasta que sé le ocurrió algo.

Vix – ¡Ya se! Espera un momento –

El hada hizo aparecer el anillo muy conocido por la alifénix.

Phoenix – ¡Mi anillo! – Exclamo la yegua con alegría.

Vix – ¿Podrías explicarme por qué esta baratija es tan importante para ti? – Pregunto el hada con curiosidad.

Phoenix – Ese es mi anillo de buena suerte, lo tengo desde los 15 años, y he tenido muy buena suerte desde entonces – Respondió la yegua recordando.

Vix – Bueno, lo usare para crear algo para ocultarte –

Phoenix – Espera, no quiero que cambies mi anillo – Dijo la yegua molesta.

Vix – ¿Quieres poder ocultarte, o prefieres conservar esta baratija? – Preguntó el hada con seriedad.

La yegua no respondió, sabía que Vix tenía un poco de razón.

Vix – Eso pensé –

El anillo comenzó a girar alrededor del hada con rapidez. Luego de unos segundos, empezó a brillar. Phoenix vio con curiosidad como el pequeño destello flotaba hacia ella, y luego desaparecía.

Flotando frente a la yegua, había un collar de plata con un amuleto en forma de fénix blanco con una corona.

Vix – Usa este collar y podrás ocultar tu apariencia y poderes – Dijo el hada.

La alifénix se puso el collar y su apariencia cambio al instante. Ahora era una simple yegua unicornio con sus mismos colores.

Vix – Bien, ahora que puedes ocultar tu apariencia, vamos a Ponyville – Dijo el hada.

Phoenix – ¿Y a donde tengo que ir? – Pregunto la unicornio mirando su nueva apariencia.

Vix – Al castillo de la amistad, ahí hay algo que necesitamos – Respondió el hada mirando a los lejos dicho castillo.

Continuara…


	2. 2º Cap Buscando Piezas

**Capítulo 2:**

 **Buscando Piezas**

Phoenix Queen y Vix fueron hacia Ponyville, llegando en unos pocos minutos. Los ponys que caminaban por el pueblo, saludaban amigablemente a la yegua. Esta devolvía el saludo por cortesía, pero trataba de evitar que la vieran.

La yegua hizo una pequeña parada en Sugar Cup Corner para comer algo, luego de eso siguió su camino tratando de pasar desapercibido.

Phoenix caminaba por la plaza del pueblo, tratando de evitar que alguien la viera, y parecer normal.

Phoenix – Oye, Vix ¿Qué es lo que tengo que buscar en el castillo? – Pregunto la unicornio disfrazada sin dejar de caminar.

El hada que estaba volando a su lado, respondió.

Vix – Tienes que buscar un viejo objeto oculto en la parte más baja del castillo, ese objeto es una pieza importante para completar nuestra misión – Respondió el hada – Y te recomiendo no hablar mucho en público conmigo –

Phoenix – ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la yegua con curiosidad.

En ese momento, frente a ella apareció cierta pony rosa muy hiperactiva y que le encantan las fiestas.

Pinkie Pie.

La pony fiestera apareció en un instante frente a la unicornio disfrazada. Phoenix Queen retrocedió unos pasos, por lo cerca que estaba la pony rosa.

Pinkie – Hola nueva pony, bienvenida a Ponyville – Dijo la yegua con alegría – Y una pregunta ¿Con quién hablabas? – Pregunto la pony terrestre con curiosidad.

Vix – Porque solo tu puedes verme ahora – Respondió el hada a la anterior pregunta de la unicornio.

La unicornio disfrazada su puso muy nerviosa al escuchar la respuesta del hada.

Phoenix – Con nadie, simplemente hablaba solo… sola, si hablaba sola je je je – Se reía de forma nerviosa la unicornio disfrazada.

Pinkie Pie miro un poco extrañada a la pony roja, pero luego sonrió.

Pinkie – Tranquila, te entiendo, yo también hablo sola ¿Verdad Pinkie Pie? Cierto Pinkie Pie – Está última pregunta fue a su reflejo, que estaba mirando en un espejo que sacó de su melena.

La unicornio disfrazada miraba muy extrañada a la pony fiestera.

Phoenix – Eeeh… de acuerdo, pero sabes, ya me tengo que ir así que adiós – Se despidió la yegua.

Antes de que Phoenix Queen pudiera irse, Pinkie le cortó el paso.

Pinkie – Espera, ¿Ya te vas? – Preguntó la pony rosa con tristeza.

Phoenix – Si, es que tengo cosas que hacer, y si no empiezo ahora, no podré hacerlas – Respondió la yegua tratando de escaparse.

Pinkie – Ok, adiós, espero volver a verte – Dijo la pony terrestre triste, pero con una sonrisa.

Phoenix se sintió un poco mal al ver a Pinkie Pie triste, así que le dijo.

Phoenix – Pero creo que cuando termine, tendré algo de tiempo, así que podemos conocernos otro día –

Esto hizo la pony fiestera recuperara el ánimo.

Pinkie – ¡Qué bien! Espero que cuando tengas tiempo podamos conocernos y ser amigas – Fue lo último que dijo Pinkie, antes de desaparecer en una nube de polvo.

La unicornio disfrazada miró a su alrededor sorprendida, sin saber cómo la pony rosa desapareció tan rápido.

Phoenix – Hora de continuar –

La yegua estuvo caminando por el pueblo durante un rato, llegando al castillo de la princesa Twilight Sparkle en pocos minutos. Phoenix miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera ponys cerca. Al estar segura, miro a Vix.

Phoenix – ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? –

Vix – Como te dije antes, tienes que entrar en el castillo y conseguir un antiguo objeto que está en la parte más baja –

Phoenix – ¿Y cómo entro en el castillo? ¿Por la fuerza, de forma sigilosa, o mejor lo hago a lo bestia? – Pregunto la yegua con curiosidad.

Vix – Por la puerta, que para algo está abierta – Dijo el hada abriendo la puerta del castillo con su magia.

La unicornio disfrazada soltó una risa nerviosa, y entro en el castillo. Estando dentro, pudo ver los grandes e iguales corredores que había por todos lados. La yegua soltó un suspiro y empezó a buscar las escaleras que llevan al piso de abajo.

Phoenix Queen estuvo cerca de una hora dando vueltas por el castillo, pero siempre terminaba en el mismo sitio. La unicornio disfrazada se sentó en el suelo y gruñó de frustración.

Phoenix – Esto es frustrante, he dado tantas vueltas que siento que estoy atrapado… quiero decir, atrapada en un bucle – Decía la yegua muy frustrada.

Vix – Creo saber una forma de encontrar lo que buscamos más fácilmente – Dijo el hada – Quítate el collar –

Phoenix – ¿Qué? – Pregunto la unicornio confundida.

Vix – Que te quites el collar, para que vuelvas a ser una alifénix –

La unicornio disfrazada hizo lo que pidió el hada. Al quitarse el collar, su cuerpo brillo y volvió a ser una alifénix. Luego de guardar el collar en su melena, miró al hada.

Phoenix – ¿Ahora qué quieres que haga? –

Vix – Seguir buscando –

La alifénix soltó un gruñido de molestia, pero siguió explorando el castillo. Extrañamente, ahora sentía por donde debía ir, encontrando rápidamente unas largas escaleras que llevaban a la parte baja del castillo.

La yegua bajo por las escaleras, guiándose por el extraño presentimiento que tenía. Al llegar abajo, se encontró con otro laberinto de pasillos, pero aun así logró cruzarlo hasta llegar a una pared de cristal aparentemente normal.

Phoenix – ¿Qué es esto? –

Vix – Es una entrada secreta, sólo tienes que hacerla aparecer –

Phoenix – ¿Y cómo hago eso? –

Vix – De la misma forma que llegaste aquí, usando tu instinto –

La alifénix miro extrañada al hada. Phoenix observo detalladamente la pared de cristal, y sin saber por qué, puso su garra sobre la misma. En la pared de cristal apareció una puerta de cristal blanco.

Phoenix – ¿Qué fue lo que hice? – Pregunto la yegua confundida, mientras miraba la puerta.

Vix – Crear la entrada –

La alifénix luego de unos segundos, abrió la puerta con su magia, y ella junto con el hada entraron. Del otro lado de la puerta estaba una pequeña habitación, en la que únicamente había un cofre hecho completamente de oro puro.

Phoenix – Jamás había visto algo así – Dijo la yegua impresionada, acercándose al cofre dorado.

Vix – Ábrelo, dentro tiene que estar lo que buscamos – Dijo el hada volando sobre el cofre.

La yegua abrió lentamente el cofre, quedando extrañada al ver lo que contenía.

Era un pequeño triángulo dorado.

La alifénix miro el pequeño triángulo con curiosidad.

Phoenix – Me esperaba algo raro, pero no esto – Dijo la alifénix, tomando el pequeño triángulo con su garra.

En el momento que Phoenix Queen tomo el triángulo dorado, un fuerte temblor sacudió el castillo. La alifénix perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Un escombro del techo golpeo a Vix, tirando a la pequeña hada al suelo.

El temblor no fue lo único que ocurrió. Una columna de luz salió de la punta del castillo de la amistad. Los habitantes de Ponyville miraron este suceso impresionados. Twilight Sparkle que estaba caminando por el pueblo junto a Spike, observo que como la columna de luz salió de la punta de su castillo. La alicornio empezó a volar hacia el castillo, con el bebe dragón en su espalda.

Phoenix – Que golpe – Dijo la yegua levantándose un poco adolorida.

Vix apareció volando a su lado. La alifénix recogió el triángulo dorado del suelo, pero este floto y empezó a girar alrededor del hada.

Vix – Ok, eso no me lo esperaba – Dijo el hada con tono tranquilo, resistiendo el dolor que tenía después de que el escombro le cayera encima.

Phoenix – Creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí, seguro que esto… – Decía la alifénix, hasta que escuchó pasos fuera de la habitación.

Vix – ¡Tienes que teletransportarnos fuera de aquí rápido! – Exclamó el hada alarmada, revoloteando rápidamente alrededor de la yegua.

Phoenix – ¡¿Adónde?! – Preguntó la alifénix también alarmada.

Vix – ¡A dónde sea! –

Phoenix Queen comenzó a cargar magia en su cuerno, preparándose para teletransportar a ambos. La princesa Twilight entro a la habitación, logrando ver a la alifénix a los ojos, justo antes de que esta desapareciera.

Twilight siguió observando el lugar donde antes estaba la alifénix. Spike llegó unos segundos después, estando cansado por correr tanto.

Spike – Twilight, ¿Qué... pasa? ¿Por qué... empezaste a correr... así? – Preguntaba el dragón entre jadeos de cansancio.

Twilight – Logre sentir una magia extraña cuando llegamos al castillo, y descubrí de quién era – Respondió la alicornio con seriedad.

Spike – ¿Y de quién era? –

Twilight – No lo sé, era una pony de una raza que jamás había visto – La yegua miro a al pequeño dragón con una mirada decidida – Vamos Spike, tenemos que buscar algo sobre esa pony en los libros –

Spike al escuchar esto, se desplomo en el suelo, gimiendo de tristeza.

Spike – Por qué me pasa esto a mí – Dijo el pequeño dragón con cansancio.

* * *

Phoenix Queen apareció sobre el tejado de una casa junto con Vix. La yegua se sentía un poco mareada, después de hacer ese teletransporte. Vix que también se sentía un poco mareado.

Vix – Ese teletransporte tuvo que ser uno de larga distancia, solo esos me dejan mareado – Dijo el hada volando frente a la yegua – ¿Y adónde nos trajiste? –

Phoenix – La verdad, no lo sé. Solo sé que fue al primer lugar que pensé –

La ali fénix junto con el hada miraron por el borde del tejado, apreciando la hermosa ciudad de Canterlot a su alrededor.

Phoenix – Parece que nos teletransporte a Canterlot –

Vix – ¡Esto es perfecto! – Exclamó el hada con alegría – En el castillo de Canterlot esta otra pieza como la que conseguiste en el castillo de la amistad, así que podremos conseguir dos piezas seguidas, y estar un paso más cerca de cumplir con nuestra misión – Dijo el hada con alegría, mirando el triángulo dorado que seguía girando a su alrededor.

Phoenix – De acuerdo, vamos al castillo – Dijo la yegua preparándose para volver a usar el teletransporte, pero Vix la detuvo.

Vix – ¡Espera! No puedes hacer eso, las princesas seguramente están en el castillo, si nos teletransportas van a descubrirnos –

Phoenix – ¿Entonces qué sugieres? – Pregunto la yegua con fastidio.

Vix – Déjame pensar – Dijo Vix tratando de pensar en algo, mientras veía a la yegua. El hada tuvo una idea.

.

.

.

.

.

Phoenix – No entiendo como acepte hacer esto – Dijo la yegua muy incómoda.

La alifénix ahora mismo tenía puesto su collar, estando de nuevo como una simple unicornio, pero esto no era lo que la incomodaba.

Phoenix Queen estaba en un probador, mirándose en un gran espejo, observando que ahora vestía un ajustado traje de sirvienta que realzaba su figura.

Vix – Esta es la mejor forma de infiltrarse en el castillo, nadie sospecharía de una inocente sirvienta, por lo que podrás moverte con mayor libertad dentro del castillo – Dijo el hada volando al lado de la unicornio.

Phoenix – Esto es tan vergonzoso – Dijo la yegua, mientras un ligero, pero notable rubor aparecía en su rostro.

Vix – Oye, no puedes quejarte, te ves hermosa. Estoy seguro que más de un semental trataría de seducirte con sólo verte –

Phoenix – Creo que incluso yo misma me excito al verme – Comentó la unicornio disfrazada mirando sus propios flancos.

Vix – Dejemos eso de lado ahora, tenemos que infiltrarnos en el castillo, así que compra el traje y vamos a cumplir con nuestra misión –

Luego de quitarse el traje de sirvienta, y salir del probador, fue al mostrador a pagarlo. La cajera miro a la unicornio con curiosidad.

Cajera – Sabes, no veo muchas yeguas que compren un traje de sirvienta, me preguntó para qué piensas usarlo – Comento la yegua con una sonrisa pícara.

Phoenix – No es lo que usted cree – Dijo la unicornio algo nerviosa con un sonrojo en su rostro, sabiendo bien a que se refería la cajera.

Mientras esta escena transcurría, cierta hada se reía a carcajadas por la suerte de su compañera. Esta última no le daba una paliza por estar en público.

Luego de pagar por el traje de sirvienta, y salir de la tienda. La pequeña hada cubrió a ambos con su magia, para segundos después, teletransportarse, junto con la unicornio al castillo.

La unicornio disfrazada y el hada, aparecieron en una de las torres del castillo de Canterlot. La yegua luego de ponerse el traje de sirvienta, bajo de la torre, asegurándose siempre que no hubiera nadie.

Phoenix Queen caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, haciendo el mayor silencio posible. La yegua no podía guiarse por el instinto que tenía siendo una alifénix, así que debía buscar las escaleras para llegar a al sótano por su cuenta.

La unicornio disfrazada estuvo buscando por algunas horas, pero solo encontró las escaleras de los calabozos del castillo. Por suerte ningún pony la había visto todavía.

Phoenix – Esto se llama tener mala suerte, llevo horas buscando y aun no encuentro las condenadas escaleras – Susurraba la yegua con algo de molestia.

Phoenix Queen siguió caminando por el castillo, evitando a los guardias y a otras sirvientas. Lamentablemente se cruzó con las dos últimas ponys que deseaba ver, sobre todo estando infiltrada en su propio castillo.

Las princesas Celestia y Luna.

Ambas princesas caminaban tranquilamente, hasta que se cruzaron con la unicornio disfrazada. Esta se puso algo nerviosa al ver a las máximas regentes de Equestria frente a ella.

Phoenix – Princesa Celestia, princesa Luna… es un placer verlas – Dijo la yegua inclinándose ante las monarcas, tratando de ocultar el que estaba sudando frío.

Vix – Calmante Phoenix, no deben descubrirnos – Dijo el hada volando al lado de la unicornio disfrazada.

Celestia – Puedes levantarte mi pequeña pony – Dijo la princesa del sol con un tono maternal.

Phoenix Queen se levantó, agradeciendo internamente que su melena ocultara su sudor frío. La princesa Luna noto el collar de fénix que llevaba la unicornio.

Luna – Jamás había visto a ningún pony usar un collar así, aunque a usted le queda muy bien – Comentó la princesa de la noche.

Phoenix – Gracias princesa Luna – Agradeció la unicornio disfrazada con una sonrisa.

Celestia – Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Podría ir a mi habitación y alimentar a mi fénix Philomena, por favor? – Pidió la monarca con amabilidad.

Phoenix – Claro princesa, eso haré –

La princesa del sol le agradeció, para luego retirarse junto con su hermana. Cuando ambas princesas estuvieron lejos, Phoenix soltó un largo suspiro de alivio.

Phoenix – Por un momento pensé que me descubrirían –

Vix – Bien, sigamos buscando la otra pieza – El hada iba a seguir volando por el pasillo, pero la voz de Phoenix lo detuvo.

Phoenix – Eso tendrá que esperar por ahora, tengo que cumplir con la orden de la princesa – Dijo de forma seria la unicornio.

Vix – ¿De que estas hablando? No tenemos tiempo para eso, hay que encontrar la pieza antes de que nos descubran – Dijo el hada molesta.

Phoenix – Lo siento Vix, pero no puedo desobedecer una orden de la princesa del sol – Dijo la unicornio con decisión.

La yegua no parecía dispuesta a cambiar de opinión. Vix gruño molesto.

Vix – Está bien, pero si nos descubren en tu culpa –

Phoenix Queen, junto con Vix fueron hasta la habitación de la princesa Celestia. La unicornio entro en dicha habitación. Esta era muy espaciosa, además de estar llena de decoraciones y otras cosas parecidas que recordaban al día y al sol.

Al lado de la cama de la princesa del sol (La cual sobraba decir que era enorme) había un perchero para aves, y sobre el mismo estaba la fénix mascota de la princesa Celestia, Philomena.

La fénix estaba descansando sobre el perchero, sin importarle quien sea que haya entrado en la habitación. La yegua vio que al lado del perchero había una pequeña mesa, y sobre ella estaba una bolsa de semillas.

Phoenix Queen tomo la bolsa con su magia. Philomena abrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido de las semillas. La yegua hecho algunas en un plato que había al lado de donde encontró la bolsa. Philomena bajo del perchero hasta la mesa, y comenzó a comer las semillas.

La unicornio disfrazada sonrió y dejó la bolsa de semillas en su lugar. Phoenix camino hacia la puerta para seguir con su misión de encontrar la segunda pieza.

Philomena – Gracias –

Phoenix – De nada –

Las dos chicas quedaron estáticas al instante, el silencio reino en la habitación por completo. Unos segundos después, se pudo escuchar un fuerte grito.

Philomena y Phoenix – ¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron ambas féminas al mismo tiempo.

Phoenix – ¡¿Puedes hablar?! – Grito la yegua incrédula.

Philomena – ¡¿Puedes entenderme?! – Grito la fénix también incrédula.

La yegua y la fénix se miraban de manera incrédula. Phoenix Queen empezó a saltar cómo una potra.

Phoenix – Jamás había escuchado a un fénix hablar, esto es increíble – Dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa, dejando de saltar.

Philomena – Para mí también es increíble que alguien me entienda, normalmente todos los que conozco solo saben cuándo digo si y no, solo porque muevo la cabeza –

La fénix voló y se paró sobre el lomo de la unicornio. Esta la miro con curiosidad.

Phoenix – No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué puedo entender lo que dices? – Pregunto la yegua confundida.

Vix – Yo puedo responder a esa pregunta – Dijo el hada volando al lado de la unicornio disfrazada.

Philomena – ¿De dónde salió esta hada? – Preguntó la fénix roja confundida.

Vix – Siempre estuve aquí, pero no podías verme – Respondió el hada – Pero ahora puedes, así que vallamos al punto. Phoenix, tu puedes entender lo que dice Philomena gracias a la sangre mágica de fénix que corre por tus venas. Eso te permite hablar con los fénix – Explico Vix con tranquilidad.

Lo que dijo el hada confundió mucho a Philomena. La fénix mirando al hada preguntó.

Philomena – ¿Cómo es posible que su sangre sea de fénix? A mí me parece una pony normal –

Vix – Porque ella es una alifénix, mitad alicornio y mitad fénix, además de que esta disfrazada para que nadie sospeche –

Philomena – ¿Entonces uno de tus padres es un fénix? – Preguntó la fénix roja algo incómoda, imaginándose… cosas raras.

Phoenix – No, es algo difícil de explicar – Respondió la yegua también incómoda, sabiendo que era lo que se estaba imaginando Philomena.

Philomena – Pues empieza ahora, porque pienso hacer mucho ruido si no lo haces – Dijo la fénix seriamente con las cruzadas.

Phoenix – No creo que sea buena idea, la princesa puede llegar en cualquier momento… – Trato de negarse la unicornio disfrazada, pero la fénix la interrumpió.

Philomena – Celestia no volverá aquí en algunas horas, así que tenemos mucho tiempo –

Phoenix – Está bien – Aceptó resignada la yegua.

La unicornio disfrazada tuvo que explicarle todo a Philomena. Desde que quedó convertido en piedra, hasta donde tuvo que disfrazarse de sirvienta para entrar en el castillo. Cuando termino de explicar, la fénix roja riéndose de la suerte de la yegua.

Phoenix – ¡Oye! ¡No te rías! – Le reclamó la unicornio molesta, mirando feo a la fénix roja.

Luego de algunos minutos de risas, Philomena se tranquilizó.

Philomena – Lo siento, pero es que en difícil no reírse después de escuchar todo lo que te pasó en apenas un día – Dijo la fénix de buen humor.

La yegua puso expresión de enojo.

Phoenix – Bien, ya te explique todo, así que me voy, tengo que encontrar las dichosas escaleras a la parte más profunda del castillo – Dijo la yegua caminando hacia la puerta

La unicornio salió de la habitación, mientras que Philomena se quedó ahí, mirando la puerta que estaba entreabierta. La unicornio camino un rato por los pasillos, hasta que se cruzó con un cretino.

El maldi… el príncipe Blueblood.

El unicornio cretino miro a Phoenix Queen por un momento. La yegua simplemente iba a pasar al lado del príncipe, sin prestarle la más mínima atención, pero como pasaba últimamente, la suerte no le sonreía a la yegua.

Blueblood – Que tal hermosa sirvienta – Dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa, cortándole el paso a la unicornio disfrazada.

La yegua trato de mantenerse tranquila, y pensó rápidamente como quitarse al unicornio cretino de encima, para poder seguir su camino.

Phoenix – Disculpe, tengo trabajo que hacer – Dijo la unicornio disfrazada con la mayor calma posible.

Phoenix Queen trató de pasar al lado del unicornio cretino, pero este volvió a cortarle el paso.

Blueblood – No te preocupes por eso ahora, ¿Porque no me acompañas a mi habitación? Estoy seguro que ha una hermosa sirvienta como tú, le gustaría acompañar a un príncipe como yo –

Phoenix – Te diría que sí, pero aún no he escrito mi testamento –

El príncipe cretino se sintió ofendido por las palabras de la yegua. Phoenix Queen intento de nuevo pasar al lado del unicornio, pero este la sujeto del casco.

Blueblood – Escucha plebeya, ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle de esa manera a un príncipe tan noble como yo? Tú solo eres una simple sirvienta, así que muestra más respeto –

La unicornio disfrazada miro por un momento el casco del príncipe cretino.

Fuera del castillo. Un par de guardias patrullaban la zona. Ambos guardias pasaron al lado de un montón de basura de varios días.

Guardia 1 – Espero que pasen pronto a recoger la basura, no creo que pueda haber más ya – Dijo el guardia cubriéndose la nariz con su casco por el horrible olor.

Junto en ese momento, algo cayó dentro del montón de basura. La cabeza de Blueblood se asomó del montón de basura. El unicornio cretino grito de tristeza al verse entre toda esa basura.

Guardia 2 – Pues mira, si había espacio para más basura ja ja ja– Dijo el guardia otro guardia con una sonrisa.

Phoenix Queen siendo una alifénix, miro a Blueblood entre el montón de basura, después de haberlo arrojado por una ventana.

Vix – ¿Por qué abriste la ventana en lugar de hacer que ese unicornio la atravesara? – Pregunto el hada con curiosidad, volando al lado de la yegua.

Phoenix – La ventana no tiene la culpa de nada – Respondió la alifénix con tranquilidad, comenzando a caminar.

Vix – ¿No te pondrás el collar? –

Phoenix – Este castillo es enorme, me costará demasiado encontrar las escaleras, ya no importa si me descubren, además de que quiero quitarme este traje de sirvienta – Respondió la alifénix, mientras se concentraba.

La alifénix pudo sentir al instante hacia donde tenía que ir, así que después de guardar su collar, y hacer desaparecer el traje de sirvienta, se apresuró a llegar a la parte más baja del castillo.

Celestia estaba en la sala del trono firmando unos documentos, a su lado estaba su hermana ayudándola un poco. Ambas dejaron los documentos que miraban de lado, al sentir una muy extraña presencia mágica.

Celestia – ¿Puedes sentir esa magia, Luna? – Pregunto la princesa del sol.

Luna – Si hermana, es magia muy antigua, incluso de mucho antes de que me convirtiera en Nightmare Moon – Dijo con seriedad la princesa de la noche.

Celestia – Vamos, tenemos que buscar a quien pertenece, antes de que desaparezca –

De vuelta con Phoenix Queen, la alifénix había corrido por gran parte del castillo, y la verdad es que ahora entendía por qué no había encontrado las escaleras, ya que las mismas estaban en los jardines del castillo.

Mientras corría por el jardín real, una acompañante inesperada se unió a su carrera.

Phoenix – ¿Qué haces aquí Philomena? – Preguntó la yegua a la fénix, sin dejar de correr en ningún momento.

Philomena – Estuve pensando en lo que hablamos antes, y la verdad es que quiero acompañarte – Dijo la fénix roja volando al lado de la alifénix.

Phoenix – ¿Y por qué querrías acompañarme? –

Philomena – Eres la única además de Celestia que puedo considerar amiga, por eso quiero acompañarte. "Y así haré algo más que envejecer en esa aburrida habitación" – Decía la fénix, siendo lo último un pensamiento.

La alifénix no protesto después de escuchar esto. Los tres siguieron su camino por el jardín, y luego de unos minutos, encontraron las dichosas escaleras hacia la parte más baja del castillo. Vix que estaba volando al lado de Phoenix dijo.

Vix – Mejor nos apresuramos, puedo sentir que las princesas ya nos descubrieron y vienen por nosotros – Dijo el hada volando lo más rápido que podía.

Phoenix acelero el paso al escuchar eso, no debía dejar que las princesas la descubrieran. El trío siguió corriendo/volando por una interminable cantidad de pasillos antiguos y en mal estado, que parecían copias exactas de cada uno. Por suerte Phoenix Queen sentía hacia donde debía ir.

El trio llego a una gran puerta de metal negro, que en el centro tenía la imagen de un triángulo de platino.

Philomena – ¿Que hacemos ahora? – Pregunto la fénix algo preocupada, ya que podía escuchar el eco del galope de las princesas cada vez más cerca.

Phoenix Queen puso su garra sobre la puerta. Un fuerte ruido de mecanismos moviendo empezó a escucharse, segundos después, un pequeño espacio en la puerta se abrió, y dentro estaba un pequeño triángulo de platino.

El pequeño triángulo de platino comenzó a girar alrededor de Vix, igual que el triángulo dorado. Un fuerte temblor sacudió el castillo de Canterlot. Phoenix creo un escudo mágico sobre los tres para evitar que los escombros del techo cayeran sobre ellos.

Una columna de luz salió de la punta del castillo. Todos en Canterlot pudieron ver la columna.

Phoenix – Bien, voy a sacarnos de aquí – Dijo la alifénix con seriedad, mientras cargaba magia en su cuerno.

Antes de poder realizar el teletransporte, un rayo mágico de color dorado impacto en la alifénix. Este rayo mágico dejó paralizada a la yegua. La princesa Luna y Celestia, que fue la que disparó el rayo mágico, aparecieron.

Ambas princesas miraron a la alifénix junto con Philomena. Phoenix Queen tenía una mirada de pánico estando paralizada, la princesa Celestia se acercó a la yegua.

Celestia – Jamás había visto una pony como tú – Dijo la princesa del día mirando seriamente a Phoenix.

La princesa Celestia miro a su fénix mascota, que estaba parada a un metro de la alifénix.

Celestia – Philomena, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó la alicornio confundida.

Philomena – Acompañándola – Dijo la fénix señalando a Phoenix con su ala.

La princesa del sol obviamente no entendió lo que dijo su fénix, pero puedo suponerlo.

Celestia – ¿La estabas siguiendo? – La fénix roja asintió con la cabeza – ¿Por qué? – Philomena voló y se paró sobre la cabeza de la alifénix – ¿La estabas acompañando? – La fénix no respondió.

Vix que estaba volando al lado de Phoenix, miro a Philomena. Esta le dio una mirada de seriedad

Philomena – ¿Puedes hacer que me entienda? – Pregunto la fénix.

Celestia no entendió que estaba haciendo su mascota, ya que para ella, la fénix estaba mirando al vacío.

Vix – Puedo imitar tu voz, y leer tus pensamientos para decir lo que quieras decir – Dijo el hada, parándose sobre la cabeza de la fénix.

Philomena – Ok, puedes meterte en mi cabeza para leer mis pensamientos, pero no hagas nada más, o si no... – Advirtió la fénix con tono amenazante.

El cuerpo de Vix brillo por un momento. Philomena miro a la princesa Celestia con seriedad.

Philomena/Vix – Sí, estaba acompañándola – Dijo la fénix, pero las princesas escucharon la voz de Vix, que se escuchaba igual a la suya.

Celestia – Philomena, hablaste – Dijo la princesa muy sorprendida.

Philomena/Vix – Escucha Celestia, seguramente estas confundida por esto, así que quiero decir la razón – Dijo la fénix roja con algo de tristeza –

Celestia – ¿De que estas hablando Philomena? –

Philomena/Vix – La razón de por qué seguí a esta yegua, es que la verdad quiero acompañarla – Confesó la fénix con tristeza.

Celestia se sorprendió por esto, y estaba a punto de preguntar, pero la fénix se le adelanto.

Philomena/Vix – Sé que te preguntaras el por qué, y es que desde hace años me di cuenta de que vivir como tu mascota, no es vivir realmente –

Esta confesión dejó perpleja a la princesa del sol, ya que jamás espero escuchar esto.

Philomena/Vix – Siempre estoy encerrada en tu habitación, esperando que pase algo interesante, pero en el fondo sé que hay dentro, algo así nunca llegara – Decía la fénix tratando de mantener la compostura.

Celestia – No… no sabía que te sentías de esa forma –

Philomena/Vix– Lo sé, y no te culpo, pero no puedo seguir viviendo de esta forma, cada vez que me llevabas fuera del castillo, siempre me mantenías en una jaula, encerrada sin poder salir. La única vez que llegue a sentirme viva de nuevo, fue cuando aquella pegaso me libero de la jaula en Ponyville – Decía la fénix, recordando con una sonrisa uno de los días más alocados de su vida.

La princesa Celestia escuchó atentamente cada palabra de la fénix roja. Siendo ahora consciente de la poniendo de la misma.

Celestia – Yo… yo lo siento Philomena, nunca pensé que te hacía daño – Decía la monarca con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La fénix roja voló hasta donde estaba la princesa y la miro con una sonrisa.

Philomena/Vix – Por favor, no estés triste. No te odio ni estoy molesta contigo por eso – Dijo la fénix, limpiando con su ala las lágrimas de la alicornio – Sabes, algo que siempre me hizo feliz, y es la razón de que también fuera feliz, era verte sonreír –

La alicornio blanca abrazo a la fénix después de escuchar estas palabras.

Celestia – Lo siento mucho, lo siento, lo siento... – Repetía una y otra vez la yegua, llorando y sintiendo mucho pesar.

Philomena/Vix – No puedo perdonarte, porque no hay nada que perdonar –

La fénix roja correspondió el abrazo con gusto. Luna y Phoenix miraban la escena. La princesa de la noche tenía una sonrisa de felicidad, mientras que la alifénix que ya se había liberado de la parálisis mágica, tenía una mirada confusa.

Philomena cortó el abrazo luego de unos minutos. La fénix voló hasta estar sobre el lomo de Phoenix.

Philomena/Vix – Espero que nos volvamos a ver, mi querida amiga – Dijo la fénix con una sonrisa.

Celestia – Yo también espero lo mismo – Dijo la princesa del sol, teniendo una sonrisa en el rostro.

Vix se quitó de la cabeza de la fénix, después de que esta terminara de hablar. Philomena miro a Phoenix Queen con una sonrisa.

Philomena – Vámonos Phoenix –

La susodicha asintió con la cabeza, y realizó un teletransporte lejos de ahí.

La princesa Celestia comenzó a caminar de regreso a la salida. Su hermana la miró con curiosidad.

Luna – Me extraña que no le dijeras nada a esa yegua que estaba con Philomena –

Celestia – Si Philomena confía en ella, yo también –

* * *

En el antiguo castillo de las dos hermanas, Phoenix Queen, Vix y Philomena aparecieron en la vieja habitación de la princesa del sol. La alifénix soltó un largo suspiro.

Phoenix – Este día fue muy extraño – Comentó la yegua con cansancio.

La alifénix se acostó en la cama para poder descansar, encontrando el traje de sirvienta sobre dicha cama.

Phoenix – Creo que nunca podré olvidar esto –

La yegua tomo el traje con su magia y lo guardó en un ropero que había en la habitación. Philomena miró con han sonrisa a la alifénix.

Philomena – Deberías volver a ponértelo, te queda muy bien – Dijo con algo de burla la fénix roja.

La yegua gruño un poco por ese comentario, pero trato de ignorarlo.

Vix – No es por molestar, pero deberías saber que mañana tendrás que ponértelo de nuevo, la siguiente pieza está en el castillo del Imperio de Cristal – Informó el hada con tranquilidad.

Phoenix – No ayudas Vix – Dijo la alifénix fastidiada.

La yegua se acomodó bien en la cama y cerró los ojos. Philomena se paró en un viejo perchero para aves que había en la habitación para poder descansar, éste día también la había agotado. Vix se acostó en una almohada que había sobre una mesa al lado de la cama.

Los tres cayeron dormidos minutos después.

Continuara...


	3. 3º Cap El Deseo

**Capítulo 3:**

 **El Deseo**

Phoenix Queen despertó después de una dulce noche de sueño. La alifénix soltó un bostezo y se levantó torpemente de la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Vix – ¿Adónde vas? – Preguntó el hada empezando a volar, luego de soltar un bostezo.

Phoenix – A darme una ducha simplemente – Respondió la yegua con tranquilidad.

Philomena – Te acompaño, necesito lavar mis plumas – Dijo la fénix roja que llevaba un rato despierta.

Philomena voló y se posó sobre el lomo de la alifénix. Esta no protestó, y salió de la habitación. Vix se quedó mirando la puerta por un rato.

Vix – Pues eeeh… yo… las acompaño – Dijo el hada, después de recordar que no tenía nada que hacer.

El hada se hizo intangible y atravesó la puerta. Al estar fuera, miró a los lados del pasillo, viendo que no había rastro de la yegua y la fénix.

Más tarde. Phoenix y Philomena estaban frente a un estanque que había a unos metros del antiguo castillo. Sobre el estanque había una nube de lluvia de la que caía agua constantemente. El agua podía notarse que estaba caliente.

Phoenix Queen fue la primera en entrar al estanque. La alifénix soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Phoenix – Increíble, este estanque parece de aguas termales, y se siente tan bien – Comentó la yegua muy cómoda.

La alifénix se sumergió en el agua hasta la cabeza, mientras las gotas de la nube de lluvia mojaban su melena. La fénix que la acompañaba también entró en el estanque. Philomena soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Philomena – Tienes razón, esto se siente muy bien – Dijo la fénix también sumergiéndose hasta la cabeza.

Ambas féminas disfrutaban del perfecto calor del agua caliente del estanque. Phoenix mientras lavaba sus alas, preguntó.

Phoenix – La verdad me extraña un poco el que esta agua esté así de caliente – Comentó la yegua sin dejar de lavar sus alas.

Philomena – Antes no lo estaba, pero después de conseguir una nube perfecta, y de aplicarle algunos hechizos, crearon esa nube de la que cae agua caliente – Dijo la fénix señalando la nube que estaba sobre el estanque.

Mientras las dos chicas seguían con su baño, Vix apareció volando.

Vix – Que bueno que las encuentro… me duelen las alas – Decía el hada, respirando cansada por haber volado tanto.

Phoenix Queen simplemente ignoró a Vix, Philomena en cambio lo miro molesta.

Philomena – Oye, nos estamos bañando, vete de aquí Vix – Le ordenó la fénix molesta.

El hada se extrañó por la reacción de la fénix roja.

Vix – ¿Por qué? – Preguntó el hada confundida.

Philomena – ¿Acaso no sabes que no debes espiar a las chicas cuando se bañan? – Pregunto más molesta que antes la fénix.

Si Vix tuviera manos, en ese momento se habría dado un golpe en el rostro con una de ellas.

Vix – Philomena, estuve muchos años en una cueva, alejado del mundo exterior, no tengo ni idea de esas cosas – Dijo el hada con fastidio volando frente a la fénix.

Philomena siguió mirando molesta al hada. Vix pensaba que la fénix se había calmado, pero no espero que esta le lanzara unas pequeñas llamas desde su boca, que hicieron que una de sus alitas se empezará a quemar.

El hada comenzó a gritar y a agitar sus alas rápidamente, tratando de apagar el fuego. Vix se fue volando lejos, mientras gritaba y su ala seguía incendiándose.

Phoenix – ¿Eso no fue pasarse un poco? – Preguntó la alifénix, luego de que los gritos de Vix dejaran de escucharse.

Philomena – Él no debió espiarnos en primer lugar – Respondió la fénix aun molesta.

La alifénix miro a Philomena con un poco de extrañeza, y luego con tranquilidad.

Phoenix – Philomena, no me importa si Vix está aquí o no, además de que realmente él no nos estaba espiando – Razonó la yegua con tranquilidad.

La fénix roja bufo molesta.

Philomena – Somos chicas, y nos estamos bañando. Necesitamos privacidad. Tú deberías saberlo, también eres una chica –

La fénix roja miró un poco molesta a Phoenix. Esta mojando su melena, respondió.

Phoenix – Si, desde ayer – Dijo la yegua limpiando su melena con sus garras – La verdad es que estas garras son muy útiles – Comentó la alifénix.

La fénix rotó los ojos, al ver que Phoenix no entendía cómo era ser una chica. Philomena sólo se limitó a lavar su plumaje, sin decir nada más.

Luego de que ambas chicas salieran del estanque, apareció una pequeña hada blanca con un par de alas doradas, pero una de estas estaba quemada en la punta.

Vix – Gracias Philomena, ahora una de mis lindas alas está quemada – Dijo con sarcasmo el hada.

Philomena – Perdón por eso Vix, no debí quemar una de tus alas – Se disculpó la fénix con seriedad, ya que sabía que si se había pasado un poco con eso.

Phoenix Queen se puso entre los dos y los miró seriamente.

Phoenix – Basta, no vayan a pelear, solo fue un pequeño malentendido –

El hada y la fénix roja se miraron, para luego mirar en dirección opuesta. La alifénix soltó un suspiro. Phoenix Queen rodeó a los tres con su magia, teletransportándose junto con Vix y Philomena al Imperio de Cristal.

* * *

El trío apareció en los límites del Imperio de Cristal. Phoenix saco su collar de su melena y se lo puso. Su cuerpo brillo y se convirtió en una simple unicornio de nuevo.

Phoenix – Vamos, hay que conseguir la siguiente pieza – Dijo la yegua con seriedad.

Philomena se posó sobre el lomo de Phoenix Queen, mientras que Vix volaba a su lado. La falsa unicornio comenzó su camino hacia el castillo del imperio.

El trió caminaba por las calles del Imperio de Cristal. Los ponys de cristal veían con curiosidad a la yegua, pero la saludaban con amabilidad. Phoenix miró con curiosidad a Philomena.

Phoenix – Philomena ¿Crees que alguien te reconozca? – Preguntó la falsa unicornio en voz baja, para que nadie ajeno la escuchara.

La fénix roja pensó un poco en la respuesta.

Philomena – Tal vez algún pony que venga de Canterlot pueda reconocerme, pero dudo que los ponys del Imperio de Cristal me conozcan – Respondió la fénix.

Phoenix – Es un alivio, no me gustaría que algún pony me preguntara qué hago con la fénix de la princesa Celestia – Dijo la yegua con alivio.

El trío siguió su camino hacia el castillo del Imperio de Cristal. Al llegar, trato de buscar como entrar, pero las entradas abiertas estaban siendo vigiladas por guardias. Phoenix Queen fue a observar el Corazón de Cristal, mientras se le ocurría algo.

Phoenix – Tendré que buscar otra forma de entrar en el castillo – Dijo la falsa unicornio en voz baja – ¿Alguna idea? – Pregunto Phoenix a sus dos acompañantes.

El hada y la fénix estuvieron pensando por unos minutos. Phoenix se dedicaba a caminar por los alrededores, aparentando ser una simple turista.

Vix – Podría usar mi magia para teletransportarnos como la última vez – Sugirió el hada.

La yegua estuvo pensándolo por algunos minutos.

Phoenix – No es buena idea, aquí vive el antiguo capitán de la guardia real de Canterlot, Shining Armor. Él era un paranoico con la seguridad. Seguramente hay medidas de seguridad en todos los lados – Dijo la yegua con seriedad.

Philomena – ¿Y por qué no entramos volando? Sería mucho más fácil –

Phoenix – Hay un problema con eso, y es que no se volar – Admitió la falsa unicornio con algo de vergüenza.

Un par guardias de cristal que patrullaban cerca, escucharon a la falsa unicornio hablando sola. Los guardias la miraron extrañados y se acercaron.

Guardia 1 – Disculpe, señorita ¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó el primer guardia un poco extrañado.

La yegua se extrañó por la pregunta del guardia, ya que ni lo había visto.

Phoenix – Claro, estoy bien, ¿Por qué preguntan? – Preguntó la yegua con curiosidad.

Guardia 2 – Es que la escuchamos hablando, sola –

Phoenix Queen se puso un poco nerviosa al descubrir que la habían escuchado hablando con Vix y Philomena. La yegua tuvo que pensar rápidamente en algo convincente.

Phoenix – Bueno, yo simplemente… hablaba con mi fénix, si eso hacía, hablaba con mi fénix – Se justificó la falsa unicornio con una falsa sonrisa, tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

Los dos guardias siguieron mirando a la yegua extrañados. El primer guardia sonrió.

Guardia 1 – De acuerdo señorita, disculpe la molestia – Se disculpó el guardia.

Ambos guardias se retiraron, Phoenix vio que el segundo guardia llevaba unas llaves colgando de su armadura. La yegua discretamente tomó las llaves con su magia. Los dos guardias se alejaron sin llegar a notar esto.

Phoenix Queen soltó una risa luego de que los guardias estuvieran lejos.

Phoenix – Idiotas – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa – Ya tenemos como entrar –

Mientras con los dos guardias.

Guardia 1 – Que bueno que conseguimos alejarnos de esa yegua – Dijo el primer guardia con alivio.

Guardia 2 – Si, esa yegua parecía de las locas – Dijo el segundo guardia también con alivio.

El primer guardia miro un poco a su compañero, notando que le faltaba algo.

Guardia 1 – ¿Dónde están tus llaves del castillo? –

El segundo guardia comenzó a mirar cada parte de su armadura, buscando sus llaves, y al no encontrarlas gimió de tristeza.

Guardia 2 – No puede ser, es la cuarta vez esta semana que las pierdo – Dijo el guardia con tristeza.

Guardia 1 – Incluso teniendo la cabeza pegada al cuerpo, creo que eres capaz de perderla también – Comentó el primer guardia con fastidio.

Más tarde, Phoenix se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillo del Imperio de Cristal, llevando puesto el traje de sirvienta que uso cuando se infiltró en el castillo de Canterlot. Philomena estaba volando alrededor del castillo, ya que sería muy sospechoso si la acompañara. Vix estaba con ella.

Vix – Ahora que estamos dentro, tenemos que buscar la siguiente pieza – Dijo el hada volando alrededor de la falsa unicornio.

Esta última, luego de asegurarse que no hubiera nadie, preguntó.

Phoenix – De acuerdo, voy a buscar las escaleras a la parte más profunda del castillo –

Vix – Esta vez será diferente – Dijo el hada, poniéndose frente a la yegua – La pieza no está en las profundidades de este castillo, está en la parte más alta –

Phoenix Queen soltó un suspiro de alivio, le alegraba tener que buscar un sitio diferente esta vez.

Phoenix – Bien, entonces a buscar las escaleras hacia arriba –

La falsa unicornio empezó a caminar por el castillo, evitando a los guardias y sirvientas que había dentro. Luego de algunas horas, la yegua seguía sin encontrar la forma de subir a la torre más alta del castillo.

El príncipe Shining Armor caminaba por el castillo, junto con su esposa, la princesa Cadence. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente. En ese momento escucharon una voz viniendo de otro pasillo.

Phoenix – Ya me canse de buscar esas dichosas escaleras, no importa si la princesa Cadence me descubre – Fue lo que escucharon en uno de los pasillo delante de ellos.

El unicornio y la alicornio se asomaron levemente, para ver el otro pasillo. Ahí vieron a Phoenix Queen sin su traje de sirvienta, y convertida en alifénix.

La alifénix luego de transformarse, logro sentir la forma de llegar a la siguiente pieza, pero también sintió la presencia del unicornio y la alicornio. Phoenix Queen, Shining Armor y Cadence se miraron por un momento, luego la alifénix salió corriendo.

Shining – ¡Oye, espera! – Grito el unicornio.

El semental comenzó a perseguir a Phoenix. Esta trataba de evitar a toda costa que el príncipe la atrapara. Luego de varios minutos de persecución, muchos guardias más perseguían a la yegua, estando Shining Armor frente a todos.

Phoenix – Me gustaría entender cómo terminé en esta situación – Comentó la alifénix sin dejar de correr.

Vix que estaba volando a su lado, respondió.

Vix – Bueno, primero Shining Armor trato de atraparte, luego al ver que eras más rápida que él, llamó a toda la guardia real del castillo, y por último todos empezaron a perseguirte – Respondió el hada con tranquilidad, mirando a la yegua.

Phoenix – Ahora no es momento para esto Vix – Dijo la yegua, entrando en la habitación en la que sentía que estaba la forma de llegar arriba.

La alifénix puso un hechizo sobre la puerta, para evitar que los guardias entraran, pero sabía que no duraría mucho, por lo que tendría que apresurarse. La yegua observó que se encontraba en la sala del trono del castillo.

Phoenix empezó a mirar la sala, hasta que su vista se cruzó con un cristal sobre el trono. Sin saber por qué, le disparo un rayo mágico, este era de color rojo y parecía fuego. El rayo mágico impacto en el cristal. Este se tornó de color rojo fuego y unas escaleras hacia abajo se abrieron delante del trono.

La alifénix comenzó a escuchar cómo los guardias golpeaban la puerta, y sabía que no tardarían mucho en entrar. Phoenix Queen comenzó a bajar las escaleras, llegando a una puerta. Al abrirla, se llevó la sorpresa de que solo había un muro de piedra.

Phoenix – No, no, no esto no puede estar pasando –

La yegua comenzó a abrir y cerrar la puerta, esperando que algo cambiará, pero no fue así. Entonces se fijó en el cristal que está sobre la puerta, y le disparó un rayo mágico igual al que le disparó al otro cristal. Unas líneas de luz roja rodearon el contorno de la puerta, y esta se abrió, mostrando que del otro lado había unas largas escaleras de caracol que subían hasta lo más alto del castillo.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, provocado por los guardias reales al abrir la puerta de la sala del trono. Los guardias miraron a Phoenix en el fondo de la escalera, bajando rápidamente para atraparla.

Phoenix – Esa es la señal para irme – Dijo la alifénix entrando por la puerta, cerrándola tras de ella y bloqueándola con otro hechizo.

Phoenix Queen comenzó a subir las escaleras, los guardias aparecieron un minuto después, junto con la princesa Cadence. Éstos empezaron a subir las escaleras al igual que la alifénix.

Luego de mucho tiempo subiendo escaleras, la yegua logró llegar a la parte más alta del castillo, donde antes King Sombra escondió el Corazón de Cristal.

La alifénix bloqueo la entrada con su magia, y empezó a buscar la pieza en la torre, Philomena apareció volando, ayudando a buscar la pieza. Vix comenzó a revolotear sobre un punto específico.

Vix – ¡Aquí está la pieza Phoenix! – Exclamó el hada, mientras revoloteaba sobre donde antes estaba el Corazón de Cristal.

Unos fuertes golpes se escuchaban, estos eran de los guardias golpeando la entrada. Phoenix Queen se acercó a donde estaba Vix, mirando el suelo debajo de él, notando que dentro del cristal del suelo, había un pequeño triángulo encerrado en el cristal.

La alifénix golpeó el cristal con su garra, rompiéndolo y destrozando parte del suelo. El pequeño triángulo era de rubí.

Phoenix – Perfecto – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa.

El pequeño triángulo flotó hasta empezar a orbitar alrededor de Vix, al igual que las otras dos piezas. Un poderoso temblor sacudió el castillo, este temblor fue mucho más fuerte que los que sufrieron el castillo de la amistad, y el castillo de Canterlot, fue tan fuerte que provocó que Phoenix Queen cayera al suelo.

La torre fue cubierta de un manto de aura blanco. Una columna de luz salió disparado hacia el cielo desde la punta del castillo. En ese momento, un potente láser mágico atravesó la entrada de la torre, y la princesa Cadence, junto con su esposo y muchos guardias entraron.

La princesa y el príncipe miraron con seriedad a la alifénix, los guardias le apuntaron con lanzas y espadas. Cadence fue la primera en acercarse.

Cadence – Te pido que te entregues ahora mismo voluntariamente, o si no tendré que usar la fuerza – Advirtió seriamente la alicornio.

La alifénix se levantó y comenzó a retroceder, mientras que los guardias y la princesa comenzaron a acercarse. Phoenix se detuvo al llegar al borde de la torre. La yegua miró hacia abajo, apreciando la gran caída que tendría si llegaba a caerse.

Philomena se había escondido cuando los guardias entraron, ya que la princesa Cadence, o Shining Armor podrían reconocerla. Vix en cambio volaba al lado de Phoenix, ya que a él no lo podían ver.

Vix – No puedo teletransportarte Phoenix, este extraño manto de aura que rodea la torre está bloqueando mí magia. Tienes que usar tus alas, es la única forma de salir de aquí – Dijo el hada con seriedad.

Phoenix – Pero no puedo, jamás había tenido alas, no se volar – Susurro la alifénix con preocupación.

Vix – Si no lo intentas la princesa Cadence te atrapara –

Phoenix Queen se encontraba muy indecisa, sin saber qué decidir. Si no intentaba volar, Cadence la atraparía, pero si lo intentaba, corría el riesgo de morir al chocar contra el suelo. Shining Armor estaba listo para dejarla inconsciente, pero antes, La alifénix hizo lo que creyó que era mejor.

Dejarse caer.

Cadence trato de detener a la yegua, pero esta comenzó a caer de la torre gran velocidad. Phoenix Queen miro el suelo acercarse cada vez más rápido, moviendo sus alas para volar, pero no conseguía nada. La yegua se cubrió los ojos con sus cascos al ver lo cerca que estaba del suelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Phoenix espero el golpe, pero este nunca llegó. Luego de unos segundos, abrió los ojos y quito sus cascos de su cara. Notando que su rostro estaba a unos centímetros del suelo. La yegua miro sus alas, y estas estaban moviéndose a la perfección, logrando mantenerla en el aire.

La alifénix se elevó, empezando a volar a una gran velocidad, mientras gritaba de emoción por estar volando. Cadence y Shining Armor miraron a la yegua con impresión.

Cadence – ¿Era una alicornio? No lo entiendo, cuando estaba aquí no vi sus alas – Dijo la princesa muy impresionada.

Shining – No lo creo, fíjate bien en sus alas, no parecen normales – Dijo el unicornio viendo a la alifénix.

La princesa del amor miro bien las alas de Phoenix Queen, y se dio cuenta de que estas eran alas de fénix. Cadence quedó impactada al ver esto.

Shining – Rayos, no logro ver bien sus alas – Dijo el semental con frustración, entrecerrando los ojos para tratar de ver las alas de la alifénix.

Cadence – Son alas de fénix… – Dijo en voz baja la alicornio, su marido la miró con extrañeza.

Shining – ¿Qué? – Preguntó el unicornio confundido, sin entender las palabras de su esposa.

Cadence – ¡Son alas de fénix, Shining! – Exclamó la yegua zarandeando al semental – ¡Eso significa que es una alifénix! –

El príncipe no sabía de qué estaba hablando su esposa, y muchos menos porque lo zarandeaba.

Shining – ¿Una alifénix? – Pregunto más confundido que antes.

Cadence – Vamos Shining, tenemos que alcanzarla – Dijo la yegua con seriedad, tomando a su marido con su magia.

La alicornio abrió sus alas y se preparó para volar. Shining se alarmó al ver esto.

Shining – Amor, espera. No me gustan las alturaaaaaaas... – Decía el semental antes de que la yegua empezará a volar, sin dejar de sujetarlo con su magia.

Mientras, Phoenix Queen volaba a muy rápido sobre el Imperio de Cristal, estando muy emocionada. Philomena volaba a su lado, luego de evitar que Shining y Cadence la vieran. Ambas chicas volaban con mucha tranquilidad, pero Vix…

Vix – ¡Esperadmeeee! – Gritaba el hada volando lo más rápido que podía, tratando de alcanzar a las dos féminas.

Los tres llegaron a los límites del Imperio de Cristal (Unas antes que el otro). Phoenix estaba gritando de alegría.

Phoenix – ¡Eso fue increíble, jamás había volado en mi vida y fue increíble, INCREÍBLE! – Gritaba la alifénix con alegría y sintiendo mucha adrenalina en su cuerpo.

Vix – Que bien… me alegro por ti… ahora volvamos a casa… estoy cansado – Decía el hada entre jadeos, metiéndose en la melena de la alifénix para descansar un poco.

Philomena – Si, yo también quiero volver a casa y descansar – Dijo la fénix posándose en el lomo de la yegua.

La alifénix miró a sus dos compañeros, luego se puso a pensar un poco, entonces tuvo una idea.

Phoenix – De acuerdo, volvamos a casa, pero de otra forma – Dijo la alifénix extendiendo sus alas.

Philomena – ¿Que planeas hacer? – Preguntó la fénix roja confundida, sin entender porque la yegua extendía sus alas.

Phoenix – Pienso probar qué tan rápido puedo volar – Dijo la alifénix con una mirada desafiante – Así que les recomiendo sujetarse –

La fénix que la acompañaba se sujetó del cuello de la yegua, mientras que Vix no se enteró de nada ya que se había dormido al estar cómodo en la melena de la yegua.

Cadence y Shining Armor iban sobre el Imperio de Cristal. El semental había quedado inconsciente luego algunos minutos de volar, porque le tenía miedo a las alturas. La alicornio había perdido el rastro de Phoenix hace rato, ya que está volaba muy rápido. La princesa se detuvo y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrar alguna pista. Una estela de color rojo y amarilla pasó por su rango de visión, moviéndose a una velocidad que hasta la mismísima Rainbow Dash envidiaría.

Phoenix Queen gritaba de emoción, volando a una gran velocidad. La alifénix aumentó su velocidad, rompiendo la barrera del sonido, y haciendo un Sonic Rainbow sin mucho esfuerzo.

Luego de varios minutos de vuelo a gran velocidad, la alifénix llegó a Ponyville y posteriormente al antiguo castillo de las dos hermanas. La yegua aterrizó en el jardín del castillo, gritando de emoción.

Phoenix – Eso fue ASOMBROSO – Grito la alifénix muy alegre.

Philomena abrió los ojos con cuidado, sin saber si habían llegado o no. Al ver que volvieron a casa, dejo de abrazar el cuello de la yegua y se bajó de la misma. Vix seguía durmiendo, sin haber notado nada de lo que pasó.

Los tres fueron a la habitación del castillo que usaban. Philomena se paró en su en perchero para dormir un rato. Phoenix se tumbó en la cama, luego de dejar a Vix en la almohada que usaba este para dormir. Phoenix Queen se quedó dormida en una posición un poco extraña.

* * *

Luego de algunas horas, la alifénix se levantó, soltando un largo bostezo. Philomena y Vix también se levantaron de la misma manera. Phoenix miro a Vix con una sonrisa.

Phoenix – Dime Vix, ¿Dónde está la siguiente pieza? Quiero volver a usar mis alas – Preguntó la yegua muy ansiosa por volar de nuevo.

El hada soltó una risa al ver la emoción de la alifénix.

Vix – Pues la verdad es que para conseguir la siguiente pieza no tenemos que ir muy lejos, porque que está en este castillo –

La respuesta del hada desilusionó un poco a Phoenix.

Vix – Pero tranquila, luego habrá que buscar otra pieza, y allí tendremos que ir volando –

La alifénix se alegró al escuchar esto, así que se concentró y pudo sentir que había una pieza en la sala del trono del castillo. La alifénix voló rápidamente, hasta donde estaba la pieza, para conseguirla y poder volar al siguiente destino.

Philomena – ¿Enserio hay una pieza en este castillo? – Preguntó la fénix con curiosidad.

Justo en ese momento, un temblor azotó el castillo. Aunque fue mucho más débil comparado con los otros. Una columna de luz salió de la parte más alta del castillo (La cual era una torre que no se había caído después de tantos años).

Vix – Creo que eso responde tu pregunta – Dijo el hada con tranquilidad.

Phoenix – Tengo la pieza – Dijo la yegua apareciendo por la puerta, teniendo entre sus garras un triángulo de zafiro.

El triángulo flotó hasta donde estaba Vix, y comenzó a girar a su alrededor.

Vix – Bien, vamos al último destino – Dijo el hada volando hasta la melena de Phoenix, y metiéndose dentro – Este sitio es muy cómodo la verdad – Comentó el hada con felicidad.

Philomena voló hasta estar sobre la espalda de Phoenix. La fénix abrazo el cuello de la yegua. Está extendió sus alas y salió volando por una ventana.

La alifénix volaba sobre el bosque Everfree. Phoenix Queen sin dejar de volar preguntó.

Phoenix – ¿Adónde tengo que ir Vix? – Preguntó la yegua mirando el bosque.

La pequeña hada salió de su melena y respondió.

Vix – Al Norte, a la montaña más alta de Equestria – Respondió el hada, para luego volver a meterse en la melena de Phoenix.

La yegua asintió con la cabeza, y se preparó para empezar a volar rápido. Philomena se sujetó con fuerza del cuello de la alifénix. Phoenix Queen empezó a volar rápido, rompiendo la barrera del sonido en pocos segundos.

La alifénix tardó un par de minutos en llegar a la montaña, solo porque desconocía su ubicación exacta. La yegua volando alrededor de la montaña, vio un viejo obelisco de hielo delante de una cueva.

Phoenix aterrizó delante del obelisco, y estando incrustado en la base del mismo, había un triángulo de esmeralda.

La yegua sacó el triángulo del obelisco con su garra. Dicho triángulo comenzó a orbitar alrededor de Vix, junto con los otros cuatro. Un temblor sacudió la montaña, y una columna de luz salió del obelisco.

Philomena – Ya vámonos… me estoy congelando – Decía la fénix temblando por el frío.

La alifénix tuvo un poco de piedad por la fénix, así que se teletransportó de vuelta al castillo de las dos hermanas. La fénix suspiro de alivio al sentir calor de nuevo.

La fénix se recostó en la cama, para quitarse el frío que aún tenía. Phoenix miro a Vix con seriedad.

Phoenix – Bien Vix, cumplí con la misión que me obligaste a cumplir, así que dime, ¿Que tengo que hacer ahora? –

El hada se quedó pensando por algunos minutos. Hasta que finalmente, respondió.

Vix – La respuesta estará clara cuando lleguemos –

Phoenix – ¿Y adónde vamos? –

Vix – A donde acabamos de llegar –

La alifénix miró a su alrededor. Notando que se encontraban junto con Philomena y Vix, en una especie de enorme ciudad en ruinas.

La yegua y la fénix miraron sorprendidas el antiguo lugar en ruinas. Vix fue volando hasta una plaza con una fuente casi destruida.

Vix – Pase lo que pase, quiero que se queden ahí y no me interrumpan – Ordenó el hada con seriedad.

Las dos chicas no entendieron de qué estaba hablando Vix, pero decidieron hacerle caso, por ahora.

Vix soltó un suspiro. Las piezas que flotaban a su alrededor se juntaron en el aire tomando la forma de una estrella.

El triángulo de esmeralda arriba.

El triángulo de rubí en el lado izquierdo.

El triángulo de zafiro en el lado derecho.

El triángulo de oro abajo la izquierda.

Y el triángulo de platino abajo a la derecha.

Pero faltaba el centro.

Dos piezas aparecieron flotando a los lados de Vix, eran las piezas del centro. Una era blanca y la otra negra.

La pieza blanca se puso en el centro a la derecha.

Y la pieza negra se puso en el centro a la izquierda.

Las 7 piezas se juntaron formando una estrella completa.

Phoenix Queen y Philomena miraban a Vix con curiosidad, sin saber que estaba haciendo. La estrella empezó a flotar frente a los tres.

¿? – Interrumpieron mi sueño, les ordeno que me digan por qué – Decía una seria y misteriosa voz que venía de la estrella.

La yegua y la fénix miraron muy sorprendidas a la estrella. Vix se acercó y hablo.

Vix – Quiero pedir un deseo – Respondió el hada con seriedad.

Phoenix – "¿Un deseo?" – Pensó la alifénix al escuchar lo que dijo el hada.

¿? – De acuerdo, pide tu deseo hada – Dijo la estrella aún con seriedad.

Phoenix y Philomena estaban más sorprendidas que antes, el que Vix fuera a pedir un deseo era algo que no se esperaban.

Vix – ¡Quiero que el Imperio Fénix vuelva a la vida! – Grito finalmente el hada.

Continuará...


	4. 4º Cap El Imperio Fénix

**Capítulo 4:**

 **El Imperio Fénix**

Vix – ¡Quiero que el Imperio Fénix vuelva a la vida! – Gritó finalmente el hada.

La estrella se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando en el deseo que le había pedido Vix. Luego de algunos segundos, la estrella habló.

¿? – De acuerdo, cumpliré tu deseo, hada – Aceptó la estrella con seriedad.

La estrella comenzó a girar sobre sí misma, para luego salir disparada hacia el cielo. La estrella comenzó a emitir una cegadora luz blanca. Phoenix Queen y Philomena se cubrieron los ojos para protegerse de la luz. Vix en cambió, miraba la estrella a través de toda esa luz sin ningún problema.

La luz que emitía la estrella comenzó a cubrir toda la ciudad en ruinas, pero no era la única. Algunos rayos de luz salían de la estrella, y viajaban por el cielo hacia otras ciudades en ruinas que había por el mundo. Los habitantes del planeta no entendían que eran esos rayos de luz que repentinamente aparecían cruzando el cielo.

Los rayos de luz impactaron en las ciudades en ruinas, cubriéndose también con cegadoras cantidades de luz. Cuando cada una de las ciudades en ruinas estuvo cubierta de luz, todos los destellos se detuvieron al instante.

Phoenix y Philomena abrieron los ojos con cuidado, sin saber si la cegadora luz se había desvanecido. Al confirmar que era cierto, miraron a su alrededor, notando inmediatamente el cambio que tenía la ciudad en ruinas.

En primer lugar, ya no estaba en ruinas, ahora era una gran ciudad dorada y totalmente mágica. Las dos chicas podían ver en todos lados cosas mágicas que no serían capaces de imaginar ni en sus sueños más lúcidos. Incluso podían ver magia flotando como si fuera aire.

Y lo que más les sorprendía eran los habitantes de dicha ciudad. Eran ponys, pero no ponys normales.

Ponys mitad fénix.

Los habitantes eran ponys iguales a Phoenix Queen, con alas de fénix, plumas en la mayoría de su cuerpo que se confunden con su pelaje, y garras como las de un grifo en vez de cascos delanteros. La única diferencia es que ninguno tenía cuerno como la alifénix.

Estos ponys se veían confundidos y desorientados, como si no supieran que había pasado. Vix observó como la estrella bajo de nuevo a donde estaba antes.

¿? – Ya cumplí tu deseo, hada. Ahora volveré a mi sueño – Dijo la estrella con un tono de cansancio, pero que apenas se notaba.

La estrella volvió a fragmentarse en 7 piezas, estas posteriormente perdieron su color, volviéndose grises. Las piezas de oro y de platino, las de rubí y zafiro, y la de esmeralda volvieron a los sitios donde Phoenix Queen las consiguió. La pieza blanca y la negra fueron en una dirección desconocida. Las columnas de luz que había en el cielo de Equestria y el imperio de Cristal, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Vix soltó un suspiro luego de que esto pasará. El hada se giró, observando a Phoenix Queen y Philomena que lo miraban con duda. La alifénix fue la primera en acercarse a Vix, teniendo una cara de molestia.

Phoenix – ¿Qué fue eso Vix? – Pregunto la yegua con tono molesto.

El hada se quedó callado por algunos segundos, Phoenix se molestaba a cada segundo por no escuchar una respuesta de Vix.

Vix – Esa era tu misión Phoenix, ayudarme a completar mi misión – Respondió el hada con seriedad.

Philomena – ¿Y que misión era esa? – Pregunto la fénix roja con algo de molestia, mientras se acercaba.

Vix – Devolver el Imperio Fénix a la vida – Respondió el hada dándose la vuela – Ahora vengan conmigo, hay cosas que tienen que saber, pero antes… –

Vix usando su magia movió la melena de Phoenix, cubriendo el cuerno de la alifénix. Esta no entendía por que el hada hacia esto.

Vix – Quédate así, luego te responderé por qué – Dijo Vix con seriedad.

El hada comenzó a volar con dirección hacia el centro de la ciudad. La yegua y la fénix se miraron, para luego empezar a seguir al hada, aunque estando un poco dudosas. El trio siguió un camino lineal hasta el centro de la ciudad. Phoenix y Philomena observaban toda la ciudad, que tenía grandes cantidades de magia emanando de todos lados, así como extraños artefactos mágicos que jamás había visto. La yegua miraba a todos los ponys fénix que había en la ciudad con mucha curiosidad.

Phoenix – Vix, ¿Qué clase de ponys son estos? ¿Y por qué se parecer a mí? – Pregunto la yegua con curiosidad.

Vix – No hagas esas preguntas ahora, nadie debe escucharnos – Respondió el hada en voz baja.

La alifénix se quedó callada el resto del camino, al entender que Vix no le respondería nada. El trio llego al centro de la ciudad, que eran una gran zona plana de piedra, con un pedestal hecho de un material gris en el centro. Sobre dicho pedestal había una esfera de cristal de un tamaño medio.

Los tres se acercaron al pedestal. La alifénix miro dentro de la esfera de cristal, observando que dentro de la misma había un castillo hecho de cristal rojo, que estaba sobre una isla flotante. Phoenix Queen miro esto con mucha curiosidad. Antes de que la yegua dijera nada, Vix hablo.

Vix – Sé que te estarás preguntando muchas cosas ahora mismo. Lo bueno es que como estamos solos, si puedo responder a tus preguntas – Dijo el hada más tranquila que antes.

La alifénix se paró frente a Vix y lo miro con seriedad y molestia.

Phoenix – Bien, quiero que me respondas que es todo esto, ¿Que es este extraño sitio? ¿Qué son estos ponys que se parecen a mí? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre esa estrella? – Decía la yegua tratando de mantener la calma, pero podía notarse lo molesta que estaba.

Vix analizo en silencio cada pregunta de la alifénix. Phoenix Queen estaba impaciente por que el hada le respondiera, hasta que finalmente respondió.

Vix – Estamos ahora mismo en el Imperio Fénix, un imperio caído hace ya mucho tiempo, habitado por los ponys fénix, ponys con capacidades mágicas totalmente superiores al resto de razas pony, incluso superiores a los alicornios. Y sobre la estrella… – Vix se quedó callado un momento, pensando bien en lo que iba a decir – Es un antiguo objeto de origen desconocido, que puedo hacer muchas cosas, como cumplir deseos –

Phoenix Queen y Philomena miraron sorprendidas a Vix, después de que este terminara de hablar. Philomena luego de tranquilizarse un poco, pregunto.

Philomena – ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada de esto hasta ahora? –

Vix – Si se los hubiera dicho, sin tener ninguna prueba ¿Qué hubieran pensando? ¿Que era verdad, o una simple broma? – Pregunto el hada con seriedad.

La yegua y la fénix se miraron por un momento, sabiendo que Vix tenía razón, algo así hubiera sido muy difícil de creer.

Phoenix – ¿Y qué es eso que está dentro de la esfera de cristal? – Pregunto la fénix, señalando con su ala dicha esfera.

El hada se acercó a la esfera, pidiéndoles a ambas que también se acercaran. Al estar frente al pedestal y la esfera de cristal, Vix empezó a volar sobre esta última.

Vix – Dentro de esta esfera está el castillo del Imperio Fénix, donde vive su gobernante, la alifénix mística –

Phoenix – ¿La mística alifénix? – Pregunto la yegua, recordando que ella era una alifénix.

El hada se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, para luego soltar un suspiro.

Vix – Escucha Phoenix, la verdad es que te mentí un poco – Dijo el hada con un poco de seriedad, la alifénix lo miro confundida – La verdad es, que si podía haber creado el cuerpo de un alifénix, pero no lo hice –

Phoenix – ¿Qué? – Pregunto la yegua, mientras su furia comenzaba a aumentar.

Vix – Si podía haber creado el cuerpo de un alifénix y luego poner tu alma en él, pero si lo hacía, la misión no podría haberse cumplido –

Mientras el hada hablaba, Phoenix apretaba los dientes por toda la furia que estaba sintiendo. La yegua sin decir ninguna palabra, comenzó a atacar a Vix con sus garras. Este último esquivaba los ataques con facilidad. En un momento, la alifénix le hizo un corte con sus garras a la esfera de cristal, atravesándola. Vix al ver esto se alarmo.

Vix – ¡Corran! – Grito el hada volando lo más rápido que podía lejos de la esfera.

Phoenix Queen y Philomena se extrañaron mucho por la reacción de Vix, pero al ver que el pequeño castillo dentro de la esfera de cristal comenzó a brillar, también corrieron lejos. Toda la esfera de cristal junto con el pedestal fueron rodeados de una columna de luz. Esta se expandió hasta cubrir gran parte de la zona de piedra. El trió logro salir del rango de la columna de luz antes de que los alcanzara.

Vix soltó un suspiro de alivio luego de esto. Phoenix al ver a Vix trato de atacarlo de nuevo, pero sin ningún resultado, ya que el hada seguía esquivando sus ataques. Philomena miraba la columna de luz con curiosidad, hasta que esta desapareció. La fénix puso expresión de sorpresa.

Philomena – Chicos… – Dijo la fénix sin dejar de mirar hacia la misma dirección.

El hada y la alifénix se detuvieron y miraron hacia donde miraba la fénix roja. La yegua también puso expresión de sorpresa. Vix soltó una risa.

El pequeño castillo de cristal rojo que estaba dentro de la esfera, se había convertido en un gigantesco castillo que cubría gran parte del centro de la ciudad. Rodeando el castillo había estatuas de alifénix hechas de piedra. Estas eran grandes y estaban rodeadas de un manto de aura color rojo brillante.

La yegua y la fénix estaban muy impresionadas por ver esto. El hada en cambio, le alegraba.

Vix – Síganme – Pidió el hada con seriedad.

Vix voló hasta la puerta del castillo, las cuales se abrieron mágicamente para que el hada entrara. Phoenix empezó a seguir a Vix, no por que quisiera seguirlo, sino porque quería despedazarlo. Philomena siguió a la yegua. La puerta del castillo volvió a abrirse mágicamente. A la fénix le pareció muy curioso este detalle.

Phoenix Queen estuvo corriendo por el castillo, tratando de encontrar al hada. El castillo estaba muy bien decorado, aunque también estaba lleno de polvo. Luego de casi una hora de búsqueda por pasillos y habitaciones, la alifénix encontró a Vix en la sala del trono del castillo. Esta era bastantes espaciosa, tenía una puerta de madera en uno de los lados de la sala, y había muchas decoraciones relacionadas con fénix. El hada cruzo la puerta de madera con tranquilidad.

La yegua persiguió al hada, entrando por la puerta. Del otro lado, había unas largas escaleras que subían. Al final de las escaleras estaba Vix, volando tranquilamente. Phoenix Queen llego arriba usando sus alas para llegar más rápido. Al final de las escaleras había un amplio balcón con vista de toda la ciudad. La alifénix camino hacia el hada, lista para despedazarla con sus garras. Antes de poder realizar su asesinato, Vix que le estaba dando la espalda a Phoenix, comenzó a hablar.

Vix – ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste quien era la alifénix mística? – Pregunto el hada sin voltearse. 

La yegua se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta de Vix, así que le respondió antes de asesinarlo.

Phoenix – Si, ahora silencio para que te pueda hacer pedazos con tranquilidad – Respondió la alifénix con impaciencia por despedazar al hada.

Antes de poder saltar y hacer pedazos a Vix, este volvió a hablar.

Vix – Como te dije antes, la alifénix mística es la máxima autoridad del Imperio Fénix, es quien gobierna aquí – El hada se giró y miro a la alifénix – Y tú eres la alifénix mística, Phoenix –

La yegua miro al hada con seriedad y luego con molestia.

Phoenix – Si claro, como si fuera a creerte, yo no soy ninguna gobernante – Dijo la alifénix con tono de enojo.

Vix – Pues deberías decirle eso a todos tus súbditos que están allá abajo, esperando que su gobernante les diga que paso – Dijo el hada volando sobre el borde del balcón.

La alifénix camino hasta el balcón y miro por el borde un segundo, para luego esconder la cabeza de nuevo. Alrededor del castillo había miles de ponys fénix reunidos. Todos hablando a la vez.

Phoenix – ¡¿Qué hacen todos esos ponys aquí?! – Grito la yegua muy nerviosa.

Vix – Por ti están aquí, la alifénix mística siempre ha sido la gobernante, y ahora tú eres la alifénix mística. Ellos quieren saber que paso, y por qué no recuerdan nada de lo que paso –

Phoenix – ¡Pero yo no sé nada de lo que paso en este lugar! ¡¿Qué se supone que les diga?! – Preguntaba la fénix cada vez más nerviosa.

Vix – Yo te diré que paso, luego tú tienes que actuar – Dijo el hada con seriedad.

Phoenix – De acuerdo, y hazlo rápido, no me gustaría que esos ponys entraran aquí –

Vix – Por eso no hay que preocuparse, las estatuas que rodean el castillo son guardias, pero solo se activan cuando detectan alguna amenaza –

La alifénix se tranquilizó un poco luego de escuchas esto. Phoenix Queen se sentó en el suelo y le puso atención Vix.

Vix – Para entender la historia, tenemos que ir muy atrás en el tiempo. Hace muchos milenios, incluso antes de que los ponys que habitan Equestria existieran. En esa época que llamaremos la Era de la Oscuridad, había cientos de criaturas gigantes y poderosas habitando el planeta –

Un extraño humo blanco empezó a formarse entre Vix y Phoenix. Este humo tomaba las formas de criaturas extrañas, que parecían sacadas de las peores pesadillas. Desde seres parecidos a demonios hechos de acero, hasta gigantes del tamaño de una montaña. Incluso había una bestia parecida a un humano, pero escamoso, mitad pulpo y con alas.

Vix – Estas criaturas eran violentas y destructivas, y cada lugar que pisaban era destruido – Las figuras de humo empezaron a pelear en un campo de batalla desértico, destruyéndose mutuamente y el sitio donde estaban – En un lugar como este apenas podía haber vida, aparte de los hijos que tenían estas bestias entre ellas –

El humo tomo forma de versiones parecidas a las de las bestias, pero más pequeñas y con algunas diferencias. Estas pequeñas bestias luchaban junto a las más grandes.

Vix – En estos tiempos la magia no era manejada por ninguna raza del planeta, por lo que se encontraba dispersa en el aire, buscando alguien en quien habitar – El humo tomo forma de corrientes de viento con colores diversos que las hacia parecer mágicas – Esta magia para hacer florecer la vida, creo a tres entidades que serían capaces de crear esa vida –

El viento mágico tomo la forma de una pequeña hada blanca, una estrella de diversos colores y un libro color rojo sangre con una calavera negra en la portada. Phoenix miro con mucha atención a la pequeña hada.

Phoenix – Espera un momento… ¡Esa pequeña hada eres tú! – Exclamo la alifénix señalando con su garra a la pequeña hada falsa y luego a Vix – Y esa la estrella a la que le pediste un deseo, pero no sé qué sea ese libro –

Vix – Ok lo admito, si conozco a esa estrella, se llama EMG (Estrella Mágica Galáctica) – Admitió el hada con seriedad – Y también debo admitir que mi verdadero nombre no es Vix, es M2X6 –

Phoenix – Seguiré llamándote Vix –

El hada solo roto los ojos al escuchar esto.

Phoenix – ¿Y que es ese libro? – Pregunto la yegua señalando el libro.

Vix se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, mirando fijamente el libro.

Vix – Ese es el Necronomicón – Respondió con un tono serio.

Phoenix – ¿El Necronomicón? Pero ese es el libro de los muertos – Dijo la yegua algo incrédula – No lo entiendo, dijiste que su objetivo era crear vida, pero ese libro la destruye, eso no tiene ningún sentido.

Vix – Para crear vida, primero había que destruirla Phoenix – Dijo el hada aun con seriedad – EMG debía que protegernos con su poder y luego de completar la misión crear vida, yo tenía que buscar los objetivos y el Necronomicón tenía que asesinar a esos objetivos –

Phoenix – Las bestias eran los objetivos ¿Verdad? –

Vix – Exacto. Para que la vida pudiera florecer, había que acabar con las bestias que la destruían constantemente –

El humo mágico tomo la forma de Vix, la estrella y el libro. Los tres estaban frente a un gigante del tamaño de una montaña y hecho de diamante. Este trato de atacarlos, pero EMG los protegió con un escudo mágico. El Necronomicón se abrió en una de las páginas del medio. Un aura color rojo sangre rodeo al gigante, este soltó horrible chillido y cayó al suelo, pero volvió a levantarse.

Vix – El problema era que las bestias eran demasiado poderosas, y para usar nuestro poder al 100%, necesitábamos a alguien a quien dárselo –

El humo tomo la forma de Phoenix Queen. La yegua se extrañó al verse a su misma ahí.

Phoenix – ¿Y qué hago yo aquí? –

Vix – Esa no eres tú. Ella es Lilith, la primera alifénix mística que existió –

La alifénix mística tomo el Necronomicón con sus garras. La versión de humo de Vix se posó sobre la cabeza de la yegua y comenzó a brillar. Y la versión de humo de EMG se convirtió en un medallón con su misma forma y se colocó alrededor del cuello de la alifénix.

La bestia trato de atacar a Lilith con una llamarada de fuego color rojo carmesí, pero el medallón de EMG brillo y un escudo protegió a la yegua. Esta abrió el Necronomicón y empezó a mover los labios, pero sin soltar ninguna palabra. Un aura color rojo sangre más potente que antes volvió a rodear al gigante, este soltó un chillido más fuerte que el anterior, y volvió a caer al suelo, esta vez completamente muerto.

Vix – En poco tiempo acabamos con todas las bestias, logrando cumplir nuestra misión –

La versión de humo de Lilith, junto con Vix, EMG y el Necronomicón estaban sobre una montaña de cadáveres de las bestias.

Vix – Luego de eso EMG empezó a crear la vida –

Phoenix – Espera ¿Empezó? ¿Y qué hay de esa yegua llamada Lilith? ¿No la creo él? – Pregunto la yegua algo confusa.

Vix – No, ninguno de los tres creo a Lilith. Fue un día que estábamos viendo la pelea de unas bestias cuando la encontramos. Estaba sola, inconsciente y moribunda. Todavía recuerdo ese día, y aun no descubro que hacia esa yegua allí –

Phoenix Queen la parecía muy extraño eso, ¿Por qué una yegua hibrida estaría en el momento justo, en el lugar exacto? Eso le parecía muy, muy raro.

Vix – Pero continuo, EMG creo la vida en todo el planeta, y también cumplió un deseo de Lilith –

Phoenix – ¿Cuál fue ese deseo? –

Vix – Crear el Imperio Fénix – El humo mágico toma la forma dela ciudad – Además de crear a mas ponys fénix –

Muchos ponys fénix aparecieron en la ciudad del imperio.

Vix – Estos ponys tenían algunas habilidades especiales que los ponys normales no tenían, como la habilidad de convertirse en fénix – El humo tomo la forma de un pony fénix, el cuerpo de este brillo por un momento y al desaparecer el brillo se había convertido en un fénix – Y de usar magia muy poderosa con facilidad, logrando crear hechizos increíbles y poderosos –

El humo tomo la forma de un pony fénix con traje de mago. Las garras de este fueron cubiertas de magia. El pony disparo desde sus garras una gran bola de fuego contra un árbol, carbonizándolo por completo.

Vix – Aunque esta habilidad fue lo que provoco la guerra –

Phoenix – ¿La guerra? –

Vix – Si, la guerra contra el Imperio de la Luz –

Phoenix – ¿Qué es el Imperio de la Luz? –

El humo toma la forma de un pony alicornio, solo que sus alas y cuerno estaban hechas completamente de luz sólida.

Vix – Un Imperio donde viven los ponys de la luz, la diferencia con los ponys normales es que sus alas, o cuernos están hechos completamente de luz sólida – El humo toma la forma de extrañas máquinas de metal, que Phoenix no fue capaz de reconocer – Estos ponys eran unos maestros con la tecnología, logrando crear muchas maquinas extrañas que sinceramente no entiendo cómo funcionan –

Todo el humo se desvaneció, dejando solos a la yegua y el hada.

Phoenix – Aun sigues sin responderme porque hubo una guerra –

Vix – Déjame terminar – Le reprocho el hada con algo de molestia – Estos ponys de la luz estuvieron investigando en este planeta, y descubrieron el sitio donde están los cadáveres de las antiguas bestia de la Era de la Oscuridad y también descubrieron quien fue que acabo con ellas –

La alifénix al escuchar esto, puso expresión de fastidio.

Phoenix – Déjame adivinar, al descubrir esto se preocuparon que el Imperio Fénix los atacara, así que ellos atacaron primero –

Vix – Exacto, y fue una guerra muy igualada. El Imperio de la Luz tenia poderosas máquinas de guerra, mientras que el Imperio Fénix tenía su poderosa magia y a la alifénix mística –

Phoenix – Pero algo pasó ¿Verdad? –

Vix – Si, el Imperio de la Luz uso un arma muy poderosa, el Cetro de la Destrucción. Esa maldita arma supera cualquier magia que el Imperio Fénix tuviera, incluso logro acabar con la vida de Lilith – Respondió el hada con tono de furia.

La alifénix se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esto.

Phoenix – ¿Logro matar a Lilith? No lo entiendo, se lo que me contaste es cierto, esa alifénix era muy poderosa, teniéndote a ti, a la estrella y al Necronomicón –

Vix – Ese es el problema, EMG estaba fragmentado, luego de crear toda la vida del planeta se dividió para poder descansar y recuperar su fuerza. Necronomicón estaba enterrado a muchos metros bajo tierra, justo debajo de este castillo. Y yo no podía hacer nada, necesitaba a EMG y a Necronomicón para usar mi habilidad especial –

Phoenix – ¿Y al final que paso? –

Vix – Los ponys de la luz usaron el cetro para destruir todas las ciudades del Imperio Fénix. Necronomicón quedo enterrado, EMG fragmentado, y yo quede cuidando ese viejo pedestal, evitando que nadie cayera en esa trampa mortal, aunque me alegra haber estado ahí, ya que si no, no te hubiera conocido y el Imperio Fénix aun estaría destruido –

Phoenix Queen comenzó a caminar en círculos en el balcón. Analizando todo lo que le había dicho Vix en solo 30 minutos. El hada se quedó mirando a Phoenix con tranquilidad. La alifénix estuvo analizando su situación por un rato. En ese tiempo Philomena logro llegar al balcón. La yegua no llego a notar esto, estaba demasiado concentrada, para notarlo.

Luego de algunos minutos, la alifénix soltó un suspiro.

Phoenix – De acuerdo, luego de meditar todo eso, creo que es momento decir algo a todos esos ponys –

La yegua camino hasta el borde del blanco, preparándose mentalmente para dar un discurso, por primera vez en su vida.

Continuara…


	5. 5º Cap Los Guerreros Fénix

**Capítulo 5:**

 **Los Guerreros** **Fénix**

Phoenix Queen camino lentamente hasta el borde del balcón, sintiendo muchos nervios y miedo en su corazón. La alifénix no sabía que es lo que debía decir, jamás había dado un discurso en su vida anterior, así que estaba preocupada por decir algo mal.

La yegua llego al borde del balcón, donde estaba a la vista de todos los habitantes del Imperio Fénix. Phoenix estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Vix que estaba a su lado, comento.

Vix – Es mejor que te ayude, no creo que puedas dar un discurso en ese estado – Dijo el hada viendo lo nerviosa que estaba la alifénix.

El hada se posó sobre la cabeza de Phoenix Queen. El cuerpo de Vix comenzó a brillar segundos después.

Vix – _"Tu solo mueve los labios, yo hablare por ti"_ – Dijo el hada en la mente de la alifénix con seriedad.

La yegua dudo por un momento, pero hizo lo que le pidió Vix.

Vix/Phoenix – ¡Escuchen habitantes del Imperio Fénix! – Decía el hada usando la voz de Phoenix, hablando con algo parecido a la voz real de Canterlot – ¡Seguramente estarán preguntándose qué paso, y por qué no recuerdan nada de los últimos días! –

Luego de decir estas palabras, todos los ponys alrededor del castillo comenzaron a hablar y murmurar al mismo tiempo. Sin saber por qué, Phoenix golpeo el suelo con su garra dos veces, un pequeño y audible sonido fue escuchado por todos los ponys fénix, callándolos al instante. Vix y Phoenix continuaron con el discurso.

Vix/Phoenix – ¡Debo admitir que será algo muy extraño y difícil de creer, pero lo que les diré es la honesta verdad! –

Todos los ponys fénix del imperio miraban con mucha atención a la alifénix mística. Poco a poco los nervios de Phoenix Queen desaparecían, aunque no ayudaba que tantos ponys la estuvieran mirando.

Vix/Phoenix – ¡Hace muchos años nuestro imperio sufrió un ataque, de unos ponys que venían de un lugar desconocido! ¡Este ataque de aquellos ponys lamentablemente destruyo nuestro imperio! – Todos los ponys fénix se miraron extrañados, ninguna recordaba algo como eso – ¡Deben estar confundidos al escuchar esto, y lo entiendo, ninguno recuerda nada de lo que paso! –

Las últimas palabras de la yegua causaron más extrañeza y confusión en los ponys fénix, que comenzaron murmuran de nuevo, preguntándose por que no recordaban nada.

Vix/Phoenix – ¡Yo logre salvarme de la muerte, y con ayuda de un antiguo objeto mágico, devolví el Imperio Fénix a la vida e hice que todos sus recuerdos sobre lo que paso fueran borrados, ninguno merece recordar los horrores que provocaron aquellos ponys en nuestro hogar! –

Los ponys siguieron hablando y murmurando, todos muy confusos por todo lo que decía. Esto empezó a preocupar a Vix y a Phoenix.

Vix – _"Esto se está poniendo feo, estos ponys se están asustando al saber lo que hizo el Imperio de la Luz"_ – Comento el hada sintiéndose muy preocupada.

Vix/Phoenix – ¡No tienen por qué preocuparse mis queridos súbditos, esos ponys no volverán a molestarnos nunca! – Decía el hada tratando de calmar a los ponys fénix.

Los ponys fénix se calmaron un poco después de escuchar estas palabras. La alifénix también se calmó al ver que todos los ponys dejaron de hablar y murmurar.

Vix/Phoenix – ¡Todos pueden dormir tranquilos, ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse! – Fue lo último que dijo Vix, antes de quitarse de la cabeza de la alifénix.

Todos los ponys confiaron en las palabras de la alifénix mística. La yegua sonrió al ver que todos los habitantes del Imperio Fénix se calmaron. En unos pocos minutos, los alrededores del castillo quedaron despajados de ponys. Phoenix Queen se sentó en el suelo del balcón y soltó un largo suspiro de alivio.

Phoenix – Que alivio, estaba segura de que no lograría calmar a esos ponys – Dijo la yegua acostándose en el suelo.

Vix – ¡Oye! ¡Si no fuera por mí no habrías dicho nada! – Exclamo el hada algo molesta.

La alifénix soltó una risa nerviosa y le dio la razón a Vix.

Phoenix – De acuerdo, tienes razón. Gracias por ayudarme, Vix – Agradeció la yegua con tranquilidad – Aunque me extraña un poco que se creyeran todo lo que dijiste a la primera – Comento la alifénix un poco confundida por ese detalle.

Vix – Eres la alifénix mística, para ellos eres como una diosa o algo parecido, es normal que crean todo lo que dices sin preguntar –

Phoenix Queen se levantó del suelo, y miro de nuevo por el balcón, observando toda la ciudad principal del Imperio Fénix. En ese momento una duda cruzo la cabeza de la alifénix.

Phoenix – Pero ahora tengo una duda, ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? – Se preguntó la alifénix sin dejar de mirar la ciudad.

Philomena y Vix quedaron un poco confusos al escuchar esta pregunta. La fénix roja se paró en el barandal del balcón, mientras que el hada empezó a volar a su lado.

Vix – ¿A qué te refieres, Phoenix? – Pregunto el hada con confusión y curiosidad.

Phoenix – Me refiero a ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora? Complete con la misión que me obligaste a cumplir, y ya no puedo volver a mi cuerpo anterior, además de que ahora soy la máxima regente de todo un imperio. Simplemente, ya no sé lo que debo hacer – Respondió la alifénix con la mirada pérdida en el vacío.

El hada y la fénix se miraron por unos segundos, entendían la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de la yegua, no era fácil asimilar todo lo que ella había descubierto en solo unas horas. Vix voló lentamente hasta estar frente a Phoenix.

Vix – Bueno, la verdad es que tienes algunas opciones. La primera seria quedarte aquí en el Imperio Fénix, y gobernar a todo el imperio. Otra opción sería dejarle el cargo de regente a mí, yo podría encargarme del imperio fácilmente. La última seria… – El hada fue interrumpida por la alifénix.

Phoenix – Encontrar mi propio camino – Dijo la yegua con una pequeña sonrisa – Y aunque suene extraño, elegiré dejar que el destino decida lo mejor para mí –

Vix – Bueno, iba a decir que no hicieras nada, pero eso es algo bastante parecido – Dijo el hada, y si tuviera boca se le vería sonriendo.

La alifénix se empezó a reír con felicidad. Vix y Philomena miraron a la yegua con felicidad. Luego de unos minutos, Phoenix se tranquilizó.

Phoenix – Mejor volvemos a la sala del trono, ahí sería un buen lugar para descansar – Dijo la yegua empezando a caminar hacia la sala del trono.

Phoenix Queen empezó a bajar las escaleras para volver a la sala del trono. La fénix roja y el hada la siguieron. Cuando la alifénix llego a la sala del trono, empezó a curiosear un poco, ya que le parecían muy interesantes los objetos que había en dicha sala. Mientras la yegua exploraba, un par de ponys fénix entraron en la sala. Eran dos yeguas fénix.

La primera pony fénix tenía el pelaje color dorado, su crin y cola eran de color amarillo, sus ojos color naranja, y llevaba un traje de sirvienta que cubría su cutie mark.

La otra yegua era de pelaje color platino, crin y cola color amarillo, ojos color azul, y llevaba una armadura de caballero hecha de cristal color rojo fuego, además de la armadura también llevaba un casco con forma de fénix hecho de cristal color amarillo.

Ambas yeguas entraron con algo de prisa a la sala del trono, y al ver a la alifénix, corrieron hacia esta y la abrazaron.

Yegua 1 – Me alegra mucho volver a verla, ama – Dijo la primera yegua con una sonrisa.

Yegua 2 – Cierto, estamos muy alegres por volver a verla, ama – Dijo la segunda yegua, también con una sonrisa.

Phoenix Queen miro a las dos ponys fénix con algo de extrañeza, no sabía quiénes eran esas yeguas que la llamaban "ama". Las dos ponys notaron la expresión de extrañeza de la alifénix, y al ver dicha expresión se tranquilizaron.

Yegua 1 – Le ruego que nos disculpe por esto, ama. Seguramente después de tanto tiempo no recuerda quienes somos – Se disculpó la primera yegua cabizbaja y con los ojos cerrados.

Yegua 2 – Aunque no es necesario que recuerde nuestros nombres, aun así nosotras estaremos siempre a su servicio – Dijo la segunda yegua también cabizbaja y con los ojos cerrados.

La alifénix estaba muy extrañada, mientras miraba a ambas yeguas. Estas realmente estaban confundiéndola mucho.

Phoenix – ¿Podrían recordarme quiénes son? Realmente no recuerdo nada de cuando estaba aquí en el Imperio Fénix – Admitió la yegua con algo de vergüenza.

Las dos yeguas levantaron la cabeza y miraron a Phoenix.

Yegua 1 – Claro, ama. Mi nombre es Golden Fire – Dijo la primera yegua haciendo una reverencia.

Yegua 2 – Y mi nombre es Platinum Fire – Dijo la segunda yegua, haciendo también una reverencia.

Golden y Platinum – Y ambas somos sus eternas sirvientas, ama – Dijeron ambas ponys al unísono.

La alifénix miro por un momento a las dos ponys fénix. Estas seguían en la misma posición de antes. Vix se acercó volando y le dijo.

Vix – Como ya escuchaste, ellas son Golden Fire y Platinum Fire. Lilith las salvo de la muerte hace mucho tiempo, y desde ese momento han seguido todas sus órdenes sin rechistar – Dijo el hada volando entre las dos yeguas – Golden es tu sirvienta y Platinum tu guardia personal. No trates de convencerlas de que no tienen que servirte. Lilith no consiguió que la escucharan, y dudo que contigo sea diferente –

Phoenix Queen siguió mirando a sus dos "sirvientas" por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente hablo.

Phoenix – Levántense – Pidió la alifénix con confusión, las dos yeguas obedecieron – ¿Enserio están dispuestas a seguir todas mis órdenes? –

Ambas yeguas asintieron con la cabeza.

Golden – Completamente, ama. No importa lo que nos pida, lo cumpliremos sin dudar –

Platinum – No importa que tan buenas u horribles sean sus órdenes –

Golden y Platinum – Haremos cualquier cosa que usted ordene – Dijeron ambas ponys fénix al unísono.

Sobra decir que Phoenix Queen estaba muy sorprendida por las palabras de ambas yeguas. No se creía que realmente esas dos estuvieran dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa que ella pidiera.

Vix – Pídeles que te lleven con los Guerreros Fénix, es hora de que conozcas quiénes son los más fuertes del Imperio Fénix – Sugirió el hada con tranquilidad.

La yegua medito las palabras de Vix por unos segundos, luego hablo.

Phoenix – ¿Me llevarían con los Guerreros Fénix? Recuerdo algo de ellos, pero no mucho – Pidió la alifénix aparentando tranquilidad.

Golden y Platinum – Como usted quiera, ama – Dijeron las dos ponys a unísono.

Las dos yeguas se pararon a los lados de la alifénix. Esta se extrañó un poco por la acción. Golden golpeo el suelo dos veces con su garra, y una columna de luz rodeo a las tres yeguas. Al desaparecer dicha columna, las ponys fénix habían desaparecidos.

Las tres ponys fénix aparecieron en otro lugar del Imperio Fénix. Phoenix Queen miro a su alrededor, notando que se encontraba en una arena de combate circular hecha completamente de cristal blanco, con el suelo hecho de obsidiana. Flotando sobre el centro de la arena había un cristal negro en forma de diamante con un núcleo color rojo, y con un manto de aura color rojo brillante a su alrededor.

La alifénix miro con mucha impresión la gran arena de combate. Golden Fire miro el cristal que flotaba sobre la arena. La yegua extendió su casco hacia dicho cristal. Una esfera de energía apareció en la garra de la pony fénix. Esta esfera fue disparada contra el cristal. Al chocar la esfera con el cristal, este último emitió un extraño y fuerte sonido.

Golden – Los Guerreros Fénix llegaran pronto, ama – Dijo la pony fénix con tranquilidad.

Phoenix Queen se quedó observando la arena por unos minutos. Una columna de luz apareció en uno de los extremos de la arena. Al desaparecer la columna de luz, la alifénix pudo ver a un extraño pony fénix.

Este pony tenía el pelaje color gris oscuro, su crin y cola eran negras como las cenizas, sus ojos eran color verde brillante, el pony también llevaba una capucha negra, junto con una armadura ligera del mismo color que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo y que también cubría su cutie mark.

El pony camino lentamente hacia las tres yeguas. Phoenix se sintió un poco intimidada por el pony, ya que este tenía una presencia muy oscura y sombría. El pony fénix llevaba una espada enfundada en su espalda. Cuando el semental estuvo frente a la alifénix, hablo.

¿? – Es un placer volver a verla, alifénix mística – Dijo el pony con un tono serio y sombrío, que lo hacía más intimidante de lo que ya era.

Phoenix trato de mantener la calma al ver a este pony. La yegua miro al pony y hablo.

Phoenix – ¿Tú eres uno de los Guerreros Fénix? – Pregunto la alifénix tratando de hablar con tranquilidad.

¿? – Parece que es verdad lo que dijo, supongo que no ha estado aquí en tanto tiempo que olvido casi todo del Imperio Fénix – El pony fénix hizo una reverencia – Mi nombre es Azazel, y soy uno de los 6 Guerreros Fénix – Se presentó el semental, mientras se levantaba.

Platinum – Azazel es conocido como el espadachín oscuro, ama – Comento la yegua con seriedad.

Golden – Y allí están los otros miembros de los Guerreros Fénix – Dijo la pony fénix señalando con su garra otras tres columnas de luz que estaba a varios metros de los cuatro.

Las tres columnas de luz desaparecieron, dejando a tres ponys fénix en su lugar.

El primero era un semental fénix de pelaje marrón, melena color negro, ojos color verde, usaba una armadura hecha de cristal marrón oscuro que cubría su cutie mark. Este pony tenía en su espalda un cetro hecho de madera, con un cristal verde en la punta.

El segundo era otro semental fénix de pelaje negro, melena color blanco, ojos color azul, llevaba una armadura ligera de cristal color gris que cubría su cutie mark. Este pony llevaba un brazalete hecho de hojas en su garra derecha.

La tercera era una yegua fénix de pelaje color blanco, melena color gris claro, ojos color negro, llevaba una gran armadura de cristal color blanco que apenas se notaba. Esta pony portaba un collar en forma de copo de nieve negro en su cuello, y una gran hacha roja en su espalda.

Los tres ponys caminaron hasta donde estaba Phoenix Queen. La yegua miro con curiosidad al trió. El primer semental se acercó al grupo.

Semental 1 – ¡Hola chicos, que bueno verlos! – Saludo el pony fénix con alegría – Saben, antes de venir aquí estuve pensado mucho, ya saben, sobre eso de que fuimos destruidos y que ahora de nuevo estamos vivos, eso es algo muy raro y divertido, aunque es algo bueno, ya que no estamos muertos, y también es bueno no recordar nada, porque no me gustaría recordar haber muerto, sería muy raro… –

El pony marrón hablaba y hablaba sin respirar ni detenerse. Azazel con algo de molestia, le cubrió la boca al semental con su garra.

Azazel – Ya cállate, Alexander – Dijo el espadachín con fastidio.

Alexander – Lo siento – Se disculpó el semental con algo de vergüenza.

Semental 2 – Deberías disculparte, hermano – Dijo el segundo semental con algo de timidez – La alifénix mística dijo que paso mucho tiempo, seguramente no nos recuerda -

Alexander – Tienes razón, Apolo – Dijo el semental con una sonrisa – ¿Tu qué opinas, hermana? – Pregunto el pony a la yegua que estaba con ellos.

Yegua – Lucina opina que hay que hay que disculparse – Dijo la yegua con inexpresividad.

Phoenix Queen miraba con curiosidad a los tres nuevos ponys estos hicieron una reverencia ante ella.

Alexander, Apolo y Lucina – Perdónenos, alifénix mística – Dijeron los tres ponys al unísono.

La alifénix siguió mirando a los tres ponys con curiosidad. Vix apareció de la nada y empezó a volar al lado de la alifénix.

Vix – Ellos tres son Alexander, Apolo y Lucina. Son trillizos e increíbles y poderosos magos – Dijo el hada con tranquilidad.

El hada volvió con Philomena, que se encontraba volando alrededor del cristal que flotaba sobre el centro de la arena de combate.

Phoenix – Pueden levantarse – Pidió la alifénix, los tres hermanos se levantaron.

Golden Fire y Platinum Fire se pararon junto a Azazel y los tres hermanos. Los 6 hicieron una reverencia. Philomena se paró al lado de la alifénix, mientras que Vix volar puso a volar alrededor de la yegua.

Vix – Y junto con Golden y Platinum, estos son los Guerreros Fénix, los 6 guerreros más fuertes del Imperio Fénix – Dijo el hada con felicidad.

Los 6 guerreros se levantaron y miraron a Phoenix, y luego desviaron su mirada hacia Philomena al notar su presencia (Ninguno puede ver a Vix).

Azazel – ¿Quién es esa? – Pregunto el pony fénix, pudiendo notarse algo de curiosidad en su tono sombrío e intimidante.

La alifénix miro a Philomena, y esta le devolvió la mirada. Las dos féminas miraron a los 6 ponys fénix, con tranquilidad.

Philomena – Mi nombre es Philomena, es un placer conocerlos – Se presentó la fénix con una sonrisa.

Alexander – ¡Un placer conocerte, Philomena! – Dijo el semental con una gran sonrisa – Me alegra conocerte, aunque estoy extrañado, ¿Por qué estás en forma fénix y no en forma pony? La verdad es que eso es muy extraño, pero supongo que te gusta estar más estar en esa forma, aunque a mí me gusta estar más en mi forma de pony fénix, pero no tengo ningún problema con que tu estés en forma fénix… –

El semental seguía hablando y hablando sin detenerse para respirar. Azazel tuvo que taparle la boca de nuevo para que dejara de hablar. Phoenix y Philomena se miraron con duda. Los demás Guerreros Fénix también se preguntaban lo mismo que Alexander. Lo que no sabían es que Philomena no era una pony fénix. Vix empezó a revolotear de desesperación.

Vix – Escucha Philomena, esto será un poco raro, pero es necesario – Dijo el hada algo nerviosa.

Philomena no entendió las palabras de Vix. Este sin decir una sola palabra más, le disparo un rayo mágico a Philomena. La fénix roja no pudo hacer nada para evitar el rayo mágico. Cuando dicho rayo impacto en Philomena, el cuerpo de esta comenzó a brillar. Los Guerreros Fénix miraban esto con curiosidad. Luego de unos segundos, el brillo que cubría el cuerpo de la fénix desapareció.

Para sorpresa de Phoenix Queen, Philomena se había convertido en una yegua fénix de pelaje amarillo, crin y cola color rojo fuego, ojos color rojo oscuro y cutie mark de un sol dorado. La yegua fénix se miró a si misma con impresión. Los 6 Guerreros Fénix la miraron con curiosidad, aunque Apolo la miraba con corazones en sus ojos.

Apolo – _Es hermosa…_ – Susurro el semental, mientras miraba a la yegua.

La yegua no le estaba prestando atención a nada, solamente estaba concentrada mirando su nueva forma. Justo en ese momento, el cristal que flotaba sobre la arena de combate, comenzó a girar y el brillo de su núcleo se volvió color morado, además de emitir un fuerte sonido parecido al de una alarma. Los Guerreros Fénix se sorprendieron por esto.

Azazel – El Cristal MK 1.0 está detectando un problema en la Prisión Temporal – Dijo el semental con mucha seriedad.

Alexander – ¡No puede ser, no puede ser! – Exclamo el semental entrando en pánico – ¡Si hay un problema en la Prisión Temporal, eso significa que todos los prisioneros que hay ahí pueden escapar! ¡Todos los Estelares Corruptos, las Bestias Dimensionales, la Hermandad Asesina, los Cruzados Oscuros y el Caballero Dragón, todos ellos pueden escapar y lo peor de todo! – Alexander se sujetó la cabeza con sus garras, y puso una expresión de desesperación total – ¡Mi tía puede escapar! –

Platinum – Ahora no es momento para hablar de eso, tenemos que ir a la Prisión Temporal y asegurarnos de que nadie haya escapado – Dijo la yegua fénix con seriedad.

Lucina – Lucina está de acuerdo con eso – Comento la yegua con inexpresividad.

Todos los Guerreros Fénix se pusieron en círculo, excepto Apolo. El semental fénix miro con cara de súplica a sus compañeros.

Apolo – Chicos, por favor esperen un momento, todavía… –

Pero el semental no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que su hermana Lucina lo arrastro hasta el círculo. Golden Fire toco el suelo con una de sus garras, y una columna de luz rodeo a los 6 guerreros. Segundos después, la columna de luz desapareció y los Guerreros Fénix también.

Phoenix Queen, Vix y Philomena se miraron entre sí. El hada miro a esta última con tranquilidad.

Vix – Bueno Philomena, ya que los Guerreros Fénix se fueron puedo… –

Antes de que Vix terminara de hablar, Philomena salto sobre él, y lo atrapo con sus garras. La alifénix mística miro esto con molestia.

Phoenix – Yo trato de matarlo y no lo consigo, ella lo quiere atrapar y lo logra a la primera, esto es muy injusto – Decía la yegua con mucha molestia.

Philomena – Escucha Vix, si no me conviertes en fénix otra vez, te juro que me hoy comeré hada – Advirtió la yegua fénix de forma intimidante.

Vix trataba de liberarse, pero Philomena lo tenía bien atrapado. El hada soltó una risa nerviosa.

Vix – Tranquila Philomena, ahora eres una pony fénix, puedes cambiar a fénix de nuevo, solo tienes que concentrarte – Explico el hada muy nerviosa.

Philomena miro con seriedad a Vix y cerró los ojos. El cuerpo de la yegua brillo por un segundo, al desaparecer el brillo, Philomena volvía a ser una fénix. Vix suspiro de alivio al estar libre de las garras de la fénix roja.

Philomena – Bien, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Le pregunto la yegua a Phoenix.

La susodicha se puso a pensar un poco. En ese momento, un fuerte temblor sacudió la arena de combate, y no sola la arena, toda la ciudad principal del Imperio Fénix tembló. A Phoenix Queen y Philomena les costaba mantenerse en equilibrio por la magnitud de dicho temblor.

Phoenix – ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Pregunto la alifénix haciendo lo posible por mantenerse de pie.

Vix – ¡No lo sé, pero sosténganse! – Respondió el hada, volando de un lado a otro, debido a unas fuertes corrientes de aire que le impedían volar con tranquilidad.

Justo en ese momento, un potente destello cubrió a Phoenix, Philomena y Vix. El trio voló alto para ver el origen del destello. Al estar en el aire, a la distancia pudo verse una gigantesca nube de humo con forma de dragón. Esto último preocupo al trió.

Phoenix, Philomena y Vix – Esto es malo – Dijeron los tres al unísono.

Continuara…


	6. 6º Cap La Caballera Dragón

**Capitulo 6:**

 **La Caballera Dragón**

Phoenix Queen, Philomena y Vix cayeron al suelo, ya que después de ver aquella gigantesca nube de humo en forma de dragón, una poderosa onda expansiva los golpeo. Los tres se levantaron y miraron en dirección a donde estaba la nube de humo, pero esta ya había desaparecido.

La alifénix miro a Vix con un rostro de preocupación. El hada se encontraba mirando el sitio donde antes estaba la nube de humo con seriedad.

Vix – Tenemos que ir a la Prisión Temporal, algo me dice que los Guerreros Fénix necesitaran nuestra ayuda – Fueron las serias palabras dichas por la pequeña hada.

Vix voló hasta estar entre la yegua y la fénix. El cuerpo del hada comenzó a brillar con intensidad, al igual que los cuerpos de Phoenix y Philomena. Segundos después, los tres desaparecieron.

En un extraño lugar parecido a un antiguo templo, aparecieron una yegua, un hada y una fénix. Los tres individuos miraron el sitio en el que se encontraban, apreciando la sala principal del antiguo templo que estaba hecha de un extraño material de distintas tonalidades de rojo y purpura, siendo bastante bonito a la vista. La habitación también poseía una gran puerta doble, hecha de un material más oscuro que el del resto del templo, parecido a un gris muy oscuro, casi negro.

Esta sala llamaba mucho la atención de Phoenix Queen y Philomena, estas notaron que en las paredes había algunos cuadros vacíos. La pequeña hada que acompañaba a ambas féminas, miro también la sala, pero ignoro por completo la misma, ya que esa no era la primera vez que la veía. Vix fue volando hasta la gran puerta doble que había en dicha habitación, pero antes de poder abrirla, el cuerpo de Azazel atravesó la puerta, y cayó al suelo.

El pony fénix se levantó del suelo teniendo una mirada de seriedad, y volvió a cruzar la puerta. Vix, Phoenix y Philomena estaban impresionadas por esto. Luego de que el pony saliera de la habitación, el hada, la yegua y la fénix lo siguieron. Al cruzar la puerta, salieron del templo.

Fuera, había un gran campo de batalla casi totalmente quemado, en donde una intensa batalla se estaba desarrollando, entre los Guerreros Fénix y otro individuo.

Era una dragona alada con la figura de la princesa Ember. Su piel era color rojo sangre. Sus ojos eran color rojo oscuro. Sus escamas, espinas y garras eran color negro. Su cola era larga y tenía forma de punta de flecha. Tenía dos cuernos negros apuntando hacia arriba. Llevaba una espada enfundada al lado de su cintura. La dragona estaba rodeada de los Guerreros Fénix.

Golden Fire mirando seriamente a la dragona, le dijo a esta.

Golden – Ya ríndete, caballero dragón, no hagas esto más difícil – Dijo la yegua con seriedad.

Dragona – ¡Ya me tienen harta! ¡Dejen de decirme caballero dragón! ¡Soy una chica, y me llamo Bloody Flame! – Gritaba la dragona muy molesta.

La dragona llamada Bloody Flame, lanzo una llamarada de fuego color gris contra Golden Fire. La pony fénix esquivo el ataque de un salto, comenzando a volar al estar en el aire. La caballera dragón sonrió y empezó a decir.

Bloody – Escuchen estas palabras, Guerreros Fénix – Empezó a decir la dragona con los ojos cerrados – Por mucha sangre y lágrimas que derroche en el intento, siempre empuñare la espada de mi alma, para luchar las batallas y dificultades que se planten ante mí, y esta es la razón por la que soy una caballera –

Bloody saco la espada que llevaba enfundada en su cintura, esta era una espada de mango color rojo oscuro, con forma de cruz con un circulo en medio. La hoja era larga y de color rojo sangre. Y tenía una púa blanca saliendo de debajo del pomo.

Bloody – Esta es la Espada Bloodstream, y la usare para obtener la sangre que de los que odio, y de quien amo –

La dragona hizo algunos movimientos con la espada y sonrió. La caballera dragón corrió contra Platinum Fire y alzo su espada. La pony fénix se preparó para esquivarla, pero instantáneamente Bloody apareció detrás de ella, sujetándola del cuello, obligando a Platinum a mirarla.

Bloody – Si mi sangre fuera tinta, y mi corazón tintero, con la sangre de mis venas escribiría te quiero – Dijo la dragona antes de darle un coletazo a Platinum.

La yegua se estrelló contra el suelo. Bloody Flame bajo al suelo y usando su espada, le hizo un pequeño corte en los labios a Platinum Fire.

Bloody – Cuando hay odio, no hay dolor, pero entre tú y yo hay amor – Dijo la dragona estando muy cerca del rostro de Platinum.

Platinum – Termina de entenderlo, Bloody. Yo no te amo, y no voy a amarte nunca – Dijo la yegua estando tirada en el suelo, mientras sangre salía de sus labios.

Bloody – Nunca digas nunca, querida Platinum. Todo es posible, y la esperanza en lo último que se pierde –

La dragona lamio la sangre que caía de los labios de Platinum. Esta trato de quitarse Bloody de encima, pero la caballera dragón se negaba a alejarse. En ese momento, Azazel apareció al lado de la dragona, dándole a la misma una fuerte patada con sus patas traseras. Bloody Flame retrocedió varios metros por el fuerte ataque del espadachín.

Azazel – Ríndete, caballero dragón. Estas en completa desventaja, y sabes que podemos derrotarte – Dijo el pony fénix con su tono sombrío e intimidante.

La susodicha soltó una risa, y empuñando su espada, empezó a caminar hacia Azazel.

Bloody – Tratas de engañarme, pero te engañas a ti mismo. La alifénix mística es la única con poder para derrotarme, ustedes son hormigas comparados conmigo –

Azazel – Que extraño, no estás hablando con tus extrañas frases – Dijo el espadachín con un leve tono de burla.

Bloody – Mis frases son para la única que se las merece. Mi bella y querida Platinum Fire – Respondió la caballera dragón con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Azazel – Enserio me das asco ¡Entendiéndolo de una vez, no existe el amor entre dos chicas, y nunca existirá! – Exclamo el guerrero con algo de molestia.

La dragona puso expresión de furia, e instantáneamente apareció frente a Azazel. Bloody Flame levanto su espada y ataco al pony fénix. Este último saco la espada que llevaba enfundada en su espalda. Esta era una espada de mango color negro. La hoja era dentada y de color negro con bordes rojos. Azazel uso su espada para bloquear el ataque de la caballera dragón.

Bloody – No te atrevas a decir que lo que siento por Platinum no existe, porque te juro que te hare pedazos – Dijo la dragona con mucha furia.

El pony y la dragona comenzaron a lanzar incontables cortes y estocadas contra su rival. Todos estos ataques eran detenidos, o esquivados por el otro. Bloody Flame a gran velocidad apareció detrás del pony fénix. Antes de que Azazel pudiera girarse, la caballera dragón le atravesó su pata trasera derecha con su espada.

Bloody – Y como dije antes, usare mi espada para obtener la sangre de los que odio – Dijo la dragona, sacando su espada de la herida del pony fénix, mientras que este cayó al suelo.

La herida de Azazel comenzó a derramar sangre, esta sangre comenzaba a fluir lentamente por el suelo, hasta llegar a donde estaba la caballera dragón. Esta acerco su espada a la sangre del espadachín, la Espada Bloodstream comenzó a absorber la sangre del suelo, adquiriendo un leve brillo del mismo color de la hoja.

Azazel cayó al suelo, sin poder mantenerse de pie debido al dolor en su pata. Golden Fire apareció de la nada y le disparo un láser dorado a la dragona. Esta sin ningún problema, desvió el ataque de la pony fénix con su espada. El láser que disparo Golden le dio a Apolo, que estaba tratando de atacar a la dragona por la espalda.

Lucina y Alexander, al ver como la caballera dragón ataco a su hermano, se enfurecieron y saltaron contra esta. El semental tomo el cetro que tenía en su espalda y le disparo una gran bola de fuego rojo a Bloody Flame. La yegua fénix creo una esfera de energía gélida en sus manos y también la lanzo contra Bloody. Está usando su espada, corto ambos ataques fácilmente y salto contra los tres hermanos.

A gran velocidad, la dragona paso entre Apolo, Alexander y Lucina, haciendo muchos cortes en los cuerpos de los trillizos. Estos gimieron de dolor y cayeron al suelo por los ataques de Bloody. La dragona absorbió la sangre de los tres hermanos con su espada. La misma adquirió un brillo más fuerte al absorber más sangre.

Bloody Flame apareció frente a Golden Fire, y la miro con una sonrisa sádica. La yegua fénix trato de retroceder, pero la dragona la sujeto de su garra izquierda. La caballera dragón le hizo un corte a Golden en la palma de su garra. Dicha sangre fue absorbida por la Espada Bloodstream.

Bloody – Tienes suerte, pequeña Golden. Me llevo solo un poco de tu sangre por ser la hermana menor de mi querida Platinum, porque si no, me llevaría toda la sangre que quisiera – Dijo la dragona con tranquilidad.

La caballera dragón soltó a Golden Fire y la dejo ahí donde estaba. La dragona miro a todos los Guerreros Fénix, que estaban tirados en el suelo muy adoloridos. Bloody Fire soltó una risa y clavo su espada en el suelo. Unas cadenas de color rojo sangre comenzaron a salir de la tierra, estas cadenas atraparon a los Guerreros Fénix, excepto a Platinum Fire.

La dragona lentamente camino hacia la yegua fénix, mientras miraba como el resto de los Guerreros Fénix trataban de liberarse de las cadenas que los apresaban. Platinum, al ver como la caballera dragón se acercaba a ella, comenzó a retroceder. Bloody Flame soltó una risa, y rápidamente apareció delante de la pony fénix, cortándole el paso.

Bloody – ¿A dónde crees que vas, querida? ¿O es que piensas dejarme sola? – Preguntaba la caballera dragón con tranquilidad.

Platinum – Ya te dije que te alejaras de mí, Bloody. No te amo, y nunca te amare – Le respondió la yegua fénix con molestia.

Bloody – Como te dije antes, nunca digas nunca, querida. Tal vez no me ames ahora, pero lo harás algún día y de eso estoy segura –

Bloody Flame guardo su espada, y lentamente se alejó de la yegua fénix. Platinum Fire estaba muy confundida por esto.

Platinum – Espera, ¿No vas a hacerme nada? – Pregunta la pony fénix confundida.

Bloody – No voy a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras, querida Platinum. Te amo y quiero que me ames por tu propia voluntad, no porque yo te obligue a amarme – Respondió la dragona extendiendo sus alas – Ahora me voy, quiero volver a las Tierras Dragón, para ver mi hogar después de estar tanto tiempo encerrada –

Bloody Flame comenzó a volar a gran velocidad, perdiéndose de vista rápidamente. La pony fénix quedo en el suelo, estando muy confundida por las palabras de la caballera dragón. En ese momento, las cadenas que apresaban a los Guerreros Fénix se rompieron. Todos estos se levantaron como pudieron, debido a los daños que tenían en su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, Phoenix Queen y Philomena estaban impresionadas por lo rápido que aquella dragona acabo con los Guerreros Fénix. Vix en cambio, se mantenía impasible.

Phoenix – Vix, ¿Quién era esa dragona? – Pregunto la alifénix muy sorprendida.

Vix – Esa era Bloody Flame, o también conocida como el caballero dragón. Una dragona con un gusto por la sangre muy extraño, y poseedora de la Espada Bloodstream, una espada que hace más fuerte a su portador, mientras más sangre absorba – Explico el hada con seriedad – Es de los enemigos más poderosos del Imperio Fénix, solamente Lilith pudo derrotarla y encerrarla en la Prisión Temporal –

Phoenix – Espera, ¿Eso significa que yo tengo que derrotarla? – Pregunto la yegua algo preocupada.

Vix – ¿Te digo la verdad, o la mentira? –

La respuesta de Vix asusto un poco a Phoenix. Los Guerreros Fénix notaron la presencia de la alifénix mística. Los 6 ponys fénix se acercaron a la yegua y se arrodillaron ante ella.

Azazel – Perdónenos, alifénix mística. Dejamos escapar a los prisioneros de la Prisión Temporal – Dijo el semental sin levantarse.

Golden – Le prometemos que vamos a hacer todo lo posible por devolver a los prisioneros a la Prisión Temporal –

La alifénix miraba algo dudosa a los Guerreros Fénix. Luego de unos segundos, Phoenix Queen le pidió a los ponys fénix que se levantaron. Estos obedecieron a la yegua.

Phoenix – Escuchen, no tienen que culparse por lo que paso. Ahora hay que buscar a los prisioneros que se escaparon – Dijo la yegua algo nerviosa, intentando no decir nada mal – ¿Hacia dónde se fueron los prisioneros? –

Azazel – Lamentablemente, no lo sabemos. La mayoría de prisioneros habían escapado cuando llegamos, el único que quedaba era el caballero dragón –

Phoenix – Esta bien, volvamos al castillo, mañana buscaremos alguna pista de donde están los prisioneros –

Los 6 guerreros asintieron a las palabras de la alifénix. Golden Fire toco el suelo dos veces con su garra y los guerreros fénix, junto con Phoenix Queen, Vix y Philomena se teletransportaron.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, Bloody Flame volaba a gran velocidad, cruzando un gran mar. Luego de varios minutos de vuelo, la dragona llego a su destino, las Tierras Dragón.

La dragona aterrizo en una montaña gigante. Bloody Flame miro un poco a su alrededor, poniendo expresión de extrañeza.

Bloody – Que extraño, sé que paso tiempo desde que no estoy aquí, pero enserio este lugar a cambiado mucho – Comento la dragona caminando un poco, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Y por no mirar por donde caminaba, la caballera dragón se chocó contra alguien, cayendo al suelo junto con ese alguien. Bloody se sujetó la cabeza con su garra. Al mirar contra quien se chocó, se llevó una sorpresa.

Era la Señor Dragón Ember.

Ambas dragonas se miraron con atención, ya que se les hacía muy conocida la apariencia de la otra.

Ember y Bloody – ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Y por qué te pareces a mí? – Preguntaron ambas dragonas al unísono, mirando fijamente a la otra.

Bloody – Me llamo Bloody Flame y soy la caballera dragón – Respondió la caballera dragón mirando a Ember.

Ember – Yo me llamo Ember y soy la Señor Dragón – Respondió la Señor Dragón mirando a Bloody.

La caballera dragón puso impresión de sorpresa al escuchar lo dicho por Ember.

Bloody – ¿Tú eres la Señor Dragón? ¿Y qué paso con el anterior Señor Dragón? – Pregunto la dragona sorprendida.

Ember – Bueno, mi padre era el anterior Señor Dragón, pero después de pasar por mucho, me convertí en Señor Dragón – Explico la dragona.

Bloody – ¿Y quién es tu padre? – Pregunto la caballera dragón con seriedad.

Ember – Ehhh... es aquel dragón que esta haya – Respondió la Señor Dragón extrañada, señalando un sitio detrás de Bloody Flame.

La dragona negra se giró y miro al cielo, notando que a lo lejos estaba volando el anterior Señor Dragón y padre de Ember, Torch. La caballera dragón puso otra vez una expresión de sorprenda al ver al gigantesco dragón.

Bloody – Espera un momento, ¿Torch es tu padre? – Pregunto la dragona más sorprendida que antes.

Ember – Si… – Respondió la Señor Dragón algo confundida.

Bloody – Pues sí que han pasado cosas desde que me fui, aunque no esperaba que mi hermano Torch tuviera una hija – Comento la chica con una sonrisa

Ember parpadeo dos veces al escuchar lo que dijo Bloody Flame. En ese momento, un fuerte grito de "¡Queee!" pudo escucharse. Torch al escuchar el grito de su hija, bajo del cielo y aterrizo donde se encontraban las dos dragonas.

Torch – ¿Paso algo Ember…? – Pregunto el dragón, pero se calló en el instante que noto la presencia de Bloody Flame.

Bloody – Como me alegra verte, hermanito – Dijo la dragona con alegría.

* * *

Devuelta en el Imperio Fénix, Phoenix Queen se encontraba caminando por el castillo de dicho imperio, que técnicamente ahora era suyo. La yegua estaba algo cansada, ya que tuvo que escuchar mucha información sobre los prisioneros que escaparon de la Prisión Temporal.

La alifénix estaba junto a Vix y Philomena. El hada volaba tranquilamente al lado de Phoenix, mientras que la fénix estaba en el lomo de esta. Luego de varios minutos estando perdida por el castillo, llego a donde a donde quería llegar.

La habitación de la alifénix mística, o dicho de otra manera, su habitación.

La alifénix abrió lentamente la puerta, entrando en la habitación. Al entrar, pudo notar que la habitación era bastante espaciosa, y se encontraba completamente gris y vacía. Esto dejo extrañada a la yegua.

Phoenix – Esta habitación está vacía – Dijo la yegua muy confundida.

Vix – Esta no es una habitación cualquiera, Lilith la hechizo para que solo ella pudiera revelar lo que hay aquí – Explico el hada volando por la vacía habitación.

Phoenix – ¿Y cómo puedo yo hacer eso? –

Vix – Solo tienes que decir las palabras que Lilith siempre decía, "Habitación, revela mis secretos" –

Phoenix – ¿No podía elegir otras palabras? –

Vix – Solo di las palabras y ya está – Dijo el hada con molestia.

La yegua miro al hada por un momento, y luego soltó un suspiro.

Phoenix – Habitación, revela mis secretos – Dijo la alifénix al aire.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se cerró por si sola. Esto asusto a Phoenix y a Philomena. Toda la habitación comenzó a brillar, obligando a la yegua y a la fénix a cerrar los ojos. Vix no tuvo ningún problema con el brillo, y si tuviera boca estaría sonriendo. Cuando el brillo desapareció, Phoenix Queen y Philomena abrieron los ojos.

Ahora la habitación volvía a tener color de nuevo y estaba llena de mueble y decoraciones de todo tipo. Phoenix Queen estaba muy impresionada por la nueva apariencia de la habitación. La yegua camino hasta la gran cama que estaba a un par de metros de ella, recostándose en la misma y soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Phoenix – Esta cama se siente como una nube – Dijo la alifénix muy cómoda.

Vix – Es porque es una nube – Dijo el hada volando alrededor de la yegua.

Phoenix – Espera, ¿Qué? – Pregunto la alifénix sorprendida de nuevo.

Vix – Si, la cama en realidad es una nube, y esta hechizada para parecer una cama –

Phoenix – Si claro, y ese candelabro que está en el techo en realidad en un sol en miniatura, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto la yegua con sarcasmo, señalando un candelabro de oro que había en el techo.

Vix – Pues si es un pequeño sol mágico, hechizado para parecer un candelabro – Respondió el hada algo impresionada, sin haber entendido que lo que dijo Phoenix era sarcasmo.

La yegua simplemente volvió a acostarse en la cama, ignorando lo que dijo el hada. Philomena se posó en un perchero para aves que había al lado de la cama, mientras que Vix se posó en una almohada que había sobre una mesa al lado del perchero de la fénix. Los tres se quedaron dormidos segundos después.

* * *

Devuelta en las Tierras Dragón. Ember estaba caminando junto con Bloody Flame. Ambas dragonas hablaban tranquilamente.

Ember – Enserio me cuesta creer que eres mi tía – Comento la dragona azul mirando a la caballero dragón.

Bloody – En normal. Cuando éramos niños, los demás siempre decían que mi hermano y yo no nos parecíamos en nada – Dijo la dragona sacando su espada, y haciendo algunos movimientos con la misma – Aunque me alegra conocerte, y la verdad me sorprende el parecido que tienes conmigo – Comento la chica guardando su espada de nuevo.

Ember – ¿Y qué fue lo que te paso? Mi padre nunca me dijo que tuviera una hermana, y cuando te vio empezó a sudar frío y es la primera vez que veo a mi padre sudando frío – Pregunto la Señor Dragón con curiosidad.

Bloody – Es una larga historia, pero no quieres escucharla, es muy aburrida. Por qué no mejor nos damos un baño de lava, hace mucho tiempo que no siento la lava en mis escamas –

Ember – De acuerdo, a mí tampoco me vendría mal un baño de lava – Acepto la dragona con tranquilidad.

Las dos dragonas comenzaron a volar. Mientras volaban, Ember hablo.

Ember – ¿Y que harás ahora? ¿Te quedaras aquí, o te iras? –

Bloody – Me quedare aquí por un tiempo, quiero relajarme antes de volver al imperio – Respondió la dragona con tranquilidad.

Continuara…


	7. 7º Cap Pequeñas Sorpresas

**Capítulo 7:**

 **Pequeñas Sorpresas**

Phoenix Queen abrió los ojos, luego de una larga noche de sueño. La alifénix soltó un bostezo y se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos con sus garras. Philomena también despertó. La fénix roja soltó un bostezo y miro a la yegua.

Philomena – Buenos días, Phoenix – Dijo la fénix estirando sus alas.

Phoenix – Buenos días, Philomena – Dijo la alifénix también estirando sus alas.

Ambas chicas se levantaron y se prepararon para salir, pero Vix todavía no se había levantado. Phoenix y Philomena miraron al hada por un momento.

Phoenix – ¿Deberíamos despertarlo? – Le pregunto la yegua a Philomena.

Philomena – Dejémoslo dormir un rato, se lo merece, y estando allí no nos molesta – Fue lo que respondió la fénix roja.

La alifénix soltó una pequeña risa por la respuesta de Philomena. Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación, dejando a dormir a Vix.

Las dos chicas caminaron un rato por los pasillos del castillo. Buscando el comedor del castillo para desayunar, pero en su buscada terminaron perdiéndose en el interminable laberinto de pasillos. En su búsqueda pasaron por la sala del trono, el jardín, el tejado, el comedor, el calabozo, una piscina bajo techo, espera un momento…

Se pasaron el comedor…

La yegua y la fénix estaban tan perdidas que no notaron que se pasaron el comedor. Luego de una hora de estar perdidas por el castillo, ambas féminas volvieron al mismo sitio donde comenzaron. La habitación de Phoenix Queen.

Phoenix y Philomena se sentaron en el suelo, frustradas al darse cuenta de que volvieron a la habitación. La alifénix algo molesta, dijo.

Phoenix – Creo que deberíamos despertar a Vix, realmente no conocemos este castillo como él – Comento la yegua algo cansada.

Philomena – No, encontraremos el comedor solas, además, este ahora es tu castillo, tienes que empezar a conocerlo – Respondió la fénix con seriedad.

La yegua miro por un momento a Philomena, y luego roto los ojos. La alifénix estaba por levantarse para seguir caminando, pero noto una sombra delante de ella.

¿? – Hola, que tal nena – Dijo un pony fénix delante de Phoenix.

El pony era un semental fénix de pelaje blanco. Crin y cola color amarillo. Ojos color verde. Su cutie mark era una espada de oro cubierta de un aura mágica. El semental tenía una sonrisa presumida.

Phoenix – ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto la yegua con desconfianza.

¿? – Mi nombre es Shining Gold, aunque me sorprende que no me conozcas – Se presentó el pony fénix sin dejar su actitud presumida – Soy uno de los nobles más conocidos del Imperio Fénix, y un galán con las yeguas. Pero dejemos de hablar de mí, dime hermosa ¿Cómo te llamas? – La pregunta del pony fénix confundió un poco a la yegua.

Phoenix Queen estaba algo confundida. Vix le había dicho que todos los ponys del Imperio Fénix la conocían, y que era como una diosa para ellos, pero el semental frente a ella le estaba preguntando su nombre. La alifénix miro por un momento su cuerno, y entonces noto que este estaba oculto entre su crin, razón de que Shining Gold no la reconociera.

Phoenix – _"Ni loca pienso decirle mi nombre a este semental, parece Blueblood versión 2.0"_ – Pensó la yegua mirando al semental con desconfianza – _"Creo que aprovechare que está aquí y lo usare para encontrar el comedor, enserio tengo hambre"_ –

La alifénix se levantó del suelo, asegurándose que de su cuerno siguiera oculto entre su melena. Phoenix miro al semental con una falsa sonrisa.

Phoenix – Lo siento, ahora mismo no tengo tiempo, tengo que ir a el comedor para desayunar – Se excusó la yegua con algo de vergüenza, aunque era fingida.

Gold – Permítame acompañarla, hermosa dama – Pidió el semental aun con su actitud presumida.

Phoenix – De acuerdo, yo iré detrás de ti – Respondió la alifénix sonriendo falsamente – _"Perfecto, este idiota cayo en la trampa"_ –

El semental fénix comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por Phoenix y Philomena. Las dos féminas se reían entre dientes. Shining Gold no llego a notar esto, ya que estaba muy distraído fantaseando con la alifénix. Luego de apenas un minuto, los tres llegaron al comedor del castillo.

Phoenix Queen y Philomena suspiraron un poco frustradas, ya que el comedor estaba sola a unos pocos pasillos de la habitación de la alifénix. Luego de entrar y ver el gran tamaño del comedor, Shining Gold se giró y miro de manera seductora a Phoenix.

Gold – Entonces, hermosa dama, ¿Quisiera comer junto conmigo? – Pregunto el pony fénix seductoramente.

Phoenix – Tendré que decir que no, prefiero comer sola junto con mi amiga – Respondió la yegua sonriendo, mientras señalaba a Philomena que estaba sobre su lomo.

La respuesta de Phoenix no le gusto para nada al semental.

Gold – Disculpe, pero nadie me dice que no a mí – Dijo el semental algo molesto.

La alifénix se molestó un poco por la actitud del semental, pero la aprovecho para divertirse un poco.

Phoenix – ¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué usted cree que no puedo decirle que no? – Pregunto la yegua con seriedad.

Gold – Porque yo soy Shining Gold, uno de los nobles más poderosos del Imperio Fénix, y tú eres solo una simple plebeya – Respondió el pony fénix más molesto que antes – Así que, sea una buena yegua y haga lo que le digo –

Las palabras de Shining Gold fueron exactamente las que necesitaba la alifénix. Esta cambio su actitud seria por una más burlona.

Phoenix – Parece que usted no sabe quién soy yo, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto la yegua de forma ligeramente burlona.

Gold – ¿Y quién te crees que eres? –

Phoenix – Nadie especial – Respondió la yegua moviendo su crin, dejando ver su cuerno – Solamente soy la alifénix mística –

El semental puso expresión de miedo al ver el cuerno de la yegua. Shining Gold retrocedió unos pasos, mientras temblaba de miedo. Con una voz asustada y temblorosa, el pony fénix trato de disculparse.

Gold – Alifénix mis… mística, si… siento mucho lo que dije, espe… espero que pueda perdonarme – Dijo el semental con voz temblorosa y estando arrodillado.

Por fuera, Phoenix Queen y Philomena se mantenían tranquilas, pero por dentro estaban riéndose a carcajadas al ver lo aterrado que se encontraba Shining Gold.

Phoenix – De acuerdo, te perdono Shining Gold – La respuesta de la alifénix tranquilizo un poco al semental – Pero aun así, estoy un poco molesta por lo que dijiste – Shining Gold volvió a asustarse – Golden Fire, Platinum Fire, saquen a este pony de mi castillo –

Luego de que la alifénix dijera estas palabras, los dos yeguas aparecieron de la nada, mirando a Shining Gold con seriedad. El semental trago saliva al ver a las dos sirvientas de Phoenix Queen. Las dos hermanas se miraron a los ojos y asintieron, luego, Platinum Fire comenzó a acercarse lentamente al semental.

Fuera del castillo, podía verse como una de las ventanas, que estaba cerca de la mitad del castillo, era abierta. Por esta ventana salió el cuerpo de Shining Gold, el cual gritaba y chillaba de miedo. El semental cayo en el suelo de piedra sólida, haciendo un agujero con su forma en dicho suelo.

Phoenix Queen miro al semental desde la ventana de la que cayo este último. La yegua noto que a un par de metros de donde cayó el pony fénix, había una montaña de basura de varios días.

Phoenix – Aunque no entiendo por qué no voló teniendo alas, desearía que ese pony hubiera caído en la basura – Comento la alifénix con algo de fastidio.

Golden Fire escucho las palabras de su ama. La yegua se asomó por la ventana, y apunto con su garra cubierta de un aura mágica al agujero donde estaba Shining Gold. El cuerpo del pony fénix salió del agujero, estando rodeado de la misma aura mágica que rodeaba la garra de Golden. El cuerpo del semental floto y se estrello contra la basura, quedando enterrado en la misma.

Golden – Sus deseos son ordenes, ama – Dijo la yegua fénix sonriendo, mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

Phoenix – _"Estas dos chicas me agradan"_ – Pensó la yegua mirando a Golden y a Platinum con una sonrisa – _"Aunque me gustaría haber hecho eso yo"_ –

Luego de echar al semental del castillo, Golden Fire y Platinum Fire se retiraron, dejando solas a Phoenix y a Philomena. Las dos chicas entraron en el comedor. Phoenix se sentó en un asiento hecho sola para ella (Y supo que era su asiento porque era el más llamativo de toda la habitación y decía "alifénix mística" escrito con letras de oro encima).

Philomena se transformó en pony (Mas por comodidad que por otra cosa), y se sentó al lado de la alifénix. En ese momento, un pony fénix vestido de cocinero apareció.

Cocinero – Buenos días, alifénix mística y señorita Philomena. Espero que disfruten del desayuno que preparamos los cocineros del castillo para ustedes – Dijo el semental fénix con una sonrisa.

El pony fénix aplaudió dos veces, y un gran banquete apareció en la mesa donde estaban las dos yeguas. Phoenix y Philomena estaban impresionadas por esto, especialmente la alifénix, que miraba toda la comida frente a ella con un brillo en sus ojos. El cocinero se retiró, dejando solas a las dos chicas.

Philomena miro por un momento a su amiga, esta seguía mirando el banquete con un brillo en sus ojos. Para la alifénix, aquella comida brillaba con luz propia. La yegua fénix soltó una pequeña risa.

Phoenix – Es increíble, parece que esta comida brilla por si sola – Comento la yegua fascinada, sin apartar la mirada del banquete.

Philomena – Realmente la comida si está brillando – Respondió la yegua fénix – Y la verdad es que nunca había visto comida de este tipo, no creo que ni Celestia haya visto algo así –

Phoenix – Eso no importa ahora, tengo hambre – Dijo la alifénix preparada para comer.

Antes de que la alifénix pudiera probar algo la comida, Azazel entro corriendo a la sala. Junto al semental estaban los trillizos Alexander, Apolo y Lucina. Los cuatro Guerreros Fénix se acercaron a la yegua e hicieron una reverencia ante esta. Phoenix Queen y Philomena miraron con curiosidad a los ponys fénix, que se veían algo serios.

Azazel – Lamentamos interrumpirla, alifénix mística, pero traemos noticias importantes – Dijo el semental fénix con seriedad, pero sin dejar su tono sombrío e intimidante.

La alifénix mística bufo de molestia, pero aun así le pidió al pony fénix que hablara.

Azazel – Fue hace un par de horas cuando los detectores de magia detectaron la presencia de otros ponys que no eran ponys fénix en nuestras tierras –

Alexander – Si, al principio pensábamos que solo era alguna especie primitiva, pero luego de analizarlos bien, descubrimos que la presencia era de otros ponys, y fue una sorpresa ver que esos ponys no eran ponys fénix. Tal vez no lo recuerde, pero en nuestra época, todas las otras especies eran muy primitivas, y apenas vivían en cuevas y usaban herramientas de madera, pero ahora están más evolucionados, y las gobernantes de esos ponys vendrán a la ciudad principal del Imperio Fénix, aunque no sabemos si vendrán con intenciones hostiles – Dijo el semental sin detenerse para respirar en ningún momento.

A Phoenix Queen le costó un poco asimilar todo lo que había dicho el semental, pero luego de pensarlo bien por un minuto, lo entendió y tuvo que pensar rápidamente en una solución.

Phoenix – _"Esto es malo, muy malo. Las princesas de Equestria vendrán al Imperio Fénix, y no sería tan malo si no fuera porque no tengo ni idea de diplomacia. Tengo que despertar a Vix, no puedo hacer esto sola"_ – Pensaba la alifénix con algo de desesperación.

Los 4 Guerreros Fénix seguían ahí, esperando alguna orden de la alifénix mística. Esta, al darse cuenta de que los ponys seguían ahí, hablo.

Phoenix – De acuerdo, iremos a recibir a las gobernantes de Equestria – Dijo la yegua con seriedad.

Los cuatro – ¿Equestria? – Preguntaron los cuatro guerreros con curiosidad y confusión.

Phoenix – _"Maldita sea, mencione Equestria, tengo que decir algo rápido"_ – Pensó la alifénix al notar que dijo algo que tenía que ocultar – Equestria es el lugar donde viven esos ponys, una vez visite su reino y pude conocer algo de ellos – Fue lo que respondió Phoenix a la pregunta de los Guerreros Fénix.

Los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la habitación. La yegua miro por un momento el banquete que estaba frente a ella, y con el dolor de su corazón dijo.

Phoenix – Vamos Philomena, tenemos que despertar a Vix y luego ir a recibir a las princesas – Dijo la yegua con algo de dolor por no poder probar aquella comida.

Philomena – Tranquila, podemos hacer esto solas, no necesitamos a Vix – Dijo la yegua fénix con tranquilidad – Además, recuerda que conozco a Celestia y a Luna desde hace mucho tiempo, se bien que hacer si algo sale mal –

Philomena se escuchaba muy segura de sí misma al decir estas palabras, y aunque la alifénix le seguía pareciendo mejor despertar a Vix, decidió ir sola junto con la yegua fénix a ver a las princesas.

Más tarde, en los límites de la ciudad del Imperio Fénix, una carroza real aterrizo cerca de la entrada de la ciudad. De la carroza bajaron la princesa Celestia, y la princesa Luna. Las dos monarcas se veían serias, mientras que algunos guardias las seguían. Luna miro a su hermana, y le hablo en voz baja, para que solo está la escuchara.

Luna – Hermana, ¿Estas segura de que esto es buena idea? No es seguro de que seamos bien recibidas en este extraño sitio – Dijo la alicornio azul con seriedad.

Celestia – Hay que arriesgarnos, Luna. No pasara mucho tiempo antes de que los ponys de Equestria lleguen a este lugar, así que tenemos que asegurarnos de que lo que viven aquí no sean hostiles – Respondió la monarca con más seriedad que su hermana – Y si todo va bien, tal vez podamos formar una alianza con este reino –

Las dos yeguas caminaron un poco, acercándose a la entrada de la ciudad, en la que curiosamente no había guardias.

Luna – ¿Crees que haya algún gobernante aquí, hermana? –

Celestia – No lo sé, Luna, solo espero que no haya nadie con malas intenciones – Dijo la princesa con algo de preocupación.

Las dos yeguas trataron de cruzar la entrada de la ciudad, pero antes de poder hacer eso, las dos se chocaron contra una barrera invisible. Luna miro esto con seriedad, y golpeo la barrera invisible con su casco.

Luna – Un muro invisible, mi segundo peor enemigo – Dijo la yegua con mucha seriedad.

Celestia – ¿Qué? – Pregunto la princesa del sol confundida, sin haber entendido las palabras de su hermana.

Luna – Nada – Mintió la alicornio algo nerviosa.

Justo en ese momento, una columna de luz apareció del otro lado del muro invisible. Cuando la columna de luz desapareció, dejo ver a Phoenix Queen, junto con Philomena en su forma pony, y a Golden y Platinum Fire. 

La alifénix se encontraba algo nerviosa, ya que antes de que Golden la teletransportara, recordó que ya había tenido un encuentro muy cercano con las princesas, que era la causa de su nerviosismo.

Las cuatro ponys fénix se acercaron a las dos monarcas de Equestria, cruzando la barrera invisible como si no existiera. Celestia y Luna miraron con seriedad a las otras yeguas, reconociendo a Phoenix al instante. Por otro lado, esta última se puso más nerviosa cuando las princesas centraron su mirada en ella.

Celestia – _"Es esa pony que estaba junto con Philomena en el castillo"_ – Pensó la princesa del sol al ver a la alifénix.

Luna – _"Es la pony que encontramos en el castillo, me pregunto que estará haciendo aquí"_ –

Phoenix se acercó a las princesas, estando más nerviosa con cada paso que daba. Cuando la alifénix estuvo frente a las dos monarcas, hizo una reverencia, y respiro hondo de forma discreta.

Phoenix – Princesa Celestia, princesa Luna, es un placer conocerlas. Me llamo Phoenix Queen, y soy la gobernante del Imperio Fénix – Dijo la yegua levantándose.

Las dos princesas miraron a Phoenix Queen por un momento, y luego hicieron una reverencia.

Celestia – Un placer conocerla, majestad, aunque la verdad creo que ya nos hemos visto anteriormente – Dijo la monarca del sol con seriedad.

Lo último que dijo la princesa Celestia puso nerviosa a la alifénix. Esta trato de mantener la calma.

Phoenix – Si, recuerdo que ya nos vimos anteriormente, pero preferiría discutir eso en otro momento – Fue la nerviosa respuesta de la alifénix.

Por suerte las princesas Celestia y Luna no llegaron a notar los nervios de la alifénix. Las dos alicornios se miraron por un momento y asintieron con la cabeza.

Celestia – De acuerdo, ahora queremos hablar de otro tema – Dijo la alicornio blanco con seriedad.

Phoenix – Esta bien, ¿De que desean hablar? – Pregunto la alifénix calmadamente.

Las dos hermanas volvieron a mirarse por un momento y asintieron con la cabeza.

Luna – Es sobre la extraña y repentina aparición de este imperio –

Celestia – He vivido mucho tiempo en este mundo, y debo admitir que jamás había visto una ciudad como esta – Comento la princesa con tranquilidad.

Luna – Por eso vinimos aquí para descubrir por qué esta ciudad apareció de la nada –

Phoenix Queen escucho con atención lo que dijeron las princesas, pensando bien en lo que respondería. Antes de que la alifénix pudiera responder, Golden Fire dio un paso al frente.

Golden – El Imperio Fénix es un imperio que llevaba mucho tiempo en este mundo, pero luego de que ocurriera un gran cataclismo, desaparecimos por completo – Dijo la yegua fénix con seriedad.

Platinum – Y si no fuera por nuestra gobernante, la alifénix mística, no estaríamos aquí – Explico la pony fénix.

Golden – Ella encontró un antiguo objeto mágico con el que logre devolver al Imperio Fénix a la vida –

Platinum – Todos los ponys fénix del imperio le debemos la vida –

Las princesas se sorprendieron al escuchar aquellas palabras de las dos yeguas fénix. Phoenix Queen soltó una pequeña risa.

Phoenix – _"Estas dos chicas son muy buenas compañeras"_ – Pensó la alifénix con una sonrisa.

Celestia – La verdad… no esperaba una respuesta como esa – Comento la princesa del sol estando muy sorprendida.

Luna – Cierto, nunca pensé que en este lugar pasara algo como eso – Dijo la alicornio azul también impresionada.

Phoenix – También debería mencionar, que la razón de que estuviera en su castillo, era porque ahí había algo que necesitaba para devolver a mi imperio a la vida – Menciono la yegua estando más tranquila – Y perdón por entrar sin permiso a su castillo –

Lentamente, los nervios de la alifénix desaparecían. Phoenix Queen ya no estaba tan temerosa como antes, lo cual la ayudaba a saber que decir.

Celestia – Tranquila, no tengo problema con eso, lo hacía por una buena razón – Dijo la yegua con un tono más tranquilo.

Esta respuesta de la princesa del sol, hizo que Phoenix se sintiera tranquila, y soltara un pequeño suspiro.

Phoenix – Me alegro por eso. Ahora cambiando de tema – Dijo la alifénix con una sonrisa – Princesa Celestia, princesa Luna, me gustaría invitarlas a mi castillo, es bastante temprano, y seguramente no han desayunado –

Celestia – Claro, tenemos algo de tiempo – Acepto la princesa del sol con una sonrisa.

Luna – Y a mí me gustaría conocer un poco de este imperio – Comento la princesa de la luna.

La alifénix se alegró por la respuesta de las dos monarcas. Las cuatro yeguas fénix caminaron hasta la puerta, cruzándola fácilmente, pero las dos princesas volvieron a chocarse con el muro invisible. Phoenix soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa al darse cuenta de esto.

Phoenix – Lo siento, olvide el muro invisible, solo los ponys fénix lo pueden cruzar – Explico la yegua, recordando una de las cosas que le conto Vix.

La alifénix miro por un momento a Golden Fire. Esta entendió la mirada de su ama, y chasqueando los dedos de su garra, desactivo la barrera invisible por un momento. Las princesas miraron a los guardias que las acompañaban y les pidieron que se retiraran. Los guardias obedecieron la orden de las princesas, y se fueron. Las dos monarcas cruzaron la entrada, que luego fue cerrada de nuevo por Golden Fire.

Más tarde, las 6 chicas caminaban tranquilamente por las calles el Imperio Fénix. Celestia y Luna recibían algunas miradas tanto de sorpresa como de impresión, y unas pocas de curiosidad. Esto no molestaba a ninguna de las dos princesas, ya que cuando entraron, esperaban algo así.

Mientras la princesa Celestia caminaba, noto que la otra yegua que acompañaba a Phoenix Queen (Que era Philomena en su forma pony), la estaba mirando. Esto llamo la atención de la monarca del día.

Celestia – ¿Pasa algo, pequeña pony? – Pregunto la alicornio blanca con un poco de curiosidad.

La yegua fénix se puso algo nerviosa, porque no esperaba que la princesa notara que la estaba mirando, pero lo vio como una oportunidad.

Philomena – Bueno, es que tengo algo que decirte, Cely – Decía la yegua fénix algo nerviosa, al no saber cómo decirle a la princesa quien era realmente.

Celestia – _"Que extraño apodo, y me pregunto qué es lo que me diré esta pony, aunque su voz me parece algo conocida"_ – Pensaba la alicornio blanca, mientras miraba a Philomena.

Philomena – La verdad no lo sabes, pero nosotras nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo – Estas palabras confundieron a las princesa Celestia – Y tal vez reconozcas un poco mi voz, porque la escuchaste antes –

Celestia – ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña pony? – Pregunto la monarca del sol, teniendo una ligera idea de quien podría ser la pony a su lado.

Philomena – Mi nombre ya lo sabes, aunque no conoces mi nueva apariencia –

El cuerpo de la yegua fénix brillo por un momento, y se transformó en fénix de nuevo. Celestia puso expresión de sorpresa, ya que reconocía la apariencia de su amiga, Philomena.

Celestia – Philomena… ¿Eres tú? – Pregunto incrédula la alicornio deteniéndose un momento.

Philomena – Si, solo que ahora soy mitad pony, y por eso puedo hablar contigo y cambiar de forma –

La princesa Celestia estaba muy sorprendida por este descubrimiento. El cuerpo de Philomena volvió a brillar y se transformó en pony fénix de nuevo. La yegua fénix miro con una sonrisa a su amiga.

Philomena – Ahora si vamos a poder hablar un poco más entre las dos – Dijo la pony fénix con felicidad.

La alicornio blanca le tomo un minuto asimilar que su amiga fénix ahora podía hablar, y transformase en pony. Sobra decir que la princesa Celestia seguía impresionada por esto, pero aun así le alegraba poder hablar con su amiga fénix.

Mientras caminaban, la princesa Luna apreciaba la ciudad principal del Imperio Fénix. Observando los edificios bien decorados y con un aspecto mágico. Extrañamente, alicornio se sentía un poco más fuerte que antes.

Luna – Hay algo que no entiendo – Le comento la princesa a Platinum Fire, que era la que estaba a su lado – ¿Porque de la nada me siento más fuerte y ligera? –

Platinum – En el Imperio Fénix hay magia en todos lados, incluso en el aire. El cuerpo de un pony es capaz de absorber la magia que hay en el aire, y esto potencia los poderes mágicos que tiene el pony que absorba dicha magia. El resto de especies que no sean ponys se sienten más débiles al entrar en la ciudad – Explico la yegua con tranquilidad.

Esto le pareció muy curioso a la princesa Luna. La monarca de la noche creaba pequeñas estrellas a su alrededor, estas estrellas tenían un gran y fuerte brillo.

Luna – Realmente tengo más poder mágico. Las estrellas que creo normalmente nunca son tan brillantes – Comento la alicornio haciendo desaparecer las estrellas.

Las 6 yeguas siguieron caminando con tranquilidad por el Imperio Fénix. Celestia y Philomena conversaban un poco, Luna le hacía algunas preguntas a Platinum Fire sobre la ciudad, y Phoenix Queen conversaba tranquilamente con Golden Fire. Luego de media hora de caminata, las 6 chicas llegaron al castillo.

Después de entrar en el castillo, el grupo de chicas estuvo caminando un rato por los pasillos de dicho castillo. Y para alivio de Phoenix, Golden y Platinum las llevaron al comedor. A la alifénix le brillaron los ojos cuando vio de nuevo el banquete que había frente a ella.

Phoenix – _"Al fin voy a poder comer algo, tengo hambre"_ – Pensaba la yegua, deseando comer la comida del banquete.

En ese momento, Lucina entro en el comedor. La yegua fénix miro a Phoenix Queen con su típica cara de inexpresividad.

Lucina – Lucina trae información importante – Dijo la pony fénix con la inexpresividad que tanto la caracterizaba.

Phoenix – ¿Y cuál es la información importante, Lucina? – Pregunto la yegua con curiosidad, pero estando algo impaciente por comer.

Lucina – El caballero dragón está en la puerta del castillo, y quiere hablar con usted – Respondió la pony fénix sin dejar su inexpresividad – Lucina recomienda atacar primero y preguntar después –

Luego de que la pony fénix dijera esto último, tomo el hacha que tenía en la espalda con sus garras. Phoenix Queen se golpeó la cara con su garra.

Phoenix – _"Por qué tenía que pasar esto ahora"_ – Dijo la alifénix con fastidio.

Celestia – ¿Pasa algo, Phoenix? – Pregunto la princesa del sol con curiosidad.

Phoenix – Tranquila, princesa Celestia. Solamente tengo que encargarme de un problema. Mientras tanto, ustedes disfruten de la comida, luego de encargarme de este problema, regresare con ustedes – Respondió la yegua con tranquilidad y una falsa sonrisa.

La princesa Celestia miro a Phoenix con tranquilidad y asintió con la cabeza. Phoenix Queen salió de la habitación junto con Lucina. Golden Fire y Platinum Fire estaban por seguir a la alifénix, pero esta las detuvo.

Phoenix – Golden, Platinum, quédense con las princesas, y asegúrense de que estén bien – Les dijo la alifénix, asegurándose que las princesas no la escucharan.

Las dos ponys asintieron a las palabras de su ama. Luego, Phoenix Queen y Lucina salieron de la sala, para ir a donde estaba la caballera dragón.

En la entrada del castillo, estaba la dragona Bloody Flame. La caballera dragón tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, estando apoyada en una de las estatuas que rodeaban el castillo. Había una gran cantidad de guardias rodeando a la dragona, aunque a esta no parecía importarle.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron por si solas, y por las misma salieron los Guerreros Fénix (Excepto Golden y Platinum Fire). Junto a los guerreros estaba Phoenix Queen. La alifénix estaba algo nerviosa, ya que recordaba la paliza que le dio la dragona a los Guerreros Fénix. Y también recordó que Lilith, la anterior alifénix mística, fue la única que pudo derrotar a la dragona, como le había dicho Vix. Y ella era ahora la alifénix mística, por lo que no sabía si Bloody Flame trataría de atacarla cuando la viera.

Phoenix Queen camino lentamente entre los guardias, los cuales se apartaban para dejarla pasar. Cuando la alifénix estuvo frente a Bloody Flame, esta última soltó una pequeña risa.

Bloody – Hola, alifénix mística, nos vemos de nuevo – Dijo la dragona con una sonrisa.

Phoenix – ¿Qué haces aquí, Bloody Flame? – Pregunto con seriedad la alifénix.

Bloody – Valla, por fin alguien que no me llama caballero dragón – Comento la dragona sin dejar su sonrisa – Pero respondiendo tu pregunta, estoy aquí por ti –

Esta respuesta confundió a Phoenix Queen, la cual no sabía que responder.

Phoenix – ¿Por mí? ¿Y por qué me quieres a mí? –

Bloody – Porque quiero pelear contigo. Tú eres la única que realmente me ha dado una pelea real. Los Guerreros Fénix saben pelear, pero ninguno pelea tan bien como tú – Respondió la caballera dragón emocionada.

Phoenix – Pues, ehhh. Yo… – Decía la yegua algo nerviosa.

La alifénix estaba muy nerviosa. Bloody Flame le estaba pidiendo pelear con ella, pero Phoenix estaba segura de que no podría contra la caballera dragón. Sabia pelear, pero no al mismo nivel que la dragona. Esta última saco su Espada Bloodstream y le apunto a la alifénix con la misma.

Bloody – Prepárate, alifénix mística. Por que quieras o no, vas a tener que pelear conmigo –

La dragona levanto su espada, pero en lugar de atacar a Phoenix, clavo la Espada Bloodstream en el suelo. Un haz de luz color rojo sangre cubrió a Phoenix Queen y a Bloody Flame. Cuando el haz de luz desapareció, las dos chicas habían desaparecido.

En un sitio de las Tierras Dragón, aparecieron Phoenix Queen y Bloody Flame. La alifénix mística miro a los lados sorprendida. La caballera dragón soltó miro a esta ultimo con emoción.

Bloody – Es momento de la revancha, alifénix mística. No pienso perder y volver a esa cuadro en la Prisión Temporal – Dijo la dragona preparándose para pelear.

Phoenix – Esto es malo – Dijo la alifénix muy preocupada.

Continuara…


	8. 8º Cap La Super Alifénix

**Capítulo 8:**

 **La Super Alifénix**

Los Guerreros Fénix se alarmaron al ver como Bloody Flame se llevó a la alifénix mística. Vix que se había levantado hace poco, miro por la ventana de la habitación de Phoenix todo lo que había ocurrido, soltando un gruñido de molestia por lo mismo.

Vix – ¡Esa chica es una tonta! ¡Debió haberme despertado cuando supo que Bloody Flame estaba aquí! – Gritaba el hada muy molesta – Tengo que encontrarla rápido, solo espero que las habilidades que tiene el cuerpo de Lilith la ayuden a sobrevivir esta que llegue a ayudarla – Dijo antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Bloody Flame ataco a la alifénix con un golpe de sus garras. La yegua logro esquivar el ataque por muy poco, pero la caballera dragón no se detuvo ahí. Bloody siguió atacando sin parar a Phoenix Queen. Esta esquivaba los ataques de la dragona como podía. Luego de algunos minutos, la caballera dragón dejo de atacar a la yegua y la miro con fastidio.

Bloody – ¡Ya deja de esquivar mis ataques y contraataca! – Exclamo la dragona con fastidio.

Phoenix miro por un momento a la caballera dragón de forma dudosa. Esta se lanzó a gran velocidad contra la yegua. La alifénix se alarmo al ver lo rápido que iba la dragona, y por puro reflejo, lanzo un golpe contra la misma con los ojos cerrados.

La alifénix mística pudo escuchar sentir como su garra golpeo algo, y luego escucho un fuerte estruendo. Cuando Phoenix abrió los ojos, noto había una nube de polvo a algunos metros de distancia de ella. La yegua fénix estaba muy sorprendida por la fuerza con la que ataco a Bloody Flame.

La nube de polvo desapareció luego de unos segundos, dejando ver a la dragona adicta a la sangre, la cual tenía un moretón en su rostro, y un ligero hilo de sangre saliendo de su labio. Entonces la caballera dragón se percató de la sangre que salía de su labio, soltando una risa por lo mismo, para luego limpiar su propia sangre con su lengua.

Bloody – El sabor de mi sangre es casi tan bueno como el de mi querida Platinum, y me hace recordar que eres la única que me ha hecho sangrar – Fueron las palabras de la dragona, antes de que esta volviera a lanzarse contra la alifénix.

La caballera dragón tomo la Espada Bloodstream con sus dos garras, y trato de cortar a Phoenix a la mitad. La yegua pudo esquivar el ataque, aunque no se salvó de recibir una patada de parte de la dragona, que la envió contra una montaña de rocas. Bloody Flame no se detuvo ahí, y usando su espada, creo muchas cadenas de sangre las cuales sacaron a la alifénix de la montaña de rocas.

Bloody se acercó lentamente a Phoenix Queen, la cual estaba tenía sus cuatro cascos atados por cadenas de sangre. Cuando la caballera dragón estuvo frente a la yegua, la obligo a mirarla tomando su cabeza con su garra.

Bloody – Me estas decepcionando, alifénix mística, no pareces ser la misma yegua que se enfrentó a mi hace tantos años – Comento la caballera dragón con seriedad – Eso me hace pensar que has estado mucho tiempo sin enfrentarte a nadie, así que déjame darte un pequeño entrenamiento. Realmente no quiero que este combate se acabe tan rápido –

La dragona hizo que las cadenas de sangre soltaran a Phoenix. La yegua rápidamente se levantó y trato de atacar a Bloody Flame, pero esta pudo esquivar el ataque con su increíble velocidad. La alifénix trataba de todas las formas que conocía de atacar a la caballera dragón, pero esta la supera por mucho, tanto en velocidad como en experiencia en combate.

Phoenix Queen estaba muy desesperada, atacando de forma errática y descontrolada a la caballera dragón, esto solo le facilitaba las cosas a esta última. La dragona le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la alifénix que la mando al aire. Bloody voló a gran velocidad contra Phoenix, colocándose en la trayectoria que llevaba esta, para luego juntar sus garras y darle un fuerte golpe que la mando de nuevo contra el suelo.

La alifénix tuvo un fuerte impacto contra el suelo, lo cual género una nube de polvo. Bloody Flame aterrizo al lado de la yegua, que se encontraba en un cráter después de chocar contra el suelo, con muchas heridas en su cuerpo. La dragona estando agachada para estar más cerca de la alifénix.

Bloody – Enserio me estas decepcionando, alifénix mística. No sé qué haya pasado en todo el tiempo que estuve encerrado en aquella pintura en la Prisión Temporal, pero te hizo olvidar toda tu experiencia en combate – Decía la dragona con un tono de decepción – Ya no vale la pena luchar contra ti –

Bloody Flame se levantó y tomo su espada con sus dos garras. La caballera dragón levanto la Espada Bloodstream, lista para acabar con Phoenix Queen. La yegua miro muy preocupada esta acción de la dragona, sabiendo que si no hacía nada iba a morir, otra vez, pero sus heridas le impedían moverse por lo que no podía escapar. Finalmente, Bloody lanzo un corte con su espada contra el corazón de la alifénix, dicho ataque tenía suficiente fuerza como para acabar con su vida al instante, Phoenix cerro sus ojos, esperando que un milagro la salvara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La yegua fénix abrió los ojos, preguntándose porque aún no sentía ningún dolor. Entonces noto que su garra estaba cubierta de energía mágica y deteniendo el ataque de la Espada Bloodstream. Bloody Flame trataba de superar la fuerza de la alifénix, pero extrañamente no podía.

Bloody – _"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo es posible que detuviera ese ataque con los ojos cerrados y estando tan herida?"_ – Pesaba impresionada la caballera dragón.

Entonces la dragona se percató de que las heridas de Phoenix ya no estaban, y solo quedaban unas pequeñas cortadas que se regeneraron a una increíble velocidad. La alifénix se levantó, sorprendiéndose al ver que no tenía ninguna herida. La caballera dragón soltó un gruñido de frustración.

Bloody – Maldita sea, olvide tu habilidad de regeneración natural. Si no acabo contigo de un golpe te regeneraras – Dijo la dragona con algo de molestia – Aunque me gusta eso, así este combate no se acabara tan rápido –

La dragona volvió a lanzarse al ataque, lanzando un corte con su espada a la yegua. Phoenix Queen detuvo el ataque de la caballera dragón, con una de sus garras cubiertas de energía mágica. Sin soltar la espada de Bloody, la alifénix golpeo a esta última en el estómago, sacándole todo el aire.

La dragona soltó su espada, la cual cayó al suelo. Phoenix le dio una patada doble a Bloody, que la hizo retroceder varios metros y caer al suelo. La alifénix se acercó a la caballera dragón y la miro con seriedad.

Phoenix – _"No tengo ni idea de cómo hice eso, pero me alegra haberlo hecho"_ – Pensaba la yegua con alivio.

Bloody – Espero que no quieras empezar un monologo sobre que debo rendirme y esas cosas, aunque no creo que sea tu estilo – Decía la dragona, levantándose y apoyándose en su rodilla.

Phoenix Queen se mantuvo alerta, por si la caballera dragón intentaba atacarla. Sin que la yegua lo notara, detrás de ella seguía estado la Espada Bloodstream, dicha espada empezó a flotar mágicamente. La Espada Bloodstream miro a Phoenix y salió disparada contra esta.

La alifénix mística seguía mirando a Bloody Flame. La dragona puso una sonrisa maliciosa. En ese instante, Phoenix sintió que algo venia hacia ella por su espalda, y sin entender porque, dio un salto hacia atrás, esquivando la Espada Bloodstream. Lo que provoco que la espada se clavó en el corazón de Bloody.

Bloody – Je je je, parece que solo necesitabas recordar un poco, estaba segura de que no podrías esquivar ese ataque – Decía la dragona levantándose completamente.

Phoenix Queen estaba muy impresionada por lo que veía, la caballera dragón tenía su propia espada clavada en su corazón, pero esta se encontraba tranquila y sin señal alguna de dolor. Bloody miro su espada, y tomándola con sus dos garras, la saco sin más de su corazón. La herida de la dragona fue cubierta por un aura color rojo sangre, y se regenero rápidamente.

Bloody – Que suerte que mientras mi espada este tocando mi cuerpo no puedo morir, sino ya estaría muerta – Dijo la dragona levantando la Espada Bloodstream.

Phoenix Queen atravesó el pecho de la dragona con sus garras, pero este no mostro ni el más mínimo signo de dolor. Bloody Flame le dio un fuerte golpe a la yegua en el estómago. Esta última se sujetó el estómago por el dolor, la caballera dragón aprovecho esto para darle un fuerte golpe con sus dos garras en la cabeza a la alifénix mística, tirándola al suelo.

La yegua rápidamente se levantó, y le dio un golpe en el mentón a Bloody, que mando a esta última al aire. Phoenix voló a gran velocidad contra la caballera dragón, y al estar cerca, le dio una potente patada que la mando de nuevo al suelo. La dragona se levantó del suelo muchas heridas en su cuerpo, pero estas se regeneraron casi al instante.

La alifénix le disparo un poderoso laser mágico a Bloody Flame. Esta sujeto su espada con sus dos garras, y la uso a modo de escudo. El ataque impacto contra la Espada Bloodstream. La espada logro detener el poderoso ataque, pero esta acción provoco que se agrieta hasta casi romperse.

Bloody Flame miro con tranquilidad su espada, notando perfectamente las grietas que había en la misma. Phoenix Queen sonrió al ver que había logrado dañar la espada de la caballera dragón, pero cambio su sonrisa por una expresión de sorpresa. Esto se debía a que la Espada Bloodstream se había cubierto de una capa de sangre, la cual reparo todos los daños que había en dicha espada.

Phoenix – _"Maldita sea, mientras tenga esa espada no voy a ser capaz de vencerla, tengo que pensar en algo rápido antes de que me mate"_ – Pensaba la alifénix frustrada – _"Para empezar, tengo que quitarle la espada, y luego debo atacarla con toda mi fuerza"_ –

Ambas chicas volvieron a lanzarse al ataque. La caballera dragón le lanzo a Phoenix un llamara de fuego azul, que por poco impacta en la yegua. Esta contraataco con un rayo mágico contra su rival. La dragona también disparo un rayo mágico desde su espada. Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, generando una potente explosión de energía. Cuando la energía desapareció, Bloody Flame y Phoenix Queen seguían perfectamente bien.

Phoenix y Bloody – _"Que bueno que tengo una gran resistencia, o eso habría dolido mucho"_ – Pensaron ambas féminas al mismo tiempo.

La caballera dragón y la alifénix mística continuaron lanzándose ataques y más ataques, pero debido a la igualada regeneración y resistencia que poseían, no lograban hacer nada más que terminar exactamente igual a como comenzaron. Luego de una larga hora de combate, ambas chicas seguían iguales y sin lograr superar a la otra.

Bloody – Debo admitirlo, solo tú puedes darme tanta pelea como me la has dado hasta ahora – Comento la caballera dragón sonriendo – Pero ya va siendo hora de usar mi verdadera fuerza –

Phoenix – ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto confundida la alifénix.

Bloody – Parece que olvidaste porque me dicen caballera dragón – Respondió la dragona sonriendo de forma siniestra – Permíteme recordártelo –

La dragona puso su espada en su espalda y cerró los ojos, empezando a hablar sin abrir los mismos.

Bloody – A las fuerzas malvadas voy a invocar, desde lo más profundo de la tierra y del mar. Antiguos seres oscuros que no han despertado, a las sombras pido su poder. A la maldad doy mi alma y corazón para que se quemen en el carbón. Y de esta forma, convocar así al letal poder, para ver a mí más odiado enemigo devorado en la mismísima oscuridad –

Phoenix Queen sintió un fuerte escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, luego de escuchar aquel oscuro cantico. Cuando Bloody Flame abrió los ojos, estos estaban cubiertos de venas de un color oscuro con tonalidades moradas, las venas oscuras se expandieron por las cercanías de sus ojos, cubriendo la mitad de su cara.

Las manos de la dragona también se cubrieron de estas venas oscuras, que fueron recorriendo los brazos de la chica hasta llegar al corazón de esta. Una sustancia negra empezó a salir del punto en el que se reunían las venas oscuras. Dicha sustancia comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de la caballera dragón, hasta que todo su cuerpo quedo cubierto de la negra sustancia.

La alifénix mística estaba muy extrañada y confundida, después de ver como Bloody Flame quedo completamente cubierta de aquella negra sustancia. En ese momento, la sustancia negra comenzó a tomar forma, convirtiéndose en una armadura de caballero negra con detalles morados que le cubría todo el cuerpo a la dragona, junto con un casco que le cubría la mayor parte de la cara, con un par de agujeros para sus dos cuernos.

La dragona miro con una sonrisa sus garras, como si le alegra la apariencia que tenía. Phoenix estaba muy impresionada por la apariencia que tenía ahora la caballera dragón. Esta última centro su mirada en la alifénix.

Bloody – Te presento mi Modo Caballera Dragón, alifénix mística – Fueron las palabras de la dragona, antes de aparecer frente a Phoenix en un instante.

Antes de que la alifénix pudiera reaccionar, Bloody Flame le dio un potente puñetazo en la cara. Este ataque mando a Phoenix Queen contra una montaña, estrellándose en la misma. Pero la caballera dragón no se detuvo ahí. Bloody fue volando a gran velocidad contra la yegua, y le dio una patada que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Phoenix atravesara toda la montaña.

La yegua cayó al suelo con muchas heridas en su cuerpo, que por suerte sanaron rápidamente. Bloody Flame apareció a varios metros de la alifénix. Esta aprovecho el momento, y voló contra la dragona, usando toda la velocidad que tenía. La pony fénix logro darle un puñetazo en la cara a la caballera dragón, pero esta no sufrió daño alguno.

Bloody – No importa cuanto lo intentes, mi armadura está hecha de Materia Oscura Metálica, un material increíblemente resistente – Explicaba la dragona golpeando su pecho con su garra – Tendrás que esforzarte si quieres atravesar esta armadura –

La dragona volvió a aparecer frente a Phoenix. Esta logro bloquear un puñetazo que venía hacia ella poniendo sus patas delanteras en forma de X, pero el ataque tenía tanta fuerza que le fracturo los huesos. Phoenix soltó un fuerte grito de dolor al sentir todo el sufrimiento que provocaban sus huesos rotos. La alifénix cayó al suelo, sin dejar de gritar por el dolor, y aunque sus huesos se estaban regenerando, esto solo le causaba más sufrimiento.

Bloody – Supongo que estas experimentando el sufrimiento de que tus huesos se rompan y luego se regeneren. Entiendo tu dolor, yo también pase por lo mismo alguna vez – Comento la caballera dragón con una sonrisa.

Luego de unos minutos, la alifénix pudo levantarse de nuevo. Phoenix Queen ataco a la caballera dragón con un láser mágico, pero este no tuvo ningún efecto en la armadura de la dragona. Bloody Flame tomo a la pony por el cuello con su garra, y la levanto en el aire.

Bloody – Parece que ahora las cosas son diferentes, ya no eres la gran guerrera con la que me enfrente hace años, no eres ni la sombra de lo que eras – Decía la dragona sin soltar a Phoenix, mientras que esta última hacia todo lo posible por liberarse – No tiene sentido seguir alargando más esta pelea, no podrás ganarme –

Bloody Flame tomo la Espada Bloodstream que estaba en su espalda, y se preparó para acabar con la alifénix de un solo golpe. La caballera dragón levanto su espada, y apunto al corazón de Phoenix Queen.

Para luego atravesarlo de lado a lado.

La yegua pudo sentir como la espada atravesó su corazón de lado a lado, saliendo por el otro lado de su cuerpo. Bloody Flame saco su espada del cuerpo de la alifénix, y dejo que esta última cayera en el suelo, mientras sangre salía sin parar de su corazón. La caballera dragón comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ahí. Dejando el cuerpo de Phoenix en el suelo.

En ese momento, Vix junto con Philomena en su forma pony aparecieron en la escena. Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver el cuerpo de Phoenix en el suelo. La pony fénix se acercó al cuerpo de la yegua, y empezó a moverlo con sus garras, mientras derramaba lágrimas de tristeza, pero no consiguió nada.

Su amiga estaba completamente muerta.

* * *

Podía verse el cuerpo de Phoenix Queen en un espacio totalmente oscuro. La yegua repentinamente abrió los ojos y se levantó, notando al instante el espacio oscuro que la rodeaba. Phoenix camino un poco por lugar, en donde solo había oscuridad hasta donde ella podía ver. La yegua no entendía que hacia allí, hasta que lo recordó.

Estaba muerta.

Phoenix – No, esto no puede estar pasando, no otra vez, ¡NO! – Gritaba la alifénix en un estado de total desesperación.

La alifénix se hecho al suelo, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con sus garras y seguía gritando de desesperación. En ese momento, Phoenix pudo escuchar un extraño sonido viniendo de detrás de ella. Cuando la yegua se giró, pudo ver que detrás de ella había una extraña fogata. Y en sentado junta a esta estaba alguien a quien no esperaba ver.

Era Knight Shield.

Phoenix Queen se sorprendió al ver a su antiguo cuerpo frente a aquella fogata. El semental estaba tranquilamente sentado frente a la fogata, mirando fijamente las llamas de la misma. La alifénix se acercó lentamente a la fogata, y miro con mucha extrañeza al unicornio. Entonces, este último se percató de la presencia de Phoenix.

Knight – Oh, estas aquí, no esperaba que murieras tan rápido – Dijo el unicornio con tranquilidad.

Phoenix – ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que tú eres yo, no entiendo como puedes estar frente a mi – Decía la yegua muy impresionada.

El semental mirando con tranquilidad a la yegua, respondió.

Knight – Parece que no lo sabes, aunque es entendible de cierta manera – Fue la respuesta del semental.

Phoenix – ¿De que estas hablando? – Pregunto la yegua al no entender la respuesta del unicornio.

Knight – Esa respuesta es muy divertida, pero bueno, tal vez recuerdes el momento en el que morí convertido en piedra –

Phoenix – Si, dudo poder olvidar el momento en el que morí –

Entonces el semental empezó a negar con la cabeza.

Knight – Te equivocas, yo fui el que morí, no tú – Dijo el semental con seriedad.

Phoenix – Tú y yo somos el mismo pony en conciencia, ¿Por qué hablas como si fuéramos alguien diferente? –

Knight – Esa es la parte que tú no sabes, y es que puede que cuando morí, Vix tomo tu alma y la puso en el cuerpo que tienes ahora, luego hizo una copia de mis recuerdos y los puso en tu cuerpo –

Esta respuesta sorprendió a la alifénix.

Phoenix – Un momento, ¿Estás diciendo que yo soy alguien más, y que solo tengo tus recuerdos? – Pregunto la yegua muy sorprendida.

Knight – Exacto, tú eres Phoenix Queen, yo soy Knight Shield, y no somos el mismo pony – Decía el unicornio con algo de molestia – Y desde que morí, estoy atrapado en este oscuro espacio, en el que solo hay oscuridad –

Phoenix Queen se sentó al lado de la fogata, teniendo una mirada de confusión. Sin dudas, la yegua estaba cuestionándose muchas cosas ahora que sabía la verdad. Ella era una pony nueva, no era Knight Shield ni Lilith. Esto le hacía cuestionarse su vida, y todo lo que creía. Phoenix comenzó a sacudir su cabeza para tratar de quitar aquellos inútiles pensamientos de su cabeza, y poder concentrarse en lo importante. Entonces algo cayó de su crin.

Era el collar que uso para ocultar su apariencia en Equestria.

El collar cayó frente a la yegua. Esta miro dicho collar atención y lo tomo con su garra.

Phoenix – Estando muerta ya no necesitare esto – Dijo la yegua con seriedad.

La yegua lanzo el collar a la fogata. Al tocar las llamas, el collar fue instantáneamente consumido por las llamas. Repentinamente, el fuego de la fogata se tornó de color dorado, y tomo la forma de un fénix hecho de fuego del mismo color. Phoenix miro con impresión al fénix frente a ella. Grandes flamas aparecieron en el oscuro espacio en el que estaban los dos ponys.

Knight Shield fue rodeado por el fuego. El unicornio miro con indiferencia las llamas que lo rodeaban, soltando una risa luego de unos segundos.

Knight – Al fin puedo irme de este vacío lugar – Dijo el semental, antes de ser consumido por el fuego dorado.

Mientras tanto, Phoenix Queen seguía mirando al fénix de fuego dorado que lentamente se acercaba a ella. La alifénix no pudo seguir retrocediendo cuando llego a un muro de fuego. El fénix dorado voló contra la yegua y choco en el pecho de esta. Todo el fuego dorado que había en el espacio vacío comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo de Phoenix.

* * *

De vuelta en el mundo real, Bloody Flame seguía alejándose del cuerpo Phoenix Queen. Entonces el cuerpo muerto de esta fue cubierto de fuego dorado. La yegua se levantó con los ojos cerrados. El fuego dorado se concentró dentro del cuerpo de Phoenix. La crin y cola de la alifénix cambio a color dorado y empezó a flotar un poco, sus alas se volvieron más grandes y con un brillo dorado a su alrededor.

La alifénix abrió los ojos, y las irises de estos eran color verde jade. Phoenix miro detrás de ella, notando la presencia de Vix y Philomena.

Phoenix – Hola chicos – Saludo la alifénix con una voz hermosa y profunda, teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Philomena – ¡Phoenix, estas viva! – Exclamo la pony fénix con alegría.

Vix – _Se convirtió en Super Alifénix_ – Susurro el hada muy impresionada.

Luego de escucha las palabras de sus amigos, la alifénix cambio su sonrisa por una expresión de seriedad.

Phoenix – ¿Dónde está Bloody? – Pregunto la yegua con una voz seria e intimidante.

La yegua fénix señalo a la dragona, que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no notar lo que estaba pasando a sus espaldas. Phoenix Queen comenzó a volar y apunto sus dos garras hacia la caballera dragón. Una esfera de energía dorada apareció entre las garras de la alifénix.

 **.**

 **– Phoenix Queen –**

 **[Ataque Definitivo]**

 **Golden Phoenix**

 **.**

La esfera de energía fue dispara a modo de laser con forma de fénix contra Bloody Flame. La dragona pudo sentir que algo venia hacia ella, y al darse la vuelta, vio el gran laser dorado con forma de fénix, el cual no pudo esquivar a tiempo. Cuando el láser impacto, produjo una potente explosión, junto con una gran nube de humo con forma de fénix.

Phoenix Queen regreso al suelo, teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. La alifénix cayó al suelo, mientras respiraba cansada. Vix y Philomena se acercaron a la yegua, mirándola con una sonrisa.

Philomena – ¡Phoenix Queen, eso fue increíble! – Dijo la yegua fénix abrazando a Phoenix.

Phoenix – Gracias – Dijo la yegua correspondiendo el abrazo.

Vix miro a las dos chicas con felicidad, y aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente, le gustaría unirse al abrazo.

Bloody – Que linda escena, me gustaría poder verla estando completa –

Los tres se giraron, y vieron a unos metros de ellos a Bloody Flame, la cual estaba severamente herida, con sus piernas y cola totalmente destruidas, al igual que sus alas. Una sustancia negra comenzó a salir del cuerpo de la dragona, esta sustancia tomo la forma de las partes faltantes del cuerpo de Bloody, y regenero las heridas de esta.

Bloody – Que bueno que sujete mi espada con fuerza cuando recibí ese ataque, o realmente me abrías matado –

Bloody Flame se levantó, ya con su cuerpo completamente regenerado, para acto seguido mirar al trio con felicidad.

Bloody – Te convertiste en Super Alifénix. Me alegro por eso, ya que así me podrás dar un combate más interesante – Dijo la caballera dragón, tomando su espada, que seguía estando en su espalda – Así que prepárate, Phoenix Queen. Y qué lindo nombre por cierto, es la primera vez que lo escucho –

Phoenix Queen, Vix y Philomena se prepararon para combatir contra la dragona. Porque les esperaba un complicado combate contra la caballera dragón.

Continuara…


	9. 9º Cap Nueva Aliada

**Capítulo 9:**

 **Nueva Aliada**

Phoenix Queen estando convertida en Super Alifénix, ataco rápidamente a Bloody Flame, que estaba en su modo Caballera Dragón. La yegua le dio a la dragona una potente patada en el estómago a esta última, que agrieto un poco la armadura que llevaba. La dragona ni se inmuto por esto, y contraataco dándole un fuerte puñetazo a su rival en la cara, ataque que hizo retroceder a la alifénix varios metros.

La caballera dragón voló a gran velocidad contra la alifénix mística, dándole un coletazo que la mando al aire. Phoenix logro frenar en el aire, justo a tiempo para poder evitar que la cola de la dragona le atravesara el pecho. Ambas comenzaron un intenso intercambio de puñetazos y patadas contra la otra, en el que las dos lograban bloquear o esquivar cada ataque que iba dirigido hacia ellas.

Luego de aquel intercambio de ataques, las dos chicas comenzaron un forcejeo en el que trataban de superar a la otra, sin ningún resultado, ya que su fuerza estaba bastante igualada. Segundos después, ambas se separaron y lanzaron un puñetazo contra la otra, golpeando puño con puño, y causando una potente onda expansiva.

Mientras tanto, en el suelo. Philomena y Vix miraban el acalorado combate que tenían las dos guerreras en el aire. La yegua fénix tenía una mirada de mucha seriedad en su rostro.

Philomena – No puedo quedarme aquí observando, tengo que ayudar a Phoenix – Decía la pony fénix con decisión, pero antes de empezar a volar, Vix la detuvo.

Vix – Quieta, Philomena, no puedes interferir en el combate así como si nada – Dijo el hada bloqueándole el paso a la yegua.

Philomena – Lo siento, Vix, pero no creas que voy a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, mientras que mi amiga esta haya arriba combatiendo sola contra esa loca – Respondió la yegua con algo de molestia.

Vix – No he dicho que no ayudes a Phoenix, pero tú no estás al nivel de Bloody Flame. Esa dragona te supera por mucho, y nuestra amiga no podrá luchar bien teniendo que preocuparse por que no te haga daño –

La yegua fénix puso una expresión de molestia al escuchar las palabras del hada, pero aunque no lo admitiría, sabía que Vix tenía razón. Philomena miro por un momento al cielo, viendo como su amiga seguía peleando contra la caballera dragón, y soltando un grito de furia por no poder ayudarla.

Vix – Aunque hay una forma de que tanto tú como yo podamos ayudarla, pero no creo que te guste – Dijo el hada algo nerviosa.

Philomena – ¿Cuál es? – Pregunto la pony fénix al escuchar las palabras de Vix.

El hada se acercó a la oreja de Philomena, y le susurro algo a esta última que solo pudo escuchar ella. La yegua abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar lo que le dijo Vix.

Philomena – ¡¿QUÉ?! – Grito la yegua separándose del hada – ¡Ni creas que voy a hacer eso! – Volvió a gritar la yegua, esta vez con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

Vix – Te dije que no te gustaría, y esa es la única forma que conozco con la que podemos ayudar a Phoenix –

La yegua fénix miro por un momento al hada, luego miro a Phoenix que seguía combatiendo contra Bloody Flame. Muchas dudas se formaban dentro de la mente de Philomena, la cual no sabía que decidir. Finalmente la yegua gruño de molestia y respondió,

Philomena – De acuerdo, Vix – Fue la respuesta de la yegua fénix, que tenía una mirada de molestia y un sonrojo un poco más fuerte en su rostro – Pero te juro que esta me la vas a pagar –

El cuerpo de Vix fue cubierto de una fuerte luz, que obligo a la yegua fénix a cubrirse los ojos. Cuando Philomena abrió los ojos, vio delante de ella a un pony fénix. Era un semental fénix de pelaje blanco. Crin y cola color dorado. Ojos color verde esmeralda. Y cutie mark de una esfera de energía color azul.

Vix – ¿Estas lista, Philomena? – Pregunto el semental fénix con la voz de Vix, extendiendo su garra hacia la yegua.

Philomena – De acuerdo, pero como te dije antes, esta me la vas a pagar, Vix – Respondió la yegua fénix sujetando la garra del semental con su propia garra.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, Phoenix Queen y Bloody Flame habían dejado de combatir por un momento, luego de ver aquel intenso brillo que se había generado en el suelo. Las dos chicas se quedaron quietas, expectantes por saber lo que harían Vix y Philomena.

El semental y la yegua se pararon en sobre sus patas traseras. Ambos ponys se tomaron de la garra. Vix puso su otra garra en la cintura de Philomena, mientras que esta puso su otra garra en el hombro del semental. Phoenix y Bloody quedaron confundidas al ver esto.

Phoenix y Bloody – ¿Van a bailar? – Dijeron las dos chicas al unísono.

Vix dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras que Philomena dio un paso al frente. Luego, la yegua dio un paso hacia atrás, y el semental uno hacia delante. Los dos dieron una vuelta, cambiando así de posición. Después, ambos ponys fénix volvieron a dar un paso hacia atrás y otro hacia delante.

Vix hizo que Philomena diera otra vuelta, para luego inclinarse hacia delante, junto con la yegua, sujetando a esta por su espalda, mientras se apoyaba con su pata trasera derecha en el suelo. Quedando ambos en una posición en la que sus rostros estaban a apenas unos centímetros de distancia.

Philomena tenía un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro, estando muy avergonzada por la posición en la que ese encontraba. Vix levanto a la yegua y volvió a poner su garra en la cintura de la misma, para luego chocar su frente con la de Philomena y…

En ese momento, los cuerpos de ambos ponys fueron rodeados de un fuerte brillo.

Cuando el brillo desapareció, ambos ponys habían desaparecido, y es su lugar estaba un pony alifénix. Tenía el pelaje color blanco rojizo. Su crin y cola eran de color rojo fuego. Sus ojos eran color amarillo brillante. Y su cutie mark era una esfera de energía dorada con un par de alas igualmente hechas de energía.

El pony en cuestión tenía una mirada de seriedad. Phoenix Queen y Bloody Flame podían sentir la energía mágica de Vix y Philomena es ese pony, por lo que suponían que ambos se habían fusionado. El pony fénix voló hacia donde estaban las dos féminas, y las miraron con seriedad.

Pony – Mi nombre es Fairy Light, soy la fusión de Vix y Philomena – Se presentó el pony fénix, con una voz masculina y ligeramente femenina.

Phoenix – _"Increíble, no creí que Vix y Philomena fueran capaces de llevarse bien, pero que se hayan fusionado sí que sorprendente"_ – Pensaba la yegua mirando a Fairy Light.

Bloody – _"Así que ese pony es la fusión de esa yegua y el raro semental que apareció de la nada. Se ve bastante fuerte, y espero que lo sea, mientras más difícil sea este combate, mejor para mi"_ – Pensaba la dragona, mirando con mucho interés al pony.

El pony fénix se acercó a Phoenix y miro a esta última con una sonrisa.

Fairy – Phoenix, estoy aquí para ayudarte, así que permíteme luchar a tu lado –

Phoenix – Claro que sí. Entre los dos podremos acabar con esa loca más rápido – Respondió la alifénix con una sonrisa.

Bloody – Saben, estoy a un par de metros de ustedes y los escucho – Se quejó la caballera dragón con los brazos cruzados.

Phoenix y Fairy se pusieron en posición de combate. Bloody Flame tomo la Espada Bloodstream de su espalda, y apunto con ella a los dos ponys.

Bloody – Bien, vengan por mí, quiero ver que tan fuertes son – Dijo la dragona de forma retadora.

Phoenix Queen ataco a la dragona con sus garras, pero esta última esquivo los ataques. Inesperadamente para la dragona, Fairy Light apareció detrás de ella, y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza, ataque el cual logro agrietar el casco de la dragona. Antes de que Bloody pudiera golpear al pony fénix, este desapareció y apareció detrás de ella. Acto seguido, Fairy le dio una patada a la caballera dragón en la espalda, agrietando un poco esa parte de su armadura.

Fairy Light no pudo retroceder a tiempo, y recibió un coletazo de la dragona que lo lanzo contra el suelo. Phoenix aprovecho que la dragona estaba distraída, y la ataco por sorpresa, dándole muchos puñetazos en el pecho que le hicieron una gran grieta a la armadura que llevaba Bloody. Esta contraataco con una llamarada, la cual le dio de lleno a Phoenix Queen.

Bloody – ¡Ja! ¡Eso te enseñara a no atacar por sorpresa! – Exclamaba la dragona con una sonrisa sádica.

Cuando la llamarada desapareció, Phoenix seguía en el mismo sitio, intacta, mientras que su crin y cola se habían convertido en fuego puro. La alifénix miro la nueva apariencia de su crin y cola con impresión.

Phoenix – Valla, parece que en esta forma soy inmune al fuego – Comento la yegua pasando su garra por su llameante melena, sin quemarse – Veamos qué puedo hacer ahora –

En ese momento, la caballera dragón sintió peligro a sus espaldas. Antes de poder esquivar el ataque, o bloquearlo, Fairy Light le dio una patada doble que mando a Bloody Flame contra Phoenix. Esta le dio a la dragona un golpe en el estómago, el cual tenía una fuerza descomunal que fue capaz de romper la armadura de Materia Oscura Metálica de Bloody, y de sacarle todo el aire a esta última. Antes de poder recuperarse, Phoenix le dio un golpe con sus dos garras a la chica, que hizo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Los dos ponys bajaron lentamente al cráter que quedo, luego de que Bloody Flame se estrellara en el suelo.

Fairy – ¿Crees que acabamos con ella? – Pregunto el pony fénix con seriedad.

Phoenix – Esa dragona ha demostrado ser muy resistente, seguramente todavía tiene fuerzas para luchar – Respondió la alifénix también con seriedad.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Phoenix y Fairy, y los dos levantaron escudos mágicos, justo a tiempo para protegerse de una potente explosión de fuego negro que quemo varios kilómetros de campo a su alrededor. La explosión también genero una gigantesca nube de humo con forma de dragón, que pudo verse a gran distancia.

El humo tardo unos minutos en desaparecer, dejando ver a una magullada Bloody Flame, que sostenía la Espada Bloodstream. Tanto la dragona como la espada estaban muy dañadas, pero sus heridas fueron sanadas en unos segundos. La armadura de Materia Oscura Metálica que tenía Bloody estaba ya casi completamente destruida, como si con un solo toque se fuera a romper en pedazos. Phoenix y Fairy bajaron sus escudos mágicos. La caballera dragón los miro con una sádica sonrisa.

Bloody – Enserio que ustedes son interesantes – Decía la dragona cabizbaja, mientras un aura de oscuridad la cubría – Son pocos los que logran hacerme tanto daño, y debo felicitarlos por eso – Termino de decir la dragona, esta vez con una sonrisa tranquila y con aparente felicidad.

Phoenix Queen y Fairy Light estaban un poco nerviosos, esa felicidad no era algo normal en Bloody Flame, por lo que sospechaban que la dragona podría intentar algo.

Bloody – Vamos, sigan atacándome, quiero ver cuál es su límite – Pidió la dragona, mientras extendía sus brazos hacia los lados, sosteniendo en una de sus garras la Espada Bloodstream.

Los dos ponys fénix se miraron por un momento, mirándose con seriedad. Fairy miro por un momento a la dragona, y luego se acercó a Phoenix para susurrarle algo. La alifénix sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ambos ponys se pusieron lado a lado, y se prepararon para atacar a la caballera dragón con todo.

 **.**

 **– Phoenix Queen –**

 **[Ataque Definitivo]**

 **Juicio del Fénix**

 **.**

 **– Fairy Light –**

 **[Ataque Definitivo]**

 **Caída Cósmica**

 **.**

Phoenix Queen y Fairy Light crearon un par de esferas de energía entre sus garras. La esfera de la yegua era dorada, y la del pony fénix era azul claro. Los dos ponys lanzaron las dos esferas al aire, y estas se juntaron, formando a un gigantesco fénix de energía blanca. Este fénix comenzó a bajar a gran velocidad contra Bloody Flame.

La dragona miro al fénix gigante que venía hacia ella con tranquilidad. El fénix choco contra ella, generando una potente explosión de energía que destruyo gran parte del campo de batalla.

La energía de la explosión desapareció luego de unos segundos. Los dos ponys bajaron al lugar de la explosión. Notando que en el centro de esta, había una sustancia color negra y rojo sangre. Esta sustancia comenzó a moverse y a tomar forma, hasta convertirse en Bloody Flame y la Espada Bloodstream.

La dragona miro con una sonrisa maliciosa a ambos ponys, que aunque al principio estaban sorprendidos, recordaron la habilidad de la espada de Bloody Flame.

Mientras la sostenga, nada podrá matarla.

Bloody – Bien, continuemos con nuestro combate – Dijo la dragona preparándose de nuevo para pelear.

Pero antes de poder seguir peleando, una voz los detuvo.

Ember – ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! – Se pudo escuchar el grito de Ember, la Señor Dragón.

Bloody Flame miro con curiosidad a su sobrina, que acababa de llegar volando al campo de batalla. La caballera dragón dejo de prestarle atención a los dos ponys, como si ya no quisiera matarlos sin ninguna razón.

Bloody – Ember, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Pregunto la dragona con tranquilidad.

Ember – ¡Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo! Por qué no creo que sea normal estar tranquilamente caminando, y luego ver una gigantesca nube de humo con forma de dragón, así que dime, ¿Qué están haciendo tú y esos ponys aquí? – Preguntaba la Señor Dragón algo nerviosa, luego de notar el estado en el que estaba el campo de batalla.

Bloody – Nada importante, sobrina. Solamente estoy teniendo una pequeña discusión amistosa con estos dos ponys – Respondió la caballera dragón con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Phoenix Queen y Fairy Light se volvieron un par de puntos negros al escuchar lo dicho por la dragona negra. Ember que aun seguía viendo el estado del campo de batalla, no se creía mucho lo que le decía su tía.

Ember – ¿Y cómo es que todo este lugar termino así? –

Bloody – Eso no importa, y no tienes que preocuparte, nosotros continuaremos con nuestra tranquila discusión –

Ember – Ni lo pienses, quiero que dejen de pelear ahora mismo – Ordeno la Señor Dragón con seriedad, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

La caballera dragón puso expresión de seriedad al escuchar las palabras de su sobrina.

Bloody – ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – Pregunto la dragona negra con un tono sombrío.

Ember – Que ya dejen de pelear – Repitió la dragona azul sin dejarse intimidar por el tono sombrío de su tía.

La caballera dragón miro fijamente los ojos de su sobrina, pero esta no se intimidaba con su mirada. Luego de esto, Bloody empezó a reírse.

Bloody – Ja ja ja, no esperaba que fueras tan valiente como tu abuela – Comento la dragona, dejando confundida a la Señor Dragón.

Ember – ¿Qué? –

Bloody – Mi madre tenía una personalidad muy parecida a la tuya, sobrina, ella nunca se dejaba intimidar por nadie, y siempre le gustaba ser la dominante entre los dragones. La verdad creo que tú heredaste esa personalidad – Explico la caballera dragón sonriendo – Pero enserio, me gustaría seguir combatiendo con estos ponys, es muy divertido – Pedía con cara de súplica.

Ember miro con seriedad a su tía, y negó con la cabeza. La caballera dragón gruño de molestia al ver que su cara de súplica no funciono. Phoenix Queen y Fairy Light miraban esta escena confundidos. Bloody Flame se acercó a los dos ponys y les dijo.

Bloody – Lo siento, chicos, pero ya no podemos seguir peleando, al menos no en este sitio – Dijo la dragona guardando su espada.

Phoenix – Espera un momento, ¿Qué acaso no querías acabar conmigo, y combatir hasta el final? – Pregunto la súper alifénix confundida.

Bloody – Si quiero seguir combatiendo, pero mi sobrina no quiere que sigamos, así que no puedo hacer nada – Fue la respuesta de la dragona negra.

Fairy – ¿Y por qué la obedeces? Tú no eres de las que les gusta recibir órdenes –

Bloody – Tienes razón, la verdad es que no me gusta recibir órdenes, pero ella además de ser mi sobrina, en la Señor Dragón y es un año mayor que yo –

La Señor Dragón se acercó a los dos ponys. Phoenix Queen y Fairy Light se miraron por un momento, y luego miraron a la dragona azul con curiosidad, esta última les devolvió la mirada con seriedad.

Ember – Y sobre ustedes, me gustaría saber por qué estaban peleando con mi tía –

Fairy – Principalmente por que trato de matarnos – Respondió el pony fénix con seriedad.

Phoenix – " _A mí sí que llego a matarme"_ – Pensó la yegua con algo de molestia.

La dragona mayor miro por un momento a su tía. Luego soltó un suspiro.

Ember – ¿Por qué trataste de matarlos? – Pregunto la Señor Dragón, mirando con molestia a su tía.

Bloody – Es porque ellos me encerraron en una pintura por mucho tiempo – Respondió la caballera dragón, y antes de que Ember pudiera hablar, dijo – Y si preguntas porque me encerraron en un pintura, es porque accidentalmente les hice creer que solo soy una sádica dragona con mucho gusto por la sangre –

Fairy – Espera un momento, ¿A qué te refieres con que nos hiciste creer eso accidentalmente? – Pregunto el semental confundido.

Bloody – Es por que antes de convertirme en la caballera dragón, ya tenía la Espada Bloodstream. Y para mantenerla llena de sangre, cazaba animales salvajes en el bosque, pero un día, mientras cazaba, me ataco un gran grupo de minotauros. Trate de solo noquearlos, pero no me dejaron otra opción más que acabar con sus vidas. Luego de eso, ustedes me empezaron a perseguir porque pensaban que era peligrosa –

La revelación de la dragona dejo muy sorprendida a Fairy Light. Según sabía el pony fénix, gracias a las memorias que poseía de Vix, Bloody Flame era una sádica dragona que mataba inocentes para llevarse su sangre. Y que un día fue más lejos y mato a todo un grupo de minotauros que no habían hecho nada, pero ahora sabía lo que realmente había pasado, y sabía que era cierto, porque podía sentir cuando alguien mentía.

Phoenix – Pero no entiendo algo, si no atacaste a esos minotauros porque quisiste, ¿Por qué nunca dijiste que eras inocente? –

Bloody – Porque es ese momento me parecía tentadora la idea de tener que combatir contra los fuertes guerreros que enviaban contra mí, así que no dije nada y fingí ser una asesina, aunque nunca he matado a nadie más que a los que tratan de matarme a mí –

La alifénix golpeo su cara con su garra. Se había esforzado tanto por detener a Bloody Flame, y ahora resultaba que la caballera dragón era inocente. Phoenix soltó un gruñido de molestia.

Phoenix – Si no eres culpable de nada, no sería justo encerrarte de nuevo, así que puedes irte, Bloody Flame – Dijo la alifénix con seriedad, y una expresión de molestia.

La dragona miro por un momento, y hablo.

Bloody – La verdad es que me gustaría acompañarte – Comento la caballera dragón con una ligera seriedad – Ahora que sabes la que no soy mala, nadie vendrá a luchar contra mí para tratar de derrotarme, y estaría muy aburrida sin luchar contra alguien fuerte, así que, ¿Me dejarías acompañarte para luchar a tu lado? _"Además de que así puedo estar más tiempo con mi querida Platinum Fire"_ – Pregunto la dragona, pensando esto último.

Phoenix Queen miro un poco dudosa a la caballera dragón. No confiaba mucho en la dragona todavía, pero aun así no le parecía mala idea formar equipo con ella.

Phoenix – Esta bien, Bloody, pero tienes que prometer que no harás nada malo –

Bloody – Lo prometo –

Bloody Flame dio un salto de alegría y abrazo a Phoenix. Esta no sabía si corresponder el abrazo, o no, pero finalmente término abrazando también a la dragona.

Ember – Perfecto, ya se llevan bien y dejaran de causar destrucción sin sentido. Adiós, y no vuelvan a pelear aquí – Dijo la Señor Dragón antes de irse volando.

Los tres miraron como Ember se fue volando. Luego de esto, la yegua usando su magia, teletransportó a los 3 al castillo.

El trió apareció en la sala del trono del castillo del Imperio Fénix. En dicha sala estaban reunidos los Guerreros Fénix, las princesas Celestia y Luna y algunos guardias. Todos miraron con sorpresa la repentina aparición de Phoenix Queen, Fairy Light y Bloody Flame. Cuando los Guerreros Fénix vieron a la caballera dragón, instantáneamente la rodearon junto con el resto de los guardias.

Azazel – ¿Qué haces aquí, caballero dragón? – Pregunto el semental con su tono sombrío e intimidante.

La dragona puso expresión de molestia y estaba a punto de responder, pero Phoenix se le adelanto.

Phoenix – ¡Alto! ¡Deténganse ahora! – Exclamo la yegua con fuerza, provocando que todos retrocedieran un paso, incluso las princesas de Equestria – No la ataquen, ella no es mala –

Todos quedaron confundidos por lo dicho por la alifénix mística. Esta estaba por explicarles todo lo que había pasado, pero inesperadamente su transformación en Súper Alifénix se desvaneció. La yegua comenzó a sentirse mareada y muy débil, como si toda su fuerza hubiera desaparecido de la nada. Entonces, la alifénix cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Phoenix Queen abrió los ojos repentinamente. La Alifénix se levantó rápidamente, notando al instante que se encontraba acostada en la cama de su habitación. La yegua pudo ver que frente a ella estaban Vix en su forma hada, y Philomena en su forma fénix. Los dos miraron a la yegua con felicidad.

Philomena – Que bueno que despiertas, Phoenix – Dijo la fénix roja abrazando a su amiga, esta estaba un poco confundida por no recordar nada.

Phoenix – ¿Podrían decirme que fue lo que me paso? –

Luego de que Philomena cortara el abrazo con la alifénix, Vix se acercó a esta y empezó a hablar.

Vix – No te pasó nada malo, dormiste por un día entero. Como no habías comido nada y gastaste una gran cantidad de energía en la batalla contra Bloody Flame, tu cuerpo no pudo resistir más, y luego de que dejaras de ser una Súper Alifénix, caíste inconsciente – Explico el hada con tranquilidad.

Phoenix escucho atentamente las palabras de Vix. La yegua comprendió lo que había pasado, aunque le extrañaba que hubiera sido después de la pelea y no durante la misma. Entonces la yegua recordó lo que había descubierto cuando "murió", y quería preguntarle a Vix, pero algo se lo impedía.

Phoenix – _"Aunque quisiera preguntarle cosas respecto a lo que descubrí en esa extraña habitación negra, será mejor que nadie sepa de eso ahora"_ –

Vix – Bueno, yo me retiro, tengo que comprobar ciertas cosas, porque no creas que Bloody Flame es la única que debes derrotar – Dijo el hada antes de desaparecer.

Luego de que Vix mencionara a la dragona, Phoenix recordó a la misma. La yegua se levantó de la cama, sintiéndose bien y con bastante energía.

Phoenix – Mejor voy a ver a Bloody Flame, ¿Me acompañas, Philomena? – Pregunto la alifénix con curiosidad.

Philomena – Claro – Respondió la fénix, volando hasta el lomo de la yegua y posándose sobre este.

Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación, para buscar a la caballera dragón.

Continuara…


	10. 10º Cap Locuras Buenas y Extrañas

**Capítulo 10:**

 **Locuras Buenas y Extrañas**

Phoenix Queen junto con Philomena en su forma fénix, iban juntas por los pasillos del castillo de la alifénix. Ambas féminas se dirigían a la habitación de Bloody Flame, mientras recordaban un poco lo ocurrido el día anterior. En cierto punto, Phoenix recordó algo que paso mientras combatía contra la caballera dragona.

Phoenix – Por cierto Philomena. Recuerdo que ayer estabas fusionada con Vix – Comento la alifénix mística con una sonrisa.

La fénix roja se sonrojo un poco al recordar aquello.

Philomena – No me lo recuerdes. Solo hice eso para poder ayudarte, pero no pienso hacerlo de nuevo – Respondió la chica con algo de molestia.

La alifénix soltó una pequeña risa por esta respuesta.

Phoenix – La verdad, eso fue algo que no me esperaba. Vix no te agrada para nada, y aun así bailaste con él para hacer esa fusión, y eso es algo sorprendente – Decía la yegua, entonces recordó otra cosa – Pero realmente me sorprendí cuando él te beso al final del baile –

Lo último que dijo la alifénix hizo que una expresión de sorpresa junto con un fuerte sonrojo, aparecieran en el rostro de Philomena.

Philomena – ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que él me beso?! – Pregunto la fénix roja muy sorprendida.

Phoenix – ¿No lo recuerdas? Antes de que tu cuerpo y el de Vix brillaran y se fusionaran, él te dio un beso en los labios –

La respuesta de Phoenix Queen hizo que el sonrojo en el rostro de la fénix se incrementara de gran manera. Y también hizo que una expresión de furia apareciera en el rostro de Philomena. La fénix roja soltó un fuerte grito de furia.

Philomena – ¡Voy a cortarle las alas a esa maldita hada! – Exclamo la fénix en un estado de furia total.

Philomena empezó a volar y se alejó de su amiga. Esta miro el sitio por donde se fue la fénix con una expresión de pena.

Phoenix – Creo no debí haber dicho eso – Dijo la yegua fénix apenada, sintiendo algo de lastima por lo que posiblemente le esperaba a Vix.

La alifénix mística siguió caminando por el pasillo, hasta que se cruzó con las princesas Celestia y Luna. Las dos regentes de Equestria miraron a la pony fénix con una sonrisa.

Celestia – Nos alegra verla, alifénix mística. Nos tenía muy preocupada desde ayer, luego de que se desmayara tan repentinamente en la sala del trono – Dijo con alivio la alicornio blanca.

Luna – Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana, aunque según dijeron sus doctores, con las heridas que tenía usted, iba a tardar algunos días en despertar – Comento la princesa de la noche con curiosidad.

Phoenix – Bueno, ya saben que a los doctores les gusta exagerar, pero eso no importa ahora. La verdad, quería pedirles disculpas por irme tan repentinamente ayer, no debí dejarlas de esa forma mientras visitaban por primera vez el Imperio Fénix – Se disculpó la chica sintiéndose algo nerviosa.

Celestia – No se preocupe, según nos dijo Philomena, tuvo que encargarse de un asunto muy importante – Respondió la monarca del sol de forma maternal.

Phoenix Queen soltó una risa nerviosa, recordando que la razón por la que se había ido fue por Bloody Flame. Aunque la alifénix no estaba segura de sí las princesas sabían que ella técnicamente había muerto el día anterior.

Phoenix – Si, tuve que encargarme de un asunto importante. _"Espero que Philomena no les haya contado todos los detalles"_ – Pensó nerviosa la alifénix, deseando internamente que Philomena no les haya contado nada sobre su muerte a las dos princesas, ni tampoco a nadie.

Celestia – Bueno, si nos disculpa, a mi hermana y a mí nos gustaría salir del castillo un rato y explorar un poco la ciudad – Dijo la princesa tranquilamente.

Phoenix – Oh, de acuerdo, princesas – Respondió la yegua sonriendo.

Las dos princesas de Equestria se fueron caminando por el pasillo. Luego de que ambas alicornios se alejaron lo suficiente, Phoenix Queen soltó un suspiro.

Phoenix – Enserio, no puedo creer que ahora pueda hablar con las princesas. En lo mejor que me ha pasado – Comento la alifénix saltando de alegría.

Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, la yegua se sonrojo y dejo de saltar.

Phoenix – Golden Fire, Platinum Fire – Llamo la yegua a las dos ponys, y estas aparecieron en unos segundos – ¿Podrían seguir discretamente a las princesas Celestia y Luna? No me gustaría que les ocurriera algo, o alguien intentara pasarse de listo con ellas. Y por favor, que las princesas no las vean a menos que sea completamente necesario, no quiero que pienses que ustedes las quieren secuestrar o algo parecido –

Las dos ponys asintieron con la cabeza a las órdenes de su ama. Golden y Platinum se fueron por el mismo pasillo que se fueron las dos monarcas de Equestria. Phoenix Queen soltó una pequeña risa después de que se quedó completamente sola.

Phoenix – Sin dudas, convertirme en la regente de todo un Imperio en lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida –

Entonces, la alifénix mística se dio cuenta de una cosa que dijo.

Phoenix – Aunque, técnicamente, hace apenas una semana que estoy viva – Dijo la chica con algo de seriedad.

Phoenix Queen al mencionar esto, recordó lo que le había dicho Knight Shield luego de que "murió".

Phoenix – _"Realmente estoy confundida. No sé qué debería pensar luego de saber eso. Siento como si fuera otra pony, pero a la vez siento que soy Knight Shield. Esto es muy confuso"_ – Pensaba la yegua, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su castillo – Tal vez debería preguntárselo a Vix, seguramente él puede decirme… –

Antes de poder seguir hablando, la yegua por no mirar por donde iba, se terminó chocando contra una puerta. Phoenix se levantó del suelo, y se sujetó el morro con su garra por el leve dolor que sentía. La puerta contra la que se chocó la yegua fénix, se abrió, y por esta salió Bloody Flame. La dragona miro con curiosidad a la alifénix.

Bloody – Oh, eres tu Phoenix – Dijo tranquilamente la caballera dragón.

Phoenix – Hola, Bloody. Yo ehhh… Venía a ver si querías salir a caminar un rato, ya sabes, para conocernos un poco mejor – Dijo la alifénix algo nerviosa – Aunque entenderé si no quieres, después de todo, hace un día tratábamos de matarnos –

Bloody – Mmm… De acuerdo, a mí también me gustaría conocerte un poco más, porque realmente tengo curiosidad por saber cuál es la razón de que no actúes como la misma yegua que me encerró en la prisión temporal – Acepto la dragona sonriendo.

Phoenix Queen sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de la dragona. En ese momento, el estómago de la alifénix gruño, signo de que esta tenía hambre. La yegua se sonrojo mucho por esto.

Bloody – Parece que alguien tiene hambre – Comento la caballera dragón con un tono burlón.

Entonces, el estómago de Bloody Flame también gruño. La dragona se sonrojo por esto. Phoenix soltó una risa maliciosa.

Phoenix – Al parecer no soy la única – Dijo con malicia la yegua.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reírse después de esto, y fueron caminando tranquilamente al comedor del castillo. En mitad del camino, un hada paso rápidamente volando entre ambas féminas. El hada estaba siendo perseguida por una fénix roja. Phoenix volvió a sentir algo de pena y de culpa al ver como Vix era perseguido por Philomena. Bloody soltó una risa, pero no dijo nada (Bloody Flame puede ver a Vix, pero nadie sabe de esto). Luego de algunos minutos, la caballera dragón y la alifénix mística llegaron al comedor.

El chef con el que había hablado Phoenix Queen el día anterior, les trajo el almuerzo a ambas chicas. Ahí fue cuando Phoenix supo qué hora era, y recordó que no había comido nada el día anterior. Bloody Flame comenzó a comer tranquilamente, al igual que la yegua (Aunque esta simplemente no quería quedar mal enfrente de la dragona). Luego de una media hora, las dos chicas ya estaban satisfechas, y se pusieron a conversar un poco.

Bloody – Una pregunta, Phoenix. ¿Alguien más además de mi sabe tu nombre? – Pregunto con curiosidad la caballera dragón, ya que ningún pony que hablaba con la yegua la llamaba por su nombre.

Phoenix – Bueno, realmente no, todos los ponys aquí solo me conocen como la alifénix mística, nadie sabe mi nombre – Respondió la alifénix tranquilamente.

Bloody – Y ¿Por qué ahora estas tan diferente? Realmente no te pareces mucho a la yegua que conocí en el pasado –

Phoenix – Supongo que haber estado tanto tiempo sin nadie con quien hablar, me cambio mucho la verdad – Respondió la yegua, ocultando bien que aquello era una mentira.

La yegua fénix se tranquilizó un poco para hacer una pregunta, y no sonar nerviosa.

Phoenix – Ahora, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta a ti – Dijo la alifénix mística ya más tranquila.

Bloody – Claro, pregúntame lo que quieras –

Phoenix – Es que, recuerdo que el día que te escapaste de la Prisión Temporal, actuabas de manera muy… amorosa con Platinum Fire. ¿Realmente sientes algo por ella? – Pregunto finalmente la alifénix.

Bloody Flame se quedó callada después de escuchar la pregunta de la chica. Soltando un suspiro, la dragona respondió.

Bloody – No te voy a mentir, Phoenix, si amo a Platinum Fire – Respondió la caballera dragón seriamente.

Phoenix – ¿Y no te importa que algunos piensen que es algo imposible, o que es una locura? –

Bloody – A veces lo que empieza como una simple locura, puede convertirse en lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida – Respondió sonriente la dragona – Valla, solo le decía mis frases a Platinum, es la primera vez que le digo una a alguien más –

Phoenix – Bueno, tal vez… hacer locuras de vez en cuando no sea algo tan malo – Comento la yegua poniendo una sonrisa – Como tal vez, considerarte una amiga –

Estas palabras, dichas con total sinceridad, impresionaron mucho a la caballera dragón. Bloody Flame soltó una pequeña risa tranquila.

Bloody – Je je je parece que te pegue la locura – Comento sonriendo la dragona.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reírse, sintiéndose de muy buen humor. Entonces, Phoenix Queen recordó algo importante.

Phoenix – Lo siento, Bloody, pero tengo que buscar a Philomena rápido – Dijo la alifénix sonando preocupada.

Bloody – Supongo que es para asegurarte de que tu amiga no haya acabado con esa hada que te sigue a todas partes, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto la caballera dragón mirando con una sonrisa a la yegua.

Phoenix – De acuerdo, no sé cómo es que puedes ver a Vix, pero ahora mismo tengo que asegurarme de que no le hayan cortado las alas – Respondió la yegua fénix, para luego empezar a correr fuera de la sala.

La yegua mientras corría, se concentró para poder sentir la energía mágica de Vix y Philomena, logrando encontrar ambas dentro de su habitación. Esto último aumento la preocupación de Phoenix Queen.

Phoenix – Por favor, que estén conversando tranquilamente y no matándose entre ellos – Dijo la alifénix mística muy preocupada.

Unos minutos más tarde, Phoenix casi llegaba a su habitación (Ya que se había perdido en el camino). Cuando la alifénix llego a la puerta de su habitación, se detuvo un momento para descansar, y al hacerlo escucho extraños ruidos que venían de dentro de la habitación. La yegua pego su oreja a la puerta, y logro escuchar la voz de su amiga Philomena.

Philomena – Solo déjate llevar, Vix, así no será tan raro. Y por favor, se gentil conmigo – Se escuchaba la voz de la chica que sonaba entre tímida y avergonzada.

Phoenix Queen abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras de su amiga. La alifénix estaba tan sorprendida que se tropezó con sus propias patas y cayó al suelo, mirando la puerta de su habitación con sorpresa. Luego de unos segundos de estar en el suelo, totalmente incrédula, y pensando que lo que había escuchado dentro de la habitación no fue más que una broma que le estaban jugando sus sentidos, Phoenix se levantó y fue hacia la puerta de su habitación.

La puerta de la habitación de la alifénix mística se abrió, siendo esta ultima la que la había abierto. La yegua entro en su habitación, y lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Vix en su forma pony, el cual estaba en el suelo boca arriba. Y sobre el semental estaba Philomena también en su forma pony, sujetando con sus patas y garras las patas y garras del pony fénix. Ambos estaban besándose, y al tener los ojos cerrados, no notaron la presencia de la alifénix.

En ese momento, los dos ponys rompieron el beso. Philomena miro de forma amorosa a Vix.

Philomena – ¿Estás listo? – Pregunto la yegua fénix sonriendo dulcemente.

Vix – No, pero no creo que tenga otra opción – Respondió el semental con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos ponys estaban por continuar con lo suyo. Ahí fue cuando escucharon.

Phoenix – Ahhhhh… ahhhh… ah – La alifénix estaba tan sorprendida que era incapaz de decir cualquier cosa.

Los dos ponys se sorprendieron al notar la presencia de la yegua en la habitación. Phoenix Queen seguía mirando a Vix y Philomena con expresión de total sorpresa. Los dos ponys fénix se pusieron muy nerviosos al ver la expresión de la alifénix mística, o mejor dicho, al ver a la alifénix frente a ellos.

Philomena – Phoenix… Que… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Pregunto muy nerviosa la yegua fénix, mientras se quitaba se encima del semental.

Phoenix – Ahh…Ahhhh…Ahhh – La yegua seguía sin saber que decir.

Sobra decir que Vix y Philomena estaban completamente nerviosos, sabiendo perfectamente que su amiga los había descubierto. Phoenix termino desmallándose y cayendo al suelo. Los dos ponys se acercaron a la alifénix para asegurarse de que esta estuviera bien.

Minutos más tarde, la alifénix despertó, viendo frente a ella a Vix y a Philomena, ambos en sus formas normales.

Phoenix – Oh, hola chicos. Saben, tuve un sueño de lo más raro, recuerdo que ustedes dos dejaban de odiarse y luego yo los descubría aquí en mi habitación haciendo no sé qué. Muy raro, ¿Verdad? – Decía la yegua estando muy desorientada.

El hada y la fénix roja se miraron sin saber que decir. Philomena algo sonrojada, hablo.

Philomena – Phoenix ehhh… la verdad es que… eso no fue un sueño – Dijo la chica muy sonrojada.

Phoenix Queen se quedó estática por unos segundos, para luego volver a caer al suelo inconsciente. Más tarde, la alifénix estaba caminando por los pasillos del castillo, teniendo a Philomena sobre su grupa y a Vix sobre su cabeza. Estos dos últimos seguían un poco nerviosos.

Philomena – Supongo que quieres que te expliquemos lo que paso, ¿Verdad? – La alifénix asintió con la cabeza.

Vix – Sin omitir ninguna parte de la historia, ¿Verdad? – La alifénix volvió a asentir.

Philomena – De acuerdo… – Dijo la fénix roja comenzando a relatar.

 **Flashback.**

Luego de que Philomena se alejara volando de su amiga, la fénix estuvo volando por todo el castillo, pensando en aquello que le dijo la alifénix mística. Esto sin dudas era lo único que rondaba en la mente de la chica. Vix, el hada que tanto la molestaba y que odia, la había besado. ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? Era la pregunta que se hacía Philomena a sí misma, ya que estaba segura de que algo como eso sería imposible de olvidar, pero así era.

Luego de mucho buscar, la fénix roja encontró al hada blanca volando tranquilamente por la sala del trono. Vix al ver la expresión de furia de Philomena, y darse cuenta de que esta venia hacia él, empezó a volar lejos de la chica.

Philomena – ¡Deja de escapar, maldita hada! – Decía la fénix volando lo más rápido que podía para atrapar al hada.

Vix – ¡¿Qué te ocurre Philomena?! ¡¿Ahora por qué quieres matarme?! – Pregunto el hada, volando también lo más rápido que podía para que la chica no lo alcanzara.

Philomena – ¡Porque te atreviste a besarme, y voy a hacerte pedazos por eso! – Grito la fénix en respuesta a la pregunta de Vix.

Vix – ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso era parte del baile para la fusión! ¡¿Cómo es que lo descubriste?! ¡Antes de separarnos borre tus recuerdos sobre eso! –

Philomena – ¡No te interesa como lo descubrí! ¡Ahora deja de huir y enfrenta las consecuencias! –

El hada siguió escapando de la fénix por un buen rato. Cruzándose con Phoenix Queen en su camino. Luego de algunos minutos de escapar, Vix tuvo que detenerse para descansar, y usando sus poderes, se hizo intangible y atravesó la puerta de una de las habitaciones que tenía cerca, que era la habitación de Phoenix Queen. Philomena llego a ver como su objetivo, Vix, entro en la habitación, así que cambio a su forma pony y abrió la puerta de la habitación de su amiga.

Al entrar, Philomena le dio una rápida mirada a la habitación de la alifénix. Vix mientras tanto, estaba escondido en el espacioso armario que había en la habitación, en el cual podrían entrar 5 ponys y aun sobrar espacio. El hada podía escuchar los pasos desde dentro de su escondite, que era en una esquina bajo muchas telas viejas. Luego de un par de minutos, se pudo escuchar como la puerta de la habitación se abría y se volvía a cerrar.

Vix soltó un largo suspiro de alivio, dando por hecho que Philomena había salido de la habitación. El hada blanca salió de su escondite y se preparó para salir del armario, que solamente estaba iluminado por la luz que emitía su cuerpo. En ese momento, la puerta del armario se abrió y un par de garras atraparon al hada.

Philomena – Ya te tengo, pequeña hada – Dijo la yegua con malicia, teniendo al hada entre sus garras – Ahora voy a hacer que pagues por haberme besado –

La yegua fénix estaba lista para quemar a Vix como venganza, pero se extrañó al ver que una fuerte luz salía de entre sus garras. Entonces, la pony soltó al hada, y esta apareció frente a ella en su forma pony. Rápidamente el semental salto sobre Philomena, y sujeto las patas y garras de esta con sus propias patas y garras.

Philomena – ¡Suéltame, Vix! – Exclamo la pony fénix tratando de liberarse de las garras del semental.

Vix – No hasta que te calmes, Philomena – Respondió el semental con seriedad.

Pero Philomena no tenía pensado obedecer a Vix. La pony fénix seguía tratando de liberarse. Mientras el semental evitaba que la chica se liberara, se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba, la cual era algo… dominante.

Vix – _"Si alguien nos viera ahora pensaría que esto es una violación"_ – Pensó el pony fénix algo nervioso, y con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

Philomena – Ya suéltame, Vix. Vas a pagar por haberme besado – Decía la yegua sin dejar de tratar de liberarse, pero el pony fénix la superaba en fuerza.

Vix – ¡Basta, Philomena! Solo fue un beso para poder hacer la fusión, no entiendo por qué actúas de esta manera – Dijo seriamente el pony blanco mirando a los ojos a la chica.

La yegua fénix detuvo su forcejeo al escuchar las palabras del semental. Philomena miro fijamente a Vix y respondió.

Philomena – Ese es el problema, tú me besaste, de tantos seres en este mundo y tenías que ser tú el que me robara mi primer beso – Entonces la pony continuo forcejeando para liberarse – ¡De todos tú, el hada más molesta que existe! –

El semental comenzó a sentirse un poco mal al escuchar las palabras de la chica, pero se sorprendió en el momento en que Philomena lo beso en los labios. Vix sin saber por qué, correspondió el beso de la yegua fénix. Al romper el beso, la pony miro con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro al semental.

Philomena – Y… aunque no me agrades… debo decirte esto – Decía la chica, mientras el sonrojo en su rostro aumentaba – Entre los fénix, es tradición que una hembra o un macho tenga su primera vez con quien tuvo su primer beso – Admitió la pony fénix, ahora si completamente sonrojada.

Vix – ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo el pony fénix también completamente sonrojado.

Philomena – Si, es una de las razones por la que me había molestado en primer lugar – Respondió la yegua fénix ahora estando avergonzada.

Vix – Pe… Pero, no tenemos que hacer eso – Trataba de librarse el semental de tener que hacer "aquello" con la pony fénix.

Philomena logro librarse del agarre del semental, y hacer que ambos giraran, quedando ella sobre Vix, sujetando las patas y garras de este. El pony fénix miro algo nervioso a la yegua, la cual ahora era la dominante.

Philomena – Solo déjate llevar, Vix, así no será tan raro. Y por favor, se gentil conmigo – Dijo la chica algo tímida y avergonzada, comenzando a besar al semental.

 **Fin del Flashback**

La fénix roja detuvo su relato, al suponer que su amiga ya sabría lo que ocurrió después de aquello, aunque eso no evitaba que un fuerte sonrojo invadiera su rostro al recordar lo que hizo estuvo a punto de hacer con Vix. Phoenix Queen por otro lado, estaba muy sorprendida e incrédula al descubrir esta información. El hada blanca se mantenía en silencio al no saber muy bien que decir, pero agradecía que en su forma hada no tuviera rostro, porque si no estaría muy sonrojado en ese momento.

Bloody – Hola, chicos – Saludo la dragona saliendo de la nada, entonces esta se extrañó al ver lo sonrojadas que estaban las dos chicas – Mmm… ustedes están muy sonrojadas. No me digan que tuvieron un trió con alguien y no me invitaron – Dijo aparentando molestia y con los brazos cruzados.

Phoenix Queen y Philomena miraron a la dragona sonrojas por la insinuación de esta. Bloody Flame soltó una pequeña risa.

Bloody – Ji ji ji no puedo creer que se creyeran eso ji ji ji – Decía la caballera dragón, mientras se reía – Aunque eso puede significar que si hicieron algo, y tal vez haya sido con el hada – Volvió a insinuar con una pequeña sonrisa pícara, mientras señalaba a Vix.

Vix – Espera… ¡¿Puedes verme?! – Exclamo el hada sorprendida.

Bloody – Si, puedo verte hadita. Tal vez seas invisible para otros, pero a mí no me engañas – Respondió la dragona con una sonrisa presumida.

El hada blanca habría puesto una expresión de molestia, si es que tuviera rostro. Bloody Flame dejo de prestarle atención a Vi y miro a Phoenix.

Bloody – Oye, Phoenix, los Guerreros Fénix dijeron que te necesitaban en la sala del trono para no sé qué – Le dio la dragona tranquilamente – Ahora yo me voy de vuelta a mi habitación, quiero dormir un rato, adiós –

Luego de despedirse, la caballera dragón se dio la vuelta y se alejó del grupo. Estos dejaron en tema que tenían antes de lado, por ahora, y fueron a la sala del trono.

Minutos más tarde, Phoenix junto con Vix y Philomena se encontraban en la sala del trono, en donde también se encontraban los Guerreros Fénix con excepción de Golden Fire y Platinum Fire. Azazel dio un paso al frente y le hizo una reverencia a la alifénix mística. Luego de levantarse, el semental fénix hablo.

Azazel – Alifénix mística, me alegro de que haya venido, requeríamos urgentemente su presencia – Dijo el semental seriamente – Nos acaban de informar de que la Hermandad Asesina está de nuevo en acción –

Phoenix y Philomena – ¿La Hermandad Asesina? – Preguntaron ambas chicas confundida y con curiosidad.

Alexander – Tal vez no lo recuerde, pero la Hermandad Asesina son un grupo de hipogrifos muy peligrosos – Dijo el pony fénix con su típica alegría – Todos ellos fueron entrenados por Gamma, el Gran Maestro Asesino, el mejor asesino de todos los tiempos, que por suerte murió hace mucho. Antes había asesinos en todas partes del mundo, pero ahora solo quedan 8 maestros asesinos, pero son los más peligrosos que había. Y descubrimos que ahora que están libres, seguirán con lo que intentaban hacer hace tanto tiempo, y empezaran tratando de asesinarla a usted que fue la que los encerró en la Prisión Temporal. Ahora tenemos que ir y buscarlos, aunque con usted aquí seguro que será fácil, usted en muy poderosa y podrá… –

Azazel tuvo que taparle la boca al semental con su garra para que este dejara de hablar. Phoenix Queen pensó por un momento en lo que le dijo Alexander.

Phoenix – De acuerdo, eso será un problema. No recuerdo mucho sobre la Hermandad Asesina, así que necesitare su ayuda para poder detenerlos antes de que hagan algo –

Azazel – Como ordene, alifénix mística. Los Guerreros Fénix buscaremos cualquier pista de donde pueden estar ocultos los miembros de la Hermandad Asesina –

Phoenix Queen asintió con la cabeza, y salió de la sala del trono. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, la alifénix comenzó a correr hasta llegar a la habitación. Vix y Philomena miraron a su amiga extrañados. Esta última cerró la puerta con cadenas y un gran candado mágico, y luego de sentó en una esquina mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Philomena – Phoenix, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te vez tan… asustada? – Pregunto confundida la fénix roja, ya que su amiga tenía una mirada de miedo.

Phoenix – ¡Porque estoy asustada! ¡Y como no voy a estarlo! Me acaban de decir que un grupo de asesinos increíblemente peligrosos quiere matarme. Y yo que pensaba que haber luchado contra Bloody Flame ya era malo, ¡Pero esto es peor! – Respondió la alifénix muy asustada, nerviosa y desesperada.

Vix – ¿Y por qué te preocupa? Luchaste contra Bloody Flame muy bien, fácilmente puedes derrotar a cualquier miembro de la Hermandad Asesina tu sola con esas habilidades para el combate que tienes – Pregunto el hada con curiosidad.

Entonces, sin decir nada, Phoenix sujeto a Vix por sus alas y comenzó a tirar de las mismas en direcciones opuestas.

Phoenix – ¿Qué porque estoy preocupada? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Porque no se pelear! ¡Cuando pelee contra Bloody Flame, solo estaba imitando los movimientos que hacían los personajes de los comics que solía leer! ¡Esos movimientos no van a funcionar contra alguien que está entrenado para ser sigiloso y moverse en las sombras! ¡Esos hipogrifos van a matarme! – Gritaba la yegua en completa desesperación – Ya van dos veces que he muerto, no creo que reviva mágicamente una tercera vez –

La alifénix soltó a Vix y se lanzó sobre su cama, para luego abrazar su almohada como si su vida dependiera de ello. Philomena voló hasta su amiga y la miro con la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

Philomena – Tranquila, Phoenix. Seguro que podemos encontrar una solución para eso – Dijo la fénix tratando de calmar a su amiga.

Estas palabras lograron calmar un poco los nervios de la yegua fénix, pero aun así seguía bastante nerviosa y asustada. Vix se puso a girar en el mismo lugar que estaba, hasta que exclamo.

Vix – ¡Ya sé que hacer, Phoenix! – Exclamo el hada revoloteando de un lado a otro – Conozco a alguien que puede entrenarte para ser casi tan habilidosa como Gamma, el gran maestro de los asesinos. Incluso también puede entrenarte a ti, Philomena –

Phoenix Queen apareció en un segundo frente al hada, luego de escuchar lo que había dicho esta.

Phoenix – ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Llévame con ese sujeto, Vix! – Exclamaba la yegua, mientras zarandeaba a la pobre hada blanca.

Vix – De acuerdo, Phoenix, ¡Pero primero deja de zarandearme! – Grito el hada muy mareada.

La alifénix mística soltó al hada, estando un poco sonrojada por cómo había actuado. Luego de recuperarse, Vix miro a la yegua.

Vix – Tranquila, Phoenix. Puedo llevarte con quien que puede entrenarte para que sepas combatir al nivel del Gran Maestro Asesino, pero será mejor que vallamos mañana, ya está anocheciendo, y de noche seremos un blanco fácil para cualquier miembro de la hermandad – Dijo el hada con seriedad.

Las dos féminas asintieron con la cabeza. Phoenix Queen se recostó en su cama, y cerró los ojos. El cuerno de la yegua brillo por un momento, y una capa de energía apareció en todas las paredes de la habitación. Philomena se posó en su perchero para aves, y Vix sobre la almohada en la que dormía. Los tres se quedaron dormidos minutos después.

Luego de asegurarse de que su amiga estuviera durmiendo, Philomena abrió los ojos y voló con cuidado hasta donde estaba Vix. La fénix tomo cuidadosamente al hada con sus garras y fue volando hasta el armario, cuya puerta estaba lo suficientemente abierta como para que la chica entrara fácilmente.

Al estar dentro, Philomena dejo al hada sobre una pila de telas que había allí y cerró la puerta del armario. Vix comenzó a despertar y se extrañó al verse a sí mismo dentro de aquel armario, junto con la fénix roja.

Vix – ¿Philomena? ¿Qué hacemos dentro del armario? – Pregunto el hada algo somnolienta por acabar de despertar.

Philomena – Vix, escucha. Quería hablarte sobre lo que pasó antes de que Phoenix apareciera – Respondió la fénix, mientras un rubor adornaba su rostro.

El hada se despertó completamente al escuchar la respuesta de la chica, y se puso algo nervioso.

Philomena – Quería preguntarte si… ¿Tu sientes algo por mí? – Pregunto la fénix sin mirar al hada, para que esta no viera el sonroja en su rostro.

Esta pregunto confundido un poco al hada, y provoco que se tardara unos cuantos segundos en responder.

Vix – Bueno… no estoy seguro de eso. Puede que haya vivido por muchos años, pero nunca he sentido amor por alguien, así que realmente no sé si siento algo por ti, o no – Fue la respuesta del hada blanca – Desde que eso paso, me he sentido muy extraño al estar a tu lado, como si fuera un calor extraño dentro de mí, pero realmente no sé qué es –

Entonces, Vix se sorprendió al sentir como Philomena lo tomaba entre sus alas y le dirigía una mirada dulce y amable.

Philomena – No soy experta en esto, pero hace mucho llegue a sentir algo por otro fénix, pero nunca era más que un sentimiento momentáneo – Explico la fénix de forma tranquila y sin borrar su sonrisa – Aunque contigo es diferente, te odio, pero a la vez creo que te amo. Es algo muy extraño y me confunde bastante, pero… me gustaría probar algo nuevo –

Vix – Ahora soy yo el que está confundido – Comento el hada sintiéndose muy confundida.

Philomena – Yo también estoy algo confundida, pero puedo hacer que sea más simple – Respondió la chica con tranquilidad – Dime, Vix, ¿Te gustaría intentar algo nuevo, muy extraño y que posiblemente sea la mayor locura de nuestras vidas inmortales? – Pregunto finalmente la fénix mirando al hada sobre que seguía entre sus alas.

Vix no respondió al instante. El hada blanca se quedó callada por unos cuantos segundos, aunque en la cabeza de Philomena esos segundos de silencio parecían largas y desesperantes horas.

Finalmente, el hada respondió.

Vix – Claro, no es muy de mi estilo hacer locuras, pero creo que puedo probar algo nuevo –

La fénix se alegró mucho por la respuesta de Vix, y le dio un pequeño beso a este. Luego Philomena cambio a su forma pony, y se recostó en el suelo del armario, en el que curiosamente había un cómodo colchón, teniendo al hada entre sus garras.

Philomena – Vamos, transfórmate en pony, quiero que me des un abrazo –

El hada hizo lo que la chica le pidió, y al estar en su forma pony, abrazo a la yegua, mientras que esta correspondió el abrazo. Philomena se acercó al oído de Vix y les susurro.

Philomena – _Sabes, recordé que aún tenemos algo que terminar_ – Dijo la pony fénix de forma seductora – _Y esta vez no habrá nada que te salve de quitarme mi virginidad_ –

El pony fénix se puso algo nervioso al escuchar esto, y más cuando Philomena se subió sobre él y lo miro con algo de lujuria.

Philomena – Espero que puedas silenciar este armario, no me gustaría que Phoenix despertara y nos interrumpiera en pleno momento de pasión – Comento la yegua seductoramente, mientras pasaba su garra por el pecho del semental.

Los ojos del pony fénix brillaron por un momento, y una capa de energía cubrió el armario completo, dicha capa emitía una tenue luz que se asemejaba a la luz de la luna.

Philomena – Bien, Vix, quiero que me hagas tuya esta noche – Dijo la chica comenzando a besar apasionadamente al semental fénix.

Vix correspondió el beso de la chica con la misma pasión, mientras que ambos se abrazaban con fuerza, como si no quisieran separarse por nada del mundo. Y el resto, es privado.

Continuara…


	11. 11º Cap La Hermandad Asesina

**Capítulo 11:**

 **La Hermandad Asesina**

Phoenix Queen despertó al día siguiente luego de una larga noche de sueño. Lentamente, la alifénix mística se levantó de su cama, y se froto sus ojos para luego soltar un bostezo.

Phoenix – Buenos días, chicos – Saludo tranquilamente la pony fénix a sus dos amigos Vix y Philomena.

Entonces la yegua noto que el hada y la fénix no estaban en ninguna parte. Phoenix no se preocupó por esto, pensando que simplemente sus amigos ya habrían salido de la habitación y estarían persiguiéndose o algo parecido. Así que, después de que la alifénix se diera una ducha, salió de la habitación para buscar al hada y a al fénix. Unos segundos después, del armario salieron los dos amigos de la alifénix aun en su forma pony. Vix y Philomena sonrieron al ver que Phoenix ya no estaba en la habitación.

Philomena – Bien, Phoenix no nos descubrió – Dijo la yegua fénix con una sonrisa.

Vix – Y tampoco descubrió lo que hicimos anoche – Agrego el semental aliviado.

Entonces la yegua sorprendió al pony fénix con un beso en la mejilla, para luego sonreírle dulcemente.

Philomena – Y ahora que lo recuerdo, no esperaba que fueras tan bueno complaciendo a una chica – Dijo con dulzura la yegua fénix.

El semental soltó una risa algo nerviosa, mientras un ligero rubor cubría su rostro.

Vix – La verdad, jamás había hecho algo así, solamente me deje llevar – Dijo con un poco de vergüenza el pony fénix.

Philomena – Pero dejemos eso de lado, vamos a darnos una ducha… juntos – Dijo la yegua tomando una de las patas del semental y arrastrándolo con ella hasta el baño.

El sonido del agua empezó a escucharse unos segundos después, cubriendo cualquier otro ruido que pudiera escucharse.

En otro lado, Phoenix Queen caminaba por los pasillos de su castillo tranquilamente, pero la verdad es que esta calma era fingida. La yegua fénix pensaba en donde podrían estar sus amigos, en la Hermandad Asesina y a la vez que se cuestionaba muchas cosas sobre su existencia. En ese momento, una sombra paso por detrás de la pony. Esta se detuvo un momento al sentir como alguien paso por detrás suya, y se giró para ver que era, pero no vio nada.

Antes de poder girarse, una garra le cubrió la boca a Phoenix, mientras que esta pudo sentir como un cuchillo rozaba por muy poco su cuello.

¿? – No haga ruido, señorita, o le juro que simplemente será como mantequilla para mi cuchillo – Dijo una voz femenina detrás de la alifénix mística.

Phoenix Queen fue arrastrada hasta una habitación que había en el pasillo. La alifénix fue arrojada contra uno de los muros. Ahí fue cuando la yegua pudo ver la apariencia de quien le había hecho eso.

Era un hipogrifo hembra. Su pelaje era de color blanco azulado. Sus ojos eren color verde esmeralda. Su crin y colar eran de color negro ligeramente brillante. Portaba una capa con capucha de color blanco con bordes azules. Llevaba un cinturón de color azul, y en este mismo llevaba una espada larga hecha de oro junto con otras herramientas. Y finalmente, la hipogrifo tenía una marca sobre su garra derecha con forma de A.

Phoenix – ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto la alifénix con seriedad, tratando de ocultar que estaba aterrada.

¿? – Mi nombre es Knight Shine, soy miembro de la Hermandad Asesina, aunque usted y yo nos conocimos en el pasado, pero supondré que después de tanto tiempo no me recuerda – Dijo con una sonrisa dulce y tranquila la hipogrifo – Y tranquila, no vine a acabar con su vida. Me enviaron para darle un mensaje, señorita –

Phoenix – ¿Un mensaje? – Dijo la yegua algo más tranquila, luego de escuchar que no iban a matarla.

Knight Shine – Si, y es que la hermandad perdona todas sus intromisiones en el pasado – Dijo tranquilamente la chica, para luego clavar su cuchillo en la pared al lado de la cabeza de Phoenix, y acercarse al rostro de esta – Pero se le advierte que si vuelve a obstaculizar nuestras misiones, se le considerara nuevamente como una amenaza a la paz y nos veremos obligados a usar la fuerza letal contra usted, señorita –

La hipogrifo volvió a tomar su cuchillo, para posteriormente guardarlo en su cinturón. Knight Shine abrió una ventana que había en la habitación, pero antes de poder salir, la voz de Phoenix la detuvo.

Phoenix – Espera, no lo entiendo, si me metí en su camino en el pasado, ¿Por qué perdonan lo que hice así como si nada? – Pregunto confusa la alifénix.

Knight Shine – Eso se debe a que en la hermandad no la vemos como alguien que hace el mal y merece morir. Solo es alguien que no comprende los métodos que usamos cuando actuamos, y trata de evitarlos. Además, yo soy la actual líder de la Hermandad Asesina, y la veo como una aliada con mucho potencial a futuro – Dijo la hipogrifo caminando hasta pararse frente a Phoenix, para luego darle un pequeño beso en frente – Y tal vez, como una posible aprendiz y pareja, ya que además de ser muy habilidosa, eres el tipo de pareja que me gustaría tener –

Knight Shine no dijo nada más, y simplemente salto por la ventana volando lejos de ahí. Phoenix se acercó la ventana, y busco a la hipogrifo con la mirada, sin encontrar ninguna señal de esta. Sin que la alifénix lo notara, Shine se encontraba oculta en una esquina completamente cubierta por las sombras, y ahí permaneció hasta que la yegua se alejó de la ventana. 

Knight Shine – Espero que no hagas caso a mi advertencia, Phoenix Queen, realmente desearía enfrentarme a ti de nuevo – Dijo la hipogrifo sonriendo, para luego alejarse volando, escondiéndose en las sombras para que nadie la viera.

Phoenix Queen volvió a caminar por el pasillo, ya después de habérsele pasado el susto por aquel encuentro con Knight Shine. Estando en parte alegre al saber que la Hermandad Asesina no trataría de matarla, mientras que la otra parte de ella estaba decida a tratar de detener a la hermandad.

Mientras la alifénix caminaba, se cruzó con las princesas Celestia y Luna. Estas se veían alegres y tranquilas. Phoenix saludo a ambas monarcas con una reverencia. Estas le devolvieron el saludo de la misma manera.

Celestia – Nos alegra verla, alifénix mística – Saludo formalmente la princesa del sol, mientras se levantaba.

Luna – Aunque debemos decirle que será la última vez que nos veamos por ahora – Dijo con algo de tristeza al princesa de la noche.

Celestia – Cierto, ya es momento de volver a Equestria, nuestro carruaje real nos está esperando fuera del castillo. Mi hermana y yo esperamos que se reúna con nosotras otro día para tratar algunos temas políticos – Agrego la alicornio blanca tranquilamente.

Phoenix – _"¿Política?… ¡¿Por queeeeeee?!"_ – Grito mentalmente la yegua, siendo para ella un martirio el descubrir que tendría que aprender temas de política – Claro, princesa Celestia – Acepto con una sonrisa lo suficientemente real como para ser convincente – Espero que algún día vuelvan al Imperio Fénix y platiquemos un rato –

Las dos princesas volvieron a hacer una reverencia, al igual que Phoenix. Antes de irse, la princesa Luna dijo.

Luna – Antes de irme, me gustaría preguntarle algo – Dijo la princesa con curiosidad. Phoenix asintió con la cabeza a esto – Es que, desde que llegamos, mi hermana y yo no hemos escuchado su nombre, y no creemos que se llame alifénix mística. ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

La alifénix se extrañó un poco por esta pregunta, pero la vio comprensible. Así que después de asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca, respondió.

Phoenix – Bueno, la verdad no me llamo alifénix mística, todos en el Imperio Fénix me dicen así porque no saben mi nombre. Puedo decírselos si prometen guardar el secreto – Respondió la yegua con tranquilidad. Las dos princesas asintieron con la cabeza, aceptando la condición de Phoenix – Mi nombre es Phoenix Queen, princesas – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Celestia – Valla, es un muy bonito nombre, Phoenix – Comento sonriendo la monarca de Equestria.

Luna – Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana, su nombre es verdaderamente bonito – Comento también la princesa de la luna.

Phoenix Queen se sonrojo un poco por lo cumplidos de ambas princesas. Estas soltaron una pequeña risa y se despidieron.

Celestia – Adiós, señorita Phoenix – Se despidió la alicornio blanca para después empezar a alejarse.

Luna – Adiós, Phoenix Queen, la verdad es que usted me agrado mucho – Dijo la yegua de la noche, para después alejarse junto con su hermana.

Phoenix – ¡Adiós! – Se despidió la pony fénix de las dos alicornios, para después empezar a caminar de vuelta a su habitación, mirando por la ventana y notando que apenas era mediodía.

* * *

Bloody Flame soltó un largo bostezo mientras despertaba, al no soportar por más tiempo el fuerte sol de mediodía que le daba en la cara. La dragona se reprochaba mentalmente el haberse quedado dormida tan tarde el día anterior, pero la verdad era que realmente no había dormido en toda la noche. Esto era debido a que desde la noche anterior, no dejaba de sentir como alguien la observaba sin parar, pero al buscar quien era no encontraba nada más que oscuridad. Solo después de que amaneció en que la caballera dragón dejo de sentir aquella desagradable sensación de estar siendo observada, y fue cuando pudo dormir un poco.

La somnolienta dragona se levantó de su cama, la cual era una cama reforzada hecha especialmente para ella, porque ninguna otra cama podría soportar el peso de una dragona. Aun si ella no era especialmente grande para pesar tanto, una cama normal no soportaría su peso por más de unos segundos. Bloody simplemente camino lentamente al baño de la habitación, cruzando por un espejo que había en la pared el cual la reflejaba a ella y a una sombra ocultándose en el techo de la habitación … Espera, ¡¿Qué?!…

¡¿Había una sombra en el techo de su habitación?!

Al ver aquella sombra sobre el techo de la habitación, el primer instinto de Bloody Flame fue mirar dicha sombra, notando como esta salto sobre ella a una increíble velocidad, tirándola al suelo y poniendo un cuchillo sobre su cuello.

¿? – Bloody Flame, por asesinar inocentes y atentar contra la vida de muchos otros inocentes, la Hermandad Asesina te condena a muerte – Dijo un hipogrifo macho, estando sobre la dragona.

Este hipogrifo levanto su cuchillo y de un rápido y certero movimiento, le corte el cuello a la caballera dragón de lado a lado. Esta última cerró los ojos después de recibir el mortal ataque. El hipogrifo volvió a guardar su cuchillo, dando su misión por cumplida.

Bloody – Sorpresa – Dijo la dragona abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa sádica dibujada en su rostro.

Antes de que el hipogrifo pudiera reaccionar, la dragona lo sujeto con su cola por el cuello, para después estrellarlo contra una pared, solamente con la suficiente fuerza como para dejarlo aturdido, peor sin dañar la pared. Entonces, la caballera dragón tuvo un momento para descansar, que su herida se regenerara y ver la apariencia del hipogrifo.

Era un hipogrifo macho. Su pelaje era color marrón con algunas partes de color más claro. Su crin y cola eran color amarillo. Sus ojos eran color rojo oscuro. Portaba una capa con capucha de color negro con borden rojos. Llevaba un cinturón rojo, en el que llevaba un estoque medieval y otras herramientas. Finalmente, el hipogrifo llevaba una marca en forma de A en su pata izquierda.

Bloody – Bien, pequeño asesino, vas a decirme quien eres y por qué tratante de matarme, o si no hoy comeré hipogrifo asado – Dijo maliciosamente la caballera dragón.

El hipogrifo no respondió, solo se quedó callado mientras en su mente trataba de pensar en una forma de escapar de esa. Bloody Flame al ver que el asesino no respondería, uso otro método para saber quién era.

La dragona hizo aparecer la Espada Bloodstream, y con ella le hizo un corte al hipogrifo en la palma de una de sus garras. La sangre del asesino no tardo en salir de la herida de este, y Bloody aprovecho para absorberla con su espada.

Bloody – Veamos lo que tu sangre me puede mostrar de ti – Dijo la caballera dragón, mientras miraba el lado plano de la hoja de su espada.

Bloody Flame le dio un pequeño golpe con su garra a su espada, esta empezó a emitir un sonido agudo y poco audible. Unos segundos después, la dragona volvió a mirar al hipogrifo.

Bloody – De acuerdo, descubrí que te llamas Delirium, eres parte de un extraño grupo de hipogrifos que te ordenaron matarme, y ahora mismo estas tratando de tomar tu espada para cortarme la cola – Dijo la caballera dragón con tranquilidad.

Luego de que la dragona dijera esto ultima, el hipogrifo llamado Delirium tomo su estoque medieval y trato de cortarle la cola a Bloody Flame. El corte del arma simplemente reboto en las escamas de la dragona.

Bloody – No te molestes en intentar cortarme la cola. Reforcé mis escamas para que ninguna de tus armas pudiera atravesarla, como hizo ese cuchillo tuyo cuando me atacaste desprevenida – Dijo la dragona, para después poner su espada en su espalda – Y si te preguntas como es que no morí por ese ataque, deberías infórmate un poco más sobre quien tratas de matar. Yo poseo la Espada Bloodstream, una espada que me da inmortalidad total y completa, de igual si me haces pedazos por completo, no podrás matarme de ninguna forma ni aunque me quites mi espada, porque ella y yo estamos conectadas hasta que muera, si es que puedo morir claro –

La caballera dragón llevo a Delirium hasta una de las ventanas de la habitación, y luego de abrir esta misma, lanzo al hipogrifo por la ventana y la volvió a cerrar usando su cola. Después de esto, Bloody simplemente fue al baño para prepararse para ir a entrenar.

El asesino extendió sus alas y empezó a volar para no chocarse contra el suelo. Delirium al ver que su objetivo estaba fuera de su alcance, dijo.

Delirium – Maldita sea, si esa dragona es tan inmortal como dice, será imposible que cualquiera de mis hermanos y hermanas pueda matarla, tengo que volver a la base e informar sobre esto – Dijo el hipogrifo para luego retirarse de ahí a gran velocidad.

* * *

Más tarde, Phoenix ya había terminado de desayunar, y ahora estaba hablando con Bloody Flame en la sala del trono sobre su encuentro con Knight Shine, mientras que la dragona le contaba sobre su encuentro con Delirium. Ambas chicas se miraron seriamente, luego de haber terminado de hablar sobre sus encuentros con los dos miembros de la Hermandad Asesina.

Phoenix – Esto me preocupa, esos hipogrifos son verdaderamente peligrosos – Comento la yegua muy seriamente.

Bloody – Estoy de acuerdo con eso, como te dije, ese Delirium logro cortarme el cuello. Si no tuviera inmortalidad, no lo habría contado – Estoy de acuerdo la caballera dragón con su amiga.

Las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron repentinamente, y a la sala entraron los Guerreros Fénix al completo. Estos tenían algunas heridas en sus cuerpos, y con expresiones de cansancio. Azazel fue el primero en acercarse a la alifénix mística y decir.

Azazel – Alifénix mística, acabamos de ser atacados por la Hermandad Asesina – Dijo el pony fénix con su tono sombrío e intimidante, notándosele en el cuerpo algunas cortadas y moretones.

Alexander – Es cierto, esos hipogrifos vinieron y trataron de matarnos a todos. Apenas logramos sobrevivir, pero fue algo increíble. Todos estábamos entrenando cuando ellos aparecieron, fue una batalla muy épica. Tratamos de contactar con usted, pero ellos no nos daban ni un solo respiro. Y al final un guardia nos vio luchando y activo la alarma, y esos cobardes huyeron al ver como venían todos esos guardias, y… –

Alexander no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Azazel le cubrió la boca con su garra. Phoenix Queen miro seriamente a los dos corceles al escuchar esto.

Phoenix – Esto sí que puede ser un problema – Dijo la yegua con máxima seriedad – _"Debo buscar a Vix, ahora realmente es necesario entrenar para ser tan buena como esos hipogrifos"_ – Pensó al recordar lo que había hablado la noche anterior con el hada blanca.

Y como si fuera cosa del destino, Philomena junto con Vix entraron en la sala del trono unos segundos después de que la yegua dijera esto. Ninguno de los presentes le prestaron mucha atención a la recién llegada, excepto Phoenix Queen y Apolo. Este último miraba a Philomena con expresión de tonto, mientras que la alifénix miraba a sus dos amigos con una sonrisa.

Phoenix – Escuchen, ahora mismo tengo que ir a un sitio importante – Dijo la yegua para después mirar a los Guerreros Fénix – Todos ustedes van a entrenar junto con Bloody Flame para combatir contra la Hermandad Asesina. Y no quiero quejas, ¿De acuerdo? –

Todos los Guerreros Fénix miraron con seriedad a la caballera dragón, luego de escuchar la orden de la alifénix mística, excepto Platinum Fire, que miro a Bloody con incomodidad. La dragona no le importo mucho las miradas que le dirigieron los 6 ponys fénix.

Guerreros Fénix – De acuerdo – Dijeron al unísono los 6 ponys.

Luego de esto, los Guerreros Fénix junto con Bloody Flame se retiraron de la sala, quedando solo Phoenix Queen, Philomena y Vix. La alifénix miro al hada blanco con algo de seriedad.

Phoenix – Vix, escucha, realmente necesito que me lleves con ese maestro que puede enseñarme a luchar. Hoy la líder de la Hermandad Asesina me dijo que ella y su grupo no volverían a tratar de matarme, pero los otros miembros trataron de acabar con los Guerreros Fénix y con Bloody Flame. Debo aprender a luchar para poder pelear contra la hermandad, si no lo hago mis amigos pueden morir, y jamás me perdonaría si mis nuevos amigos murieran por mi culpa.

Las palabras de la yegua se escuchaban completamente sinceras, y que realmente le preocupaban sus nuevos amigos. El hada se mantuvo callada por unos segundos, para luego responder.

Vix – Realmente te escuchas dispuesta a luchar para proteger a tus amigos – Comento de forma neutra el hada blanca.

Phoenix – Estos días he estado pensando mucho, y es que antes de convertirme en Phoenix Queen, jamás tuve amigos como los que tengo ahora, y de verdad me dolería si les pasara algo – Dijo con mucha sinceridad la pony fénix.

Vix – Esta bien, te llevare con quien puede enseñarte a luchar – Dijo el hada tranquilamente.

Un destello rodeo a Vix, Phoenix y Philomena. Segundos después, los tres fueron teletransportados.

Muy, muy lejos del Imperio Fénix, aparecieron dos yeguas fénix y un hada blanca. Los tres miraron en sitio donde se encontraban, notando que este era una ciudad en ruinas y casi complemente destruida. Esto sorprendió de gran manera al trió. Vix con algo de seriedad, se concentró para poder sentir las energías mágicas que había cerca, soltando una risa eufórica al sentir la energía de quien estaba buscando.

Vix – ¡SI! Chicas, vengan conmigo – Dijo el hada con un poco de emoción.

El hada guio a ambas chicas por la ciudad abandonada, hasta bajar por unas escaleras y entrar en una cueva en la que únicamente había un estanque de agua, con unas paredes llenas de extrañas inscripciones. El hada miro toda la cueva rápidamente. En ese momento, una esfera de energía dorada empezó a salir del agua. Vix miro esto con gran emoción.

Vix – Phoenix, Philomena, prepárense. Estamos por ver a la Gran Maestra Beta – Dijo muy emocionada el hada, revoloteando de un lado al otro. La esfera de energía bajo hasta tocas el suelo

La esfera dorada fue desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta finalmente dijo ver a la Gran Maestra Beta.

Princesa Skystar – ¡Enserio, como me encanta hacer eso! – Dijo con mucha alegría y entusiasmo la hipogrifo.

Phoenix, Philomena y Vix – ¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron los tres al ver quiera era aquella hipogrifo.

Continuara…

 **De acuerdo, este capítulo es algo corto y hace tiempo que no actualizo, pero no voy a poner ni inventar ninguna excusa sobre por qué me tarde tanto, solamente prometo que el siguiente capítulo será mucho más largo que este. Pinkie Promesa.**


	12. 12º Cap La Gran Maestra Beta

**Capítulo 12:**

 **La Gran Maestra Beta**

Phoenix Queen, Philomena y Vix habían llegado a la cima del Monte Aris, donde estaba la antigua ciudad de Hippogriffia, lugar en el que según el hada blanca estaba la Gran Maestra Beta. Lo que no se esperaba el hada, era ver no a la susodicha, sino ver a nada menos que la hija de la Reina Novo y actual princesa de Seaquestria, Skystar. Esta miro con curiosidad a las dos ponys y al hada que la miraban, para luego acercarse a ellos con una sonrisa.

Skystar – Hola, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunto alegremente la hipogrifo acercándose al trió.

Las dos yeguas no respondieron, Vix en cambio exclamo.

Vix – ¡¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con la Gran Maestra Beta?! – Grito el hada muy extrañada y sorprendida.

Skystar – ¿Gran Maestra Beta? Jamás he escuchado ese nombre – Respondió la chica confundida.

El hada blanca comenzó a mirar por todos lados a la hipogrifo, llegando a incomodarla un poco. Luego de unos segundos de invasiva investigación. Vix comento.

Vix – Tú te pareces mucho a la Gran Maestra Beta, pero no eres ella – Comento seriamente la pequeña hada, mirando muy de cerca a la princesa de Seaquestria.

El hada retrocedió a donde estaban sus compañeras. En ese momento, Vix sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorrer sus alas, y al girarse, pudo ver que Philomena lo miraba con seriedad y frialdad, incluso parecía que sus ojos tenían un siniestro brillo rojo (Esto realmente solo eran imaginaciones de Vix). El hada blanca se asustó mucho al ver aquella mirada en su pareja.

Skystar – Ahora que los veo bien, jamás había visto ponys como ustedes – Comento la chica mirando bien a Phoenix y a Philomena.

Phoenix – Bueno, he… Princesa Skystar, eso es porque somos ponys fénix – Respondió la yegua acercándose a la hipogrifo – Y perdón por la reacción de antes, no esperábamos verla a usted je je – Dijo con una risa nerviosa.

Skystar – Yo tampoco esperaba verlos a ustedes, y aun no me han dicho quiénes son – Dijo con curiosidad.

Phoenix – Mi nombre es Phoenix Queen, mi amiga de ahí es Philomena y la pequeña hada fastidiosa se llama Vix – Respondió la alifénix con una sonrisa, a la vez que señalaba a los aludidos.

Vix – ¡Oye! – Exclamo el hada con molestia.

La hipogrifo comenzó a saltar de alegría frente a la alifénix, para luego darle a esta un fuerte abrazo. Phoenix Queen se sentía un poco sofocada por aquel abrazo, pero a pesar de eso, le gustaba el abrazo de la princesa.

Phoenix – _"Aunque me está quitando un poco el aire, la verdad es que no está nada mal este abrazo"_ – Pensó la alifénix disfrutando del abrazo de Skystar, sobre todo por las suaves plumas que tenía esta – _"Y la verdad que Skystar es bastante linda, me pregunto si me dejaría darle un beso… Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo también soy una chica, y… Ok esto se volvió raro"_ – Pensaba ahora incomoda.

La yegua fénix empezaba a sentirse incomoda al recordar ese pequeño detalle. Skystar por otro lado seguía abrazando a Phoenix, hasta que la soltó luego de unos minutos.

Skystar – Me alegra mucho conocerte, Phoenix, ¡Como me encanta hacer nuevos amigos! – Dijo muy alegre la princesa de Seaquestria.

Phoenix – A mí también me alegra conocerte, Skystar – Dijo la alifénix mística – Y cambiando de tema, ¿Enserio no sabes nada sobre la Gran Maestra Beta? –

Skystar – Me gustaría decirte que sí, pero nunca había escuchado ese nombre – Respondió la hipogrifo.

Vix – Yo puedo explicar eso – Dijo el hada blanca volando frente a ambas chicas – Si no me equivoco, la Gran Maestra Beta murió hace mucho tiempo, ya que no tuve en cuenta que ella no era inmortal, y esta es la parte que me sorprendió. La Gran Maestra dijo que jamás tendría hijos ni nada parecido, pero viendo el gran parecido que tiene Skystar con ella, además de tener una energía mágica similar a la de ella, creo que cambio de opinión –

La hipogrifo miro un poco confundida al hada. Phoenix en cambio, la miro con preocupación.

Phoenix – Espera, ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora no hay nadie que pueda entrenarme para luchar contra la Hermandad Asesina? – Pregunto con preocupación y algo de miedo la yegua.

Vix – No exactamente – Fue la corta respuesta del hada.

El hada sin decir nada más, empezó a volar hasta la salida de la cueva. Phoenix, Philomena y Skystar se miraron confundidas, para luego empezar a seguir a Vix. Durante el camino, Phoenix y Philomena estuvieron explicándole a Skystar un poco la razón de por qué estaban ahí, y sobre lo que estaban haciendo (Además de decirle lo que sabían sobre la Gran Maestra Beta). Luego de seguirlo por varios minutos, el hada blanca se detuvo en la entrada de otra cueva, la cual a simple vista no parecía nada impresionante, solamente había una espada dibujada en el suelo que apuntaba dentro de la cueva. La hipogrifo miro extrañada dicha cueva.

Skystar – ¿Qué hacemos aquí? En esta cueva no hay nada. Antes de que la ciudad fuera destruida, muchos hipogrifos trataron de descubrir que había dentro, pero solo es una cueva vacía que termina en un callejón sin salida – Pregunto la chica extrañada.

Vix – Esa cueva no es importante, ahí no hay nada valioso ni de importancia, solo es una distracción para que nadie sospeche de donde está realmente lo que la Gran Maestra quería ocultar de los curiosos – Respondió el hada seriamente.

Vix se acercó a la espada que estaba dibujada en el suelo. El hada miro con mucha atención todo el dibujo, hasta que encontró un pequeño agujero con la forma del ojo de una cerradura en el mango de la misma. Usando su magia, Vix cubrió con su magia dicha cerradura. El dibujo de la espada fue cubierto por completo de energía mágica, y en un instante desapareció.

Vix – Vamos, vamos, funciona… – Decía el hada esperando que lo que estaba haciendo funcionara.

Luego de unos segundos de absoluto silencio, la parte del suelo en la que estaba la espada comenzó a moverse hacia los lados, revelando unas escaleras hacia abajo.

Vix – ¡Si! – Exclamo el hada revoloteando de alegría.

El hada junto con Phoenix, Philomena y Skystar empezaron a bajar las escaleras lentamente. Luego de bajar escalones por unos cinco minutos (Se nota que eran bastantes), encontraron una gran habitación llena de extraños artilugios y otras cosas antiguas, y sobre todo llena de mucho polvo. Las dos ponys y la hipogrifo miraron impresionadas dicha sala, mientras que el hada la miro con un poco de nostalgia.

Phoenix – Guao, este sitio se ve increíblemente antiguo – Comento la alifénix mirando todas las cosas interesantes que había en la sala.

Philomena – Yo solo espero que no haya arañas aquí – Comento también la yegua mirando cuidadosamente todos los lugares en los que podría haber arañas.

Skystar – Esto… Es… ¡Increíble! ¡Jamás pensé que esto podría estas debajo de la ciudad todo el tiempo! – Exclamo la hipogrifo saltando de un lado a otro.

Vix se mantenía callado. Era difícil saber lo que estaba pensado, debido a su falta de cualquier cosa que podría dar algún indicio de su estado actual de ánimo. El hada blanca voló lentamente por toda la habitación, llegando hasta un perchero en el que estaba colgada una antigua capa con capucha de color blanco con bordes rojos. Phoenix Queen se acercó al hada y miro con algo de impresión la capa y capucha.

Phoenix – Un momento… esa capa y capucha son iguales a las que usaba Knight Shine – Comento la yegua fénix extrañada – Vix, ¿Exactamente quién era la Gran Maestra Beta? –

El hada blanca no respondió al instante. Luego de unos cortos segundos de silencio, soltó un suspiro y respondió.

Vix – No te lo dije antes porque sabía que te negarías al instante – Empezó a decir el hada – La Gran Maestra Beta era también parte de la Hermandad Asesina. Ella era la hermana del Gran Maestro Gamma – Respondió seriamente.

La alifénix mística quedo muy impresionada al enterarse de esa información. Philomena también se impresiono un poco, mientras que Skystar no entendía de qué estaba hablando el hada blanca.

Phoenix – Pe… Pero, Entonces ¿Querías que una miembro de la Hermandad Asesina me entrenara para luchar contra la Hermandad Asesina? – Pregunto incrédula la yegua,

Vix – Ex miembro de la Hermandad Asesina – Dijo seriamente – Es cierto que la Gran Maestra era miembro de la hermandad, pero solo estaba en ella por su hermano. Luego de que el murió y ella se quedó a cargo de todos los miembros restantes, le dio el puesto más alto a la segunda mejor maestra asesina y dejo la hermandad – Termino de explicar el hada blanca.

Philomena – Pero, eso no explica lo que dijiste antes, sobre que esa Gran Maestra se parecía a Skystar – Dijo la yegua fénix señalando a la hipogrifo.

Skystar – Cierto, cierto. Quiero saber que significaba eso – Agrego mientras miraba al hada.

Vix empezó a volar un poco por la habitación, dejando expectantes a las tres chicas por la respuesta. Luego de volar un poco por la sala, el hada encontró sobre una pequeña mesa lo que le hacía falta para completar la historia. Phoenix Queen, Philomena y Skystar miraron con curiosidad una fotografía antigua que sostenía el hada con su magia. Dicha fotografía estaba bastante desgastada por el tiempo y no tenía ningún color. Vix se concentró, y usando su magia logro reparar la foto y darle a esta los colores que le hacían falta.

Las tres chicas miraron con atención la fotografía. En esta estaba un hipogrifo. Su pelaje era de pelaje color blanco. Su crin y cola eran de color verde. Ojos del mismo color de su crin y cola. Y tenía una pluma azul sobresaliendo de su cabeza. Al lado del hipogrifo estaba un hipogrifo casi igual a Skystar, solamente que el color de sus ojos era mucho más fuerte que los de la susodicha. Esta hipogrifo tenía entre sus garras a una pequeña hipogrifo que curiosamente se parecía a…

Skystar – ¡Eh! ¡Esa hipogrifo se parece a mi madre, solo que más pequeña y adorable! – Exclamo la princesa muy sorprendida, a la vez que tomaba la fotografía para verla más de cerca.

Y efectivamente, la pequeña hipogrifo que estaba en la fotografía, era igual a la Reina Novo. Vix seriamente comento.

Skystar – Eso es porque esa pequeña hipogrifo es Novo, tu madre. La hipogrifo mayor es la Gran Maestra Beta, su madre. Y el otro hipogrifo es su padre – Explico con seriedad la pequeña hada.

Phoenix – Espera un momento, si lo que dices es cierto, eso significa que la Gran Maestra Beta es… – Decía la alifénix, pero fue interrumpida por Skystar.

Skystar – Mi abuela… – Dijo algo impactada la hipogrifo.

* * *

En otro lugar muy alejado del Monte Aris.

Una gran mansión se alzaba sobre la cima de una montaña, ubicada en un lugar remoto de los límites de Equestria. Una fuerte tormenta caía sobre la mansión, cubriendo la antigua estructura de grandes cantidades de agua. Por dentro la mansión estaba hecha un desastre, debido a los largos años que ya hacían mella en aquel abandonado lugar. Repentinamente las puertas dobles de la mansión se abrieron de par en par, dejando pasar a 8 figuran cubiertas de capas con capucha. Estas figuras entraron rápidamente en la mansión para protegerse de la fuerte lluvia.

Dentro, la figura que iba al frente y la que parecía ser la más alta del grupo, activo un interruptor encendiendo así las luces. La misma figura se quitó su capa con capucha para posteriormente dejarla colgada en un perchero que había allí. Al quitarse dichas prendas, dejo al descubierto todo su cuerpo, revelando ser Knight Shine, la actual líder de la Hermandad Asesina.

Shine – Uf, realmente esta fuerte esa tormenta, ¿No crean, chicos? – Pregunto tranquilamente la hipogrifo, sentándose en un sofá.

Otra de las figuras se quitó solamente la capucha que traía, revelando ser Delirium.

Delirium – Hubiera preferido que no estuviera, la verdad – Respondió el hipogrifo seriamente.

Una de las últimas figuras también se quitó solamente la capucha. Esta era una hipogrifo de pelaje color vainilla. Crin y cola color rojo cereza. Ojos color azul. Su capa con capucha era de color negro con bordes naranjas. Traía un cinturón negro en el que llevaba únicamente un florete antiguo hecho de plata.

¿? – Opino lo mismo que Delirium, preferiría que no estuviera lloviendo, mis alas están tan mojadas que no creo poder volar hasta mañana – Respondió la hipogrifo, quitándose la capa con capucha y dejando en otro perchero.

Shine – Tranquila, Vanilla Cream, puedes descansar todo el día si quieres, o toda la noche, recuerdo que estaba anocheciendo antes de que empezara a llover – Dijo sin quitar su tranquilidad la maestra asesina –

Vanilla Cream – Y ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes la tormenta Grape Juice, Frozen Berry? – Pregunto la chica mientras se sentaba en un sillón a descansar.

Dos de las figuras se quitaron también sus prendas. Una era una hipogrifo de pelaje color morado. Crin y cola color verde. Ojos color purpura. Su capa con capucha era de color rojo con bordes negros. Y llevaba un cinturón con un arco y un carcaj en el mismo. La otra figura era un hipogrifo de pelaje color azul celeste. Crin y cola color azul oscuro. Ojos color morado oscuro. Su capa con capucha era de color azul con bordes blancos. Y llevaba un cinturón de color blanco con un par de ballestas en el mismo.

Grape Juice – No estuvo nada mal, me gusta sentir el agua mojando mis plumas – Dijo de forma animada la hipogrifo.

Frozen Berry – Tengo frió – Comento el hipogrifo temblando un poco por le frió.

Shine – Bueno, supongo que a ti te gusto, Strawberry Cookie – Le dijo la chica a otra de las figuras.

Dicha figura se quitó sus prendas, revelando ser una hipogrifo de pelaje color rojo. Crin y cola color blanco. Ojos color marrón. Su capa con capucha era de color blanco con bordes amarillos. Y llevaba un cinturón amarillo en el que tenía una gran hacha de combate.

Strawberry Cookie – Estuvo bien, aunque ahora solo tengo ganas de ir a mi habitación junto con Frozen Berry – Respondió con un pequeño toque de lujuria, mientras que miraba al susodicho.

Juice – Espero que no te importe que los acompañe a ustedes dos – Dijo con el mismo toque de lujuria la hipogrifo.

Cookie – Tranquila, mientras más seamos, más diversión habrá –

Knight Shine soltó una pequeña risa, para luego mirar a las dos últimas figuras. Estas se quitaron sus prendas. Uno era un hipogrifo de pelaje color gris claro. Crin y cola cortas de color negro claro. Ojos color rojo- Su capa y capucha eran de color negro con bordes rojos. Y llevaba un cinturón negro en el que traía unas katanas. La otra figura era una hipogrifo de pelaje color gris claro. Su crin y cola eran de color blanco oscuro. Sus ojos eran color azul. Su capa y capucha eran de color rojo con bordes negros. Llevaba un cinturón negro en el que traía una katana.

Shine – Oigan, Marshmallow, Sugar Candy, ¿Quieren que los ayude a preparar la cena? – Pregunto con amabilidad la hipogrifo.

Sugar Candy – Tranquila, Shine. Mi querido Marshmallow y yo nos encargamos de eso – Respondió mirando muy amorosamente al hipogrifo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Marshmallow – … – El hipogrifo no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó quieto, mirando con un poco de molestia a Sugar Candy.

 **(Si, se que significan todos los nombres. Y admito que tenía hambre cuando escribía esto :V)**

Shine – Bueno, chicos, descansen. Estos días vamos a descansar y en una semana vamos a buscar a los Guerreros Fénix y a la Caballera Dragón, aunque primero hay que encontrar la forma de poder acabar con esta última. Así que ya – Dijo la hipogrifo seriamente a todos sus compañeros.

Estos asintieron con la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Knight Shine miro tranquilamente a todos sus compañeros. Cada uno de estos se fue a descansar a su manera por toda la mansión, quedando solamente Shine en la sala de la misma. Esta se sentó en un sillón, y miro una lámpara que había en una pequeña mesa al lado de dicho sillón.

Shine – Espero que después de tanto tiempo mi habitación este intacta, o al menos en buenas condiciones – Dijo la chica moviendo la lámpara, revelando que debajo de esta había una llave.

La hipogrifo tomo la llave y empezó a caminar un poco por la mansión, hasta llegar a un par de viejas puertas dobles que se veían rotas y desgastadas por el tiempo. Knight Shine abrió la puerta usando la llave y entro, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Dentro solo era una simple habitación, aunque la mayor parte de la misma estaba cubierta de polvo, todo se mantenía intacto. Shine quito el polvo de su cama usando sus alas, y se acostó en la misma tranquilamente para poder tomar una siesta por algunos minutos.

En los sueños de la hipogrifo, esta estaba caminando por la mansión. Knight Shine podía ver a todos sus compañeros divirtiéndose y hablando tranquilamente. Delirium conversaba animadamente con Vanilla Cream. Grape Juice y Strawberry Cookie arrastraban a Frozen Berry hasta una habitación, para luego poner un cartel en la puerta que decía "No molestar". Marshmallow corría por todos lados de la mansión, escapando de una Sugar Candy que tenía ojos de corazones. Shine simplemente miraba esto con tranquilidad, estaba más que acostumbrada a las locuras de sus compañeros.

Shine – Tal vez sea un buen momento para hacerle una visita a la alifénix mística – Comento la hipogrifo sonriendo – Solamente tengo que descubrir donde esta –

Knight Shine camino hasta la entrada de la mansión, y salió a pesar de la fuerte tormenta que había afuera. Sorprendentemente la hipogrifo no era afectada por los fuertes vientos ni por la lluvia torrencial, al punto de que parecía que los antes mencionados pasaban a través de ella, como si no existiera. La chica empezó a volar a gran velocidad entre la tormenta, sin importarle para nada esta última.

* * *

Skystar se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro en la antigua guarida de la Gran Maestra Beta. La hipogrifo intentaba procesar el que su abuela materna era una antigua miembro de un extraño grupo de ponys que se dedicaba a asesinar a gente mala, y además de que ella era la viva imagen de su abuela. Phoenix Queen, Philomena y Vix miraban algo preocupados a la joven princesa, entendiendo desde cierto punto de vista el que reaccionara de esa manera. Luego de alguno minutos, en los que la hipogrifo estuvo caminando de lado a lado mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de descubrir, soltó un suspiro y miro al trió.

Skystar – Escuchen, me gustaría estar un rato más con ustedes, pero creo que mejor debería volver a casa. Ya he estado fuera mucho tiempo, y seguro que mi madre debe estar preocupada. Además de que tengo que pensar mucho sobre esto – Dijo la hipogrifo con un poco de seriedad.

Vix – ¡Espera! ¡No puedes irte todavía! Necesito de tu ayuda para algo – Exclamo el hada bloqueándole el paso a la chica.

La hipogrifo miro confundida a Vix. El hada blanca se puso sobre la cabeza de la princesa le dijo.

Vix – Necesito que te quedes quieta, pero tranquila, no durara mucho – Dijo el hada, a la vez que hacia brillar todo su cuerpo.

Skystar – ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundida.

El cuerpo del hada comenzó a brillar con más intensidad. Skystar se quedó paralizada de un momento a otro. Los ojos de la hipogrifo se volvieron de un color más fuerte. Luego de unos segundos, el cuerpo de Vix dejo de brillar y este empezó a volar frente a la chica. Esta se sacudió la cabeza y miro a su alrededor confundida.

¿Skystar? – Don… ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto confundida la hipogrifo, pero con una voz diferente a su voz normal – Lo… Lo último que recuerdo es… es que yo… –

La princesa se sujetó fuertemente la cabeza con sus garras, sintiendo un agudo dolor. La hipogrifo pasó su garra por su nariz, notando que está ahora estaba cubierta de sangre.

¿Skystar? – Que yo había muerto… – Dijo la chica mientras miraba la sangre en su garra.

Otro fuerte dolor ataco la cabeza de la hipogrifo. Vix empezó a revolotear alrededor de la princesa.

Vix – ¿Se encuentra bien, Gran Maestra Beta? – Pregunto algo preocupado.

Beta – Si, Vix. Solo es un pequeño dolor, nada serio… eso creo – Respondió la hipogrifo levantándose del suelo.

Phoenix y Philomena – ¡¿Gran Maestra Beta?! – Exclamaron ambas yeguas al escuchar como había llamado el hada a la hipogrifo.

La susodicha volvió a sujetarse la cabeza con sus garras, esta vez por el dolor que le provocaron las voces de ambas chicas.

Beta – No griten tan fuerte, ya me duele lo suficiente la cabeza como para que ustedes hagan que me duela más – Dijo la Gran Maestra adolorida.

Phoenix – Pero… Pero, no lo entiendo. Vix ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Pregunto confundida e impresionada la alifénix mística.

Vix – Use mis poderes para poner la personalidad y los recuerdos de la Gran Maestra Beta, en el cuerpo de Skystar – Respondió seriamente – Ese poder solo funciona si a quien intentas recuperar tiene algún tipo de relación con el dueño del cuerpo original. En este caso, Skystar en la nieta de la Gran Maestra –

Beta – Y ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste una copia de mi personalidad y recuerdos, Vix? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

Vix – Use algo que tuviste casi toda tu vida, y estoy seguro de que también la tenías el día que moriste – Respondió con tranquilidad.

La hipogrifo pasó su garra por su cabeza al escuchar esto. Phoenix y Philomena vieron que la Gran Maestra traía puesta una tiara de metal negro con tres esmeraldas en ella, las cuales brillaban con luz propia. Vix continúo hablando unos segundos después.

Vix – Por ahora, si te quitas la tiara, Skystar volverá a ser la que controle el cuerpo, pero… –

Beta – Tengo tiempo límite, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto seriamente.

Vix – Lamentablemente, sí. Tu "resurrección" no es algo que pueda mantener por mucho tiempo, porque si lo hago, corro el riesgo de dañar la personalidad y los recuerdos de Skystar – Respondió el hada algo apenada – La tiara solo tiene suficiente poder como para mantenerte en este mundo por una semana y un poco más de tiempo, y al acabarse, Skystar volverá a ser la única ocupante de su cuerpo –

Beta – Bueno, creo que debería aprovechar el tiempo que tengo en este mundo – Dijo la hipogrifo seriamente.

La Gran Maestra Beta se acercó a Phoenix Queen y miro a esta con una sonrisa.

Beta – No hace falta que me lo pidas, sé que quieres que te entrene para luchar contra la Hermandad Asesina – Dijo seriamente la chica – Y tranquila, te voy a entrenar, pero antes quiero hacer una cosa –

La Gran Maestra se quitó la tiara, y en un segundo sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos que de Skystar.

Skystar – Qué… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto confundida la hipogrifo, hasta que los recuerdos de hace un momento volvieron a su mente – Oh, ahora lo entiendo – Dijo un poco más tranquila.

Phoenix – ¿Te encuentras bien, Skystar? – Pregunto con algo de preocupación la alifénix.

Skystar – Estoy bien, pero ahora de verdad creo que debería volver con mi madre. Mi abuela… La Gran Maestra Beta quiere verla – Respondió la hipogrifo

La princesa de Seaquestria no dijo nada más y simplemente comenzó a subir las escaleras para salir de ahí. Phoenix Queen y Philomena siguieron a la hipogrifo. Vix miro por última vez la guarida de la Gran Maestra, y comenzó a seguir a sus compañeras. Cuando los cuatro llegaron arriba, se sorprendieron al ver que frente a ellos estaba nada menos que la madre de Skystar, la Reina Novo (Transformada en hipogrifo).

Novo – Que bueno que te encuentro, hija – Dijo seriamente la reina de Seaquestria, sin prestarle atención a las dos ponys y al hada blanca – Espero que tengas una buena excusa para estar fuera cuando casi es media noche –

Skystar se puso muy nerviosa al ver a su madre, y más luego de escuchar lo que esta le dijo.

Skystar – La verdad, no tengo ninguna excusa. Pero antes de me castigues quiero que veas esta foto – Respondió la princesa dándole la fotografía a su madre.

La reina tomo la fotografía sin cambiar su semblante de seriedad, pero abrió los ojos como platos al ver dicha foto.

Novo – Hija, ¿De dónde sacaste esta foto? – Pregunto la reina, ahora con impresión e incredulidad.

Skystar – No importa donde la encontré, lo que quiero saber es si tú eres la pequeña hipogrifo que está en esa foto – Fue la respuesta de la princesa.

La reina Novo miro a su hija por un momento y soltó un suspiro.

Novo – Si, hija. Esa pequeña hipogrifo soy yo, y esos son mis padres – Respondió la hipogrifo mayor con algo de tristeza.

Skystar miro por un momento a su madre, para luego tomar la tiara de la Gran Maestra Beta y ponérsela en la cabeza. Los ojos de la joven princesa adquirieron de nuevo un brillo más fuerte.

Beta – Me alegro de que me recuerdes hija – Dijo la Gran Maestra sonriendo.

Una expresión de gran sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de la Reina Novo, al escuchar a su hija hablando con la voz de su madre.

Beta – Sé que esto es muy extraño, pero no tienes que asustarte. Gracias a la ayuda de un amigo puedo estar por un tiempo en el cuerpo de mi nieta – Dijo la hipogrifo seriamente, para luego volver a sonreír – Y si no me crees, recuerda que te dije que nunca me olvidaras, cuando te di aquel oso de peluche con el que todavía duermes –

Luego de escuchar esto último, la hipogrifo mayor comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas, para acto seguido abrazar a su hija-madre.

Novo – Mama… Realmente eres tu – Dijo la hipogrifo entre lágrimas abrazando con fuerza su hija madre.

Beta – Tranquila hija, no tienes que llorar – Dijo la Gran Maestra correspondiendo el abrazo de su hija.

Ambas hipogrifos continuaron con su abrazo por algunos minutos más. Phoenix y Philomena miraban este reencuentro con una sonrisa, mientras que Vix, bueno… era difícil saber lo que pensaba. Luego de que la reina Novo y la Gran Maestra Beta contaran su abrazo madre e hija, esta última dijo con seriedad.

Beta – Escucha, hija. Ahora mismo tengo que hacer algo importante, que es la razón por la que estoy aquí, pero luego de terminar podemos pasar un día juntas, las tres – Dijo la hipogrifo seriamente, sonriendo al terminar de hablar.

La hipogrifo mayor asintió con la cabeza, mientras sacaba sus lágrimas con su garra. Minutos más tarde, la Gran Maestra Beta se encontraba frente a Phoenix y Philomena, teniendo a Vix a su lado. La reina Novo ya había vuelto a Seaquestria. La hipogrifo miro seriamente a las dos yeguas y les dijo.

Beta – Escuchen, desde mañana vamos a entrenar sin descanso durante una semana. Si lo que me dijeron es correcto, la Hermandad Asesina descansara una semana antes de volver a atacar, por lo que ustedes dos tienes que estar listas antes de ese día – Decía seriamente la hipogrifo – Este entrenamiento va a ser muy difícil, pero les aseguro que si escucho alguna queja de su parte, voy a hacer que sea el doble de difícil, ¡Me escucharon! –

Las dos yeguas asintieron con la cabeza en señal de respuesta. Vix soltó una pequeña risa. La Gran Maestra llego a escuchar esta risa, y sujetando una de las alas del hada con su garra, le dijo.

Beta – Y no creas que tú te vas a salvar de entrenar Vix. Sé que puedes transformarte en un pony, así que vas a entrenar junto con Phoenix y Philomena. Y que ni se te ocurra escapar, porque te encontrare y te aseguro de que no quieres saber lo que hare contigo – Dijo con un tono amenazante la Gran Maestra.

El hada se asustó mucho al escuchar esto, y rápidamente se liberó para luego esconderse entre la crin de Phoenix. Beta rió internamente al ver lo asustado que se encontraba Vix.

Beta – Ahora vamos a dormir, ya hoy es muy tarde como para empezar a entrenar – Dijo algo más tranquila – Tienen que estar aquí en Hippogriffia cuando salga el sol, o voy a ir a buscarlos yo misma –

Finalmente, la Gran Maestra Beta se quitó la tiara, volviendo de nuevo a ser Skystar. La princesa de Seaquestria miro con algo de pena al trió.

Skystar – Adiós chicos, realmente les recomiendo que estén aquí mañana. Mi abuela hablaba muy enserio y no es buena idea hacerla molestar –

La hipogrifo se retiró a Seaquestria. Phoenix miro a Philomena y a Vix, para luego teletransportarse junto con estos de vuelta al Imperio Fénix. Luego de que no quedo nadie, una figura salió de su escondite.

Shine – Parece que Phoenix Queen encontró a alguien que la entrenara para luchar contra la hermandad. Realmente me alegra que no haya escuchado lo que le dije – Fueron las palabras de la Maestra Asesina, antes de desaparecer de la nada y despertar de su sueño.

Phoenix, Philomena y Vix aparecieron en la habitación de la primera. Phoenix se tumbó en su cama y miro a sus dos amigos con algo de cansancio.

Phoenix – Este ha sido un día muy loco, ¿No creen chicos? – Pregunto con curiosidad la yegua.

Philomena – La verdad es que si, este día fue muy loco – Respondió la pony fénix volviendo a su forma original.

La fénix roja junto con el hada, caminaron hacia el armario. Phoenix se extrañó un poco por esto.

Phoenix – ¿Adónde van? – Pregunto la alifénix con curiosidad.

La pareja miro a la yegua, y mientras entraban en el armario, Philomena respondió.

Philomena – Tendrás que descubrirlo tú misma – Dijo la fénix antes de cerrar la puerta del armario.

Phoenix Queen quedo muy extrañada después de esto. Rápidamente, la yegua fue hasta el armario y abrió la puerta, quedando muy extrañada al ver del otro lado, no un armario lleno de ropa u otra cosa, sino una réplica exacta de su habitación. Philomena y Vix que estaban ahí, miraron a su amiga con una sonrisa.

Vix – Antes de que preguntes, recuerda que te dije que toda tu habitación era mágica. Lilith hizo esta replica de su habitación por si en algún momento tenía que ocultarse en algún lado – Explico el hada tranquilamente.

Phoenix – Y ¿Por qué ahora quieren dormir ustedes dos juntos? – Pregunto confundida la pony fénix.

Philomena se acercó a su amiga, y le susurro algo al oído. La yegua se sonrojo un poco y dijo.

Phoenix – Es… Está bien, buenas noches – Dijo la yegua antes de cerrar la puerta del armario.

Luego de esto, Phoenix Queen volvió a su cama. La yegua miro por un momento el techo y dijo.

Phoenix – Realmente mi vida mejoro y se volvió más rara que antes, aunque la verdad es mejor que una vida normal y aburrida – Dijo la yegua antes de dormir.

Continuara…


	13. 13º Cap Sufriendo

**Capítulo 13:**

 **Sufriendo… Digo, Entrenando**

Era de madrugada en el Imperio Fénix, y la alifénix mística Phoenix Queen dormía tranquilamente en su habitación. La chica estaba disfrutando mucho del sueño que estaba teniendo, ya que estaba soñando con dulces y azúcar (XD). Sin que la alifénix lo notara, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, y una sombra entro sigilosamente. La apariencia de dicha sombra no podía apreciarse, debido a lo oscura que se encontraba la habitación en ese momento. Lentamente, la sombra se acercó a la cama de la yegua y al estar lo suficientemente cerca… Empujo a Phoenix, tirándola de la cama.

Las luces de la habitación se encendieron súbitamente, debido al repentino despertar de la alifénix mística. Esta rápidamente y se levantó del suelo y miro a quien la había tirado de la cama.

La Gran Maestra Beta.

La hipogrifo miraba tranquilamente a la yegua con una sonrisa tranquila y algo macabra en su rostro, signo de que realmente había disfrutado de levantar de aquella forma a Phoenix.

Beta – Despierta, Phoenix. Vamos a empezar con tu entrenamiento, así que prepárate, tienes 15 minutos – Dijo la chica, para luego caminar hasta el armario de la alifénix y entrar en el mismo.

Pasaron unos segundos de absoluto silencio, luego de que la hipogrifo entrara en el armario. Un par de fuertes gritos pudieron escucharse y Philomena junto con Vix, estando estos dos en sus formas pony y con sus crines totalmente desarregladas, salieron del armario seguidos de la Gran Maestra Beta. Está miro a los dos ponys fénix con la misma sonrisa tranquila y macabra con la que había mirado a Phoenix segundos atrás.

Beta – No crean que ustedes se libraran de entrenar. Los quiero a los tres listos en 15 minutos. Estaré esperándolos en el Monte Aris – Dijo la Gran Maestra para luego salir de la habitación por la ventana.

Los tres ponys se miraron luego de que la Gran Maestra se fuera. Con un poco de nerviosismo, el trió fue a prepararse lo más rápido que podían.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, en el Monte Aris. La Gran Maestra Beta se encontraba mirando un reloj de bolsillo en su garra. En ese momento, Phoenix Queen junto con Philomena y Vix, estos dos últimos en sus formas originales, aparecieron a un par de metros de la hipogrifo. En reloj de bolsillo marco las 5:00 AM en ese momento, y luego la Gran Maestra guardo dicho reloj en una alforja que traía.

Beta – Bien, llegaron a tiempo. Tuvieron mucha suerte, si hubieran llegado aunque fuera un segundo tarde, me hubiera asegurado de una buena manera que eso no volviera a ocurrir – Dijo de forma sádica y maliciosa la chica, mirando de la misma manera al trió.

Estos se asustaron un poco por lo dicho por la que iba a ser su nueva torturadora… digo entrenadora. La hipogrifo se paró delante de Phoenix y la miro con seriedad.

Beta – Bien, pequeña alifénix. Tu primera prueba será darme un golpe – Dijo la hipogrifo con una sonrisa confiada – Empieza cuando quieras, solamente tienes que darme un golpe, nada más que eso –

Al escuchar estas indicaciones, rápidamente Phoenix trato de golpear a la Gran Maestra Beta en el rostro con un puñetazo, pero la hipogrifo ladeo la cabeza esquivando el ataque, para luego tomar la garra de la alifénix y lanzarla a suelo. Phoenix se levantó y miro con algo de fastidio a la hipogrifo.

Beta – ¿Qué? Nunca dije que me dejaría golpear tan fácilmente – Dijo la chica con tranquilidad.

Phoenix Queen volvió a tratar de golpear a la Gran Maestra con sus garras, pero esta volvió a esquivarla, esta vez ladeando todo el cuerpo, sujetando a la vez la otra garra con la que la yegua se mantenía en equilibro, provocando que cayera al suelo. La alifénix mística, ya sea por su orgullo o porque no quería ser humillada, se levantó de nuevo y siguió tratando de atacar múltiples veces a la Gran Maestra Beta. Un minuto más tarde, la yegua se encontraba en le suelo respirando con cansancio, mientras que Beta no tenía herida alguna ni señal de cansancio. La hipogrifo soltó una risa tranquila, pero que ocultaba una sonrisa de malicia, y luego dijo.

Beta – Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé – Dijo ahora seriamente la hipogrifo – Tu fuerza y velocidad son bastante buenas, pero te cansas demasiado rápido, y eso hace que tus otras virtudes sean totalmente inútiles – Dijo seriamente la Gran Maestra, mirando fijamente a Phoenix.

La susodicha se levantó del suelo y se puso en posición de combate. La Gran Maestra Beta miro a la yegua con curiosidad, y simplemente hizo una provocación con su garra para que Phoenix la atacara. Esta no le prestó atención a la provocación y se puso a pensar.

Phoenix – "No caigas en sus juegos, Phoenix. Ya comprobaste que frente a frente contra ella no eres nada, así que concéntrate en utilizar ese poder con el que derrotaste a Bloody Flame, Si usas ese poder, podrás ganarle" – Se decía mentalmente así misma la yegua.

Phoenix Queen empezó a concentrar energía en su cuerpo. Beta miro con curiosidad esta acción, y más cuando la energía que rodeaba el cuerpo de la yegua se convirtió en fuego. La crin y cola de la yegua de tornaron de color dorado, sus alas se volvieron más grandes y fueron rodeadas de un aura dorada.

Phoenix se convirtió por segunda vez en Súper Alifénix.

La Súper Alifénix miro a la Gran Maestra Beta con una sonrisa que expresaba confianza total.

Phoenix – ¡Ja Ja! Veamos si con esta transformación puedes… – Decía muy confiada la alifénix, hasta que Beta apareció detrás de ella y le dio un golpe en la cabeza – Derrotarme… –

La yegua cayó al suelo sin poder moverse en absoluto. La Gran Maestra se paró frente a ella y la miro con seriedad.

Beta – ¿Enserio creías que ibas a poder hacerme algo con una transformación incompleta? – Pregunto seriamente la hipogrifo – Realmente tienes mucho que aprender, Phoenix –

Phoenix – Pe…Pero… Yo no… No lo entiendo… ¿A qué te refieres con… transformación incompleta? – Decía con dificultad la yegua.

La Gran Maestra Beta no respondió, solamente miro con seriedad a Vix.

Beta – ¿No se lo has dicho todavía, Vix? – Pregunto con tranquilidad la hipogrifo.

El hada negó esto. Vix se acercó lentamente a Phoenix y le dijo.

Vix – Phoenix, escucha. No te había dicho esto porque no pensaba que tratarías de usar la trasformación de Súper Alifénix de nuevo tan pronto – Dijo un poco apenada el hada blanca – Cuando un pony fénix alcanza la transformación de Súper Alifénix por primera vez, su poder se eleva a niveles increíble. pero... Al usarla por segunda vez, el poder que alcanza el pony no es ni la cuarta parte del poder de la primera transformación. Esto es debido a que la primera vez que se transforma, su poder está completamente desatado y sin límite, lo cual no sucede la segunda vez.

Luego de que el hada terminara de hablar, la susodicha se alejó de Phoenix Queen, mientras que esta solo pudo escuchar atentamente las palabras de Vix. La Gran Maestra Beta por su parte, comenzó a caminar lentamente lejos de Phoenix, Vix y Philomena.

Beta – Luego de que ayuden su amigo, quiero que bajen hasta el pie del monte Aris, los estaré esperando abajo. Y no se vale usar alas o magia para bajar, tendrán que caminar hasta llegar abajo – Dijo la hipogrifo para después extender sus alas y bajar volando el monte Aris.

Vix y Philomena se miraron por un momento, y fueron con Phoenix para ayudarla a levantarse. Una media hora más tarde, el trió estando todos en sus formas ponys y Phoenix ya en su forma normal otra vez, se encontraban bajando la última parte de las escaleras del monte. La Gran Maestra Beta se encontraba tranquilamente parada esperando a los tres ponys. Al llegar, los tres respirando cansados dijeron.

Phoenix – Bien, Gran Maestra, bajamos todo el monte Aris a pata. ¿Qué tortura tiene ahora preparada para nosotros? – Pregunto con sarcasmo y fastidio la alifénix.

Beta – Lo mismo que tenía planeado hacer antes de bajar el monte Aris – Respondió tranquilamente la Gran Maestra – No les dije el ejercicio que tendrían que hacer, así que se los diré. Tienen que subir el monte Aris 10 veces, y bajarlo otras 10 – Dijo con mucha tranquilidad.

Los tres ponys pusieron expresiones de horror al escuchar las palabras de la hipogrifo.

Phoenix – Subir y bajar el monte Aris… ¡¿10 veces?! – Exclamo la chica muy estupefacta.

Philomena – Pero, ¡Eso es demasiado complicado! ¡Vamos a morir de cansancio antes de poder completar esa tarea! – Exclamo también la pony fénix estupefacta.

Beta – Les advertí que este entrenamiento seria el peor que tendrían en toda su vida. Tienen que cumplir con cada orden que les dé para que estén a la altura, no de un Maestro Asesino, sino de un Gran Maestro Asesino como yo. Si no lo hacen, solo serán un simple juego para la hermandad – Dijo seriamente la Gran Maestra, mirando al trió – Así que empiecen ahora, solo tengo una semana en este mundo y hay que aprovecharla –

Al trió no le quedó más remedio que obedecer las órdenes de la Gran Maestra, así que empezaron con la primera parte de su largo y tortuoso entrenamiento. Beta empezó a caminar por la costa de la isla para esperar, encontrando en poco tiempo una roca en la que podía descansar y observar al trió al mismo tiempo. Mientras la hipogrifo se relajaba viendo como los tres ponys subían y bajaban la montaña, escucho una voz en su cabeza.

Skystar – _"Sé que para ayudarlos a mejorar, pero… ¿No crees que ponerles una prueba tan difícil para empezar es demasiado_?" – Pregunto la chica a su abuela, esta al principio se sorprendió un poco al notar que Skystar podía comunicarse con ella aunque estuviera usando la tiara.

Beta – Estoy siendo piadosa con ellos, querida nieta – Respondió la Gran Maestra mirando a los tres ponys fijamente – Recuerdo perfectamente el primer entrenamiento que tuve para convertirme en Gran Maestra Asesina. Mis padres me dejaron a mí y a mi hermano Gamma en medio de un bosque lejos de cualquier civilización… –

Skystar – _"Eso no suena tan difícil…"_ –

Beta – Sin ninguna herramienta o entrenamiento previo, además de que ambos solo teníamos 7 años en ese momento – Termino de hablar la hipogrifo.

Skystar se quedó muda al escuchar estas palabras. Sin dudas la princesa de Seaquestria no podía crear que los padres de su abuela la dejaran a esta y a su hermano abandonadas en un bosque a tan corta edad, y sin haberlos preparado en lo más mínimo para sobrevivir en aquel entorno salvaje. La Gran Maestra Beta podía, no escuchar, pero si saber que estos pensamientos estaban cruzando la mente de su nieta luego de terminar de hablar.

Beta – Por suerte al final logramos de ahí con vida – Dijo la maestra, sintiendo alivio de parte de su nieta que se alegraba porque su abuela y el hermano de esta escaparan del bosque sanos y salvos – Espera, yo jamás dije que escapamos de ahí sanos y salvos –

Skystar – _"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"_ – Pregunto confundida la princesa.

Beta – Gamma y yo escapamos del bosque, pero no escapamos intactos – Dijo la hipogrifo, poniendo su garra sobre su pecho – Yo logre salir del bosque, pero llevándome conmigo una cicatriz en el pecho que me hizo un dragón por haber entrado en su territorio. Pero el que tuvo peor suerte fue mi hermano. En ese tiempo Gamma era un presumido sin comparación, y en todo el tiempo en el que estuvimos en el bosque no dejo de presumir en ningún de que podría escapar fácilmente de ahí. Fue luego de que literalmente la realidad lo golpeara directamente en el rostro que entendió que podría morir es ese bosque –

Skystar – _"¿Qué fue lo que le paso?"_ – Pregunto la hipogrifo con algo de miedo por la respuesta que le daría su abuela.

Beta – Se metió dentro de nido de un Águila Gigante, diciendo que fácilmente podría robar uno de sus huevos sin que el águila lo notara. Le dije que no lo hiciera porque era peligroso, pero él no me escucho – Decía la Gran Maestra mirando al cielo mientras recordaba – El Águila Gigante apareció de la nada y de un golpe con sus garras tiro a mi hermano de su nido, por suerte logre atrapar a Gamma antes de que chocara contra el suelo… Segundos después de que lo atrape, note como el ataque de las garras había cortado gran parte del rostro de Gamma, incluyendo su ojo izquierdo –

Skystar – _"Entonces, Gamma perdió su ojo izquierdo ese día, ¿Verdad?_ – Pregunto la chica con mucha pena por el hermano de su abuela.

Beta – Así es. Después de que ambos escapáramos del bosque, Gamma nunca volvió a ser un presumido no tampoco el mismo de antes. Se la pasaba los días entrenando y volviendo más cruel y sádico por cada día que pasaba y… – La Gran Maestra detuvo su relato, ya que no le gustaba recordar lo que hacía su hermano después de volverse cruel y sádico, y mucho menos le gustaba recordar lo que le hacía a ella.

Skystar – _"Espera, ¿Qué te hacia Gamma después de que se volvió sádico y cruel?"_ – Pregunto la princesa de Seaquestria, muy extrañada al escuchar ese último pensamiento de su abuela.

La susodicha soltó un leve gruñido de molestia, no se había parado a pensar que Skystar tal vez podía escuchar sus pensamientos de la misma forma que ella escuchaba los suyos.

Beta – Preferiría no hablar de eso. No me gusta recordar en lo que se convirtió mi hermano luego de esa visita al bosque – Fue la cortante respuesta que le dio a su nieta.

La princesa de Seaquestria no entendió del todo la razón por la que su había no quería decirle que le hacia su hermano, pero decidió quedarse callada, ya le preguntaría en otro momento la razón.

Casi una hora después, de vuelta con nuestra protagonista, está junto con Vix y Philomena estaban bajando por última vez el Monte Aris. Sobre decir que el trió tenía expresiones que demostraban el gran cansancio que sufrían, y lo poco que faltaba para que cayeran al suelo sin poder volverse a levantar en un buen rato. Luego de unos segundos de pura agonía, los tres ponys cayeron en el suelo del pie de la montaña. La Gran Maestra Beta se acercó a los tres y les dijo.

Beta – Bien hecho, lograron completar la prueba a la perfección, ahora pueden dormir si quieres – Dijo la hipogrifo sonriendo.

Ninguno de los tres ponys dijo nada, solamente cerraron los ojos y se durmieron unos instantes después.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido del agua de una cascada comenzó a despertar a Phoenix Queen. Esta lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, y al abrirlos completamente una gran cantidad de agua cayó en su rostro, despertándola completamente. La alifénix mística trato de moverse, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente atada y colgada boca abajo. Al tratar de liberarse con su magia, la pony fénix noto que esta misma no funcionaba, debido a un bloqueador de magia en su cuerno.

Phoenix forcejeo para tratar de liberarse de la cuerda que la apresaba, pero esta era muy resistente y estaba muy bien atada. Entonces la yegua noto estaba colgada de una cascada, y que sus amigos, Vix y Philomena, estaban atados en otra cuerda a un par de metros de ella. La yegua empezó a gritarles a ambos. Estos despertaron luego de unos minutos, notando al instante la situación en la que se encontraban.

Philomena – ¡Phoenix! ¡¿Por qué estamos colgados de cabeza en una cascada?! – Pregunto la yegua algo asustada.

Phoenix – ¡No lo sé, pero tenemos que descubrir cómo salir de aquí! – Respondió la alifénix tratando de liberarse, pero aun así no podía.

Vix – No puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera puedo transformarme – Decía el semental tratando de volver a su forma original, pero no daba resultado.

Beta – Tranquilos, yo fui quien los puso aquí – Dijo la hipogrifo volando a unos metros del trió.

Los tres miraron sorprendidos a la Gran Maestra Beta. Antes de poder decir algo, la hipogrifo hablo.

Beta – Antes de que traten de matarme, debo decirles que esta es su siguiente prueba. Tienen que escapar de esas cuerdas, y evitar caer al suelo, si fallan, tendrán que repetir la prueba – Dijo seriamente la Gran Maestra, para luego cambiar esta expresión por una sonrisa – Los estaré esperando de vuelta en Hippogriffia. Buena suerte – Dijo antes de irse volando, dejando a los tres ponys ahí.

Luego de alejarse lo suficiente de los tres ponys fénix, la Gran Maestra puso una expresión de seriedad.

Beta – Bueno, sé que esto es un poco cruel, pero si realmente quieren derrotar a la Hermandad Asesina necesitan estar preparados – Dijo la hipogrifo sin dejar de volar, ya que podía perfectamente la molestia de su nieta.

Skystar – _"¿Enserio los miembros de esa hermandad son tan poderosos?"_ – Pregunto más tranquila y con algo de curiosidad la princesa.

Beta – Más de lo que crees, querida. Phoenix y sus dos amigos tienen que estar preparados antes de que la energía de mi tiara se acabe – Respondió la Gran Maestra dejando de lado su seriedad – Y la verdad, tú también deberías estar preparada para combatir – Esto último dejo a Skystar confundida.

Skystar – _"¿Quieres que yo entrene?"_ – Pregunto un poco asustada la chica

Beta – Si, pero tranquila, yo puedo ayudarte en eso – Dijo la hipogrifo sonriendo – Después de todo, tu y yo compartimos cuerpos ahora, por lo que puedo darte una garra –

Una pequeña risa fue escuchada por la Gran Maestra luego de decir esto último.

Skystar – Técnicamente te la estarías dando a ti misma, ¿No crees? – Dijo la princesa de Seaquestria con alegría.

Beta simplemente soltó una risa al darse cuenta de que su nieta tenía razón. La verdad era que a la Gran Maestra le encantaba pasar tiempo con su nieta, aunque literalmente estuviera en el cuerpo de la misma, pero eso no evitaba que disfrutara de la compañía de ella.

Beta – De acuerdo, tienes razón, querida – Respondió la hipogrifo sonriendo.

Horas más tarde, Beta se encontraba en Hippogriffia comiendo tranquilamente unas frutas que se encontró en el camino de regreso. Un portal se abrió a unos metros de la hipogrifo, la cual comía tranquilamente unas fresas. Phoenix junto con Philomena y Vix salieron del portal. Los susodichos se encontraban completamente cubiertos de agua, y con expresiones de enojo miraron a la Gran Maestra.

Beta – Valla, esperaba que duraran mucho más, por lo que estoy impresionada de que se liberaran en tan poco tiempo – Dijo la hipogrifo con un leve tono de impresión en su voz – ¿Cómo fue que lograron escapar? –

Philomena – Tuvimos que morder las cuerdas hasta que se rompieron, luego de haber quedado completamente empapados por el agua que caía de la cascada – Respondió la pony fénix con molestia, mientras intentaba secar su crin.

Beta – Bueno, lo importante es que lograron completar la prueba. Coman esta fruta, ya es mediodía y no han ni desayunado – Dijo la Gran Maestra con algo de pena por los tres ponys.

Ninguno de los tres ponys no dudo y tomaron algunas frutas del montón, y empezar a comerlas. Luego de unos minutos de descanso Phoenix, Philomena y Vix estaban de nuevo en plena forma.

Beta – Bien, ahora que están recuperados, hay que seguir con el entrenamiento – Dijo la hipogrifo tranquilamente, el trió estaba por quejarse, pero Beta se les adelanto – Y si se quejan voy a dejarlos en la siguiente prueba de la misma forma que los deje en la anterior –

Al escuchar esta amenaza, ninguno de los tres ponys tuvo el valor o la estupidez necesaria para quejarse.

Durante todo ese día, Phoenix Queen, Philomena y Vix tuvieron que cumplir distintas pruebas y desafíos que les ponía la Gran Maestra Beta. Como escalar una montaña con bloques de concreto atados a sus extremidades. Pasar caminar sobre una cuerda floja que estaba sobre un volcán activo, teniendo sus alas atadas y su magia bloqueada. Nadar en aguas árticas sin ningún tipo de protección. Estas y muchas otras pruebas eran las que la Gran Maestra Asesina les obliga a cumplir a Phoenix y a sus dos amigos, los cuales tenían que cumplir con dichas misiones, para evitar despertar la furia de la hipogrifo, algo que les provocaba terror de solo pensarlo.

Ya llegada la noche, Phoenix y sus amigos habían vuelto a su habitación en el Imperio Fénix. Vix y Philomena volvían a estar en sus formas originales, al ya no poder mantener activas sus formas ponys debido al cansancio que tenían. Estaban tan cansados que incluso se durmieron en el suelo de la habitación, ya que sus fuerzas no alcanzaron para llegar más lejos.

Mientras tanto, Skystar que ya volvía a tener el control de su cuerpo, estaba en la ciudad destruida de Hippogriffia, caminando al lado de su madre, la Reina Novo. Madre e hija caminaban tranquilamente a la vez que miraban las estrellas. Sin dejar de caminar, la joven princesa le pregunto a su madre.

Skystar – Mama, podrías decirme, ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho nada sobre mi abuela? – Pregunto con curiosidad la joven hipogrifo a su madre.

Novo – La verdad, nunca te dije nada porque no quería que descubrieras quien era tu abuela, hija – Respondió algo avergonzada la reina de Seaquestria – El que ella fuera parte de esa Hermandad Asesina era algo que no me gustaba en absoluto, y siendo honesta, pensé que si descubrías quien era mi madre y tu increíble parecido con ella, seguirías sus pasos y te convertirías en lo que era ella – Dijo más avergonzada que antes – Perdóname por ocultar quien era tu abuela, hija –

La reina de Seaquestria se veía muy avergonzada al confesarle eso a su retoño. Skystar por otro lado, soltó una pequeña risa y dijo.

Skystar – Tranquila, mama, te perdono. Mi abuela no era alguien mala, solo era alguien que deseaba proteger a los que quería, aunque eso significara tener que seguir formando parte de la Hermandad Asesina – Comento la joven hipogrifo, recordando un poco lo que le había dicho su abuela, soltando una risa traviesa al recordar un pequeño detalle – Sobre todo cuando se trataba de protegerte de todos los pretendientes que tenías. No esperaba que tantos machos quisieran tener algo más contigo cuando eras joven, mama –

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la hipogrifo mayor al recordar eso. No iba a admitirlo, pero gracias a lo intimidante que era su madre con todos los pretendientes que tuvo en su día, pudo conocer a alguien que realmente estaba dispuesto a continuar con ella, incluso si eso significaba estar bajo la constante vigilancia de una suegra muy extraña. Algo que le agradecía a su madre, y que recordaba siempre que veía a su hija.

Novo – Si, debo admitirlo, cuando era joven tuve muchos pretendientes. Y dime hija, ¿Tu abuela ya se enteró de ese pequeño romance tuyo? – Pregunto la reina con una sonrisa pícara – Porque parece que tú tienes casi tantos pretendientes como los que yo tuve en mi juventud –

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Skystar al escuchar esta pregunto. La joven hipogrifo con algo de vergüenza respondió.

Skystar – Si, ya se enteró, y creo que lo aprueba… a medias – Respondió la princesa de Seaquestria, mirando la tiara de su abuela, la cual guardaba entre sus alas.

La reina Novo soltó una leve carcajada, incluso después de tanto tiempo su madre seguía siendo la misma, aunque conociéndola esto no era muy difícil de creer. Madre e hija siguieron conversando por un rato más mientras miraban las estrellas, hasta que decidieron volver a casa al ver que ya era muy tarde. Skystar y la reina Novo volvieron a Seaquestria. Ese día sin dudas había sido muy alocado para Phoenix, Philomena y Vix, pero solo era el primer día de entrenamiento, a los tres todavía les esperaba todo una semana de entrenamiento con la Gran Maestra Beta, y esta apenas estaba comenzando.

Continuara…


	14. 14º Cap Sufriendo Otra Vez

**Capítulo 14:**

 **Sufriendo… Otra vez**

Phoenix Queen se encontraba caminando por su castillo calmadamente, pensado en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Además de desear internamente que el tiempo pasara lo más lento posible, para no tener que volver pronto al entrenamiento con la Gran Maestra Beta. Junto a la alifénix estaba sus dos amigos, Vix y Philomena. La fénix roja estaba en la grupa de la yegua, durmiendo, y el hada estaba sobre la cabeza de la yegua, también durmiendo. Phoenix no lo demostraba, pero se sentía un poco fastidiada de que sus dos amigos pudieran dormir, y ella no.

Beta – Que lindos se ven esos dos durmiendo, me pregunto cómo se verán cuando los despierte –

La yegua miro hacia los lados, sorprendida de escuchar la voz de la Gran Maestra tan repentinamente. Entonces, la susodicha cayó frente a Phoenix Queen, teniendo una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, y llevando un par de alforjas en su lomo. La hipogrifo se acercó a la alifénix mística y le dijo.

Beta – Bueno, ya descansaron lo suficiente, así que prepárense para el próximo entrenamiento – Dijo la Gran Maestra a Phoenix.

Una expresión de dolor se dibujó en el rostro de la alifénix mística, al saber que una vez más tendría que sufrir el monstruoso entrenamiento de la Gran Maestra Beta. Vix y Philomena comenzaron a despertar segundos después, y al ver a la hipogrifo parada a unos metros de ambos, se asustaron y se ocultaron detrás de Phoenix Queen. La Gran Maestra no le tomo importancia a esto y dijo.

Beta – Los espero en la tierra de los dragones, allí será el siguiente entrenamiento – Dijo tranquilamente la hipogrifo, antes de saltar por una ventana y empezar a volar.

La yegua, el hada y la fénix soltaron suspiros de cansancio luego de que la Gran Maestra se fuera. Vix empezó a volar frente a Phoenix y le dijo.

Vix – Creo que me estoy empezando a arrepentir de haberle pedido a la Gran Maestra que te entrenara – Decía el hada blanca muy fastidiada – Pero bueno, ya no podemos hacer nada, la Gran Maestra Beta va a cumplir con lo que le pedimos, aunque no queramos. Phoenix, será mejor que busques a esos dos hermanos que aparecieron en la mañana, no es buena idea que se queden solos aquí en el castillo. Philomena y yo te esperaremos en la tierra de los dragones –

Antes de que la yegua pudiera protestar, el hada y la fénix roja desaparecieron en un instante. Phoenix bufo molesta, y fue a hacer lo que le había dicho Vix antes de teletransportarse.

Mientras la yegua seguía caminando por el castillo pensando en sus cosas, se cruzó de frente con otra alifénix. Era una alifénix de pelaje color blanco. Su melena y cola eran color negro. Sus ojos eran color rojo carmesí. Su cutie mark era un escudo azul de bordes rojos con una flama color negro en el centro del mismo. En la grupa de esta alifénix estaba un fénix de plumaje color negro. Plumas moradas bajo sus alas y en su cola. Y ojos color rojo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Phoenix al ver a la otra alifénix y al fénix, y acercándose a estos les dijo.

Phoenix – Stellar Moon, Dark Knight – Saludo la yegua alegremente, acercándose a los antes mencionados.

La yegua y el fénix se acercaron a Phoenix Queen. Stellar Moon fue la primera en hablar.

Stellar Moon – Hola Phoenix, que bueno que te encontramos, estábamos buscándote para agradecerte por dejar que nos quedáramos en tu castillo – Dijo al alifénix blanca sonriendo.

Dark Knight – Cierto, gracias por dejar que mi hermana y yo nos quedemos aquí, al menos mientras estamos en esta dimensión ***** – Dijo el fénix negro sonriendo de igual manera

 ***Leer el capítulo 16 de mi fanfic "Viajes Dimensionales" para entender la razón de la aparición de Stellar Moon y Dark Knight***

Phoenix Queen tardo un segundo en recordar la razón de porque quería hablar con los dos hermanos. La alifénix roja miro hacia los lados para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie cerca, luego de comprobarlo, volvió a mirar a Stellar Moon y Dark Knight.

Phoenix – Escuchen chicos, ahora mismo Vix, Philomena y yo tenemos que ir a las tierras de los dragones para algo importante, y como nadie puede verlos a ustedes dos, es mejor que nos acompañen – Dijo la yegua seriamente.

Stellar – Bueno… De acuerdo, no sé porque sería malo que nos quedemos aquí, pero está bien, te acompañamos – Respondió la alifénix blanca con tranquilidad.

Phoenix sonrió al escuchar la afirmación de la yegua. La alifénix mística hizo brillar su cuerno y se teletransportó a las tierras de los dragones, junto a los dos hermanos.

Al aparecer en dicho lugar, Phoenix Queen se detuvo un segundo para recuperarse del mareo que le genero hacer un teletransporte de larga distancia. Stellar Moon y Dark Knight no se veían mareados pese al teletransporte. La alifénix mística no llego a notar esto debido a su mareo. Entonces, Vix y Philomena aparecieron frente al trió. Junto al hada y la fénix estaba la Gran Maestra Beta. Los dos hermanos miraron con curiosidad a la hipogrifo, ya que en su mundo pocas veces habían visto alguno.

La presencia de la alifénix y del fénix no pasó desapercibido para la Gran Maestra, la cual también miro con curiosidad a la otra alifénix y al hermano de esta, pero su atención estaba más centrada en Stellar Moon. Beta camino lentamente hasta la alifénix blanca y miro a esta de frente con seriedad.

Beta – ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña? – Pregunto la Gran Maestra seriamente.

Stellar – Me llamo Stellar Moon – Se presentó la yegua mirando también con seriedad a la hipogrifo.

Beta – Y ¿De dónde saliste tú? Que yo recuerde solo existe una alifénix en este mundo ¿O acaso eres hija de Phoenix Queen? – Volvió a preguntar la hipogrifo seriamente.

La alifénix blanca estaba por responder que no, pero Vix se le adelanto.

Vix – Técnicamente solo hay una alifénix en este mundo, ya que Stellar Moon y su hermano Dark Knight son de otra dimensión – Dijo el hada seriamente.

La hipogrifo levanto una ceja al escuchar lo que dijo Vix. Beta miro fijamente a Stellar Moon y dijo.

Beta – No parece que el hada este mintiendo, así que le creeré, pero dime, si vienes de otro mundo, o dimensión, o lo que sea, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto la Gran Maestra con desconfianza.

Stellar – Mi hermano y yo terminamos aquí mientras viajábamos a otra dimensión. Y no podemos irnos porque no sabemos cómo abrir un portal a nuestra dimensión de origen – Respondió la yegua con sinceridad.

A pesar de las palabras de Stellar Moon, la Gran Maestra Beta seguía mirando a la alifénix blanca con sospecha. Luego de unos segundos de tensión entre ambas chicas, la hipogrifo hablo.

Beta – De acuerdo, confiare en que ninguno de los dos hará nada extraño, pero los vigilare constantemente – Dijo la Gran Maestra para luego mirar a Phoenix, Vix y Philomena – Y ustedes, síganme, creo que hay un volcán cerca de aquí – Dijo antes de empezar a volar.

Phoenix extendió sus alas y se preparó para volar. Vix se escondió en la crin de la alifénix mística, mientras que Philomena se transformó en su forma pony. Ambas yeguas alzaron el vuelo y empezaron a seguir a la Gran Maestra. Stellar Moon y Dark Knight se miraron por un momento y fueron volando detrás de Phoenix Queen.

Mientras los cuatro ponys y la hipogrifo volaban, esta última no bajaba la guardia y miraba muy discretamente a los dos hermanos de otra dimensión. Estos apenas llegaban a notar las miradas de desconfianza de la Gran Maestra. Entonces, la misma empezó a escuchar la voz de su nieta en su mente.

Skystar – _"¿Por qué desconfías tanto de esos dos? No parecen tener malas intenciones ni nada parecido"_ – Pregunto con curiosidad la princesa de Seaquestria.

Beta – _"No confíes siempre en lo primero que vez, Skystar. Es mejor no confiar en ellos hasta que estemos seguros de que son de confianza"_ – Respondió seriamente la hipogrifo.

Skystar no volvió a decir nada después de esto. Luego de volar por varios minutos, todo el grupo aterrizo en la cima de un volcán activo y cerca de entrar en erupción. Beta se acercó lentamente al borde del volcán, mirando dentro la gran cantidad de lava burbujeante que ahí había. El resto del grupo estaba atento para saber qué haría la Gran Maestra. La susodicha saco de una de sus alforjas un par de ganchos y una cuerda, para luego a gran velocidad colocar cada gancho a lados opuestos del volcán y atar la cuerda a ambos ganchos. Phoenix, Vix y Philomena miraron impresionados el camino por el medio exacto del volcán que había hecho la Gran Maestra usando la cuerda. Los dos hermanos miraron esto con curiosidad.

Beta – Bien, tienen que caminar sobre la cuerda y llegar al otro lado a tiempo. Tienen 10 minutos para cruzar, así que empiecen ya – Dijo seriamente la Gran Maestra – Y no se permite volar –

Phoenix Queen y Philomena se miraron entre ellas, y sin protestar (Ya que sabían que no serviría de nada) fueron hacia la cuerda, pero antes de poder empezar a caminar sobre la misma, la voz de la Gran Maestra Beta las detuvo.

Beta – Vix, no creo que haga falta decir que tú también debes cruzar por la cuerda en tu forma pony – Dijo seriamente la Gran Maestra, mientras sujetaba un cuchillo en su garra derecha.

En menos de un segundo, Vix salió de la crin de Phoenix y cambio a su forma pony. Los tres ponys miraron fijamente la cuerda, para segundos después empezar a caminar sobre misma lentamente y con cuidado. Mientras esto pasaba, el trió era observado por la Gran Maestra Beta, Stellar Moon y Dark Knight. Los dos hermanos miraban fijamente a los tres ponys, sin prestarle atención a las miradas de sospecha de la hipogrifo.

Luego de unos cinco minutos, el trió ya iba casi por la mitad del camino, pero debido a su baja velocidad por el intenso calor del volcán y la delgada cuerda, era evidente que no llegarían al otro lado a tiempo. Phoenix trato de ir más rápido, pero termino cayendo de la cuerda y al sujetarse de la misma, provoco que Vix y Philomena también cayeran. Los tres ponys gruñeron de frustración al ver que habían fallado la prueba. La Gran Maestra Beta miro con decepción al trió y le dijo a estos que volvieran. Cuando los tres estuvieron frente a la Gran Maestra, esta los miro seriamente.

Beta – De acuerdo, aunque no lo completaron, lo hicieron bien – Dijo la Gran Maestra sin dejar la seriedad – Ahora, les toca a ustedes – Dijo ahora señalando a Stellar Moon y Dark Knight.

Stellar Moon y Dark Knight – ¿Nosotros? – Preguntaron ambos hermanos al unísono.

Beta – Si, no se quedaran ahí sin hacer nada, así que quiero que también crucen la cuerda – Respondió seriamente la hipogrifo.

Los dos hermanos se miraron por un momento y asintieron con la cabeza. Stellar Moon fue la primera en pasar por la cuerda. La yegua comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad por la cuerda, teniendo sus alas extendidas hacia los lados. La Gran Maestra al ver esto, exclamo.

Beta – ¡Oye, dije que estaba prohibido volar! – Exclamo la Gran Maestra con seriedad.

Stellar – Lo sé, pero yo no estoy volando – Respondió la alifénix blanca con tranquilidad.

Stellar Moon siguió caminando con tranquilidad, usando sus alas para equilibrarse cuando lo necesitara. Phoenix, Vix, Philomena y Beta veían esto con suma atención, quedando impresionados cuando en la yegua cruzo de un lado a otro el volcán en apenas 3 minutos. Dark Knight no se quedó quieto y también empezó a cruzar la cuerda, usando sus garras y alas para no caerse de la cuerda. El fénix consiguió cruzar al otro lado de la cuerda en el mismo tiempo que su hermana.

Phoenix, Vix y Philomena estaban muy impresionados por la facilidad con la que los dos hermanos habían cruzado la cuerda. Stellar Moon y Dark Knight chocaron su casco/ala de forma victoriosa. La Gran Maestra Beta se acercó a los dos hermanos y les dijo.

Beta – Bien hecho, se ve que tienen buenas habilidades – Dijo seriamente la Gran Maestra – Ahora, Phoenix, quiero que cruces solamente tú la cuerda, luego será el turno de Vix y finalmente el de Philomena –

La alifénix mística soltó un suspiro de resignación y se subió en la cuerda para luego empezar a caminar sobre esta. La yegua iba lo más rápido que podía, pero incluso así no llegaría al otro lado a tiempo. Stellar Moon miro por un momento a Phoenix y usando su magia, teletransportó a esta de vuelta al principio de la cuerda. Una expresión de molestia se dibujó en el rostro de la alifénix mística al ver que estaba de nuevo en el principio. Antes de que la chica pudiera protestar, Stellar se acercó y le dijo.

Stellar – Antes de que preguntes porque te traje aquí, quiero decirte que al paso que ibas no llegarías en el tiempo límite – Dijo la yegua tranquilamente – Tienes que ir más rápido para poder llegar al otro lado –

Phoenix – ¡Y cómo quieres que valla más rápido, si lo hago voy a caerme! – Exclamo la alifénix mística algo molesta.

Stellar – Entonces no te pongas nerviosa y así no te caerás – Dijo la yegua con simpleza.

Phoenix – Para ti es fácil decirlo, pero yo no quiero morir cayéndome a la lava – Dijo la alifénix pensando en que no quería morir, otra vez.

Stellar – No entiendo por qué te preocupa eso, tienes alas, aunque te caigas puedes subir de nuevo. Además de que puedes usar tus alas para mantener el equilibrio. Deberías intentarlo –

Al darse cuenta de ese detalle, Phoenix Queen se golpeó la cara con su garra. La alifénix mística soltó un suspiro y dijo.

Phoenix – De acuerdo, lo intentare – Dijo la yegua para luego subir en la cuerda y empezar a caminar.

La alifénix mística empezó a caminar tranquila y calmadamente. Ni muy rápido ni muy lento. Al ver que a esa velocidad no llegaría a tiempo, Phoenix Queen empezó a caminar más rápido, y debido a esto empezó a perder el equilibrio. Phoenix se quedó quieta por un momento y soltó un suspiro para calmarse. Acto seguido, la yegua extendió sus alas y empezó a usarlas para mantener el equilibrio, caminando al mismo ritmo de antes, pero sin perder tanto el equilibrio. En unos 7 minutos, Phoenix Queen ya se encontraba en el otro lado de la cuerda.

Al pisar el suelo, Phoenix Queen soltó un largo suspiro y empezó a saltar de alegría. Stellar Moon se acercó a la alifénix mística y le dijo.

Stellar – Bien hecho, Phoenix – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La aludida también sonrió y le dio un abrazo a Stellar. Esta se sorprendió un poco por dicho abrazo, pero lo correspondió luego de un momento. Vix y Philomena se miraron por un momento y se subieron en la cuerda para tratar de cruzarla de la misma forma que lo hizo Phoenix.

Luego de unos minutos, Vix y Philomena cruzaron la cuerda con facilidad gracias al consejo que le había dado Stellar Moon a Phoenix. La Gran Maestra Beta miro seriamente a Phoenix, Vix y Philomena y dijo.

Beta – Lo hicieron bien, y como no parecen estar cansados podemos hacer la siguiente parte del entrenamiento ya mismo – Dijo la hipogrifo con calma y seriedad – Síganme, hay un sitio perfecto cerca de aquí –

La Gran Maestra comenzó a volar, siendo seguida por Phoenix, Vix, Philomena, Stellar Moon y Dark Knight. Luego de volar por varios minutos, el grupo llego a un campo de varios kilómetros, lleno de lagos de lava y que al fondo había un gran volcán activo del que salía lava constantemente. Todos tuvieron que moverse rápidamente para esquivar un chorro de lava que salió del suelo. La Gran Maestra seriamente dijo.

Beta – La siguiente prueba va a ser una carrera, la meta será la punta del volcán. El que llegue primero pasa la prueba – Dijo la Gran Maestra señalando la punta del volcán.

Phoenix – Y ¿Contra quién competiremos? – Preguntó con curiosidad la alifénix mística, teniendo que moverse rápido para esquivar otro chorro de lava.

Beta – Contra mí, quien logre ser más rápida que yo gana –

La respuesta de la Gran Maestra sorprendió completamente a Phoenix, Vix y Philomena. Al igual que a cierta princesa.

Skystar – _"Ehhhh, abuela, no es que quiera oponerme a tu entrenamiento, pero… No me gustaría que mi cuerpo terminara hecho cenizas por la lava"_ – Dijo con preocupación la princesa, pensando es como terminaría si uno de esos chorros de lava llegara a darle.

Beta – _"Tranquila, Skystar, puede que tu cuerpo no esté en la mejor forma, pero yo solía volar sobre estos mismos campos con más de 100 kilos en la espalda, esto será más sencillo"_ – Respondió la hipogrifo tranquilamente.

Skystar – _"¡Oye! ¡Yo me entreno de vez en cuando! No estoy en mala forma"_ – Se quejó la princesa de Seaquestria por el comentario de su abuela.

Beta – _"Decir que vas a hacer ejercicio y luego esconderte donde nadie te vea para comer dulces y hacer **otras cosas** no es entrenar, querida nieta"_ – Dijo la Gran Maestra tratando de contener sus ganas de reírse.

De haber estado controlando su cuerpo, un fuerte sonrojo hubiera aparecido en el rostro de Skystar al descubrir que su abuela sabia **Aquello**. Beta simplemente mantuvo la calma, a pesar de las ganas de reírse que tenía al sentir lo avergonzada que estaba su nieta. Ignorando esto, la Gran Maestra miro con seriedad a Phoenix y le dijo.

Beta – Phoenix, tú vas a ser la primera en intentarlo. Recuerda, para pasar la prueba debes llegar a la cima del volcán antes que yo y no morir quemada por la lava – Dijo de forma burlona – Y la prueba empieza cuando diga 3… ¡3! – Exclamo la hipogrifo antes de salir volando a gran velocidad.

Phoenix Queen logro reaccionar a tiempo y empezó a volar a gran velocidad, logrando alcanzar rápidamente a la Gran Maestra. Esta miro a Phoenix con una sonrisa y le dijo sin dejar de volar.

Beta – Espero que seas lo suficientemente hábil como para no convertirte en cenizas –

Phoenix – Claro que lo soy – Respondió la yegua de forma decidida.

Beta – Entonces demuéstramelo – Dijo la hipogrifo antes de empezar a volar a mayor velocidad, logrando sacarle mucha ventaja a Phoenix.

La susodicha puso expresión de seriedad y comenzó a volar a más velocidad. La Gran Maestra esquivo un par de chorros de lava moviéndose muy ágilmente, para luego dar unas volteretas y pasar sobre una roca que había en su camino. Phoenix se movía de lado a lado esquivando chorros de lava, a la vez que esquivaba las rocas que estaban en su camino. Ambas chicas volaban a la máxima velocidad que podían, esquivando chorros de lava con ágiles movimientos, evitando chorros rápidamente e incluso eludiendo algunas rocas de lava que salían del volcán y caían cerca de ellas.

Luego de unos largos minutos que parecían horas para las dos chicas que seguían en la carrera. Phoenix Queen y Beta estaban igualadas y a un solo kilómetro de llegar al volcán. La alifénix mística empezaba a sentirse muy cansada, algo que le extrañaba, ya que recordaba haber recorrido mucha más distancia la primera vez que voló y no entendía porque ahora se estaba cansando más rápidamente. Pero Phoenix no era la única que estaba cansada. La Gran Maestra que también se veía agotada se acercó a la yegua y le dijo.

Beta – Se nota que estas cansada, y por la expresión en tu rostro puedo deducir que no sabes porque lo estas – Dijo la Gran Maestra respirando de forma cansada – El calor de este volcán es excesivo, tu cuerpo y el de mi nieta no están acostumbrados para nada a estas altas temperaturas, eso hace que nuestra resistencia disminuya mucho más rápido de lo que disminuiría normalmente. Esa es la razón por la que ambas estamos tan cansadas – Explico la hipogrifo tranquilamente, a pesar de lo cansada y agotada que se sentía.

Phoenix – No importa lo cansada que me sienta, voy a llegar primero y superare tu prueba – Dijo la yegua con decisión, ignorando el agotamiento que sentía.

Beta – Para eso tendrás que ganarme primero –

La Gran Maestra Beta comenzó a volar más rápido, al igual que Phoenix. Ambas chicas lograron llegar al volcán luego de varios minutos, y aunque esto se escuche como una buena noticia, no lo era, porque si el calor estando lejos del volcán era insoportable…

Ahora era un verdadero infierno.

La Gran Maestra se dio cuenta rápidamente de que ni ella ni Phoenix serían capaces de soportar ese infernal calor por más de unos minutos. La hipogrifo saco de una de sus alforjas dos frascos que contenían un extraño líquido color negro rojizo. Beta rápidamente abrió uno de los frascos y bebió su contenido, para luego mirar a Phoenix Queen y gritarle.

Beta – ¡Phoenix, atrapa! – Exclamo la hipogrifo, a la vez que le lanzaba el otro frasco a la alifénix mística.

La susodicha miro hacia donde escucho la voz de la Gran Maestra, y atrapo el frasco que casi le golpeaba en la cara. La yegua miro una etiqueta que estaba pegada en el frasco, la cual tenía escrito "Elixir de resistencia contra el fuego" en grande. Phoenix rápidamente abrió el frasco y comenzó a beber dicho elixir. El sabor era horrible, pero igualmente la chica bebió el elixir hasta el fondo, sintiendo como todo el calor que tenía desaparecía de un momento a otro luego de haberlo bebido todo. La alifénix mística rápidamente comenzó a volar a mayor velocidad, logrando alcanzar a Beta, pero no pudiendo sobrepasarla debido a lo agotada que estaba anteriormente.

Ambas chicas volaban lo más rápido que podían, tratando de cualquier manera de volar más rápido para superar a la otra, a la vez que esquivaban las rocas de lava que caían del volcán constantemente y los obstáculos que había en su camino. 

Luego de volar varios minutos hacia arriba, las dos chicas estaban a nada de llegar a la cima del volcán. Ambas aceleraron todo lo que podían al ver la meta tan cerca. Y finalmente…

Phoenix logro llegar primero.

Las dos chicas cayeron en el suelo casi completamente agotadas y respirando de manera agitada. Además de estar cubiertas de sudor y cenizas. Luego de varios minutos en los que las dos chicas estuvieron recuperando fuerza, la Gran Maestra Beta se levantó y dijo.

Beta – De… Acuerdo, me ganaste… justamente, así que… Pasas la prueba, Phoenix… – Decía la hipogrifo con mucho cansancio.

La Gran Maestra saco de su alforja otros dos frascos, pero estaba vez contenían un líquido color verde lima. Beta abrió el frasco y bebió todo su contenido, para luego soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Beta – ¡Uff, hace años que no sentía tanta adrenalina correr por mis venas de esa forma! – Grito la hipogrifo con mucha energía – Incluso me siento más joven… Aunque técnicamente lo soy, pero bueno – Decía ahora mucho más tranquila.

Skystar – _"Eso… Fue… ¡Increíble! ¡Jamás pensé que serias capaz de hacer algo así, abuela!"_ – Decía la princesa muy sorprendida por lo que su abuela había logrado hacer – _"Y la verdad no esperaba que mi cuerpo fuera capaz de resistir todo ese calor, o hacer esos giros en el aire, o..."_ –

La Gran Maestra Beta soltó una pequeña risa por lo sorprendida que se escuchaba su nieta, dejándola que se emocionara sin ninguna interrupción.

Phoenix no llego a escuchar lo que decía la Gran Maestra Beta. La yegua estaba tan cansada que faltaba poco para que quedara inconsciente. La hipogrifo al recordar el estado en el que se encontraba la alifénix mística, se acercó a esta y la hizo beber el líquido del otro frasco que haba sacado de su alforja. Luego de que la pony bebiera completamente el frasco, Beta guardo los dos frascos de nuevo en su alforja y miro fijamente a Phoenix. En un instante, la susodicha abrió los ojos completamente y se levantó estando como nueva.

Phoenix – ¿Qué era esa cosa? – Pregunto la yegua refiriéndose al extraño elixir que le dio la Gran Maestra.

Beta – Era un elixir especial para recuperar por completo la energía. Lo prepare porque sabía que podía darse esta situación, aunque prepare muchos más por seguridad – Explico la Gran Maestra tranquilamente – Ahora volvamos, seguro que los demás esta preocupados por nosotros, además de que también tienen que pasar la prueba –

Phoenix se impresiono un poco por lo útiles que eran esos elixires, pero rápidamente hizo brillar su cuerno y se teletransportó junto a la Gran Maestra a donde estaban sus amigos. Al aparecer en donde estos estaban, los vio a todos encima de una gran roca donde no llegaban los chorros de lava. Todos se alegraron al ver que las dos chicas estaban bien.

* * *

En la mansión abandonada donde se escondía la Hermandad Asesina, estaba Knight Shine sentada en el techo de la misma. La actual líder de la Hermandad Asesina estaba relajándose, a la vez que pensaba en lo que había visto el día que fue a buscar a Phoenix Queen. La hipogrifo no sabía si era buena idea decirles a sus compañeros que la alifénix mística y los amigos de esta estaban siendo entrenados por la hermana del Gran Maestro Gamma, ya que esto podía bajar su moral al saber que tendrían que enfrentarse con una antigua miembro de la hermandad y a los alumnos de esta.

Knight Shine soltó un suspiro pesado, mientras se recostaba en el techo de la mansión y se quedaba dormida luego de unos minutos. Delirium y Vanilla Cream aparecieron en el techo de la mansión unos minutos después de que su líder empezara a dormir. Los dos hipogrifos se miraron entre si y dijeron.

Delirium – ¿Crees que deberíamos despertarla? – Pregunto seriamente el chico.

Vanilla – Mejor dejemos que duerma, después de todo ella al igual que nosotros debemos descansar para estar en plena forma cuando vallamos a detener a los Guerreros Fénix y a la Caballera Dragón – Respondió la hipogrifo tranquilamente.

Delirium – Aun así creo que deberíamos entrenar para estar más que listos ese día – Comento el hipogrifo seriamente.

Vanilla – No estaría mal la verdad

Delirium – Estaríamos haciendo más que Frozen Berry, Grape Juice y Strawberry Cookie, que seguramente ahora mismo están en una cama "durmiendo" – Dijo fastidiado el Maestro Asesino, haciendo las comillas de la última palabra que dijo con sus garras.

Al escuchar el ultimo comentario del hipogrifo. Vanilla Cream se acurruco en el cuello del mismo y le dijo.

Vanilla – A mí no me molestaría "dormir" contigo un rato, Delirium – Dijo la hipogrifo de forma amorosa y dulce.

Delirium – No tenemos tiempo para eso ahora, Vanilla, hay cosas más importantes que hacer – Respondió el hipogrifo con fastidio.

Vanilla – Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo hicimos por última vez, Delirium. No me hagas suplicar – Dijo medio molesta la chica.

Antes de que Delirium tuviera tiempo para responder, una extraña lata rodó hasta las garras de Vanilla Cream. La hipogrifo tomo la lata con curiosidad y leyó una pequeña nota que esta tenían en uno de sus lados.

Shine – "No supliques por él, Vanilla Cream, has que él suplique por ti" – Decía la nota firmada por Knight Shine, escrito de una forma que solo Vanilla Cream entendería.

La susodicha busco con la mirada a Knight Shine, notando como esta ya no estaba en ningún lado. Vanilla soltó una pequeña risa y abrió la lata, para luego fingir beber su contenido.

Vanilla – Delicioso – Mintió la hipogrifo mirando a Delirium – ¿Quieres un poco? –

Delirium – ¿Qué es esa cosa? – Pregunto con sospecha el hipogrifo.

Vanilla – No lo sé, pero esta delicioso – Respondió la chica, volviendo a fingir tomar de la lata para luego ofrecérsela al hipogrifo.

Este tomo la lata y miro sospechosamente la nota que tenía esta, no llegando a entenderla, pero si Vanilla la había tomado sin problemas no sería nada malo, ¿Verdad? El hipogrifo decidió confiar que no lo seria. Delirium tomo un pequeño sorbo del contenido de la lata, para segundos después bebérsela completa en un momento. Vanilla Cream soltó una risa y dijo.

Vanilla – Bueno, yo voy a mi habitación a dormir un rato – Dijo la hipogrifo seductoramente mientras caminaba hasta el borde del tejado, a la vez que movía sus caderas de forma provocativa.

Delirium – Ehhh, Vanilla, creo que reconsidere tu oferta – Dijo el hipogrifo con un rubor en su rostro, el cual demostraba lo ebrio que se estaba poniendo por haber bebido lo que sea que había en la lata.

Vanilla – Mmm, pues no sé qué decirte, ahora ya no tengo las mismas ganas que cuando te lo pedí – Decía la hipogrifo fingiendo desinterés – Aunque tal vez podría reconsiderarlo si me lo suplicas – Dijo ahora con algo de malicia.

El hipogrifo se acercó a Vanilla Cream y la miro con cara de súplica, teniendo un rubor más fuerte en su rostro. La hipogrifo miro con una sonrisa victoriosa a Delirium y le dijo.

Vanilla – De acuerdo, te dejare acompañarme a mi habitación, y si te comportas puede que te deje "dormir" conmigo – Dijo la chica pudiendo saborear el delicioso sabor de la victoria.

Delirium sonrió de forma estúpida, teniendo un gran rubor en todo su rostro al ya estar completamente bajo el efecto del contenido de la lata. Los dos hipogrifos se retiraron del tejado de la mansión para hacer sus cosas en privado. Luego de que Delirium y Vanilla Cream se fueran, Knight Shine salió de su escondite y soltó una risa.

Shine – Lo mejor será que no les diga nada sobre la hermana del Gran Maestro Gamma. No son muchas las ocasiones en las que podemos relajarnos de esta forma, y no me gustara arruinar esto con una noticia así – Comento la líder de la hermandad sonriendo – Aunque la verdad siento un poco de envidia, ellos tienen a sus parejas y yo estoy aquí solita sin nadie que me dé abrazos y besos –

La hipogrifo soltó una risa y fue a dormir a su habitación, tal vez podría encontrar algo con lo que entretenerse en sus sueños. Al estar acostada en su cama, Knight Shine dijo a la nada.

Shine – Me pregunto que estará haciendo Phoenix Queen ahora – Se preguntó la hipogrifo antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

Volviendo con Phoenix y su grupo, la mayoría de estos ya habían logrado ganar la carrera contra la Gran Maestra Beta, aunque con más de un intento a diferencia de Phoenix Queen. Vix tuvo que repetir la prueba dos veces. Philomena tuvo que repetir la carrera una vez. Dark Knight logro ganar la carrera a la primera por muy poco. En estas ocasiones no había sido tan complicado como fue la primera carrera de Phoenix contra Beta, ya que esta última les había dado a todos el elixir de resistencia contra el fuego antes de empezar la carrera. Y ahora tocaba que Stellar Moon pasara la prueba de la Gran Maestra.

La alifénix blanca se acercó a la Gran Maestra y la miro con seriedad. Beta le dio a la yegua el elixir de resistencia contra el fuego y la susodicha lo bebió rápidamente. La hipogrifo hablo con seriedad luego de unos segundos.

Beta – Espero que estés preparada, porque después de haber volado tanto y recuperarme tan rápido, ya estoy más acostumbrada al calor del volcán – Dijo la Gran Maestra seriedad.

Stellar – Estoy más que preparada – Respondió la alifénix blanca seriamente.

Ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos fijamente, a la vez que la tensión se podía sentir en el aire por la carrera que tendrían la Gran Maestra Beta y Stellar Moon.

Continuara…

 **¡Por fin pude terminar este capítulo! Juro que después de todos los problemas que tuve con Word, me siento muy orgullosa de haber podido terminar este capítulo y más de poder subirlo. Tuve incluso que contactar con el equipo de soporte técnico de Microsoft por el problema que tenía con Word y con todos los programas de Office en general, que ni siquiera me dejaban editar los documentos que tenía guardados, y mucho menos crear nuevos.**

 **Pero cambiando de tema, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, que tuve que hacer muy rápido para no tardarme más de lo que ya me he tardado (Esta es mi excusa para todos los errores ortográficos que pueda haber en el capítulo), y espero que no quieran matarme por haber tardado más de un mes en actualizar (Aunque dudo mucho de esto último. No me maten, soy muy linda para morir :V), pero bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, así que…**

 **Adiós :)**


	15. 15º Cap Luchando Juntas

**Capítulo 15:**

 **Luchando juntas**

En el ardiente y peligroso campo de lava, la tensión estaba a un nivel en el que casi era posible respirarla, ya que estaba por ocurrir una carrera decisiva. La alifénix Stellar Moon iba a competir contra la Gran Maestra Beta. Ambas estaban mirándose seriamente a los ojos, mientras eran observadas por Phoenix Queen, Philomena, Vix y Dark Knight. Este último apoyaba por completo a su hermana, pero el resto no estaba seguro de a quien deberían apoyar. Por un lado estaba su amiga Stellar, la cual los había ayudado anteriormente. Y por el otro lado estaba Beta, su maestra que podía torturarlos cuando y como quisiese.

A ninguna de las dos chicas les importaba mucho esto. Ellas solo estaban centradas en la otra. La tensión que sentían los espectadores de estas intensas miradas no sabían que hacer, incluso podían ver como un pequeño rayo aparecía entre la alifénix y la hipogrifo (Aunque esto solo eran imaginaciones suyas). Luego de varios segundos de silencio y de pura tensión, la Gran Maestra fue la primera en hablar.

Beta – De acuerdo, ya debes saber las reglas. Espero que estés lista. Después de haber volado tanto y haberme recuperado tan rápido, ya mi resistencia es mucho mejor que al principio, por lo que tú lo tendrás más difícil que los demás – Advirtió la hipogrifo seriamente.

Stellar – No tengo ningún problema con eso, estoy segura de poder ganarte – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa confiada, a la vez que extendía por completo sus alas.

Beta – Esperemos que esa misma confianza se refleje en lo que haces, niña – Comento la Gran Maestra con una sonrisa burlona al terminar de hablar.

La alifénix blanca no le prestó atención al último comentario de Gran Maestra. Ambas chicas se pusieron en posición para empezar. Dark Knight se puso entre ambas y empezó a contar.

Knight – 3… 2… 1… ¡Ya! – Exclamo el fénix al terminar de contar.

Las dos chicas aletearon con muchas fuerza, saliendo disparadas a una increíble velocidad. Dark Knight tuvo que sujetarse con sus garras en el suelo para no caerse. El fénix negro se giró luego de recuperar el equilibrio, viendo como su hermana y la Gran Maestra ya estaban fácilmente a más de un kilómetro de distancia.

Knight – Espero que ninguna de las dos haga nada estúpido – Comento el fénix un poco preocupado por lo que les pudiera pasar a su hermana y a la hipogrifo.

Mientras, con las susodichas. Estas estaban volando a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus alas. Stellar Moon ocasionalmente miraba de reojo a la hipogrifo, mientras que esta también miraba de reojo a la yegua cada cierto tiempo. Ambas chicas empezaron a volar debajo de rocas de magma que amenazaban con caer sobre ellas, esquivaban chorros de lava que salían del suelo, y evitando chocar contra rocas que estaban en sus caminos. Ninguna de las dos parecía dispuesta a perder contra la otra, no solo por su orgullo y que de perder, la otra ganaría o no pasaría la prueba respectivamente. Sino porque ambas querían ganar para demostrarle a la otra quien era la mejor de las dos.

Luego de varios minutos de volar por el extenso valle de lava, las dos chicas comenzaron a ver a pocos kilómetros la base del volcán. La Gran Maestra se acercó a Stellar y le dijo.

Beta – Prepárate, porque ahora viene la parte difícil – Dijo la hipogrifo tratando de asustar, o al menos preocupar un poco a Stellar.

Stellar – Que bueno, porque lo demás me resulto demasiado fácil la verdad – Dijo de forma presumida la alifénix.

La Gran Maestra gruño un poco al ver que no había conseguido nada. Ninguna de las dos noto que ya estaban muy cerca de la base de la montaña, tanto que faltaban segundos para estrellarse con la misma. Stellar miro hacia delante, y al ver las afiladas rocas que estaban a pocos metros de ambas, exclamo.

Stellar – ¡Cuidado! – Dijo la yegua mirando hacia delante.

Al escuchar este grito de alerta, Beta miro hacia delante, viendo las afiladas rocas que había a pocos metros de ellas. La Gran Maestra trato de detenerse lo más rápido que podía, pero igualmente terminaría bastante herida por las rocas. En ese momento, un escudo mágico cubrió a ambas chicas. Una expresión de impresión se dibujó en el rostro de la hipogrifo, hasta que esta observo que había sido Stellar la que creo dicho escudo. La alifénix soltó un suspiro y dijo.

Stellar – Uff, por poco – Dijo la yegua aliviada.

Beta por otro lado, miraba con seriedad a Stellar Moon. La hipogrifo no sabía que hacer o que decir. Por un lado quería agradecerle a la alifénix por haberla salvado de las rocas, mientras que por el otro su orgullo se negaba a darle las gracias. Luego de varios segundos de silencio, la Gran Maestra hablo.

Beta – No te relajes todavía, aun la carrera no ha terminado, y aunque usaste magia, lo dejare pasar por haberme salvado de esas rocas filosas – Dijo seriamente la hipogrifo – Y… Gracias por salvarme – Dijo como si estuviera escupiendo piedras.

Stellar se conformó con la Gran Maestra la diera las gracias. La alifénix mágica rápidamente quito su escudo y miro con una sonrisa desafiante a la hipogrifo. Mientras que esta le devolvió la mirada. Ninguna lo noto, pero luego de que la yegua usara su escudo, este choco fuertemente contra la montaña. Una parte de la montaña se abrió hacia los lados, revelando un ojo totalmente hecho de lava y roca.

Antes de que ninguna de las dos chicas pudiera reanudar su carrera, todo el volcán empezó a temblar. Ni Stellar ni Beta sabían que era lo que estaba sucediendo. En ese momento, una parte del volcán empezó a moverse y a separarse del propio volcán. La alifénix y la hipogrifo rápidamente se alejaron del volcán, viendo cómo se este se separaba una especie de calamar gigante hecho totalmente de roca y lava, que media unos 10 metros. El calamar gigante miro con su único ojo a ambas chicas, estando muy furioso.

El calamar soltó un ensordecedor chillido de furia y a gran velocidad se separó por completo del volcán. En este quedo una gigantesca abertura de la que empezó a salir una gran cantidad de lava, la cual poco a poco fue cubriendo el campo volcánico, dejando solo unas plataformas de piedra que flotaban sobre la lava. El calamar gigante se hundió en la lava por completo, desapareciendo de la vista de Stellar y Beta. Esta última puso expresión de seriedad y dijo.

Beta – No puede ser, despertamos a un Calamar Gigante Volcánico – Dijo seriamente la Gran Maestra mirando hacia todos lados.

Stellar – ¿Un Calamar Volcánico? – Pregunto la yegua confundida.

Beta – Son básicamente calamares gigantes, solo que hechos por completo de roca volcánica y lava, que además pueden nadar por la lava con mucho sigilo para poder… –

Antes de que la hipogrifo pudiera terminar la frase, un enorme tentáculo salió de la lava, tratando de golpear a ambas chicas. Estas lograron esquivar el tentáculo por muy poco. Dicho tentáculo volvió a la lava segundos después. La Gran Maestra Beta miro seriamente a Stellar y siguió hablando.

Beta – Para poder cazar a sus presas, que por lo visto somos nosotras por haberlo despertado – Dijo la Gran Maestra, teniendo que esquivar otro tentáculo proveniente de la lava.

Stellar – Supongo que se habrá molestado cuando mi escudo choco contra él. Bien, y ¿Qué hacemos para que esa cosa nos deje tranquilas? – Pregunto rápidamente la alifénix, teniendo también que esquivar otro tentáculo del calamar gigante.

Beta – Hay que vencerlo, así sabrá que no puede contra nosotras y volverá a esconderse en el mismo sitio de antes, volviendo a cubrir ese agujero por el que se está escapando la lava del volcán – Respondió la hipogrifo señalando dicho agujero en el volcán, del cual seguía saliendo lava sin parar – Debemos golpearlo en su único punto débil, su ojo –

Sin previo aviso, el Calamar Volcánico salió por completo de la lava, tratando de atrapar a ambas chicas con todos sus tentáculos. Stellar Moon y la Gran Maestra Beta tuvieron que volar alto para evitar los tentáculos del calamar. Este volvió rápidamente a hundirse en la lava y desaparecer de la vista de las dos chicas. Estas rápidamente bajaron y se pararon en una plataforma de lava.

Stellar – De acuerdo, hay que esperar que salga por completo de la lava, luego lo atacamos en el ojo – Dijo la alifénix estelar seriamente, saltando rápidamente a otra plataforma, mientras que en la que estaba antes fue destruida por uno de los tentáculos del calamar.

La hipogrifo también tuvo que moverse para evitar uno de los tentáculos del calamar. Este rápidamente saco la cabeza de la lava, además de varios brazos con los que intento atacar a las dos chicas. Stellar rápidamente empezó a volar entre los brazos del Calamar Volcánico, esquivando con mucha agilidad los ataques de este. La yegua rápidamente hizo brillar su cuerno y le disparo al calamar un láser directo al ojo. Este alcanzo a cubrirse usando cuatro de sus ocho brazos, pero aun así recibo algo de daño en su ojo. El calamar rápidamente trato de atrapar a la yegua con sus dos tentáculos, pero Stellar alcanzo a irse volando antes de que lo lograra.

Mientras tanto, la Gran Maestra Beta saco de su otra alforja unas piezas, las cuales posteriormente empezó a juntar hasta crear con las mismas un arco. Era un arco de acero. Tenía detalles azules en las puntas y a lo largo. Y al lado del centro tenía una cuchilla. La hipogrifo también saco de su alforja un carcaj lleno de flechas de todo tipo, y se lo puso en su espalda (¿Cómo puede guardar todo eso en unas alforjas?).

Al estar preparada, la Gran Maestra Beta empezó a volar, sujetando su arco con sus dos garras. El calamar gigante miro a la hipogrifo y esta lo miro a él con una sonrisa desafiante.

Beta – ¡Eh, calamar feo! – Exclamo la Gran Maestra con burla, sacando a una increíble velocidad tres flechas explosivas de su carcaj, para posteriormente ponerlas en el arco y apuntar al calamar – ¡Toma un regalito! –

Antes de que el Calamar Volcánico pudiera reaccionar, la hipogrifo disparo las tres flechas contra él. Dichas flechas le dieron por completo al ojo del calamar. Este soltó un fuerte chillido de dolor. Stellar Moon no desaprovecho esto, y rápidamente ataco al calamar. La alifénix blanca junto sus dos garras, mientras una esfera de energía color verde esmeralda aparecía entre las mismas. Cuando el calamar se recuperó, vio a la yegua a pocos metros de él, teniendo aun la esfera de energía aun entre sus garras.

Stella – ¡Laser Esmeralda! – Exclamo la chica poniendo apuntando la esfera contra el calamar.

La alifénix disparo un potente láser contra el Calamar Volcánico. Este se cubrió con varios de sus brazos, pero el láser los destruyo todos e impacto en su rostro de lleno, aunque no con tanta fuerza, ya sus brazos perdidos lograron disminuir el poder del láser. El calamar gigante soltó un chillido de dolor y volvió a sumergirse en la lava. Beta aterrizo en una plataforma de piedra y exclamo.

Beta – ¡Falta poco, Stellar! ¡Unos golpes más y estoy segura de que nos dejar en paz! – Exclamo la Gran Maestra sonriendo con confianza, mirando a la yegua que volaba a varios metros sobre ella.

Stellar también sonrió. Justo en ese momento, uno de los tentáculos del calamar salió sigilosamente por detrás de la plataforma donde estaba la hipogrifo, sin que esta llegara a notarlo. La alifénix vio esto y se alarmo. Beta rápidamente se giró y vio como el tentáculo del calamar estaba por golpearla, pero antes de que la hipogrifo pudiera hacer algo, Stellar Moon la empujo hasta otra plataforma. La Gran Maestra levanto rápidamente la cabeza, solo para ver como la yegua estelar era golpeada por el tentáculo del calamar, y sumergiéndola en la lava.

Beta y Skystar – ¡Stellar Moon!/ _"¡Stellar Moon!"_ – Grito las dos hipogrifos luego de ver lo antes mencionado.

Ambas chicas miraron el sitio donde antes estaba la yegua con desesperación. La Gran Maestra puso una expresión de furia, y saco una flecha de su carcaj. Era una flecha de metal, con la punta hecha de cristal color rojo brillante. Beta empezó a volar, mientras ponía la flecha en su arco y apuntaba a la lava. En ese momento, uno de los tentáculos del calamar salió de la lava y trato de golpear a la hipogrifo, pero esta disparo la flecha contra dicho tentáculo. El tentáculo trato de esquivar la flecha, pero la misma estuviera teledirigida, cambio su rumbo e impacto en el tentáculo del calamar, y este se quedó paralizado al instante.

El tentáculo empezó a ser cubierto de líneas rojas, y en unos pocos segundos estas líneas desaparecieron. Y el tentáculo del Calamar Volcánico se cayó a pedazos en la lava. Al perder una de sus extremidades, el calamar soltó un chillido de dolor sin salir de la lava.

Beta – Voy a hacerte pedazos por lo que hiciste, maldito calamar – Dijo con mucha furia la hipogrifo.

Skystar – _"Abuela, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo esa flecha?"_ – Pregunto la princesa de Seaquestria, sin haber entendido que fue lo que le paso al tentáculo del calamar.

Beta – Era una Flecha de la Destrucción. Es una flecha que, literalmente, divide en pedazos todo lo que toca, ya sea una roca, o el cuerpo de un ser vivo. Además, está hecha para perseguir al objetivo al que se le dispara, por lo que nunca falla – Explico la Gran Maestra seriamente.

La Gran Maestra Beta se preparó para dispararle otra Flecha de la Destrucción al calamar, pero de la nada este salió disparado fuera de la lava, chocando contra la base del volcán donde estaba antes. Entonces, algo salió de la lava y se subió sobre una de las plataformas de piedra. Beta y Skystar miraron esto con curiosidad, pero se sorprendieron al ver que, o mejor dicho quién era.

Ya que era Stellar, que estaba perfectamente bien, aunque cubierta casi por completo de lava.

Stellar – Uff, realmente me alegra que mi cuerpo sea capaz de resistir la lava. De lo contrario no la hubiera contado – Dijo la yegua aliviada, a la vez que se sacudía toda la lava que tenía encima.

La Gran Maestra Beta estaba totalmente incrédula, Stellar Moon estaba ahí, perfectamente bien. La hipogrifo rápidamente bajo a la misma plataforma en la que estaba la pony estelar.

Beta – ¡Stellar Moon! ¡Estas vida! Pero… ¿Cómo? – Pregunto la hipogrifo confundida.

Stellar – Bueno, parece que mi cuerpo puede soportar la lava, incluso puedo nadar en ella como si fuera agua muy espesa. _"Nueva cosa que añadir a la lista de las cosas que no sé sobre mi misma"_ – Respondió la alifénix blanca.

Skystar – _"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Stellar está viva!"_ – Gritaba con mucha alegría la hipogrifo en la mente de su abuela.

La princesa ahora tenía muchas ganas de abrazar a la alifénix. Beta al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su nieta, rápidamente le recordó a esta que Stellar Moon estaba cubierta de lava. Esto no le quito las ganas a su nieta de abrazar a la yegua, pero al menos decidió esperar a que Stellar ya no estuviera cubierta de lava. Entonces, ambas chicas escucharon un potente chillido, el cual venia del Calamar Volcánico, que estaba mucho más furioso que antes. La alifénix blanca y la hipogrifo se pusieron en posición de combate y se lanzaron de nuevo contra el calamar.

La Gran Maestra Beta saco tres Flechas de la Destrucción de su carcaj, y las disparo contra el calamar. Este se movió rápidamente para esquivar las flechas, pero estas comenzaron a seguirlo incluso bajo la lava. El calamar tuvo que cubrirse con varios de sus brazos, los cuales quedaron hechos pedazos por el efecto destructor de las flechas. Stellar Moon aprovecho esto y comenzó a dispararle muchas ráfagas de energía al Calamar Volcánico, haciendo que soltara un agudo chillido de dolor al haberle quitado los pocos brazos que le quedaban, y dejándolo solo con sus dos tentáculos.

El calamar gigante trato de moverse usando sus dos tentáculos, pero esto se le dificultaba mucho al no tener ninguno de sus brazos. Stellar Moon vio esto y decidió aprovechar el momento.

Stellar – Bien, calamar feo. Es hora de que vuelvas al sitio del que saliste – Dijo la yegua, mientras uno de sus puños se cubría de fuego negro.

 **.**

 **– Stellar Moon –**

 **[Ataque Definitivo]**

 **Ataque Destructor (Controlado)**

 **.**

La alifénix blanca extendió sus alas y aleto con fuerza, saliendo disparada en dirección al calamar, teniendo su puño extendido hacia delante. El puño de Stellar poco a poco empezó a cubrirse de más fuego negro, hasta que este se convirtió en una capa de energía oscura. El Calamar Volcánico al ver a la yegua acercándose tan rápido, trato de cubrirse con sus dos tentáculos, pero la pony estelar paso entre estos antes de que consiguieran bloquear su camino. El calamar recibió un poderoso golpe directamente en el rostro, que lo mando con mucha fuerza contra la montaña, chocándose con la misma y recibiendo mucho daño.

El calamar termino con muchos daños en su cuerpo, y solamente teniendo parte de sus dos tentáculos. El calamar gigante empezó a soltar gemidos de dolor y volvió a camuflarse en el mismo sitio en el que estaba antes, cubriendo de nuevo el agujero en la base del volcán.

Stellar Moon bajo lentamente a donde estaba la Gran Maestra Beta. Esta miro con una sonrisa a la yegua y le dijo.

Beta – Valla, no esperaba que tuvieras tanta fuerza – Comento la hipogrifo con una sonrisa, teniendo su arco puesto en su espalda bajo su carcaj.

Stellar – Eso no fue nada, me contuve para no destruir por completo a ese calamar. Si lo hubiera hecho pedazos no hubiésemos tenido nada para cubrir el agujero en el volcán – Explico la yegua con un tono presumido.

La Gran Maestra solamente soltó una risa por la actitud de la yegua. Se cayó en un lago de lava y lucho contra un calamar volcánico, y aun así seguía pudiendo actuar de forma presumida.

Beta – Bueno, que puedo decir. Empezamos teniendo una carrera y terminamos peleando contra una bestia de lava – Comento la hipogrifo con una sonrisa – Y como demostraste ser muy buena en esta prueba, aunque no haya sido ganándome en la carrera, te mereces que te diga que lograste superar la prueba – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Stellar Moon sonrió a la vez que extendía sus alas de alegría. Entonces, Beta pudo sentir como perdía el control del cuerpo de su nieta, y esta misma se acercaba a la alifénix blanca para acto seguido abrazarla con alegría. La yegua no entendía por que la hipogrifo la abrazaba, pero al imaginar que sería Skystar, decidió corresponder el abrazo con la misma alegría. La Gran Maestra solamente soltó una risa y dejo que su nieta y la pony estelar celebraran tranquilamente. Luego de varios minutos de celebrar, ambas chicas se separaron, y Beta volvió a controlar el cuerpo de su nieta.

Beta – Bien, ahora que celebraste y todo eso, es hora de que volvamos con los demás, seguro de que deben estar preocupados por… –

Antes de que la Gran Maestra pudiera terminar de hablar, una de las gemas de su tiara perdió por completo su brillo. La hipogrifo empezó a sentirse mareada y se sujetó la cabeza a la vez que se tambaleaba de un lado al otro, casi cayendo a la lava por dicha razón, y hubiera caído, si Stellar Moon no la hubiera sujetado. La yegua estelar miro confundida a Beta, que tardo unos segundos en recuperarse.

Stellar – Beta, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – Pregunto confundida y preocupada la alifénix blanca.

Beta – Es debido a… La energía de mi tiara. Uno de los cristales se apagó y… Me hizo perder parte de mi energía – Respondió la Gran Maestra mientras se recuperaba del mareo anterior – Ya han pasado dos días desde que estoy de nuevo en este mundo, la energía que mantiene mi conciencia aquí no durara para siempre. Esa es la primera señal de que mi conciencia va a desaparecer cuando la energía de mi tiara se agote por completo – Explico después de que se recuperara.

La pony estelar entendió lo que decía. Phoenix le había explicado por la Gran Maestra estaba aquí, y que lo más probable era que no podría quedarse por mucho tiempo. La princesa Skystar por otro lado, se entristeció al recordar que su abuela no estaría con ella por mucho tiempo. Beta mantuvo sus pensamientos bloqueados para que Skystar no los escuchara, no quería que ella supiera que también estaba triste al recordar que tendría que irse, posiblemente para siempre y no ver de nuevo a su nieta ni a su hija.

Beta – _"No importa si nos las vuelvo a ver, quiero que ambas estén seguras. No voy a dejar que la Hermandad Asesina haga de las suyas en este nuevo mundo, y mucho menos dejare que se acerquen siquiera a mi querida hija ni a mi nieta"_ – Pensó la hipogrifo plenamente convencida de evitar que esto pasara.

Luego de esto, ambas chicas empezaron volar de nuevo a donde estaba el grupo esperándolas. Al llegar, fueron recibidas por Phoenix Queen, Vix, Philomena y Dark Knight. Estos se acercaron a ambas chicas para comprobar si las dos estaban bien. El fénix negro abrazo a su hermana, esta aunque se extrañó un poco por dicho abrazo, lo correspondió de igual manera. La alifénix mística, el hada y la fénix roja le preguntaron a la Gran Maestra si estaba bien, fingiendo que solo se preocupaban por Skystar (Aunque Beta sonrió al notar que también estaban preocupados por ella).

Luego de comprobar que las dos chicas estuvieran bien, ambas explicaron la razón de por qué habían tardado tanto. Todo el grupo (Sobretodo Phoenix, Vix y Philomena) se sorprendieron al escuchar sobre el Calamar Volcánico, sobre las hazañas con el arco de Beta, y sobre la habilidad de resistir la lava de Stellar, aunque Dark Knight no se sorprendió por esto, ya que por lo visto lo sabía de antes. Al terminar su historia, Beta retrocedió un par de pasos, y miro seriamente a todo el grupo, incluyendo a Stellar.

Beta – Bien, ya todos superaron esta prueba, y se merecen un descanso después de esto. Por lo que pueden volver a casa a descansar – Dijo la hipogrifo sonriendo.

Todos celebraron esto, sobretodo Phoenix que quería volver al castillo a descansar (Por un rato, ya que luego tendría que ocuparse de unos temas políticos). Más tarde, el grupo estaba de vuelta en el Imperio Fénix. La alifénix mística puso una gran y brillante sonrisa al ver el banquete que el chef del castillo había preparado. Con la yegua también estaban Vix y Philomena en sus formas ponys, además de Stellar Moon y Dark Knight. Estos veían el banquete en la mesa frente a ellos con tranquilidad, ya que no estaban tan hambrientos como los otros tres ponys.

En el monte Aris, la Gran Maestra Beta caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad de Hippogriffia, la cual poco a poco empezaba a ser reconstruida. Los hipogrifos que había ahí en ese momento la saludaban con respeto y una reverencia, ya que al estar en el cuerpo de su nieta, todos la veían como la princesa. Esto a Beta no le molestaba, pero le parecía raro de igual manera, y era normal. Cuando ella estaba viva, nadie jamás se había reverenciado ante ella, y mucho menos la habían tratado con el mismo respeto. Pero lo que le importaba a la hipogrifo en ese momento es que nadie se parara a mirar sus ojos, y le preguntara la razón de por qué estos eran más brillante, o porque ahora llevaba una tiara tan extraña.

Luego de una larga caminata por casi toda la ciudad, Beta se encontró con su hija, la Reina Novo. La hipogrifo mayor estaba dirigiendo la reconstrucción de la ciudad, pero al ver a su hija/madre, se acercó a esta con una alegría para nada natural en ella, aunque logro disimularla bien. La Gran Maestra miro con una sonrisa a su hija y dijo.

Beta – Me alegra mucho verte, hija…. Quiero decir, mama – Saludo con tranquilidad la hipogrifo más joven, tratando de disimular su equivocación.

Novo – También me alegra verte, mama… Hija, me alegra verte, hija – Dijo algo nerviosa la reina al ver que también se había equivocado.

Ambas hipogrifos miraron a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie las hubiera escuchado, y por suerte para ellas, nadie les había prestado mucha más atención que una simple mirada de curiosidad.

Beta – Escucha… Mama, quería preguntarte si nadie ha entrado en mi viaja base subterránea – Dijo la Gran Maestra en voz baja, para que nadie la escuchara.

Novo – Pues no, yo misma me encargue de ver si nadie había entrado y de volver a cerrarla para que nadie entrara en ella. Y ten cuidado si vas a entrar ahí… Hija. Con las recientes reconstrucciones, hay muchos hipogrifos reparando gran parte de la ciudad y yendo de un lado a otro. Asegúrate de que no haya nadie cerca si quieres entrar – Respondió y advirtió la hipogrifo mayor también en voz baja.

Beta – Muchas gracias… Mama. Si no te molesta me retiro – Dijo la hipogrifo menor tranquilamente, para después darle un abrazo a su madre – _Nos vemos más tarde, hija_ – Se despidió la Gran Maestra en susurros, para que solo su hija la escuchara.

Novo – _Hasta luego, mama_ – Se despidió la reina también en susurros. Entonces, noto las miradas extrañadas de varios hipogrifos, puestas sobre su madre – _E intenta parecer un poco más a Skystar, te están mirando raro por estar mucho más tranquila de lo que ella esta normalmente_ –

La Gran Maestra Beta asintió con la cabeza al escuchar la recomendación de su hija, para luego cortar el abrazo y retirarse de ahí cantando alegremente, como lo haría Skystar, borrando las miradas de extrañeza de los que la miraban antes. Luego de caminar por varios minutos, Beta llego a donde estaba su guarida subterránea, y para su suerte, solo había un par de hipogrifos en la zona, que charlaban tranquilamente.

Una expresión de frustración se dibujó en el rostro de Beta, al ver que tendría que alejar a esos dos hipogrifos. Aunque de cierto modo le parecía algo divertido, ya que podría comprobar si sus habilidades seguían intactas después de tanto tiempo.

La hipogrifo se movió lentamente por detrás de algunas cajas y barriles que había cerca. Ninguno de los dos hipogrifos llego a notar la presencia de la Gran Maestra. Esta saco de su alforja una bomba de humo y la arrojo contra los dos hipogrifos. Estos vieron con curiosidad la bomba, antes de que la misma explotara. El humo que soltó la bomba era de un color gris amarillento. Dicho humo fue respirado por los dos hipogrifos. Beta sonrió al ver esto, y pensó que sería divertido hacer una corta apariencia.

Los dos hipogrifos miraron hacia todos lados, viendo todo lo que tenían alrededor de forma distorsionada y sobretodo de forma tenebrosa. Entonces los dos hipogrifos escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos, y al girarse, vieron caminando hacia a ellos a una criatura abismal parecida a una hipogrifo, solo que con una sonrisa espantosa con grandes dientes, afiladas y largar garras, mirada espectral y muchas otras cosas indescriptibles y aterradoras.

Beta por su parte, caminaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa tranquila hacia los dos hipogrifos, que se veían totalmente aterrador, y estaban abrazados el uno al otro. La hipogrifo se paró frente a ellos y hablo.

Beta – Ji ji ji Bu – Dijo la hipogrifo con cierta malicia mientras trataba de contener la risa.

Para los dos hipogrifos, aquellas risitas habían sido unas estruendosas carcajadas con una voz que parecía proveniente del mismísimo infierno, y el "bu" había sido un aterrador rugido que los había hecho gritar de puro terror, y salir corriendo incluso más rápido de lo que sus propias patas les permitían. Beta solo soltó otra pequeña risa, y miro el suelo con tranquilidad, haciendo un pequeño dibujo en la tierra, para acto seguido empezar a caminar hacia la entrada de su guarida subterránea.

Skystar – _"Abuela… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste para asustar a esos dos hipogrifos?"_ – Pregunto con curiosidad la princesa.

Beta – Simplemente use una bomba de humo con Gas de las Pesadillas, hace que la mayoría de cosas que mires se vean de un modo aterrador y completamente espantoso – Explico la hipogrifo, llegando a donde estaba la entrada de su guarida subterránea.

La Gran Maestra Beta miro por un momento el ojo de la cerradura que estaba en el suelo, y metió una de sus garras en el mismo, abriendo la puerta con suma facilidad y empezando a bajar las escaleras de su guarida, no sin antes cerrar la puerta claro.

Skystar – _"No Entiendo, abuela, ¿Qué acaso no tienes la llave de tu propia guarida?"_ – Pregunto la hipogrifo al darse cuenta de que su abuela había forzado la cerradura de la puerta de su propia guarida.

Beta – Antes si tenía una llave, pero desde que la perdí en la lava, siempre fuerzo la cerradura para entrar, y el ojo de la cerradura solo sirve para confundir y que nadie piense que se puede abrir con tanta facilidad – Explico la hipogrifo con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la guarida. Los dos hipogrifos de antes volvían a la escena, estaba vez estando con ellos la Reina Novo. Esta no se veía de muy buen humor, ya que de por si la razón por la que la habían hecho venir los dos hipogrifos se escuchaba muy absurda y surrealista. Los dos hipogrifos miraron hacia todos lados, buscando a la bestia de antes, pero se extrañaron al no ver a la misma.

Novo – Espero que tengan una buena excusa para haberme hecho venir aquí a perder el tiempo – Dijo la reina con un poco de molestia en su voz.

Ambos hipogrifos trataron de explicarle a la reina lo que habían visto, pero aun así su historia se escuchaba muy absurda.

Novo – Vamos ver, dicen que vieron a una especie de hipogrifo infernal y monstruoso que trato de devorarlos, y quieren que crea todo eso sin ninguna prueba – Dijo la reina con mucha seriedad – No lo sé chicos, parece falso –

Los dos hipogrifos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados al ver que no había ninguna forma de probar que lo que había visto era real.

Novo – Ahora vallan a hacer algo útil, y más les vale no andar esparciendo rumores falsos de criaturas o monstruos que no existen, porque si lo hacen se las verán conmigo, ¿Entendieron? –

Ambos hipogrifos asintieron y se retiraron de ahí, dejando sola a la reina Novo. Esta miro un poco más la zona, notando el pequeño dibujo con forma de punta de flecha que había en el suelo, los restos metálicos esparcidos por la zona, y el ligero humo amarillento que había todavía por ahí. Entonces la reina de Seaquestria e Hippogriffia lo entendió.

Novo – Parece que mama volvió a usar el Gas de las Pesadillas. Bueno, al menos solo fue con dos desafortunados hipogrifos. Lo más probable es que olviden esto en una semana – Dijo la hipogrifo, usando su garra para borrar el pequeño dibujo que hizo su madre en el suelo.

Volviendo con Beta y Skystar. Estas ya habían bajado por completo las escaleras, llegando a su vieja guarida. La Gran Maestra miro la antigua habitación con algo de nostalgia. Todo estaba cubierto de polvo y telarañas, pero aun así le parecía perfecto. La Gran Maestra camino lentamente por la sala, dejando sus alforjas sobre su antigua cama, y su arco y su carcaj sobre una vieja mesa de piedra.

Skystar miraba con mucho interés toda la habitación. No había tenido mucho tiempo para verla la primera vez que entro aquí, pero ahora casi todas las cosas de su abuela llamaban mucho su atención, aunque lo que más resaltaba de todo era una vieja puerta que había al final de la habitación.

Skystar – _"Abuela, ¿Adónde lleva esa puerta de allí?"_ – Pregunto la princesa mirando a la puerta.

La Gran Maestra miro dicha puerta, poniendo expresión de seriedad al recordar lo que era.

Beta – Esa es una vieja habitación secreta, en la que guardaba ciertas… Cosas – Respondió la hipogrifo con seriedad.

¿? – Valla, me pregunto qué clase de cosas se esconden ahí – Dijo una voz femenina detrás de la Gran Maestra.

Beta rápidamente se giró y se puso en guardia, viendo a la dueña de aquella voz.

Knight Shine.

Shine – Es un placer conocerla, Gran Maestra Beta – Dijo la maestra asesina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Continuara…


	16. 16º Cap Secretos Perdidos en el Templo

**Capítulo 16:**

 **Secretos Perdidos en el Templo… Digo Tiempo**

La Gran Maestra Beta no dejo de apuntar en ningún momento con su arco a la Maestra Asesina Knight Shine. Esta última se mantenía tranquila, como si no le importara la posición defensiva de la hipogrifo frente a ella. La susodicha por otro lado, esperaba que la hipogrifo de la Hermandad Asesina hiciera cualquier movimiento brusco para atravesarla con una flecha sin pensárselo dos veces.

Beta – ¿Qué haces aquí, Knight Shine? – Pregunto la Gran Maestra, sabiendo perfectamente quien era la que tenía en frente.

Shine – Valla, no esperaba que supiera quien soy, Gran Maestra, esto es una agradable sorpresa – Dijo la chica sin dejar de lado su tranquilidad, teniendo ahora una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Beta – Conozco a todos los Maestros Asesinos que entreno mi hermano Gamma. Recuerdo muy bien todo lo que pueden hacer cada uno de ustedes, así que no podrás sorprenderme de ninguna forma – Dijo ha hipogrifo seriamente, poniendo a gran velocidad otras dos flechas en su arco.

La Maestra Asesina soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar las palabras de la Gran Maestra. Esta siguió de la misma forma por varios segundos, al igual que Knight Shine. Esta que la susodicha volvió a hablar.

Shine – Como sea, no estoy aquí para combatir, además, nunca atacaría a otra miembro de la Hermandad Asesina – Dijo la Maestra Asesina levantando sus garras, y cerrando los ojos.

Entonces, Knight Shine pudo sentir como un par de flechas pasaron a los lados de su cuello haciéndole unos cortes poco profundos, y una última sobre ella atravesando su crin. Al abrir los ojos, la Maestra Asesina pudo ver a la Gran Maestra Beta mirándola con furia.

Beta – ¡No vuelvas a decir que soy parte de esa maldita hermandad! ¡Jamás hubiera estado en ella si mis padres no me hubieran obligado a mí y a mi hermano a entrar! – Grito la claramente furiosa chica, volviendo a poner tres flechas en su arco – Así que será mejor que cierres el pico y no vuelvas a hablar –

A pesar de las palabras de Beta, la Maestra Asesina soltó una risa y con tranquilidad siguió hablando.

Shine – Me sorprende que digas eso y sigas usando las habilidades que aprendiste en la hermandad – Dijo la hipogrifo sin bajar sus garras.

Entonces, una flecha se clavó justo en el centro de la garra derecha de Knight Shine, atravesándola y se clavándose junto con dicha garra en la pared. La Maestra Asesina gimió un poco de dolor, ya que pudo sentir perfectamente como esa flecha le atravesó de lado a lado su garra, siendo la parte más dolorosa el momento en que le atravesó el hueso. La Gran Maestra Beta se acercó a Shine y la tomo de la cabeza, para luego chocarla contra la pared.

Beta – Ni te atrevas a tratar de jugar conmigo, niña. Yo tengo muchos años más que tú de experiencia. No serias capaz de ganarme en un combate garra a garra sin ayuda externa y lo sabes – Dijo seria e intimidante la Gran Maestra, estando muy cerca del rostro de Knight Shine.

Shine – Si, eso lo sé muy bien. El nivel de un Maestro Asesino no se compara al de un Gran Maestro – Comento la chica soportando el dolor de su garra y manteniendo muy bien la tranquilidad – Pero aun así, no estoy aquí para luchar ni para amenazarte. Solo quería conocer a la hermana del Gran Maestro Gamma y hablar un poco con ella. Tratar de hacerle ver que la Hermandad Asesina esta en lo correcto, solo era algo extra la verdad –

Las palabras de Knight Shine hacían enfurecer mucho más a la Gran Maestra Beta, y la primera lo sabía, pero aun así se arriesgaba a seguir hablando de todas formas. Beta miro por un momento a la hipogrifo y se apartó de esta para luego alejarse varios pasos, pero teniendo aun con ella su arco. Shine logro quitar la flecha de la pared, pero no la saco de su garra, sabía que eso no era buena idea.

Shine – Pero le quiero preguntar algo, Gran Maestra. ¿Qué piensa hacer cuando el entrenamiento que está haciéndoles a Phoenix y a sus amigos termine… No muy bien para su nieta? – Pregunto la Maestra Asesina caminando como podía con tres de sus cuatro patas.

Beta – ¿De que estas hablando? – Pregunto seriamente la hipogrifo, apuntando de nuevo a Shine con su arco, pero esta vez a la cabeza – Habla antes de que decida que ya no me sirves –

Shine – Es que me pregunto eso cada vez que la veo entrenar con ellos. Qué pasaría si su nieta termina, no se… ¿Muerta? – Decía con una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa la Maestra Asesina – Ya me puedo imaginar cómo reaccionara su madre, la Reina Novo, cuando se entere de que su hija Skystar murió por un descuido de su propia madre –

Beta – Eso no va a pasar, jamás dejaría que algo le pasara a mi nieta – Dijo seriamente la chica sin dejar de apuntarle a Knight Shine.

Shine – ¿Está segura de eso? Después de todo, recuerdo haber visto ayer como ese calamar volcánico casi logra golpearla a usted, y lo hubiera hecho si esa tal Stellar Moon no la hubiera quitado del medio, dejando que el calamar la golpeara a ella – Le recordó con malicia la hipogrifo.

Una expresión de máxima seriedad se dibujó en el rostro de la Gran Maestra Beta, sabiendo bien que no podía negar esto, aunque no pensaba darle la razón tampoco. Knight Shine sonrió y siguió acercándose poco a poco a Beta, hasta que esta la detuvo disparándole una flecha entre sus patas. La Maestra Asesina retrocedió unos pasos por seguridad, pero de todas formas siguió hablando.

Shine – Y entonces, ¿Qué piensa… hacer? –

Antes de que la hipogrifo terminara de hablar, una flecha paso justo a su lado haciéndole un profundo corte en el cuello, por suerte para ella, no en un punto vital. La Gran Maestra Beta estando de espadas, le dijo a la Maestra Asesina.

Beta – Largo de aquí… – Dijo seriamente la hipogrifo – Lárgate rápido, porque en el momento que me gire pienso atravesarte la cabeza de lado a lado con una sola flecha –

Esta amenaza, dicha con tanta seriedad y de forma tan intimidante, fueron razón suficiente para que Knight Shine supiera que era hora de irse. La Maestra Asesina miro con una sonrisa a la Gran Maestra Beta, y rápidamente extendió sus alas para luego salir volando escaleras arriba. Segundos después de que la hipogrifo se fuera, Beta se giró y miro seriamente las escaleras que salían de su guarida secreta.

Beta – Maldita sea, Knight Shine seguro debió usar esa habilidad que tiene para convertirse en espíritu mientras duerme y vigilarnos de esa forma. Por esa razón sentía en la carrera que éramos vigilados, pensé que sería el calamar volcánico al verlo, pero ya veo que no era así – Dijo muy seriamente la Gran Maestra.

Skystar – _"Abuela, tranquila. Tú eres muy buena en todo. Confió plenamente en que no dejaras que me pase nada malo"_ – Dijo la joven hipogrifo tratando de alegrar de alguna manera a su abuela.

Beta – Soy profesional en muchas cosas, querida nieta, pero no hago todo siempre a la perfección – Respondió la chica caminando hasta la puerta que Skystar había mencionado antes de que apareciera Knight Shine.

La gran Maestra miro la puerta que tenía frente a ella. Era una antigua puerta de metal, decorada con extraños símbolos antiguos. Beta puso su garra sobre una de estas marcas, y esta y las demás marca se iluminaron con color azul eléctrico brillante. Entonces, la gran puerta se abrió hacia abajo, y la hipogrifo entro en esa habitación.

Al entrar, Skystar no llego a ver nada de primeras, ya que todo estaba oscuro, excepto por una antorcha de fuego azul que había en una de las paredes. La Gran Maestra Beta se acercó a dicha antorcha y la tomo con una de sus garras, para luego caminar un poco por la sala. Luego de caminar por unos segundos, la Gran Maestra puso la antorcha sobre un pedestal que encontró en un punto de la habitación.

En ese momento, muchas más antorchas con fuego azul se encendieron en todos lados de la habitación, iluminando por completo la estancia. Ahí fue cuando Skystar pudo ver todo lo que se ocultaba en las sombras.

Ahora la princesa de Seaquestria podía ver que no se encontraba en una sala, se encontraban sobre una plataforma en un sitio alto, donde se podía ver desde el borde que abajo había una gigantesca sala subterránea llena de muchos mecanismos gigantes, símbolos extraños, arboles de hojas de color azul eléctrico, restos de grandes máquinas destruidas y otras cosas. La sala en si estaba hecha de piedra y cuarzo azul macizo, aunque en su mayoría estaba hecho de un extraño material negro con extraños símbolos azules. Si Skystar estuviera controlando su cuerpo, ahora mismo tendría la boca completamente abierta. Ambas chicas estuvieron observando la gran sala por varios segundos, hasta que la hipogrifo más joven pregunto.

Skystar – _"No… No puede ser, esto es imposible… ¿Cómo es que esto está bajo Hippogriffia?"_ – Pregunto totalmente sorprendida la joven princesa.

Beta – Esto ha estado aquí por milenios, Skystar, incluso antes de que los primeros hipogrifos llegaran al Monte Aris – Respondió la Gran Maestra – Pero esto es solo la punta del iceberg, querida nieta. Aún hay mucho más por ver en este templo –

La hipogrifo extendió sus alas y comenzó a bajar volando. Skystar pudo ver muy claramente todas las extrañas cosas que había en esa sala, aunque lo que más llamo su atención fue ver que había más habitaciones. Había tres habitaciones. La primera habitación no tenía puerta y se podía ver un poco lo que había dentro, lo cual era un pasillo largo que llevaba a un sitio desconocido. La segunda tampoco tenía puerta, pero lo único que podía verse era una oscuridad total y absoluta. Y el tercero si tenía una gran puerta sellando dicha habitación.

Beta aterrizo frente a la primera habitación, sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención a las demás puertas, ni a las dudas de su nieta sobre las mismas. Al entrar por dicha puerta, la Gran Maestra tuvo que caminar por un largo pasillo, hasta llegar a otra sala. Skystar pudo ver que aquella sala era grande y circular. Además de que estaba llena de nada.

Skystar – _"Abuela, ¿Qué es este lugar?"_ – Pregunto la princesa confundida.

Beta – Esto, querida, es una armería – Respondió la hipogrifo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Skystar – _"Y ¿Qué hacemos aquí?"_ – Pregunto la chica ahora con curiosidad.

Beta – Te mencione antes de que aunque soy hábil, aun así no puedo mantenerte a salvo de absolutamente todo, por lo que necesitare algo que te proteja cuando mis habilidades fallen – Respondió la hipogrifo mayor tranquilamente.

La hipogrifo se paró en el centro de la sala. El suelo se ilumino por un segundo, y a unos cuantos metros de la chica, apareció un maniquí con forma de hipogrifo. Dicho tenía una armadura encima. Era una armadura de caballero, hecha perfectamente para un hipogrifo del tamaño de Skystar. La armadura estaba hecha de un extraño metal negro con detalles azules brillantes y amarillos también brillantes. Dicha armadura también tenía en los flancos unas marcas con forma de un ojo de color azul con tres puntas arriba y una lagrima debajo, y finalmente tenía un casco con forma de cabeza de hipogrifo.

Beta – Esta es la Armadura del Elegido. Según lo poco que recuerdo de ella, fue utilizada hace milenios para derrotar solo a los enemigos más fuertes que habían – Explico la hipogrifo seriamente.

Skystar miro con impresión la armadura que había salido de la nada. Beta se acercó a dicha armadura y empezó a ponérsela. Luego de varios minutos, ya la hipogrifo estaba completamente equipada con dicha armadura, la cual cubría su cuerpo y sus alas, además de que el casco de la armadura tenía exactamente la misma forma de su cabeza. La joven hipogrifo tomo el control de su cuerpo, y se miró a si misma por un momento, solo para después sentir de la nada como todo el peso de la armadura caía sobre ella. La princesa de Seaquestria casi cayó al suelo por el enorme peso de la armadura. Por suerte, Beta volvio a tomar el control del cuerpo de su nieta y logro mantener el equilibrio.

La joven hipogrifo respiraba con cansancio, y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, su abuela rápidamente volvio a poner la armadura en el maniquí y dijo.

Beta – De acuerdo, esta armadura es muy pesada para ti, Skystar. Sera mejor que solo la usemos cuando tengamos más fuerza – Dijo la chica notablemente agotada por el esfuerzo de tener que llevar esa armadura.

Skystar – Pero, ¿Por qué cuando te la pusiste al principio no pesaba tanto? – Pregunto confundida la chica.

Beta – No lo sé, la última vez que me puse esta armadura fue hace mucho tiempo y ya no recuerdo cómo es que funcionaba – Respondió la Gran Maestra, mientras que la Armadura del Elegido desapareció tan rápido como apareció – Pero bueno, entrenaremos mañana junto con Phoenix y los demás, tal vez así podamos soportar un poco más el peso de la armadura –

Skystar – De acuerdo, pero, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –

Beta – Mejor salimos de aquí y volvemos a Hippogriffia, seguramente tu madre nos debe estar esperando – Dijo la Gran Maestra caminando fuera de la sala.

La hipogrifo empezó a caminar fuera de la sala. Al salir de la misma, Skystar pudo ver de nuevo las puertas a las otras dos habitaciones. La joven princesa detuvo su cuerpo, aun cuando el control de Beta seguía estando, para luego mirar a la puerta más cercana, que era la entrada a aquella sala completamente a oscuras.

Skystar – Abuela, dime, ¿Qué hay en esa sala? – Pregunto la chica desde su propio cuerpo, para que segundos después su abuela recuperara el control total del mismo.

Beta – No es nada importante, Skystar, solo es una vieja sala de entrenamiento en la que no hay ningún tipo de luz – Respondió la hipogrifo mayor seriamente – Y la otra simplemente es una puerta que jamás he conseguido abrir –

Luego de responder la pregunta de la joven hipogrifo, la Gran Maestra Beta siguió caminando hasta la salida, o más bien volando ya que no quería tardar tanto en subir. La princesa estaba dudosa ante la respuesta de su abuela, debido a que esta se puso más seria de lo normal, y bloqueo totalmente sus pensamientos y emociones para que ella no pudiera sentirlos, justo al segundo siguiente que hizo aquella pregunta. Antes de que la Gran Maestra pudiera seguir volando, Skystar recupero el control de su cuerpo y volvio a preguntar.

Skystar – ¿Podemos ir a verla? Este sitio es increíble y me gustaría ver un poco más – Pregunto la chica fingiendo sonar algo avergonzada.

Beta se puso muy seria al escuchar aquellas palabras, debido a que pudo sentir como su nieta trataba de engañarla, debido a que ella no podía bloquear sus pensamientos ni emociones. La Gran Maestra trato de cambiar de tema rápidamente.

Beta – Ahora no, querida nieta, tu madre debe estar esperándonos y es mejor no preocuparla – Decía la hipogrifo tratando de evadir el tema, pero Skystar estaba dispuesta a insistir las veces que fueran necesarias.

Skystar – Abuela, ¿Por qué tratas de evitar esos dos sitios? – Pregunto directamente la princesa de Seaquestria e Hippogriffia.

Al escuchar esta pregunta, Beta supo que no iba a poder seguir evitando el tema, así que tomo el control total del cuerpo de su nieta y empezó a volar hacia la salida a pesar de las múltiples quejas de la susodicha. Al llegar arriba y tocar el suelo, Skystar uso todo su esfuerzo para tomar el control de su cuerpo, mientras la Gran Maestra ponía todo su esfuerzo por impedir esto.

Skystar – No me mientas, abuela, ¿Qué es lo que se esconde ahí? – Pregunto la chica tratando de romper el control de su cuerpo.

Beta – Algo que es mejor que nadie conozca además de mi – Fue la única y clara respuesta de la Gran Maestra.

Skystar no se conformó con esta respuesta, pero al ver que lentamente su abuela comenzaba a superar sus esfuerzos de tener de nuevo el control de su cuerpo, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió para detenerla.

Quitar la tiara de Beta de su cabeza.

La joven hipogrifo no necesito dar más que un pequeño golpe a la tiara para que esta cayera de su cabeza. Skystar se alivió al ver que recupero el control de su cuerpo, pero se alarmo al ver como la tiara de su abuela empezó a rodar por el suelo para posteriormente caer al vacío fuera de la plataforma, que estaba a una altura suficiente como para que la tiara se hiciera pedazos al chocar contra el suelo. La princesa rápidamente extendió sus alas y salto para tratas de recuperar la tiara de su abuela. Esta amenazaba con chocar contra el suelo, y lo hubiera hecho si Skystar no la hubiera atrapado en el aire.

Skystar – Uff, por poco – Comento la chica aliviada con los ojos cerrados, para luego abrirlos y mirar la tiara de su abuela – Lo siento, abuela, pero necesito ver que es lo que me ocultas – Dijo para luego poner a tiara bajo de ala.

Antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, Skystar soltó un suspiro para tratar de calmarse, estaba segura que cuando volviera a ponerse la tiara su abuela, está la reprendería por hacer esto, pero ahora lo importante era descubrir que estaba ocultándole. La joven princesa empezó a caminar lentamente hasta la habitación a oscuras, entrando en la misma.

Algo que le pareció curioso a la chica era que la puerta de esa sala era más grande que las otras, siendo incluso del tamaño de unas cuatro casas juntas (En forma de cuadrado). Aun con su curiosidad por la extraña puerta, Skystar entro a la sala notando al instante que no se podía ver absolutamente nada más después de la puerta, ya que la luz de fuera no llegaba muy dentro de la sala, debido a que las antorchas no iluminaban lo suficientemente lejos.

Al notar que no sería capaz de avanzar mucho más allá de la puerta sin perderse en la oscuridad, Skystar salió fuera y tomo una antorcha que había cerca para luego entrar en la habitación y empezar a caminar lentamente dentro de la misma.

La princesa de Seaquestria e Hippogriffia estuvo explorando lo que parecían los bordes de la sala por unos minutos, para después avanzar un poco por la misma. Antes de poder continuar caminando, la chica tuvo que retroceder, debido a que le falto poco para caer a un gran agujero sin profundidad fija.

Al ver dicho agujero, la joven hipogrifo trato de iluminarlo con su antorcha, pero al ver que la luz de esta no era suficiente, la joven miro a su alrededor, encontrando un engranaje antiguo tirado en el suelo cerca de ella. Skystar tiro dicho engranaje al agujero ye empezó a contar los segundos que estuvo cayendo. La princesa se asustó luego de que el engranaje tocara el suelo 12 segundos después de lanzarlo.

Skystar – _"Creo… Creo que es mejor salir de aquí antes de que sea yo la que termine cayendo"_ – Pensó la chica dando media vuelta para luego correr fuera de la habitación, sin haber notado el leve movimiento que hubo en la sala segundos después.

Mientras corría, la hipogrifo termino resbalándose con algo que había en el suelo. La chica no le prestó atención a esto y siguió corriendo hasta salir de la habitación. Al salir, la chica reparo en la sensación viscosa que sentía en sus cuatro garras, así que miro las mismas para saber con qué se había resbalado, horrorizándose al notar que aquello con lo que se resbalo era ni más ni menos que un líquido viscoso de color rojo oscuro que olía horrible. A pesar de nunca haber visto dicho líquido de esa forma, Skystar sabía muy bien que era.

Sangre podrida.

La chica trato de quitarse aquella sangre de su pelaje, pero esta no se quitaba al ya haberse secado nuevamente. Skystar busco con la mirada alguna clase de forma de quitarse aquella sangre, encontrando con la mirada una fuente de agua cristalina en una de las esquinas de la sala. La joven con algo de prisa, se acercó a la fuente y rápidamente hundió sus cuatro garras dentro de la misma, logrando sacar aquella sangre de su pelaje.

Skystar sonrió aliviada al ver que la sangre salía por completo de su pelaje y se disolvía en el agua. La chica salió de la fuente más aliviada y con sus patas mojadas aunque esto era lo que menos le molestaba.

Skystar – No sé de donde habrá salido esa sangre ni de quien será, pero no volveré ahí para averiguarlo – Dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la otra puerta.

Dicha puerta estaba cerrada por completo, y ahora que Skystar la veía de cerca, la puerta también era bastante grande. Perfectamente podría entrar un dragón adulto de 5 metros por la misma, aunque tendría que agacharse un poco para entrar.

Apartando esto, Skystar miro la puerta seriamente, buscando una forma de abrir la puerta, hasta que su vista se centró en un panel azul que había al lado de la puerta. Al acercarse a dicho panel, la chica vio unos signos extraños y complicados en el panel, todo esto junto a un botón azul grande.

Skystar – Mientras no explote, todo bien – Dijo la chica nerviosa.

Aunque con muchas dudas en su cabeza, Skystar presiono el botón azul y…

No pasó nada.

Una expresión de decepción se dibujó en el rostro de la hipogrifo al ver que aquel botón no había hecho nada. En ese momento, la gran puerta empezó a abrirse hacia arriba a una velocidad decente, abriéndose por completo en unos 5 segundos, dejando ver una sala muy grande y completamente sumida en las sombras, pero eso no fue lo que llamo la atención de Skystar.

Lo que llamo su atención fueron los cientos de ojos brillantes azules que había dentro de la misma, y que miraron hacia ella en el momento que la puerta se abrió por completo.

Una expresión de terror se dibujó en el rostro de la joven hipogrifo, la cual volvio a presionar el botón del panel rápidamente. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo, el dueño de uno de esos ojos alcanzo a salir de la habitación, justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Era una especie de robot caminante con apariencia similar a la de una araña, y que media casi los 5 metros que media la puerta. Tenía ocho patas flexibles de metal gris con garras alrededor de su cuerpo, el cual estaba en el centro de todas sus patas. Su susodicho cuerpo tenía forma de pirámide metálica de color negro dividida en dos partes, una parte inferior a la que estaban unidas todas sus patas, y una parte superior que giraba sobre su misma y en la cual tenía su ojo brillante de color azul.

Skystar – Ahhh – Gimió de terror la joven hipogrifo al ver al gran robot.

Este extraño robot giro su cabeza y miro fijamente a Skystar. Dicha cabeza se elevó sin separarse del cuerpo del robot, mientras que del ojo del mismo salió un punto de luz roja que apunto directamente a la hipogrifo. Esta soltó una risa nerviosa y rápidamente salto lejos impulsándose con sus alas, justo a tiempo para evitar un potente láser que disparo desde su ojo el robot, y que exploto al impactar contra el suelo.

Skystar se alarmo por completo al ver lo peligroso que era esa cosa. La chica sin saber qué hacer, tomo la tiara de su abuela, la cual había caído en el suelo cerca de ella después de saltar, y se la puso rápidamente. Los ojos de la hipogrifo empezaron a brillar y la Gran Maestra Beta entro en acción.

Beta – ¡Escúchame, Skystar, cuando volvamos ten por seguro que le diré a tu madre sobre esto! – Exclamo la hipogrifo mayor con molestia y seriedad.

Skystar – _"¡Cuidado!"_ – Exclamo la joven princesa haciendo que su abuela mirara al robot.

Al ver al gigantesco robot, la Gran Maestra Beta comenzó a volar para esquivar el láser de este, que por suerte choco contra una pared lejana y no contra ella. El robot elevo un poco uno de los lados de su cuerpo con sus patas, consiguiendo el ángulo necesario para disparar a la hipogrifo. Esta empezó a esquivar los láseres del robot a la vez que decía.

Beta – ¡Skystar! ¡¿Por qué razón dejaste salir a un Autónoma Guardián de esa sala?! – Pregunto la Gran Maestra sin dejar de moverse.

Skystar – _"¡No es mi culpa! ¡Solamente abrí la puerta y esa cosa salió de allí!"_ – Exclamo la joven princesa muy asustada.

Beta – De acuerdo, recuerdo como luchar contra una de estas cosas, solamente necesito mí… – Dijo la chica buscando su arco en su espalda, pero recordó que lo había dejado antes de venir aquí, y no tenía ninguna otra arma con ella.

El Autónoma Guardián siguió disparándole a la Gran Maestra, moviéndose a la vez por toda la sala. Beta se posiciono sobre el robot, justo en un punto ciego donde el mismo no podía disparar su láser hacia ella. El Guardián al ver que no podría darle a su objetivo, cambio su estrategia y rápidamente salto con fuerza cayendo en una pared y agarrándose fuertemente a la misma con sus garras.

Beta – Oh oh – Dijo la hipogrifo mayor preocupada.

Al ver esto, la Gran Maestra Beta rápidamente tuvo que saltar hacia un lado, ya que el Autónoma Guardia salto desde la pared y trato de aplastarla. El guardián volvió a dispararle un láser a la hipogrifo. Esta rápidamente tomo un viejo escudo del suelo y lo uso para desviar dicho láser. El escudo fue destruido al instante luego de bloquear el ataque, y dicho ataque golpeo al robot.

Al ser dañado, el autónoma empezó a disparar al azar hacia todos lados a diestra y siniestra. La hipogrifo mayor miro seriamente al guardián, sabía que no podría derrotarlos sin ningún tipo de arma, y tratar de buscar una en la armería era un suicidio. Sería un blanco fácil para el autónoma mientras cruzara el pasillo hasta dicha armería.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba sin opciones, la chica miro la otra puerta que había en la sala fijamente. La puerta que estaba totalmente a oscuras.

Skystar no está prestando atención a lo que pasaba para nada, pero algo que llamo mucho su atención fue el momento en que escucho la voz de su abuela, pero no dirigiéndose a ella ni a la nada, sino a alguien más.

Beta – ¡Darling, despierta! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! – Grito la Gran Maestra a la donde estaba la puerta gigante.

Esto extraño mucho a la joven princesa, que no entendía a quien le estaba gritando su abuela. Entonces, el Autónoma Guardia corrió hacia donde estaba la Gran Maestra Beta. Justo antes de que el robot llegara a donde estaba la hipogrifo, un fuerte temblor recorrió todo el lugar.

Beta – _"Perfecto"_ – Pensó la hipogrifo con una sonrisa.

El guardián se quedó quieto justo frente a la puerta gigante, y miro hacia todos lados buscando lo que origino aquel temblor. En ese momento, un par de grandes ojos azules brillantes se pudieron ver dentro de la sala de la puerta gigante. Al ver esto, Beta se apartó del autónoma y exclamo.

Beta – ¡Darling, ahora! –

Justo unos segundos después, todo el lugar volvió a temblar. El robot buscaba por todos lados lo que estuviera ocasionando aquel temblor. Entonces, una GIGANTESCA garra de hipogrifo hecha completamente de piedra blanca y cuarzo morado salió de la puerta gigante. El Autónoma Guardián miro dicha garra con gran impresión, justo antes de que la misma lo atrapara por completo y de un solo apretón destruyera al robot por completo. La garra volvió dentro de la habitación, llevándose consigo el destruido cuerpo del guardián.

Skystar miro completamente impresionada este suceso. Segundos después de que la garra volviera a la habitación, se pudo escuchar como los restos del Autónoma Guardián caían duramente contra el suelo. Beta soltó un suspiro de alivio y dijo.

Beta – Es bueno ver que aun sigues igual de bien que siempre, Darling – Dijo la Gran Maestra levantándose del suelo, para luego tomar una antorcha de la pared y entrar tranquilamente en la habitación.

La Gran Maestra uso la antorcha que tenía para encender una antorcha que estaba al lado de la puerta. Segundos después de que la antorcha se encendiera, muchas más antorchas en la habitación se encendieron, y el techo de la habitación se ilumino mágicamente, cubriendo de luz azul absolutamente toda la habitación. La boca de Skystar se abrió por completo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver todo lo que no había podido ver cuando entro en la habitación estando está a oscuras.

La habitación no era solo una normal, era una COLOSAL habitación que fácilmente podría estar ocupando la mayor parte del centro del Monte Aris. La habitación estaba llena de robots iguales al robot Autónoma Guardia, solamente que completamente destruidos, además de que había otros tipos de robots destruidos. La habitación se extendía cientos de metros hacia abajo, mientras alrededor de la misma había un camino para darle la vuelta entera a la habitación. Pero lo que de verdad llamo totalmente la atención de Skystar fue lo siguiente.

Justo en medio de la habitación, había un gigantesco hipogrifo hecho totalmente de piedra blanca y de cuarzo morado con detalles rosas, ojos azules brillantes, lo que sería su crin y cola estaban hechos de cristal. Este hipogrifo a simple vista parecía una estatua, pero la realidad que ese hipogrifo realmente era un gigantesco y antiguo robot, el cual observo fijamente a Beta y Skystar cuando la primera encendió las luces.

Skystar estaba aun con la boca y los ojos abiertos por completo sin saber qué hacer. Beta recupero el control del cuerpo de su nieta y miro la estatua del hipogrifo.

Beta – Es bueno poder verte de nuevo, Darling, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver – Dijo la hipogrifo con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos.

El gran grifo se acercó lentamente a la hipogrifo, hasta estar cerca de esta. Beta acaricio levemente el pico del hipogrifo gigante. Este hizo unos extraños ruidos incomprensibles, pero que la Gran Maestra entendió.

Beta – ¿Que por qué me veo tan joven? La verdad, Darling, es que no estoy en mi cuerpo original, de hecho tengo una sorpresa para ti – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa – ¿Recuerdas a nuestra hija, Novo? –

El gran hipogrifo asintió con la cabeza. Skystar por otro lado abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la pregunta.

Beta – Pues nuestra hija ya tuvo su propio retoño, y ahora mismo estoy en el cuerpo de ese retoño – Dijo la hipogrifo sin dejar de sonreír – Fire Feather, te presento a tu nieta Skystar – Dijo al Gran Maestra señalándose a su misma – Y Skystar, te presento a tu abuelo Fire Feather – Dijo ahora señalando al gran hipogrifo.

Sobra decir que Skystar no podría estar más sorprendida al descubrir que aquel hipogrifo gigante hecho de piedra era nada menos que su abuelo materno.

Continuara…

 **SI, sé que me he tardado mucho para este capítulo, pero necesitaba terminar otro de mis fanfic para no tener que preocuparme de tres fanfics a la vez. Desde ahora si empezare a actualizar este y el otro.**

 **Y sin nada más que añadir…**

 **Adiós :)**


	17. 17º Cap Perdiendo y Recuperando

**Capítulo 17:**

 **Perdiendo y Recuperando**

La mirada de Skystar solo demostraba su gran asombro y sorpresa luego de haber escuchado a su abuela decirle que aquella gigantesca estatua de hipogrifo era su abuelo. La joven princesa estaba estática y sin saber cómo reaccionar, teniendo su boca y ojos completamente abiertos. La gigantesca estatua de hipogrifo, llamado Fire Feather o "Darling" que era como Beta lo llamaba, miro a la hipogrifo frente a él de forma inexpresiva, debido a que no podía expresar ninguna clase de sentimiento.

Skystar – Yo no… no… No entiendo esto… ¿Cómo que este… hipogrifo de piedra es mi abuelo? – Pregunto la hipogrifo totalmente sorprendida e incrédula.

Beta – Es una larga historia Skystar, y parte de ella está en esta habitación – Dijo seriamente la Gran Maestra, señalando un charco de sangre seca y podrida que había en suelo.

Al ver dicho charco en el suelo, Skystar recordó al instante la sangre que con la que se había resbalado antes la primera vez que entro en la habitación. La Gran Maestra Beta observo los recuerdos de su nieta, descubriendo todo lo que esta había hecho en el tiempo que se había quitado su tiara. Segundos después, la hipogrifo mayor comenzó a contar.

Beta – Fue algo que paso hace mucho tiempo, querida, déjame contarte como paso – Dijo la hipogrifo mayor empezando a contar.

 **Flashback**

En un tiempo desconocido, se encontraba la Gran Maestra Beta caminando por el templo oculto, junto a ella estaba su esposo Fire Feather. Ambos estaban explorando tranquilamente el templo, sin preocuparse por nada. Beta se sentó tranquilamente bajo un árbol junto a Feather. Ambos estaban tranquilamente conversando sin preocuparse por nada.

Beta – Realmente fue difícil cerrar esa puerta en la que estaban todos esos robots raros – Comento la Gran Maestra, estando recostada del árbol al igual que su esposo.

Fire – Sin dudas, y acabar con los que estaban fuera tampoco fue algo muy fácil, esos robots sin dudas son muy fuertes. Ahora solo queda ver lo que hay en una sola habitación – Dijo el hipogrifo mirando la colosal puerta que había en el centro de la habitación, y que daba a una habitación oscura en su totalidad.

Beta – Solamente esa habitación y ya podremos decidir si este lugar es seguro o no – Dijo la hipogrifo tranquilamente.

Ambos miraban detalladamente todo el sitio. Fire Feather miraba todo el templo con curiosidad, aunque por alguna razón su mirada fijamente aquella habitación, completamente perdido en la misma sin razón alguna. Beta no estaba prestándole a su esposo, por lo que no llego a notar la mirada perdida de este. Segundos después, la Gran Maestra se recostó del pecho del hipogrifo, sacando a este de su trance.

Beta – Dime, Darling, ¿Qué crees que sea este sitio? – Pregunto la hipogrifo mirando al techo de la habitación, donde se encontraba un extraño símbolo con forma de ojo de color azul brillante.

Fire – Tal vez sea un viejo templo de uno civilización antigua, o quizá algo creado por esas razas primitivas que están apareciendo al norte de aquí – Respondió el hipogrifo luego de pensarlo un poco.

Beta – Yo también pensé lo mismo, aunque descarte la idea de que pudieran ser esas razas que dices. Las he visto antes, y apenas y tienen herramientas de madera y piedra. No creo que hayan podido hacer cosas tan avanzadas como este templo o esos robots que nos atacaron antes –

Fire – Entonces solo quedaría la opción de que fuera una civilización antigua, pero la pregunta es, ¿Qué fue lo que les paso? – Se preguntó el hipogrifo mirando al símbolo que había en el techo.

Beta – Tranquilo, Darling, ahora mismo no hay que preocuparnos por eso. Además, estamos solos en este momento y nuestra hija Novo está durmiendo en el castillo… Por lo que podemos divertirnos sin que nadie nos moleste – Dijo la hipogrifo con un tono seductor.

Fire – De acuerdo, volvamos a tu escondite secreto y ahí podremos divertirnos un rato – Acepto el hipogrifo sonriendo.

Ambos hipogrifos se levantaron y salieron del templo para tener algo de diversión privada. Cerca de dos horas más tarde, ya había anochecido y Beta ya había vuelto al castillo para asegurarse de que su hija Novo estuviera bien. Fire Feather por su parte, también había acompañado a su esposa a casa, pero después de que esta se quedara dormida, volvió al templo en secreto.

Al estar en la sala principal del templo, Fire Feather tomo una antorcha que había por ahí, y miro fijamente la última puerta que no habían revisado.

Fire – Tal vez no debería hacer esto solo, pero Beta ya tuvo suficientes problemas cerrando la puerta en la que estaban esos robots. Es momento de que descanse y de que yo me encargue de revisar esta última habitación – Se decía el hipogrifo a su mismo para motivarse.

Al entrar en la sala, Fire Feather puso la antorcha en un pedestal para la misma, que hizo que toda la habitación se iluminara por completo, exceptuando la parte del techo, lo cual solo le permitía ver los laterales de la habitación pero no el centro.

Fire – Que sitio más raro – Comento el hipogrifo con algo de extrañeza al ver la gran habitación, la cual desde su punto de vista solo estaba llena de restos destruidos de robots antiguos.

Fire Feather se puso a caminar un poco por la habitación, dándole toda la vuelta a la misma. Algo que le extrañaba al hipogrifo era que no podía ver absolutamente nada del centro, y tampoco podía acercarse al mismo, debido a que había una barrera mágica que le impedía hacer cualquier cosa. Al volver a la puerta, una mirada de extrañeza se formó en el rostro del esposo de la Gran Maestra Beta.

Fire – No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué hay una habitación gigante completamente vacía? – Se preguntó el hipogrifo confundido.

Justo después de decir estas palabras, Fire Feather golpeo algo que había en el suelo con una de sus garras. El hipogrifo miro lo que había golpeado, siendo esto una especie de artefacto extraño. Tenía forma de hélice de tres puntas hecha de piedra amarilla con detalles azules. En el centro tenía una especie de núcleo blanco brillante, que emitía una extraña aura resplandeciente.

Fire – ¿Qué cosa es esto? –

El hipogrifo se agacho levemente y tomo ese extraño artefacto con una de sus garras. En ese momento, un aura eléctrica rodeo el artefacto y este se unió de forma mágica al pecho de Fire Feather. Este se asustó al principio, pero rápidamente empezó a tratar de quitarse aquella cosa del pecho, pero esta estaba completamente pegada a él. Luego de unos segundos tratando de quitarse aquel artefacto, este empezó a reaccionar con el entorno.

De la nada, el extraño aparato comenzó a girar sobre su mismo en el pecho de Feather, y de un segundo a otro, una especie de rayo de energía azul salió de las sombras de la habitación, travesando por completo el pecho de Fire Feather de lado a lado, y pasando exactamente por el núcleo del artefacto que este tenía en el pecho. El hipogrifo estuvo quieto por unos segundos, hasta que sin previo aviso empezó a escupir sangre.

Fire – _¿Qué… fue… eso?_ – Se preguntó el hipogrifo entres susurros justo antes de caer al suelo, mientras su sangre empezaba a esparcirse por todo el suelo.

Mientras tanto en otro lado, la Gran Maestra Beta dormía tranquila y pacíficamente, sin preocuparse por nada. De un momento a otro, la hipogrifo abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho. La Gran Maestra miro a su alrededor, notando rápidamente la ausencia de su esposo.

Beta – ¿Fire Feather? ¿Dónde estás? – Se preguntaba la Gran Maestra completamente preocupada por su esposo (Luego de haber visto que su hija dormía tranquilamente en una cuna).

Otro fuerte dolor recorrió el pecho de la hipogrifo, esta sin saber por qué, extendió sus alas y salto por una ventana, volando a gran velocidad hacia donde sentía que estaba su esposo. Al llegar al templo abandonado, la Gran Maestra bajo lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación donde estaba Fire Feather, solamente para ver a este tirado boca arriba en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, con sangre saliendo de su boca y con el extraño artefacto aun unido a su pecho.

Beta – ¡DARLING! – Grito la hipogrifo totalmente sorprendida y asustada, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su esposo.

Fire – _Ho… Hola, querida_ – Dijo débilmente el hipogrifo.

Beta – ¡Darling! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso?! – Pregunto la Gran Maestra acercándose a su esposo, y sentándose frente a esta para tratar de ayudarlo de alguna manera.

Fire – _No tengo ni… idea. Solo… Sé que tuvo algo que ver con eso_ – Respondió como pudo el hipogrifo, señalando con la mirada el artefacto de su pecho.

Beta – Tranquilo, Darling, voy a ayudarte, sola dame un momento – Dijo la Gran Maestra tratando de calmarse para pensar con claridad.

La Gran Maestra Beta buscaba casi desesperadamente cualquier herida en el cuerpo de su esposo, pero extrañamente no encontraba ninguna herida por la que pudiera perder aquella gran cantidad de sangre. Mientras la hipogrifo seguía en su desesperación, Fire Feather detuvo a su esposa, sujetando sus garras con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Fire – _Beta… Beta… Detente… No vas a poder hacer nada a tiempo, lo que sea que me haya… Pasado, atravesó mi pecho de un lado a otro… Y la herida esta debajo de esa extraña cosa en mi pecho… No conseguirás quitarla a tiempo para poder… hacer algo_ – Decía el hipogrifo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, y que lentamente comenzaban a abandonar su cuerpo.

Beta – ¡No! _No voy a dejar que mueras…_ ¡Voy a ayudarte! _¿Entendiste?_ – Decía la hipogrifo con lágrimas en sus ojos, y su cuerpo cubierto de la sangre de su esposo.

Fire Feather miro con una pequeña sonrisa a su esposa y haciendo que esta se acercara a él, le dijo.

Fire – _Beta… Solamente quiero que cuides bien a nuestra hija… Y que recuerdes que pase lo que pase… Yo te amo_ – Dijo el hipogrifo antes de besar a la Gran Maestra.

Solamente pasaron un par de segundos, antes de que Fire Feather cortara el beso de la nada, y cayera al suelo…

Completamente muerto.

Muchas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Beta al ver el cuerpo muerto de su esposo frente a ella. Las lágrimas de la hipogrifo caían sobre el rostro de su esposo y se justaban con la sangre de este. La Gran Maestra miro por unos segundos el cuerpo de su esposo, para luego poner una expresión de pura furia e ira y empezar golpear el suelo con mucha fuerza, consiguiendo agrietar y romper el mismo.

Entonces, el artefacto en el pecho de Fire Feather comenzó a girar sobre su mismo de nuevo. El cuerpo del hipogrifo comenzó lentamente a convertirse en una especie de polvo azul brillante, el cual se concentraba completamente en el artefacto. Beta no se percataba de esto, debido a que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus dos garras, gritando de puro dolor y sufrimiento.

En cuestión de segundos, ya todo el cuerpo de Fire Feather se había convertido en ese polvo azul brillante, que fue absorbido en su totalidad por el artefacto. Dicho artefacto cayó al suelo luego de que el cuerpo del hipogrifo desapareciera por completo, teniendo ahora un brillo azul a su alrededor.

Beta abrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido del artefacto cayendo al suelo. La hipogrifo miro con extrañeza y confusión el artefacto, aunque lo que le importaba era saber que había pasado con el cuerpo de su esposo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

*Sonido de flauta*

Beta – ¿Qué? –

La Gran Maestra miro muy extrañada su alrededor al escuchar claramente el sonido de una flauta. Dicho sonido no tardo en convertirse en una lenta y relajante melodía. Sin ninguna razón, el artefacto que había absorbido a Fire Feather empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, para acto seguido empezar a deslizarse por el suelo, como si lo moviera la fuerza magnética de un imán.

La fuerza que movía el artefacto aumento su potencia, al igual que la melodía de la flauta. El artefacto empezó a flotar y se hundió en la oscuridad de la habitación. Beta pudo escuchar como una especie de mecanismo se movía dentro de la densa oscuridad. Pasaron unos silenciosos segundos, hasta que finalmente un par de gigantescos ojos azules se iluminaron en la oscuridad, a la vez que un fuerte temblor recorría toda la montaña.

Y ahí fue cuando Beta pudo ver lo que había pasado…

 **Fin del Flashback**

Beta – Y así fue como perdí y recupere a tu abuelo, Skystar – Finalizo seriamente la Gran Maestra, señalando con una garra a Fire Feather, más específicamente al extraño artefacto con forma de hélice que la estatua de hipogrifo gigante tenía en el pecho. Dicho artefacto se mantenían girando constantemente sobre sí mismo sin parar.

Skystar por otro lado tenía varias lágrimas en sus ojos luego de escuchar lo que le había pasado a su abuelo. Beta limpio las lágrimas de su nieta y le dijo.

Beta – Tranquila, Skystar. Lo que paso ese día fue algo muy malo, lo sé, pero ya no tienes que preocuparte. Son cosas del pasado, y tu abuelo está aquí a pesar de lo que paso, aunque dudo que haya dejado de ser el mismo que era hace años – Dijo la hipogrifo, mirando con una sonrisa a su esposo.

El susodicho también miro con una sonrisa a su esposa. Skystar sin dudas estaba confundida por todo lo que había descubierto en tan poco tiempo. Beta podía sentir como la mente de su nieta estaba tratando de comprender todo lo que había visto y escuchado. La Gran Maestra pensó por un momento, y dijo.

Beta – Supongo que ya debe ser bastante tarde, será mejor que volvamos, ahora sí que tu madre debe de estar preocupada por nosotras – Dijo la hipogrifo seriamente – Y lo siento por no poder estar más tiempo aquí, Darling, pero te prometo que volveremos después, además de que aún no te explicamos que hago en el cuerpo de nuestra nieta –

El hipogrifo de piedra soltó algo parecido a un suspiro lastimero, a la vez que acercaba su cabeza a Beta. Esta acaricio levemente el pico de su esposo y le sonrió de nuevo.

Beta – Tranquilo, mañana mismo estaré aquí contigo, Darling – Dijo de forma cariñosa y amable la Gran Maestra, algo nada común en ella.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hipogrifo de piedra. Beta lentamente comenzó a salir de la habitación. Antes de salir por completo, miro a Fire Feather y le guiño el ojo, para luego finalmente salir de la sala.

Minutos más tarde, Beta se encontraba nuevamente en Hippogriffia. Ya era de noche, y la luna se encontraba en su punto más alto. La Gran Maestra no vio a su hija Novo por ningún lado, por lo que pensó que esta estaría durmiendo.

Beta – Supongo que Novo si confía mucho en mí. Si fuera media noche y no supiera nada de ella, realmente estaría buscándola por todos lados – Decía la hipogrifo sonriente, al darse cuenta de que su hija Novo sabía que Skystar estaría segura si ella la acompañaba.

Mientras la hipogrifo caminaba, observaba detalladamente todos los detalles de la ciudad de Hippogriffia, viendo lo mucho que había avanzado está a comparación a como estaba antes de que ella muriera. Por la ciudad caminaban algunos pocos hipogrifos que se encontraban mirando las estrellas o con sus parejas, algo que extrañaba a Beta que no se espera ver algo así a media noche.

Beta – _"Sin dudas es muy raro ver a hipogrifos caminando por la ciudad en medio de la noche. Algo así no pasaba cuando estaba viva"_ – Comento la Gran Maestra en su mente, para que solo la escuchara Skystar.

Skystar – _"Supongo que es porque hace años todos le temían a la oscuridad, pero la verdad desde que la princesa Luna volvió después de haber estado mil años encerrada en la luna, el cielo nocturno a estado mucho más hermoso que antes"_ – Dijo la chica recordando parte de las cosas que le contaba su madre, y parte de las cosas que ella misma había descubierto por su cuenta.

Beta – _"No sé quién sea esa tal princesa Luna, pero sí que hace un buen trabajo con el cielo nocturno"_ – Dijo la hipogrifo deteniéndose por un momento y mirando dicho cielo.

Luego de unos de mirar el cielo, la Gran Maestra Beta siguió caminando. Minutos más tarde, Skystar en su habitación, ya sin la tiara de su abuela puesta. La joven princesa miraba el techo de su habitación, estando sumida completamente en sus pensamientos.

Skystar – _"Mis abuelos… Realmente nunca esperaba conocerlo de esta forma, siempre pensé que ellos vivían muy lejos y por eso mi madre nunca me decía nada de ellos"_ – Pensaba la hipogrifo realmente sin saber que pensar a esto – _"Mi abuela… una maestra asesina que no le gusta lo que es. Y mi abuelo… Un hipogrifo normal que mágicamente fue absorbido por una estatua gigante, y ahora es parte de ella… ¡¿Por qué nada de esto puede tener sentido?!"_ –

De igual cuantas vueltas le diera Skystar, no entendía que había hecho en los últimos días para que le estuvieran pasando tantas cosas raras, incluso llego a pensar que todo era efecto de algún dulces en mal estado que la hace soñar cosas raras. Luego de cuestionarse por un rato todo, la joven hipogrifo termino por caer en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente, Skystar despertó y se froto los ojos con sus garras, a la vez que soltaba un bostezo. La joven princesa miro por un momento la tiara de su abuela, que estaba en el mismo sitio de siempre, debajo de su ala. Unos segundos después, la hipogrifo tomo la tiara de la Gran Maestra Beta, y estuvo por ponérsela en la cabeza, pero se detuvo antes.

Skystar – Sera mejor que… *Bostezo* Vaya a hablar con mi madre primero, luego me pondré la tiara – Dijo algo somnolienta la joven, levantándose de forma desastrosa de la cama para prepararse.

Minutos más tarde, ya Skystar se encontraba decentemente arreglada. La princesa salió del castillo a buscar a su madre, ya que esta se encontraba en Seaquestria. La hipogrifo llego a Seaquestria (Estando convertida en seapony obviamente)l encontrando rápidamente a su madre, ya que esta estaba en la sala del trono del "castillo". La Reina Novo al ver a su hija, sonrió y se acercó a esta, para acto seguido darle un corto abrazo.

Novo – Hija, que bueno verte – Saludo la reina con tranquilidad – Y por cierto, ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde ayer? Los guardias me dijeron que llegaste a la media noche, es que… – La reina se acercó más a su hija para asegurarse de que nadie más que ella la escuchara – _¿Paso algo con tu abuela?_ –

Skystar – Créeme, mama, decir que solamente paso algo es poco – Respondió la joven seapony sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar – Pero será mejor que hablemos en un lugar más privado, algo me dice que hará falta –

Novo – Ehhh… De acuerdo – Acepto la seapony mayor, sin entender muy bien las palabras de su hija – Vamos a mi habitación, ahí nadie nos escuchara –

*Minutos de explicaciones después*

Novo – ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la reina con una expresión de total sorpresa, luego de que su hija le explicara todo lo que la Gran Maestra Beta le había contado de forma resumida.

Skystar – Creo que es momento de que hables con mi abuela – Dijo con nerviosismo la joven princesa.

La joven seapony se puso la tiara de su abuela, y esta se hizo presente en el cuerpo de su nieta. Beta al principio miro confundida su alrededor, aunque se confundió mas al ver su nueva apariencia y la de su hija.

Beta – ¿Qué se supone que somos ahora? ¿Alguna especie de caballitos de mar? – Pregunto la Gran Maestra mirando su nueva cola y sus aletas.

Novo – Mama, ¿A qué se refería Skystar con que papa está vivo? – Pregunto totalmente sorprendida y confundida la reina.

Beta – _"Vaya, tardaste menos de lo que esperaba en contárselo a tu madre"_ – Le dijo la Gran Maestra a Skystar de forma seria y acusadora – Si, hija, tu padre Fire Feather está vivo, pero no de la manera que crees –

Novo – No me importa. Si papa está vivo, quiero ir a verlo mama – Dijo seriamente la seapony, poniendo sus dos aletas en los hombros de su hija-madre.

Beta – De acuerdo, te llevare allá, pero debo advertirte que hay cosas que veras y que podrían sorprenderte más que esto – Dijo la seapony seriamente.

Más tarde, Beta y Novo estaban en la guarida de la Gran Maestra. La susodicha llevo a su hija-madre por su guarida hasta el templo abandonado. Sobre decir lo impresionada que quedo la reina de Hippogriffia y Seaquestria al descubrir lo que siempre estuvo bajo sus garras y sobre sus cabezas.

Luego de caminar por un rato por el templo, teniendo que empujar por parte del mismo a Novo mientras esta estaba procesando la sorpresa al descubrir el templo, las tres llegaron a donde estaba Fire Feather. El hipogrifo de piedra se encontraba durmiendo. La reina miro hacia todos lados, buscando a quien había venido a buscar.

Novo – Y ¿Dónde está? – Pregunto la hipogrifo mirando a todos lados de la sala.

Beta – Darling, despierta, alguien está aquí para verte – Dijo la hipogrifo mirando a Fire Feather, y confundiendo mucho a Novo.

Los ojos del gran hipogrifo de piedra se abrieron al escuchar las palabras de Beta. La reina Novo miro completamente impresionada como la estatua aparentemente sin vida, comenzaba a moverse de la nada y sin explicación alguna. Fire Feather miro fijamente a Beta, para luego centrar su vista en Novo.

Beta – Darling, tal vez no te des cuenta, pero esta se aquí es nuestra hija, Novo – Dijo la Gran Maestra señalando con su garra a la susodicha.

Una nueva expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de la reina de Seaquestria e Hippogriffia, luego de escuchar las palabras de su madre. Fire Feather también se sorprendió al escuchar dichas palabras. El hipogrifo de piedra acerco lentamente su cabeza a Novo, y suavemente acaricio el cuerpo de su hija, teniendo cuidado de no ser muy brusco con ella.

Novo por su parte, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, pero al mirar a los ojos al hipogrifo de piedra, vio en algo que no había visto en muchos años. Vio la cariñosa mirada de su padre, por mucho que este no estuviera ni en el mismo cuerpo. La reina abrazo el pico de su padre, que era lo que tenía más cerca, empezando a derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

Novo – _Papa… Realmente eres tu_ – Dijo la hipogrifo llorando de pura felicidad, abrazando con más fuerza a su padre, mientras que este sonreía al volver a ver a su hija.

Beta miraba con una sonrisa el reencuentro entre su esposo y su hija, entonces, sin previo aviso, la Gran Maestra empezó a escuchar una voz en su mente, pero que no era la de Skystar.

Vix – _"Beta, esto es muy importante… Un estelar corrompido que se liberó de la Prisión Temporal está atacándonos ahora… Nos está superando por completo, Stellar y Dark Knight apenas y pueden contra él… Necesitamos tu ayuda"_ – Dijo la voz del hada blanca muy seriamente.

Skystar – _"Abuela, ese mensaje se escuchaba muy serio, ellos deben estar en peligro. ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!_ " – Dijo muy preocupada la joven hipogrifo.

Beta – Oigan, tengo que ir a hacer algo con Phoenix y su grupo. Así que los dejo solos – Dijo la Gran Maestra a su esposo e hija fingiendo tranquilidad.

Antes de que cualquiera de los susodichos pudiera responder, la Gran Maestra Beta extendió sus alas y empezó a volar rápidamente para salir templo. Fire Feather y Novo miraron extrañados esto, pero luego de unos segundos continuaron con su reunión padre-hija.

Mientras tanto, con Beta. Esta ya estaba saliendo de su guarida, solo le faltaba salir de esta. Skystar estaba callada, pesando en lo que podía estar pasando con sus amigos, hasta que una pregunta cruzo por su mente.

Skystar – _"Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Vix nos dijo dónde estaban?"_ –

Beta que ya estaba por abrir las puertas de su guardia, se detuvo en seco al escuchar esta pregunta de su nieta. La Gran Maestra sin saber muy bien que responder, pensó un poco y hablo.

Beta – No lo sé, la verdad… – Dijo la Gran Maestra abriendo la puerta de su guarida y saliendo por la misma – Pero lo más probable es que estén… –

Justo al salir y mirar al cielo, la Gran Maestra pudo ver a lo lejos una gran columna de energía roja que se elevaba hasta el espacio, una expresión de preocupación se dibujó en el rostro de la Gran Maestra Beta al ver dicha columna.

Beta – Ahí… – Dijo con algo de preocupación en su voz la Gran Maestra.

Continuara…

 **Bien, si no cambio de idea después, aquí terminaría el mini-arco de la historia de la familia de Beta, pero aún quedan un par de huecos argumentales que llenar, pero eso para después. Ya el siguiente capítulo, si no cambio de idea, veremos el progreso del entrenamiento de los Guerreros Fénix con Bloody Flame.**

 **Adiós :)**


	18. 18º Cap El Monte Corona 1º Parte

**Capítulo 18:**

 **El Monte Corona 1º Parte**

En el Imperio Fénix, las cosas estaban tranquilas, todos los ponys fénix que allí estaban vivían sus vidas con tranquilidad, ni siquiera parecía que recordaran que hace apenas un par de semanas estaban muertos y habían aparecido de la nada por arte de magia. Aunque realmente esto no les importaba, todos creían ciegamente en las palabras de la Alifénix Mística, por lo que no les importaba nada más.

En el castillo del imperio, estaban reunidos los Guerreros Fénix junto con Bloody Flame en la sala del trono del castillo. Sobra decir que la presencia de la dragona inmortal, incomodaba bastante a los ponys fénix.

Golden Fire – Bueno, compañeros, ya saben lo que hay que hacer. Recuerden, cueste lo que cueste, tenemos que ser capaces de vencer a los miembros de la Hermandad Asesina – Dijo la yegua seriamente, estando frente a todos sus compañeros.

Bloody – Como ya les dije antes, necesitaran algo más que solo entrenar como locos para poder vencer a esos asesinos, ni siquiera yo puedo ganarles en habilidad en combate, sigo viva porque soy inmortal, de no serlo ya no estarían viendo mi hermoso rostro – Dijo la dragona tranquilamente, estando apoyada de una pared.

Platinum Fire – Entonces, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? No tenemos ninguna otra forma de prepararnos más que entrenar todo lo que podamos – Dijo la pony fénix seriamente, mirando a Bloody.

La susodicha se acercó a Platinum Fire, y puso una de sus garras en su mejilla, para luego mirarla con una sonrisa.

Bloody – El que no aprende de sus errores, no progresa, hermosa. Hagan lo mismo que hizo su querida Alifénix Mística y busquen a alguien que les enseñe como luchar contra unos asesinos maestros en el sigilo – Fue lo que respondió la dragona, estando a pocos centímetros del rostro de la yegua – Vaya, hacía tiempo que no te dedicaba ninguna frase, querida Platinum Fire –

Esta se alejó varios pasos de Bloody Flame, teniendo un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. Azazel se acercó a la dragona, y la miro con seriedad.

Azazel – El problema con tu idea es que no tenemos a nadie que nos entrene. Cada uno tuvo su propio entrenamiento, sin ningún tipo de ayuda externa – Dijo el pony con su habitual tono sombrío e intimidante.

Bloody – Y ¿Quién dice que eso no pueda cambiar? Están demasiado estancados es solo querer entrenar por su cuenta, ya hasta se parecen al orgulloso de Vegeta – Dijo la chica seriamente con sus brazos cruzados.

Todos – ¿Quién? –

Bloody – Nada – Respondió la dragona desinteresadamente – Pero bueno, volviendo al tema, tienen que buscar a alguien que los entrene, alguien que pueda enseñarles a luchar contra un maestro asesino. Alguien como el Dios de la Guerra –

Golden – ¿Quién es el Dios de la Guerra? – Pregunto la yegua con curiosidad.

Una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de la dragona al escuchar esta pregunta.

Bloody – ¿Cómo es que no conocen al Dios de la Guerra? Él es uno de los mayores combatientes de toda la historia de este mundo. Recibió el nombre de Dios de la Guerra por haber ganado guerras completas él solo, y por crear masacres tan grandes y sangrientas que con solo mirar una de ellas, cualquiera podría quedar traumado – Explico la dragona sumamente sorprendida.

Alexander – Y ¿Ese Dios de la Guerra podría entrenarnos? – Pregunto con mucha curiosidad el semental.

Bloody – Hasta el punto de convertirlos a todos en máquinas asesinas – Respondió la dragona con simpleza – Pero eso es algo muy difícil, el Dios de la Guerra vive en lo que en la tierra se conoce como "El Monte Corona" –

Luego de mencionar aquel lugar, una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de los Guerreros Fénix.

Apolo – Pe… Pero esa es la montaña más alta y peligrosa que existe – Dijo con algo de miedo el semental.

Lucina – Lucina está de acuerdo con eso – Dijo la yegua con inexpresividad.

Alexander – Dicen que esa montaña esta siempre rodeada de potentes nubes de tormenta, y de las que caes rayos en todo momento sin parar, y que son rayos tan potentes que podrían dejar complemente frito a un pony sin esfuerzo, y que además hay bestias gigantes cuidando la cima de la montaña y que… – El semental dejo de hablar cuando Azazel le cubrió la boca con su casco.

Bloody Flame miro por un momento la hoja de su espada, observando el reflejo de su rostro en la misma. Esto extraño mucho a los ponys fénix, que no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo la dragona.

Bloody – No les voy a mentir, el lugar es peligroso sin dudas – Dijo la dragona sin más – Hay de todo y más ahí, pero eso es perfecto –

Golden – ¿Cómo es que un sitio que sería una muerte segura puede ser perfecto? – Pregunto con extrañeza la yegua – Recuerda que nosotros a diferencia de ti no somos inmortales –

Ante la pregunta de la yegua, Bloody Flame soltó una risa y se acercó a la susodicha con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bloody – Piensa un poco, pequeña, estamos hablando de un lugar lleno de retos y enemigos increíblemente fuertes. El cual sería un lugar perfecto para cualquiera que quiera volverse más fuerte, y en la punta se encuentra quien puede entrenar a cualquiera para poder contra cualquier enemigo, incluso contra unos maestros asesinos – Dijo la chica sonriendo con tranquilidad.

No hace falta decir que todos los Guerreros Fénix entendieron la indirecta de Bloody. Esta soltó una risa y miro por una ventana.

Bloody – De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo empezamos con el verdadero entrenamiento? – Pregunto la chica con un leve tono de emoción.

Todos los Guerreros Fénix se miraron entre ellos por un momento, para acto seguido hacer un círculo y empezar a hablar en susurros, para que Bloody Flame no los escuchara. Lo que ellos no sabían, es que de igual manera, la dragona podía escucharlos perfectamente.

Golden – Es algo muy arriesgado, estamos hablando de un lugar al que ninguno ha ido nunca, y que es de los lugares más peligrosos del mundo – Dijo la yegua seriamente, mirando a sus compañeros.

Alexander – Eso es verdad, pero el Caballero Dragón tiene un punto a su favor, no lograremos nada si entrenamos por nuestra cuenta, necesitamos que alguien nos entrene para luchar contra la hermandad – Dijo medio serio el semental, aunque hubo algo que molesto a Bloody Flame.

Apolo – Alexander dice la verdad, es lo mejor que tenemos – Dijo el pony fénix algo nervioso.

Lucina – Lucina opina que no tenemos más opción – Dijo la yegua inexpresiva como siempre.

Azazel – La verdad a mí me llama la atención ir a ese lugar, me pregunto cómo será ese tal Dios de la Guerra – Comento el sombrío semental, que era al único al que le llamaba la atención ir a dicho lugar.

Platinum – Aunque odie admitirlo, Bloody Flame tiene razón. Ir al Monte Corona seria nuestra mejor opción, y si logramos que ese Dios de la Guerra nos entrene, podremos derrotar a la Hermandad Asesina fácilmente – Dijo la yegua fénix, notándosele que le costaba aceptar que la dragona tenía razón.

Luego de esto, todos asintieron con la cabeza. Al ver esto, Bloody Flame sonrió.

Bloody – Bueno, creo que ya tomaron una decisión, así que vamos, el Monte Corona está bastante lejos – Dijo la chica subiéndose al marco de la ventana y parándose en el mismo – Ustedes solo síganme, yo los guiare – Dijo antes de extender sus alas y saltar de la ventana.

Al ver esto, los guerreros fénix rápidamente hicieron lo mismo, extendiendo sus alas y volando detrás de la Caballera Dragón, comenzando su viaje al Monte Corona. Mientras el grupo volaba sobre el Imperio Fénix, casi saliendo del mismo, Bloody Flame miro a los Guerreros Fénix con seriedad y les dijo.

Bloody – Recuerden, nuestro objetivo es el Monte Corona, así que ni se les ocurra detenerse para nada en ningún sitio – Dijo seriamente la dragona mirando a los Guerreros Fénix.

En unas fotos, podía verse que fue lo que paso durante el viaje del grupo.

 **(Imagínense esto como si las fotos aparecieran en la pantalla conforme van siendo descritas** ).

En las primeras fotos, podía verse al grupo en Manehattan. En la primera, todo el grupo estaba comiendo hamburguesas en un parque, estando Bloody Flame recostada en un árbol mientras comía. En otra estaba todo el grupo en un teatro viendo una obra, en esta Bloody Flame se encontraba comiendo unas palomitas mientras miraba la obra. En otra podía verse al grupo caminando y haciendo turismo por la ciudad, en esta Bloody Flame se encontraba comiendo un helado. En una última foto estaban todos en lo más alto de un edificio sentados en el borde de mismo mirando hacia el suelo.

En otras fotos, se podía ver al grupo en Las Pegasus. En la primera, todos estaban en un casino, estando Bloody Flame con muchas fichas y una sonrisa en el rostro. En la siguiente el grupo estaba corriendo de unos guardias de seguridad, estando Bloody Flame corriendo con muchas fichas en un saco. Otra foto mostraba al grupo junto a un pony terrestre calvo que usaba una camiseta negra, y estando todos en una tienda con muchas cosas antiguas. Y en la última podía verse al grupo frente a un gran cartel que decía "Welcome to Las Pegasus", estando Bloody Flame sentada sobre el mismo sonriendo a la cámara.

En las siguientes fotos, el grupo estaba en el Imperio de Cristal. En la primera foto estaba parte del grupo en las calles del imperio, mientras que en otra foto que estaba justo al lado, salía Bloody Flame mirando todo el cristal del imperio con un brillo es sus ojos mientras se relamía los labios. En la siguiente, estaba todo el grupo tratando de evitar que Bloody Flame se comiera un pedazo de una casa de cristal. En otra foto salía todo el grupo en el castillo del imperio junto con Shining Armor y Cadence, los cuales tenían expresiones de extrañeza mientras eran abrazados por Alexander y Bloody Flame. Y finalmente en la última foto salía todo el grupo tomándose una foto en la punta del castillo, estando todos parados en el borde a punto de caer.

Más fotos mostraban al grupo estando en Hippogriffia. La primera foto mostraba al grupo explorando la ciudad y sorprendiéndose por la misma, estando en esta Bloody Flame hablando con unos hipogrifos. En otra se veía al grupo en una competencia de vuelo, mientras Bloody Flame sostenía un trofeo en sus garras. En la última, salía Bloody Flame sosteniendo un barril de sidra en su hombro, con todo el grupo detrás de ella.

En las últimas fotos, estaba todo el grupo en una ciudad de estilo griego, la cual era la ciudad de Olimpia. En la primera foto salía todo el grupo en lo que parecía una fiesta que había en la ciudad, estando todo el grupo celebrando, comiendo y demás. En la siguiente foto salían todos bebiendo de la sidra que había conseguido Bloody Flame en Hippogriffia. Y finalmente en la última foto de todas, salía Platinum Fire y Bloody Flame, ambas sosteniendo jarras de sidra, mientras se besaban.

 **(Aquí termina lo de las fotos).**

Después de todas esas aventuras durante el viaje, y habiendo salido ya de la ciudad de Olimpia, ya finalmente el grupo se encontraba en su destino original, el Monte Corona. Todos miraban la montaña a lo lejos, viendo el enorme tamaño de dicha montaña, la cual estaba no se veía su cima, ya que era incluso más alta que las nubes.

Mientras los demás miraban la montaña, Alexander se encontraba mirando las fotos que tomo con su cámara, estando Bloody Flame junto a él. Platinum Fire se encontraba en el suelo cubriendo su cara con sus cascos, mientras tenía un sonrojo muy fuerte cubriendo todo su rostro, y estando Golden Fire a su lado tratando de ayudarla, sin éxito. El resto del grupo miraba la escena sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Platinum – No puedo creer que eso realmente haya pasado – Dijo la yegua fénix sin dejar de cubrir su rostro con sus cascos.

Bloody – Sabia que traer ese barril de sidra que gane junto con el trofeo sería buena idea – Comento la Caballera Dragón con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro mientras miraba la foto del momento en el que beso a Platinum Fire.

Alexander – Bueno, a mí me gustaría saber dónde está mi cámara la verdad, no sé cómo fue que termine con todas las fotos, pero sin mi cámara – Dijo el semental mirando las fotos y tratando de encontrar alguna pista de donde podría estar su cámara.

Bloody – Seguro que la guardaste en algún lugar y no recuerdas que lugar fue ese – Dijo la dragona mirando tranquilamente al semental – Pero bueno, volvamos a lo importante, haya está el Monte Corona, así que prepárense porque vamos a escalarlo –

Todos miraron el Monte Corona con seriedad, sobra decir lo imponente e intimidante que resultaba dicha montaña para el grupo, pero aun así ellos estaban dispuestos a escalarla, por lo que rápidamente se prepararon y volaron a la montaña para empezar a escalar.

Minutos más tarde, el grupo se encontraba al pie del Monte Corona, intentando escalar de cualquier forma, pero una intensa ventisca les dificultaba la escalada. Bloody Flame que era a la que más le afectaba la ventisca, está agarrándose al suelo con la Espada Bloodstream y con una de sus garras.

Bloody – Maldita sea, esto es más difícil de lo que esperaba – Dijo la dragona que no le gustaba para nada el frio.

Por otro lado, los Guerreros Fénix no tenían tantos problemas para soportar a ventiscas (Por su pelaje más que nada). El grupo siguió subiendo y subiendo la montaña por un rato, teniendo que soportar el frio de la ventisca, el cual iba aumentando mientras más subían, hasta que algo se cruzó en su camino.

Una especie de ser bípedo de piel morada, ojos rojos y que portaba una armadura blanca con un casco del mismo color en forma de corona, se cruzó en el camino del grupo. Al ver a dicho ser, Bloody Flame se puso en posición de combate, y se lanzó contra el susodicho, atacándolo con su espada. El ser morado bloqueo el ataque de la dragona con su antebrazo con mucho esfuerzo.

Bloody – Prepárense para pelear, esta cosa es un Guardián de Corona, son seres creados con el único objetivo de que nadie llegue a la cima del Monte Corona – Dijo la dragona pegándole una patada al guardián y atravesándole el pecho con su espada.

El Guardián de Corona se hizo polvo unos segundos después de ser atravesado por la Espada Bloodstream. Los Guerreros Fénix miraron esto con sorpresa, pero rápidamente se recuperaron y se pusieron en posición de combate.

Azazel – La verdad no parecía gran cosa – Comento el semental con su típico tono sombrío e intimidante.

En ese momento, muchos más de esos guardianes aparecieron por todos lados, rodeando al grupo por tierra y aire (Ya que también podían volar sin necesidad de alas). Al ver a todos los enemigos que los habían rodeado, los Guerreros Fénix y la Caballera Dragón se prepararon para combatir. Los Guardianes de Corona igualmente se prepararon para pelear, mientras sus puños y pies se rodeaban de una especie de energía de color morado oscuro, para acto seguido lanzarse contra el grupo.

Tres guardianes se lanzaron rápidamente contra Bloody Flame. La dragona sujeto fuertemente la Espada Bloodstream y ataco a los Guardianes de Corona. Uno de ellos trato de golpear a la dragona en la cabeza, pero esta ladeo la cabeza esquivando el ataque, para acto seguido atravesarle el estómago con su espada al guardián, convirtiéndolo en polvo. Los otros dos guardianes también trataron de atacar a la Caballera Dragón, pero esta esquivo sus ataques con gran agilidad, para acto seguido saltar y le lanzarles su fuego gris a ambos. Ninguno tuvo tiempo de evitar ni protegerse del ataque, y terminaron convirtiéndose en cenizas.

Azazel fue rodeado de un par de Guardianes de Corona. El semental preparo su espada y ataco a ambos guardianes, estos se protegieron de los ataques del pony fénix con sus antebrazos. Al ver esto, el pony sombrío uso su magia, creando picos de sombras que salieron del suelo atravesando a uno de los guardianes. El otro tuvo tiempo de esquivar los picos y ataco al semental, logrando darle un puñetazo en el pecho. El pony no se inmuto por esto, y atravesó al Guardián de Corona con su espada, matándolo al instante.

Golden y Platinum Fire fueron rodeadas por 10 guardianes. Estos atacaron a las dos yeguas rápidamente. Ambas ponys sujetaron la garra de la otra, haciendo aparecer en sus otras garras un par de espadas, y preparándose rápidamente para el combate. Cuando los Guardianes de Corona estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, ambas chicas empezaron a esquivar sus ataques con gran velocidad y maestría, sin soltar la garra de la otra, a la vez que atravesaban a los guardianes con sus espadas, matándolos rápidamente. Uno de los guardianes las ataco por la espada, pero ambas ponys fénix sin girarse, pusieron sus espadas alrededor del cuello del guardián como si fueran un par de tijeras, y rápidamente le cortaron la cabeza, haciéndolo polvo al instante.

Alexander fue rodeado de varios guardianes. El semental saco su bastón mágico y miro a los Guardianes de Corona con una sonrisa. Los guardines se lanzaron rápidamente contra el semental. Este espero el momento perfecto y clavo su bastón en el suelo, haciendo que una gran cantidad de picos de piedra salieran de la tierra, atravesando a los guardianes que tenía más cerca, aunque quedaron varios que se salvaron. El pony fénix no se quedó quieto y saco su bastón de la tierra, mientras los picos igualmente salían de la tierra y salían disparados contra los Guardianes de Corona restantes, matándolo con rapidez.

Apolo fue rodeado de 3 Guardianes de Corona. El semental rápidamente creo en su garra una espada de hojas y la lanzo contra uno de los guardianes, dándole de lleno en el pecho. Los otros guardianes atacaron al mismo tiempo. El pony fénix creo un par de escudos de ojos para cubrirse, para acto seguido retroceder y crear un par de lanzas de hojas, con las cuales posteriormente atravesó a los dos guardianes en la cabeza, matándolos con rapidez.

Lucina fue rodeada de muchos guardianes. La yegua no se preocupó por esto, y sin cambiar su semblante inexpresivo, tomo su hacha y la puso contra el suelo, poniendo sus cascos sobre el mango y cerrando los ojos. Los guardianes no desaprovecharon la oportunidad y fueron a atacar a la yegua. Cuando los Guardianes de Corona estuvieron peligrosamente cerca de la pony fénix, esta abrió los ojos y con movimientos totalmente invisibles, decapito por completo a todos los guardianes, haciéndolos polvo en unos segundos.

En pocos minutos, todos los Guardianes de Corona fueron exterminados por los Guerreros Fénix y por Bloody Flame. Estos últimos respiraban cansados y algo adoloridos, ya que no habían conseguido salir ilesos de todos los combates (Excepto Bloody Flame gracias a su regeneración e inmortalidad).

Bloody – Bien, chicos, primer desafío del Monte Corona superado – Dijo la dragona poniendo su espada en su espalda – El primero de muchos –

Este último comentario hizo que un suspiro de dolor saliera de todos los Guerreros Fénix. La Caballera Dragón miro con algo de fastidio al grupo y les dijo.

Bloody – Oh vamos, no fue tan difícil y no nos mataron, ese es algo bueno – Dijo la chica mirando con fastidio a los Guerreros Fénix.

Azazel – Grandes palabras de alguien que es totalmente inmortal – Dijo con algo de molestia en su voz el semental.

La dragona simplemente roto los ojos por el comentario de Azazel, para luego empezar a escalar el Monte Corona de nuevo. Todos los Guerreros Fénix empezaron a seguir a la Caballera Dragón para no quedarse atrás. El grupo estuvo escalando por varios minutos más, hasta que volvieron a encontrarse con algo en su camino.

Frente a los Guerreros Fénix y la Caballera Dragón, se encontraba lo que parecía ser el colosal cuerpo de una serpiente, el cual bloqueaba por completo el camino a pie frente al grupo. Todos los Guerreros Fénix miraron esto con mucha impresión, en cambio, Bloody Flame estaba tranquila.

Platinum – ¿Qué es esta cosa? – Pregunto algo nerviosa la yegua.

Bloody – Solamente es la Serpiente del Mundo, no hay que preocuparnos por ella, no nos atacara si no la atacamos primero – Respondió la dragona extendiendo sus alas.

Con tranquilidad, la Caballera Dragón voló sobre el cuerpo de la colosal Serpiente del Mundo, aterrizando al otro lado luego de un minuto (Así de grande es). Los Guerreros Fénix se miraron un poco nerviosos, pero también extendieron sus alas y cruzaron al otro lado.

A llegar a donde estaba Bloody Flame, los Guerreros Fénix pudieron ver que el cuerpo de la Serpiente del Mundo era tan largo que lograba darle un par de vueltas a la montaña, e incluso llegaba más alto que las nubes. Bloody Flame miro los rostros de preocupación de los pony fénix con algo de fastidio, para luego seguir escalando la montaña siendo seguida por los ponys fénix.

Luego de varios minutos de escalada, el grupo llego a una especie de pueblo fantasma que había en la montaña. Los Guerreros Fénix miraron el pueblo con curiosidad, mientras que Bloody Flame saco y empuño la Espada Bloodstream.

Bloody – Tengan cuidado, esta era la ciudad de Olimpia hace mucho tiempo, hasta que todos sus habitantes tuvieron que abandonarla porque ocurrían cosas extrañas, no bajéis la guardia – Dijo seriamente la Caballera Dragón.

Apolo – No creen que será porque había fantasmas, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto el semental con algo de miedo en su voz.

Bloody – No me digas que le tienes miedo a los fantasmas – Dijo la dragona con seriedad, mientras que Apolo solamente asintió un poco avergonzado – Vamos, eres bastante fuerte, no deberías tenerle miedo a nada, yo no le tengo miedo a nada –

Azazel – Otras grandes palabras de alguien que es totalmente inmortal – Comento el semental recibiendo una mirada de fastidio de parte de Bloody Flame.

Bloody – Además, si aparece un fantasma, solo acaba con él y ya, ni siquiera creo que un fantasma pueda contra nosotros – Dijo la dragona muy confiada.

El grupo estuvo varios minutos mirando la ciudad fantasma. Apolo paso por el frente de una casa abandonada, la cual tenían un aspecto antiguo y se encontraba bastante dañada. Mientras el semental miraba la casa, cruzo su vista con una de las ventanas, y fue en ese momento que pudo verlo.

Un par de brillantes ojos rojos mirándolo fijamente.

Una expresión de terror se dibujó en el rostro del semental, el cual rápidamente se froto los ojos con sus cascos, y al volver a mirar la ventana, ya no había nada. Apolo soltó un suspiro de alivio, pensando que aquello que había visto solo era producto de su imaginación y su miedo. El pony fénix simplemente se fue caminando, sin notar como el par de ojos pasaron de estar en la ventana de aquella casa, a estar en la sombra que generaba una farola (De las antiguas que usaban velas) que había cerca de donde antes estaba parado.

El resto del grupo también llego a ver en algún momento un par de ojos rojos que los observaban y que luego desaparecían, todos excepto Bloody Flame. Ninguno comento nada al respecto, ya que todos pensaban que aquello solo era producto de su imaginación. Luego de varios minutos de caminar, el grupo llego al centro de ciudad, el cual era una plaza con varias estatuas de dioses griegos antiguos, y en el centro exacto había solamente una farola más grande que las demás, la cual estaba apagada.

Bloody – Bien, ¿Alguien vio algo novedoso en el pueblo? – Pregunto la dragona al grupo, ya que ella solo había visto casas vacías y nada más.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, aunque dudando si comentar sobre aquellos ojos rojos o no. En ese momento, Golden Fire miro hacia atrás algo extrañada, llamando la atención del grupo.

Platinum – ¿Pasa algo, hermana? – Pregunto la yegua a su hermana.

Golden – ¿Acaso no escucharon eso? – Pregunto confundida la pony fénix.

Apolo – ¿Escuchar qué? – Pregunto con curiosidad el semental.

Golden – Pude escuchar una especie de grito a lo lejos, parecía el grito de un niño – Respondió la yegua muy confundida.

Bloody – Pues nosotros no escuchamos nada. Pudo haber sido el viento, o te lo habrás imaginado – Dijo la dragona tranquilamente.

Apolo – N… No creen que haya sido un fa… fa… fantasma, ¿Verdad? – Dijo el semental comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

Bloody – Cálmate, miedoso, si comienzas a asustarte solo lo harás peor – Dijo la dragona apoyándose de la farola que había en el centro de la plaza.

Entonces, Azazel giro la cabeza hacia la izquierda, mirando una casa que había cerca de la plaza. Dicha acción del sombrío semental también llamo la atención del grupo.

Azazel – ¿Escucharon? Sonó como si algo se cayera dentro de esa casa – Comento el semental sin dejar de mirar dicha casa, mientras el resto del grupo negaba con la cabeza – Primero los ojos rojos, luego el grito que ninguno escucho y ahora esto –

Alexander – Espera, ¿Tú también viste un par de ojos rojos, Azazel? – Pregunto sorprendido el semental.

Azazel – Si, los vi mientras exploraba una vieja tienda abandonada, estaban reflejados en un cristal, pero luego desaparecieron – Respondió el semental extrañado y algo sorprendido.

Platinum – Yo también vi unos ojos rojos, estaban reflejados en una farola apagada, pero luego de que parpadeara desaparecieron – Comento la yegua sorprendida.

Lucina – Lucina vio unos ojos rojos en un callejón oscuro, pero desaparecieron en las sombras – Dijo la yegua con los ojos levemente abiertos – Lucina admite que ahora está asustada – Dijo la chica sin perder su tono inexpresivo.

Mientras los Guerreros Fénix hablaban, Bloody Flame los miraba con cara de que no se creía nada de lo que estaban diciendo.

Bloody – Ya les dije que aquí no hay fantasmas, seguro es alguna bestia extraña del Monte Corona simplemente – Dijo la dragona aun con tranquilidad.

Golden – Aun así esto es muy raro – Dijo la pony fénix seriamente – Estén alerta, creo que no estamos solos –

Todos los Guerreros Fénix sacaron sus armas y se pusieron alerta. Bloody Flame soltó un suspiro y miro a los Guerreros Fénix con fastidio.

Bloody – Bien, si tanto les preocupa, alguno podría ir a ver qué fue lo que paso – Dijo la dragona seriamente – Si ven algo, que obviamente no será un fantasma, simplemente acabamos con lo que sea eso y nos vamos –

Luego de decir estas palabras, Bloody Flame se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la farola de antes. Los Guerreros Fénix se miraron entre ellos por un momento. Golden Fire soltó un suspiro y dijo.

Golden – De acuerdo, iré a ver que fue ese grito – Dijo la pony fénix resignada.

Platinum – Te acompaño, hermana – Dijo la yegua acercándose a su hermana.

Ambas yeguas fueron en dirección hacia donde Golden había escuchado aquel grito. Azazel por otro lado, fue hacia la casa en la que había escuchado algo, mientras que Alexander, Apolo y Lucina comenzaron a explorar un poco la zona. Bloody Flame simplemente cerró los ojos para descansar un rato, quedándose dormida a los pocos minutos.

Mientras tanto, Golden y Platinum Fire estuvieron explorando la parte del pueblo en la que habían estado antes, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera haber hecho el grito que Golden había escuchado antes. Azazel también había estado explorando aquella casa muy a detalle, pero ni siquiera encontró nada caído que pudiera haber hecho el ruido que escucho. Y los trillizos simplemente no encontraron nada muy interesante.

Lo que ninguno llego a notar, es que los brillantes ojos rojos habían vuelto a aparecer, solo que esta vez no estaban observando a ninguno de ellos, si no que estaban observando a nada menos que Bloody Flame. El par de ojos empezaron a moverse por las sombras que había en la plaza, llegando en pocos segundos a donde estaba Bloody. En ese momento, una especie de figura hecha completamente de una espesa sustancia gris empezó a salir del suelo, teniendo esos ojos rojos de antes. Dicha figura tenía una extraña forma, y se veía bastante intimidante.

La figura se acercó lentamente a Bloody Flame, mientras que la Espada Bloodstream empezó a emitir un extraño brillo negro, a la vez que comenzaba a absorber la extraña sustancia de la que estaba hecha la figura de ojos rojos. Esta soltó un ahogado chillido de dolor y volvió a las sombras, desapareciendo en pocos segundos. La espada de la Caballera Dragón dejo de emitir aquel brillo y volvió a su estado normal pocos segundos.

Bloody Flame abrió sus ojos unos pocos segundos después, mirando a su alrededor confundida, pero no viendo nada diferente, volviendo a dormir después de unos segundos. Los ojos rojos miraron a la dragona desde las sombras otra vez, solo que en esta ocasión, podía verse algo de furia en ellos. Segundos después, los ojos rojos desaparecieron, no le importaba que lo que iba a hacer con la dragona no funcionara, después de todo…

Ella no era la única que había entrado en su ciudad.

 **Continuara…**


	19. 19º Cap El Monte Corona 2º Parte

**Capítulo 19**

 **El Monte Corona 2º Parte**

El grupo de los Guerreros Fénix y Bloody Flame continuaban en la abandonada ciudad de Olimpia. Golden y Platinum Fire no habían encontrado nada en la primera zona de la ciudad, Azazel tampoco había encontrado nada en la casa que había inspeccionado, y los trillizos simplemente encontraron polvo y algunos insectos.

Mientras Azazel terminaba de revisar la casa abandonada, los ojos rojos que antes observaban a Bloody Flame, empezaron a observarlo desde las sombras. El semental no noto estos ojos en ningún momento, debido a que los mismo se mantenían ocultos y evitando el rango de visión del pony fénix. Justo cuando este estuvo más distraído y con la guardia baja, los ojos rojos salieron del suelo, adoptando la misma forma que cuando trato de atacar hacia Bloody Flame.

Antes de que Azazel pudiera darse cuenta, la sombra salto sobre él, cubriéndolo completamente. El semental trato de gritar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, fue completamente consumido por aquella sombra. Ninguno más del grupo pudo notar esto, ya que todos estaban demasiados lejos como para enterarse de nada.

Mientras tanto, Golden Fire y Platinum Fire se encontraban explorando la primera parte del pueblo, y ya después de estar varios minutos sin encontrar nada, se dieron por vencidas.

Golden – Bueno, parece que lo que escuche solo fue mi imaginación – Dijo la yegua dándose por vencida al ver que no había nada que pudiera haber ocasionado el ruido que antes escucho.

Platinum – Tranquila, hermana, mejor volvamos con el resto del grupo y salgamos de esta extraña ciudad, todavía tenemos que seguir escalando el Monte Corona – Dijo la pony fénix mirando hacia arriba, viendo que aun había mucho camino que recorrer antes de llegar a la cima del Monte Corona.

Ambas hermanas se miraron por un momento, para luego empezar a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad. Mientras las dos yeguas caminaban, comenzaron a sentir una sensación de que alguien las estaba observando. Sin que ninguna se diera cuenta, estaban siendo observadas desde las sombras por un par de ojos rojos.

Platinum – Oye, hermana, ¿No sientes como si alguien nos observara? – Le pregunto la yegua a su hermana, a la vez que miraba a su alrededor, viendo que solo estaban ella y su hermana en aquel lugar.

Golden – Pues sí, aunque no entiendo por qué, no veo a nadie por aquí – Dijo la pony fénix haciendo lo mismo que su hermana y mirando a su alrededor.

Los ojos rojos seguían mirando a las dos chicas sin parar, y mucho más cerca de lo que parecia, ya que los dos ojos se encontraban mirando a las dos yeguas desde la sombra de una farola que estaba justo a un lado de donde caminaban.

Antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera ver algo, Golden Fire sintió como algo le sujeto uno de sus cascos traseros, provocando que se cayera al suelo. Platinum miro confundida a su hermana, hasta que vio como una especie de tentáculo surgía de la sombra de la susodicha.

Platinum – ¡Hermana! – Exclamo la yegua acercándose a su hermana.

Pero antes de poder ayudar a su hermana, Platinum Fire fue atrapada por un par de tentáculos que sujetaron fuertemente sus patas traseras. Ambas yeguas sacaron sus armas para tratar de cortar los tentáculos de sombras que las apresaban, pero estos ni siquiera se inmutaban a sus ataques. Entonces, de sus sombras comenzó a salir una sustancia negra, la cual empezo a cubrirlas a ambas completamente. Las dos chicas solo alcanzaron a lanzar un par de gritos antes de ser completamente consumidas por aquella sustancia negra.

En el centro del pueblo, ni Bloody Flame ni los trillizos alcanzaron a escuchar los gritos de Golden y Platinum Fire. Los primeros se habían separado y seguía explorando y curioseando en la plaza del centro de la ciudad, mientras que la dragona seguía durmiendo estando apoyada de la farola que había en el centro de la plaza. Alexander miraba e inspeccionaba todo, y cuando digo todo es TODO, lo que veía. Apolo miraba con cuidado todo lo que veía, sintiéndose algo asustado por lo que habían dicho sus compañeros antes de que se pusieran a investigar la ciudad. Y Lucina simplemente caminaba por ahí con su cara de inexpresividad mirando cualquier cosa que le pareciera interesante.

Luego de unos minutos, los trillizos se reunieron en un lugar apartado de la plaza del pueblo, haciendo un círculo y comenzando a hablar.

Alexander – ¿Encontraron algo, hermanos? Yo la verdad es que no encontré nada, busque en casas, tiendas, lugares extraños, en la casita de un perro, en un árbol de aspecto extraño en otros lugares pero no encontré absolutamente nada. Estoy seguro de que este lugar esta ciudad solo esta vacía y nada más, ¿No creen lo mismo? – Dijo el pony fénix hablando sin detenerse a respirar en ningún momento.

Lucina – Lucina está de acuerdo – Dijo la yegua fénix inexpresiva como siempre.

Apolo – Aun así es muy raro lo que paso, lo de los ojos rojos parece algo provocado por un… fantasma – Dijo el semental fénix temblando un poco de miedo.

Alexander y Lucina miraron a su hermano fijamente, luego de que este mencionara de nuevo a los fantasmas. Sin que ninguno lo notara, los ojos rojos comenzaron a acercarse a donde estaban, mirando fijamente a sus primeros objetivos, Alexander y Lucina.

Alexander – Tranquilízate, hermano, ya te dijimos que no hay ningún… –

Pero antes de que Alexander terminara su frase, los ojos rojos surgieron del suelo con aquella forma hecha de sustancia negra. Los ojos de Apolo se abrieron por completo, a la vez que sus pupilas se dilataban ver detrás de sus hermanos a aquella sombra.

Apolo – ¡Fantasma! – Grito con mucho terror el semental, señalando detrás de sus hermanos.

Los susodichos se giraron rápidamente, viendo detrás de ellos a la sombra. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo. La sombra cayó encima de ellos, cubriéndolos a ambos de aquella sustancia negra de la que estaba hecha. Alexander y Lucina trataban de escapar de aquella sustancia como fuera posible, pero esta termino por consumirlos por completo.

Apolo, el cual ahora era presa del miedo y el pánico, empezo a correr lejos de ahí, sobre todo cuando la sombra fijo su mirada en él, y empezo a ir hacia donde estaba. El semental fénix corría como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo diablo, aunque para él aquella sombra era algo muy similar.

Luego de correr por unos cuantos segundos que para Apolo parecieron horas, el susodicho llego a la plaza donde se encontraba Bloody Flame, acercándose a esta y empezando a zarandearla de forma desesperada.

Apolo – ¡Bloody Flame! ¡Bloody Flame! ¡Despierta, estamos en peligro! – Grito el semental en pánico sin dejar de zarandear a la dragona.

La susodicha abrió los ojos lentamente, para luego mirar al semental con molestia, sin que este dejara de zarandearla en ningún momento.

Bloody – Maldita sea… ¿Qué te pasa, Apolo? – Pregunto la dragona con molestia.

Apolo – ¡Tenemos un problema muy grande! Hay un fantasma aquí en la ciudad y atrapo a Alexander y a Lucina – Dijo el semental rápidamente, hablando casi a la misma velocidad que hablaba su hermano Alexander.

Bloody – ¿Otra vez con lo del fantasma? – Pregunto la caballera dragón mirando a Apolo con cara de "No me creo nada de lo que me estás diciendo".

Apolo – Te lo digo enserio, la sombra estaba justo detrás de… –

En ese momento, la sombra que antes perseguía a Apolo, volvió a aparecer a varios metros de donde estaban el susodicho y Bloody Flame. Al ver a dicha sombra de nuevo, el semental se escondió detrás de Bloody asustado.

Apolo – ¡Ahí está! – Exclamo el semental con temor.

La sombra miraba fijamente a Bloody Flame, mientras su cuerpo se movía y cambia de forma errática y descontrolada. La caballera dragón analizaba a detalle aquella sombra, hasta que finalmente soltó una risa confiada.

Bloody – Esa cosa no es un fantasma, en un alma errante simplemente – Dijo la dragona tranquilamente – Así que esto era lo que provocaba los sucesos extraños en esta ciudad je je, no me extraña que no se hubieran dado cuenta en su tiempo –

El alma errante se lanzó directo hacia Bloody Flame y Apolo. El semental se cubrió los ojos con sus garras, mientras que Bloody Flame simplemente permaneció tranquila. Cuando el alma estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ambos, se lanzó primero contra Apolo, pero Bloody Flame le dio un fuerte rodillazo mandándola hacia atrás.

Bloody – Ni creas que vas a atacarnos así de fácil. Gracias a la Espada Bloodstream puedo tocar tu cuerpo como si fuera solido – Dijo la dragona de forma presumida.

El alma soltó algo parecido a un chillido de furia, a la vez que retrocedía y se alejaba de la Caballera Dragón. Esta simplemente soltó una risa a la vez que ponía sus manos a los lados de su cintura.

Bloody – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso no puedes aguantar un golpe como ese? – Pregunto la Caballera Dragón en forma de burla.

Algo parecido a una expresión de furia se dibujó en el rostro del alma errante, para que luego esta soltara otro chillido de furia. Justo en ese momento, un rayo mágico fue directamente hacia Blood Flame desde su derecha. La susodicha alcanzo a ver dicho rayo, y movió su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, evitando el rayo. Al ver hacia donde vino, vio algo que no se esperaba.

La que había disparado aquel rayo era nada menos que Platinum Fire, solo que esta no se veía igual que siempre. La yegua ahora tenía los ojos brillando de color rojo, y una expresión de furia en su rostro, además de que parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de la misma sustancia negra de la que estaba hecha el alma errante. Junto a la yegua, se encontraban el resto de los guerreros fénix, solo que todos estaban de la misma forma que Platinum, con los ojos rojos, cubiertos de sustancia negra y con una expresión de furia en sus rostros.

Apolo se sorprendió al ver a sus compañeros en aquel estado, sobre todo a sus hermanos Alexander y Lucina, los cuales los miraban con mucha furia.

Apolo – ¿Chicos? ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué están de esa forma? – Pregunto el semental fénix acercándose a sus compañeros.

Antes de poder seguir avanzando, Bloody Flame sujeto a Apolo de su cola, evitando que siguiera avanzando.

Bloody – Ni se te ocurra acercar a ellos, están bajo el efecto de una posesión, y solo conozco a algo que podría hacer eso – Dijo la Caballera Dragón mirando de reojo al alma errante – Bien, Apolo, solo estamos tu y yo, así que prepárate para luchar. Yo me encargo de los chicos, tú encárgate del alma errante –

Apolo – ¿De qué estás hablando? – Pregunto confundido el semental.

Bloody – ¿Qué no es obvio? Ahora tus compañeros están bajo la posesión del alma errante, tenemos que liberarlos, y la única forma de hacerlo es venciendo al alma errante. Así que tú encárgate de ella mientras yo mantengo distraídos a tus compañeros –

El semental miro con algo de temor al alma errante, la cual lo miraba con mucha furia. Apolo sintiendo bastante aterrado, se hecho al suelo y cubrió sus rostro con sus garras.

Apolo – No puedo, esa cosa me da demasiado miedo, estoy seguro de que tú puedes sin mi ayuda –

Bloody Flame miro por un momento a Apolo, para luego cerrar los ojos y gruñir de furia. El semental fénix no abandono la misma posición que tenía, hasta que sintió como alguien lo levantaba, y al abrir los ojos, vio que Bloody lo sujetaba en el aire con sus dos garras.

Bloody – No protestes y ve a acabar con esa cosa – Dijo la dragona seriamente antes de lanzar a Apolo directamente hacia el alma errante.

El semental grito estando en el aire, y más al ver que iba directamente hacia el alma errante. Apolo cubrió todo su cuerpo de una esfera de hojas, las cuales eran de metal. La esfera de hojas metálicas golpeo fuertemente al alma errante, lanzándola contra una casa con fuerza.

Bloody Flame por su parte, miro al resto de los Guerreros Fénix y sonrió con algo de malicia.

Bloody – Tranquilos, chicos, prometo que no disfrutare mucho de golpearlos de manera justificada – Dijo la dragona con algo de perversidad en sus ojos – Aunque esta vez usare algo menos poderoso que mi modo Caballera Dragón –

Luego de esto, la Caballera Dragón junto sus puños frente a ella y cerro sus ojos, para luego empezar a hablar.

Bloody – Pido a las estrellas que escuchen mi deseo, y que cumplan mi más sangriento sueño. A la fuerza del sol y la luna voy a invocar, para a mi enemigo poder acabar. Al colosal universo le hablo, buscando su resguardo. Te invoco así poder estelar, para que como un eclipse eterno me hagas brillar – Dijo la Caballera Dragón hablando en rimas.

Luego de terminar de hablar, la dragona abrió los ojos, teniendo estos cubiertos de venas blancas y brillantes y las irises de sus ojos como si fueran el espacio. El cuerpo de la dragona fue cubierta por una armadura de color azul oscuro, la cual tenía varias estrellas de color rojo sangre. En sus antebrazos, portaba un par de escudos, uno de un sol y otro de una luna. Llevaba un casco con dos agujeros para sus cuernos y otro agujero para sus dos ojos. Y portaba en su espalda la Espada Bloodstream.

Bloody – Espero que les guste esta forma nueva que me acabo de inventar, hacer esas rimas costo bastante. Debo admitir que no es tan poderosa como mi Modo Caballera Dragón, pero si no quiero acabar con ustedes, mejor no usar todo ese poder – Dijo Bloody tronando su cuello y sus garras –Y como dije antes, prometo no disfrutar mucho de golpearlos de manera justificada –

Por otro lado, Apolo se recuperó luego de haber sido arrojado con tanta fuerza por Bloody Flame, y al mirar hacia delante, vio saliendo de un agujero en la pared de una casa al alma errante, la cual no se veía precisamente feliz.

Apolo al ver al alma errante, se asustó con rapidez, pero solo necesito recordar que Bloody Flame estaba combatiendo para darse cuenta de que él también tendría que combatir. Así que reuniendo todo el valor posible, Apolo hizo aparecer una espada de hojas de metal en su garra y se preparó para luchar contra el alma errante.

La susodicha se encontraba muy furiosa y mirando a Apolo con dicha furia. El alma errante comenzó a cambiar de forma, adquiriendo una apariencia de bestia de unos dos metros de color negro, teniendo unas afiladas garras y unos cuernos blancos en su cabeza. Entonces, el alma errante soltó un fuerte rugido, revelando que tenía una gran boca llena de afilados dientes con tres largas lenguas, y que podía abrir su boca lo suficiente como para tragarse la cabeza de alguien con mucha facilidad.

Sobra decir que casi todo el valor que reunió Apolo, desapareció en un instante al ver aquello.

La criatura que ahora era el alma errante, empezo a correr hacia a Apolo a gran velocidad. El semental fénix se preparó para esquivar a la criatura, saltando en el momento que esta estuvo a punto de embestirlo. El alma errante miro hacia arriba, solo para ver como la espada de hojas metálicas que antes portaba el pony fénix iba hacia ella. Dicha espada se clavó en un hombro de la criatura, pero esta no le hizo ni el más mínimo efecto.

Apolo – ¡Oh por favor! – Exclamo el semental mientras volaba a varios metros de altura.

El alma errante al ver que el semental estaba tan alto, rápidamente saco la espada de hojas de su cuerpo y dio un gran salto, llegando casi a donde estaba el pony fénix si es que este no se hubiera movido. Apolo aprovecho la oportunidad le lanzo una tormenta de hojas metálicas a la criatura. Las hojas metálicas le hicieron una gran cantidad de cortes a la susodicha, pero dichas heridas se regeneraron en segundos.

Apolo – _"Vamos, Apolo, piensa rápido en algo antes de que te maten"_ – Pensó el semental tratando de averiguar cómo derrotar al alma errante.

Por otro lado, Bloody Flame combatía contra todos los guerreros fénix a la vez. La dragona bloqueo un par de ataques de Golden Fire y Platinum Fire con los escudos de sus antebrazos, para luego arrojar a ambas hacia atrás de un fuerte empujón. Azazel trato de cortarle la cabeza a la Caballera Dragón con su espada, pero la susodicha inclino su cabeza hacia atrás evitando el corto, para luego darle un coletazo al semental fénix.

Alexander y Lucina atacaron a la dragona al mismo tiempo, Alexander con su bastón y Lucina con su hacha. Bloody detuvo el bastón y el hacha con sus dos garras, sujetando ambas armas como si nada, para luego golpear a ambos hermanos con un par de patadas mandándolos hacia atrás.

Bloody – Enserio chicos, realmente necesitan mejorar mucho, aunque siento que son incluso más fuerte de lo que eran el día que logre salir de la prisión temporal – Comento tranquilamente la dragona – _"De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, eso es bastante extraño…"_ –

Alexander y Azazel volvieron al ataque. El primer semental uso su bastón para que unas rocas muy afiladas salieran del suelo y fueran en dirección a Bloody, mientras que el segundo semental le lanzo tres cortes de energía a la dragona con su espada. La Caballera Dragón uso los escudos que tenía en sus antebrazos para bloquear los cortes de energía de Azazel, para luego extender sus alas y alzar el vuelo para evitar los picos que invoco Alexander.

Lucina le lanzo su hacha a Bloody Flame con mucha fuerza, estando está en el aire, para luego extender su garra hacia la dragona y dispararle un potente ataque de ventisca, la cual impulso el hacha y la cubrió un poco de hielo. La Caballera Dragón se protegió del hacha y la ventisca con los dos escudos de sus antebrazos. El hacha de la yegua fénix volvió a esta mágicamente.

Bloody – Bueno, bueno, bueno, creo que es hora de que yo contraataque – Dijo la dragona sonriendo con algo de malicia.

A gran velocidad, la Caballera Dragón se lanzó hacia los Guerreros Fénix, pero antes de llegar a donde estaban estos, dio un giro sobre sí misma, lanzando los dos escudos que tenía en sus antebrazos como si fueras discos. Los dos escudos golpearon a Alexander, Lucina, Azazel, Golden Fire y pasaron muy cerca de Platinum Fire. Acto seguido, ambos escudos rebotaron en unas casas y volvieron a los antebrazos de Bloody Flame.

Bloody – A ver qué hacen ahora – Dijo la dragona sonriendo para luego volver a lanzarles sus escudos a los Guerreros Fénix.

Apolo por su parte, seguía tratando de hacerle daño al alma errante, pero todos los daños que le hacía a esta no servían de nada, ya que siempre se regeneraba y esto comenzaba a desesperar al semental fénix.

Apolo – _"Tiene que haber algún modo de derrotar a esta cosa"_ – Dijo el semental que ya en lugar de estar asustado estaba desesperado.

El alma errante le lanzo una farola al semental, el cual se encontraba volando varios metros en el aire. Apolo esquivo la farola moviéndose rápidamente hacia atrás, teniendo que esquivar más y más cosas que le lanzaba la criatura. Algunas farolas, paredes de casas, estatuas, una campana gigante. El pony fénix no entendía muy bien de donde el alma errante sacaba aquellas cosas.

Entonces, Apolo tuvo que esquivar aquellas cosas que le lanzo el alma errante cuando estas perdieron fuerza y empezaron a caer. Esquivando todo hasta la campana que fue lo último en caer. El semental solo esperaba que alguna de aquellas cosas le cayera a la criatura encima, pero lo que vio fue algo mucho más curioso.

Apolo vio como la criatura estaba por lanzarle una pared de ladrillos, pero justo antes de lanzar dicha pared, la campana de antes, cayo duramente contra el suelo, haciendo un fuerte sonido (El clásico de una campana). Dicho ruido hizo que el alma errante soltara la pared y se sujetara la cabeza, a la vez que empezaba a soltar un chillido de dolor.

Apolo – _"¿Le acaba de afectar el sonido de la campana?"_ – Se preguntó el semental con mucha curiosidad.

Antes de que el alma errante se recuperara, Apolo creo con sus poderes una hoja metálica parecida a una barra de metal, para luego bajar rápidamente hacia la criatura. La susodicha vio como el semental empezaba a bajar, por lo que se preparó para atacarlo cuando lo tuviera lo suficientemente cerca, pero grande fue su extrañeza cuando el pony fénix fue hacia la campana, y golpeo la misma con su hoja metálica.

El golpe de la hoja metálica contra la campana hizo que esta produjera un fuerte sonido que fue perfectamente escuchado por Bloody Flame y por los guerreros fénix. El alma errante soltó un fuerte grito de puro dolor, a la vez que su cuerpo comenzaba a hacerse más pequeño, pero la criatura no era la única afectada por aquel sonido. Los Guerreros Fénix poseídos empezaron a retorcerse y a soltar chillidos de dolor, a la vez que la sustancia negra en sus cuerpos comenzaba a caerse y a consumirse lentamente.

Luego de un par de segundos, el ruido se detuvo. El alma errante y los Guerreros Fénix poseídos miraron la campana con furia para acto seguido ignoran completamente a Bloody Flame y a Apolo y lanzarse directamente contra la campana, con claras intenciones de destruirla.

Bloody – Oh no, no lo harán – Dijo la Caballera Dragón seriamente.

Bloody Flame lanzo sus dos escudos a gran velocidad contra la campana, la cual produjo otro fuerte sonido como el anterior, deteniendo en seco al alma errante y a los Guerreros Fénix poseídos. Los escudos no se detuvieron ahí, y empezaron a rebotar en muchos sitios distintos, volviendo en cuestión de segundos a la campana y golpeando la susodicha de nuevo, y así sin parar.

Bloody – Bien hecho, Apolo, encontrarle la forma de derrotar a esa cosa – Dijo sonriente la dragona, a la vez que le daba golpes a sus escudos para que estos siguieran rebotando y golpeando la campana.

Los constantes golpes de los escudos contra la campana aumentaban cada vez más la fuerza de los gritos del alma errante, y hacia que la sustancia negra que había en los cuerpos de los Guerreros Fénix comenzara a caer de estos y a disolverse en el suelo como si fuera acido. Luego de unos pocos segundos, Alexander, Lucina, Azazel, Golden Fire y Platinum Fire cayeron al suelo inconscientes, libres del control del alma errante.

La susodicha por otro lado, se encontraba gritando de manera agónica mientras se retorcía de dolor. Fue entonces cuando Bloody Flame sujeto el mango de la Espada Bloodstream, y apunto con ella al alma errante.

Bloody – Bien, bestia fea, prepárate, porque pienso mandarte de vuelta al más allá – Dijo la dragona con una sonrisa confiada.

 **.**

 **– Bloody Flame –**

 **[Limit Break]**

 **Omnilátigo**

 **.**

Bloody Flame levanto la espada Bloodstream sobre su cabeza, mientras la susodicha se cubría de energía negra, a la vez que una fuerte corriente de aire se formaba alrededor de la chica. Entonces, la dragona se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia el alma errante, comenzando a lanzarle una gran cantidad de cortes, estocadas y demás a una increíble velocidad, dejando una estela de luz con cada ataque que hacía.

El alma errante gritaba de dolor con cada ataque que recibía, los cuales si le afectaban a diferencia de los ataques de Apolo. Finalmente, la dragona dio un gran salto, levantando su espada mientras la punta de esta brillaba con intensidad, para acto seguido descender lanzando un último y poderoso corte vertical al alma errante, dejando una línea blanca en toda la parte central de su cuerpo.

Luego esto, Bloody Flame se alejó lentamente del alma errante, volviendo a poner su espada en su espalda. Justo en el momento que la dragona puso la Espada Bloodstream en su espalda, el cuerpo del alma errante se dividió a la mitad, y ambas mitades comenzaron a desprender una fuerte luz para luego explotar.

Bloody – Problema resuelto – Dijo la chica sonriendo, a la vez que sus dos escudos volvían a ella.

Apolo miro sorprendido el ataque de la Caballera Dragón, pero esta sorpresa no duro mucho, ya que la atención del semental se centró en sus compañeros, los cuales comenzaron a despertar de su inconsciencia. El pony fénix fue rápidamente hacia sus hermanos, abrazando con fuerza a estos.

Apolo – ¡Alexander, Lucina, que bueno que están bien! – Dijo con alegría el semental a unos confundidos Alexander y Lucina.

Alexander – ¿Qué… Qué fue lo que paso, hermano? – Pregunto el semental confundido.

Lucina – Lucina no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió – Dijo la yegua sonando muy confundida.

Azazel – ¿Alguien sabe por qué estoy en el suelo y sin recordar nada de lo que sucedió? – Dijo el semental mirando todo a su alrededor, notando la clara destrucción que había en la zona central del pueblo.

Bloody – Versión corta, todos ustedes fueron poseídos por un alma errante y Apolo y yo la derrotarnos y los liberamos – Dijo la dragona tranquilamente.

Golden – Y ¿Por qué siento tanto dolor en todo el cuerpo? – Dijo la yegua que sentía como si la hubieran golpeado en todos lados.

Bloody – Ehhh… Es un efecto secundario post-posesión – Dijo la dragona con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro, sabiendo que aquel dolor era debido a los golpes que ella le había dado al grupo con sus escudos.

Luego de que todo el grupo estuviera completamente consiente de nuevo (Y usaran su magia para recuperarse de los daños causados por Bloody Flame, sin saber que los causo esta claro), todos consiguieron madera, ramas y algunas frutas y vegetales, e hicieron una fogata en el centro de la ciudad, ya que con todo lo que había pasado, ya era de noche, y continuar subiendo el Monte Corona de noche no era la mejor idea.

Minutos más tarde, ya todos estaban reunidos en el centro de la ciudad, estando sentados en círculo alrededor de la fogata. Bloody Flame se encontraba sosteniendo sobre el fuego de la fogata la espada Bloodstream, la cual tenía un gran trozo de carne clavado en la misma. Los demás Guerreros Fénix miraban a la chica un poco extrañados, mientras ellos cocinaban algunos vegetales y frutas de las que consiguieron antes.

Golden – Caballera… Quiero decir, Bloody Flame, ¿Por qué estas usando tu espada para cocinar un pedazo de carne en la fogata? – Pregunto la yegua fénix mientras sostenía sobre la fogata una vara de madera con una zanahoria clavada.

Bloody – Bueno, simplemente estoy cocinando esta carne, tampoco es nada del otro mundo – Respondió la dragona centrando su vista solamente en la carne.

Golden – A lo que me refiero es, ¿Por qué estas usando tu espada para sostener la carne si a ti no te afecta el fuego? Y ¿Por qué no usas tu propio fuego para cocinar la carne más rápido? –

Bloody – Primero, uso mi espada para que absorba la sangre que tiene este trozo de carne, puede gustarme la sangre, pero su sabor no es el mejor que hay. Y no uso mi fuego por esto –

La dragona levanto una zanahoria que había a su lado y la lanzo al aire, lanzándole una pequeña llamarada de su fuego gris. La zanahoria recibió la pequeña llamarada de lleno, la cual hizo que el vegetal se convirtiera en cenizas en un instante.

Bloody – Mi fuego en demasiado potente como para cocinar la carne sin hacerla cenizas, por eso uso el fuego de la fogata – Explico la chica para luego seguir mirando como su trozo de carne se cocinaba.

Golden Fire quedo un poco sorprendida luego de ver lo que le había ocurrido a la zanahoria. El resto del grupo estaba igual de sorprendido que Golden, pero no tardó mucho en que todos volvieran a conversar tranquilamente. Platinum Fire no conversaba con nadie, simplemente sostenía una vara de madera con una manzana verde clavada. La yegua fénix solo miraba aquella manzana fijamente, pero realmente no le estaba prestando atención a la fruta, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, tratando de recordar lo ocurrido en Olimpia la noche anterior.

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Platinum en el momento en que esta recordó la fotografía en la que ella se besaba con Bloody Flame. La yegua agito su cabeza para tratar de olvidarse de la foto, pero no podía dejar de pensar en cómo aquello era posible.

Bloody Flame miraba fijamente a Platinum, a la vez que le daba un mordisco a su trozo de carne después de que este estuviera listo. Luego de unos segundos, la dragona hablo.

Bloody – ¿Te ocurre algo, Platinum? – Pregunto la chica tranquilamente, a la vez que le daba otro mordisco a su trozo de carne.

Aquella pregunta saco de sus pensamientos a la yegua fénix, la cual miro algo extrañada a la Caballera Dragón.

Platinum – Eh… No, estoy bien – Respondió la yegua sin dejar de mirar a la dragona.

Bloody – ¿Segura? –

Platinum – Si, ¿Por qué preguntas? –

Bloody – Porque llevas un par de minutos mirando tu manzana, que… bueno, está ardiendo –

En ese momento, Platinum se dio cuenta de que su manzana literalmente estaba ardiendo. La yegua fénix soltó la vara de madera y está junto con la manzana se unieron al fuego de la fogata.

Bloody – Puedo notar que estas muy distraída, y teniendo en cuenta el ligero sonrojo que tienes en el rostro hace rato, creo saber la razón – Dijo la dragona sin abandonar su tranquilidad, dándole otro mordisco a su trozo de carne.

Un sonrojo aún más fuerte que el anterior, apareció en el rostro de la yegua, dejando más que claro que Bloody y la foto eran la razón. Platinum Fire miro hacia otro lado para ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro.

Platinum – ¿Cómo te puedes dar cuenta de todo eso? – Pregunto la pony fénix sin dejar de mirar hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo.

Bloody – No te voy a engañar, me gusta mirarte simplemente. Eres muy hermosa la verdad – Dijo la Caballera Dragón con tranquilidad.

Aquellas palabras solo hacían que el sonrojo de Platinum Fire creciera más aun, y dicho sonrojo hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Bloody Flame. La susodicha termino de comer su trozo de carne, puso su espada en su espalda, se levantó y se sentó al lado de Platinum.

Bloody – ¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que paso en Olimpia? – Pregunto la dragona lo más discretamente posible, aprovechando que los demás Guerreros Fénix estaban distraídos con sus cosas.

Platinum – Es que… Todavía no puedo superar lo de la foto – Dijo la yegua mirando el suelo, sabiendo perfectamente que no podría evitar hablar de aquello en algún momento.

Bloody – Si, no te lo voy a negar, eso me gusto bastante – Dijo la dragona recordando un poco.

Platinum – ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió? – Pregunto sorprendida la yegua fénix.

Bloody – Si, el alcohol de la sidra no me afecta gracias a la espada Bloodstream. Recuerdo bien como paso todo – Dijo la dragona poniéndose a recodar – Estábamos festejando sin parar, ya todos ustedes estaban completamente perdidos gracias a la sidra. Golden Fire bailaba de forma muy extraña. Azazel trataba de ganarle a un tal Hércules en fuerza. Alexander tomaba fotos a casi todo lo que veía. Apolo cantaba cosas sin sentido. Lucina cortaba cosas con su hacha como una psicótica, y tu caminabas de un lado a otro tropezándote de balbuceando cosas – Dijo la chica en voz baja para que solo Platinum Fire la escuchara.

Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de la yegua fénix, al imaginarse en aquellas situaciones a todos sus compañeros y a ella misma. Luego de esto, Bloody Flame continúo recordando.

Bloody – Entonces, mientras yo descansaba un poco _"y te observaba discretamente"_ , tú te acercaste a donde estaba, te subiste sobre mí y me besaste… Luego caíste sobre mi cuerpo, estando inconsciente por beber tanto – Dijo la dragona con una sonrisa, pensando cierta cosa que no quería que Platinum escuchara – Admito que tampoco es que fuera el mejor primer beso. No sabias bien ni como besar a alguien, además de que tenías un claro aliento a alcohol –

Esa detallada explicación dada por la dragona hizo que un gran sonrojo apareciera en el rostro de Platinum, el cual era claramente notable. Ese sonrojo llamo la atención de Golden Fire, que miro a su hermana con curiosidad.

Golden – ¿Te ocurre algo, hermana? Estas muy roja – Pregunto la pony fénix a su hermana, fijándose luego de unos segundos que esta estaba al lado de Bloody Flame.

Platinum – No, nada – Dijo la yegua con tranquilidad.

El resto de la noche paso con tranquilidad, donde el grupo estuvo hablando de diversos temas y demás. Bloody Flame y Platinum Fire no volvieron a mencionar lo del beso ni lo ocurrido en Olimpia. Al final de la noche, todos se fueron a dormir en una de las casas abandonadas de la ciudad, poniendo un escudo protector en donde dormían por si acaso ocurría algo.

A la mañana siguiente, todo el grupo salió por fin de la ciudad, y siguieron subiendo el Monte Corona, sin encontrarse ningún otro obstáculo en el camino (Además de la Serpiente del Mundo, pero como solo tuvieron que pasarle por encima no cuenta como obstáculo). Finalmente, luego de un par de horas de caminata, el grupo llego a la cima del Monte Corona.

Bloody – Bien, llegamos – Dijo la chica mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa.

A pocos metros arriba del grupo, se encontraba una capa de nubes, la cual era tan densa que impedía ver todo lo que había después de la misma. Los Guerreros Fénix se prepararon rápidamente para lo que venía y acto seguido entraron en la densa nube, perdiéndose de vista al entrar en la misma.

Continuara…


	20. 20º Cap En la cima

**Capítulo 20**

 **En la cima**

La niebla cubría completamente la visión de todo el grupo, ninguno de ellos podía ver más allá de unos pocos centímetros de sus propias narices. Bloody Flame se encontraba en frente de todo el grupo con una mirada seria en su rostro. Azazel se encontraba caminando un par de metros detrás de la Caballera Dragón. Golden Fire y Platinum Fire caminaban juntas al lado de la dragona. Mientras que los trillizos caminaban muy juntos detrás del grupo, tratando de ver algo entre toda esa niebla. Por suerte para ellos no había nada en su camino que les impidiera continuar caminando, o eso creían ellos…

Bloody – ¡Au! – Dijo la dragona luego de haber caído al suelo – Maldita sea… ¿Me estás diciendo que me acabo de tropezar con un escalón? – Decía con una clara incredulidad la chica, sin poder creer que enserio se había tropezado con un escalón.

Azazel – Ja, parece que la Caballera Dragón no puede con un simple escalón – Dijo el semental acercándose a la dragona, pero sin querer termino por tropezarse también con el mismo escalón con el que se había tropezado Bloody Flame.

Bloody – ¿Qué decías, Azazel? No te escuche bien – Dijo ahora la dragona en tono de burla mientras se levantaba.

El semental fénix solo soltó un gruñido de molestia sin poder creer que también se había tropezado con el mismo escalón. El resto del grupo simplemente miro esto con bastante extrañeza, caminando con cuidado para no tropezarse de la misma manera que Bloody Flame y Azazel.

Luego de esta extraña escena, la caballera dragón y los guerreros fénix subieron aquellas escaleras (Con cuidado para no caerse), hasta que finalmente llegaron arriba de las mismas, aunque debido a la niebla solo podían ver que frente a ellos había un camino de piedra.

Todo el grupo caminaba lento y con cuidado, mirando hacia todos lados y estando alertas de cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de la niebla. Finalmente, luego de varios minutos caminando, el grupo pudo ver a lo lejos un brillo bastante tenue. Al ver dicho brillo, todo el grupo acelero el paso y fue hacia el mismo. El brillo se fue haciendo poco a poco más fuerte mientras más se iban acercando, y cuando estuvieron bastante cerca la luz se dividió en dos y ahí fue cuando todos pudieron ver lo que eran.

Simplemente dos antorchas.

Todos miraron con decepción y molestia las dos antorchas frente a ellos. Alexander que tenía la misma mirada que sus compañeros, aparto su mirada un momento de las antorchas, viendo a pocos metros delante de las antorchas, un camino que no lo cubría completamente la densa niebla.

Alexander – ¡Oh! ¡Creo que es por allí! – Dijo el semental emocionado, empezando a correr hacia el camino.

Todos miraron con algo de sorpresa el camino que había frente a ellos, empezando a seguir a Alexander para no quedarse atrás. Luego de caminar unos cuantos segundos por aquel camino, el grupo se cruzó con un ser que nunca habían visto. Era una especie de conejo antropomórfico de un metro de altura. Su pelaje era color rojo oscuro. Sus ojos eran completamente negros con un par de puntos rojos como pupilas. Usaba una armadura ligera de metal gris oscuro. Tenía una marca en forma de X en una de sus mejillas. Y llevaba una espada gigante en su espalda que fácilmente era el doble de grande que el conejo. La espada era de casi 2 metros, el mango era de oro con una cinta roja en el pomo, con una hoja plana con filo por un lado.

El conejo antropomórfico miro con algo de extrañeza al grupo, los cuales se detuvieron a un par de metros de él. Un profundo silencio se formó mientras el grupo miraba al conejo y este hacia lo mismo con el grupo. Luego de unos cuantos segundos más de puro silencio, el conejo finalmente hablo.

Conejo – ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? – Pregunto el conejo con neutralidad, mirando al grupo fijamente.

Todo el grupo se miraron entre ellos sin saber muy bien que responder. Hasta que Alexander fue el primero en responder.

Alexander – ¡Hola! ¡Es un placer conocerte! Somos los Guerreros Fénix. Yo soy Alexander. Ella es Platinum Fire, ella es su hermana Golden Fire. Él es Azazel. Ellos son mis hermanos Apolo y Lucina. Y finalmente, ella es Bloody Flame, aunque ella no es parte de los Guerreros Fénix, simplemente esta acompañándonos – Dijo el semental señalando a cada uno de los mencionados conforme iba presentándolos, todo esto sin respirar ni un momento.

Luego de presentarlos a todos, Alexander se acercó a pocos centímetros del conejo antropomórfico y lo miro fijamente, incomodando un poco al susodicho.

Alexander – Y ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto alegremente el semental.

El conejo aparto con su pata al semental para luego retroceder un par de pasos y finalmente responder.

Conejo – Me llamo Zack, soy dios del fuego y de las armas – Se presentó el conejo con tranquilidad – Y viéndolos un poco, puedo ver que ustedes no son de por aquí. Diría que ni siquiera son de Olimpia que es el lugar más cercano –

Bloody – Pues la verdad es que no – Comento la dragona mirando con curiosidad al conejo – Venimos de mucho más lejos que eso, todo para llegar aquí al Monte Corona –

Zack – ¿Y por qué vinieron hasta aquí si viven de tan lejos? – Pregunto el conejo ahora con curiosidad.

Bloody – Bueno, mis compañeros y yo tenemos un problema con un enemigo bastante fuerte y habilidoso, y ellos no tienen la suficiente habilidad para pelear. Así que los traje hasta aquí para buscar a alguien que los entrene para poder pelear – Explico la Caballera Dragón calmadamente.

Zack – Entonces, vinieron desde quien sabe dónde hasta aquí, buscando ayuda para entrenar y derrotar a un enemigo que los supera en fuerza y habilidad. Cruzando por todos los peligros que tiene el Monte Corona. Y aun así ¿No se detuvieron ni un momento a pensar si encontrarían a alguien aquí arriba que pudiera ayudarlos? – Pregunto el conejo con algo de incredulidad.

Platinum – Pues… La verdad no – Respondió la yegua sin saber muy bien que más decir.

Una expresión de seriedad se formó en el rostro del conejo al escuchar esto, a la vez que soltaba un suspiro. Todo el grupo se extrañó por esto, y más cuando el conejo se dio la vuelva y empezo a ir por el camino frente a él, haciéndole una seña al grupo para que lo siguieran. Estos no protestaron y comenzaron a seguir al conejo, saliendo finalmente de la niebla y viendo… Bueno… Algo que simplemente no esperaban.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una gigantesca ciudad de aspecto griego y antiguo, solamente que la ciudad completa estaba totalmente abandonada. Todo estaba en perfecto estado, pero no había absolutamente nadie en dicha ciudad. Lo único que podía verse, eran casas abandonadas, grandes estructuras diversas y algunos arbustos rodantes en ciertos lugares.

Zack – Les presento lo que estaban buscando, la ex-ciudad de los dioses – Dijo el conejo con seriedad.

Ninguno de los Guerreros Fénix podía creer lo que tenían frente a ellos. Pero de todos, Bloody Flame era la más impresionada, ya que no se esperaba para nada ver algo así.

Bloody – ¿Qué le paso a este lugar? Se supone que aquí viven los mejores guerreros que existen en ese mundo – Pregunto la dragona incrédula.

Zack – Estas en lo correcto, en parte. En ese lugar solían vivir los guerreros que mencionas, pero ellos un día no quisieron seguir compartiendo este mundo con los "mortales", así que se fueron a otra dimensión, una dimensión especial que está justo encima de esta montaña. Oculta completamente de cualquiera que no conozca sobre ella –

Esto dejo desconcertados a todos. Al grupo completo le costaba creer la historia del conejo, aunque por la seriedad que tenía este, era muy posible que fuera real lo que estaba diciendo.

Golden – Pero hay algo que no entiendo, si los que vivían aquí se fueron, ¿Por qué tu estas aquí? Se supone que eres uno de ellos – Pregunto con curiosidad la yegua fénix.

Zack – Técnicamente si soy uno de ellos, o bueno, en parte. Soy el hijo del dios de las armas y la diosa del fuego. Por eso dije que soy el dios del fuego y de las armas. Aunque realmente no se me da muy bien la parte del fuego, de hecho, no me gusta el fuego para nada, me da algo de miedo desde que casi muero quemado cuando era un niño – Explico el conejo dándose la vuelta al final, para que el grupo no viera el pequeño pero notable sonrojo que había aparecido en su rostro al confesar esto.

Azazel – Eres el dios del fuego y las armas, ¿Y de verdad te da miedo el fuego? – Pregunto el semental seriamente sin poder creerse lo que decía el conejo.

Zack – ¡No me juzguen! ¡Ustedes no estuvieron cerca de morir entre llamas, justo en la edad en la que es más fácil que quedes traumado de por vida por cualquier cosa! – Grito el conejo con algo de molestia – Pero bueno, volviendo al tema, estoy aquí porque no me gusta estar haya arriba, aquí abajo puedo estar solo, pensar en mis cosas tranquilamente y no tener que soportar a nadie más. Allí todos son unos presumidos que se autodenominan dioses, aunque no lo son realmente. Y antes de que pregunten, ya estoy demasiado acostumbrado a llamarlos así y a llamarme a mí mismo también de la misma forma –

Todos miraron un poco raro al conejo luego de que este diera su explicación. Zack por su parte, se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, mirando al grupo como si los estuviera analizando a detalle a cada uno.

Zack – Pero bueno, hare algo que ninguno de los que viven en la dimensión sobre nuestras cabezas haría, y tendré piedad de ustedes. Voy a ayudarlos a entrenar, para que todo este viaje no haya sido en vano – Dijo el conejo soltando un suspiro – Jamás he entrenado a nadie, pero se bastante sobre esto, así que al menos voy a poder ayudarlos a volverse un poco más fuertes –

Azazel – Y ¿Cómo un pequeño conejo podría ayudarnos a hacernos más fuertes? – Pregunto el semental seriamente.

En ese momento, Zack miro fijamente al pony fénix luego de que este dijera eso. A una gran velocidad, el conejo tomo la espada en su espalda y la lanzo al aire con una gran facilidad, para acto seguido saltar, tomar su espada nuevamente y caer con fuerza, dando un poderoso espadazo al suelo con la parte sin filo de su espada. Dicho espadazo creo una grieta en el suelo que fue directo hacia Azazel, y cuando estuvo debajo de este, de la grieta salió una roca y golpeo fuertemente al semental mandándolo al aire. Acto seguido, Zack salto hacia el guerrero sombrío y con agilidad se puso detrás del cuello de este, poniendo su espada en su cuello y diciéndole seriamente.

Zack – Espero que esto te haya servido de respuesta – Dijo el conejo guerrero seriamente, estando pocos centímetros de una de las orejas del semental, sin quitar su espada del cuello de este.

Luego de esto, el semental y el conejo volvieron al suelo, a la vez que este último volvía a guardar su espada. Zack miro al grupo seriamente, a la vez que preguntaba.

Zack – ¿Alguno tiene otra pregunta? – Pregunto con tono serio el conejo.

Bloody – Pues yo sí, ¿Qué tan bueno eres con esa espada? – Pregunto la dragona a la vez que tomaba la espada Bloodstream de su espalda, sujetándola con sus dos garras y apuntando con ella a Zack.

Zack – Puedes comprobarlo por ti misma – Dijo el conejo poniendo su pata en el mango de su espada.

Utilizando otra vez su increíble velocidad, el conejo corrió rápidamente hasta Bloody Flame, poniéndose detrás de esta y tratando de desarmarla de un golpe con su espada, pero antes de poder hacer esto, la dragona se giró y golpeo la espada de Zack con la suya propia, dándole con la suficiente fuerza como para mandar lejos la espada del conejo guerrero. Aquello sorprendió levemente a Zack, el cual no pudo evitar admitir que la dragona era bastante buena.

Zack – De acuerdo, sí que eres buena con la espada, pero no te confíes por esto – Dijo el conejo moviendo su mano hacia él mismo, y como si su espada estuviera atada a su mano, la misma regreso a la mano de su portador, siendo atrapada por este.

Ahí fue cuando los dos espadachines chocaron fuertemente sus espadas, creando una onda de choque a su alrededor lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que los guerreros fénix retrocedieran un par de centímetros por la misma. Bloody Flame y Zack no se detuvieron allí, lanzándose otros espadazos cada uno más fuerte que el anterior. Hasta finalmente dar un último espadazo y forcejear contra el otro por varios segundos, tratando de superar la fuerza de su contrincante, pero estaban demasiado parejos. Finalmente luego de algunos minutos de forcejeo constante, ambos se separaron y se miraron fijamente.

Zack – Vaya, realmente eres muy buena, diría que incluso estas a mí mismo nivel – Comento el conejo guerrero volviendo a poner su espada en su espalda.

Bloody – A mi también me sorprende que un pequeño conejo este a mi nivel – Dijo la chica guardando igualmente su espada, aunque mirando al conejo de una manera un poco burlona.

Zack – Bueno, vamos al centro de la ciudad, hay una arena de combate allí en la que podemos entrenar – Dijo el conejo empezando a caminar, pero termino tropezándose con la grieta que había hecho él mismo al golpear el suelo antes con su espada – Tendré que arreglar eso después –

Luego de esto, el conejo antropomórfico se levantó y les hizo una seña al grupo para que todos lo siguieran, y empezo a caminar hacia la ciudad. El grupo podía ver que toda la ciudad se encontraba en perfecto estado, aunque la mayoría de las puertas y ventanas de las casas se encontraban abiertas. Luego de caminar por un rato, en los que Zack estuvo explicándoles algunas cosas al grupo, todos llegaron al centro de la ciudad, en la que había una especie de arena de combate cuadrada y al fondo de esa arena, a unos 25 metros, había un templo griego.

Zack – Bien, entrenaremos aquí, y ni se les ocurra acercarse al templo – Dijo el conejo, diciendo lo último con seriedad – Y se los estoy diciendo muy enserio. No se acerquen al templo –

Azazel – ¿Se puede saber por qué no podemos acercarnos al templo? – Pregunto el semental con curiosidad y seriedad.

Zack – Solo les diré, que a menos que quieran que todos muramos de manera dolorosa, no se van a acercar al templo – Dijo el conejo sin dejar su seriedad.

Golden – ¿Acaso allí hay un monstruo o algún enemigo convertido en piedra que puede ser liberado si entramos al templo? – Pregunto la yegua fénix pensando en lo que podía ser lo más evidente.

Zack – Primero, los monstruos no tienen que ser necesariamente malos. Segundo, lo de un enemigo convertido en piedra es muy cliché. Y tercero, solamente no entren ahí y no pregunten nada más, porque no pienso responder más cosas referentes al templo y a nuestra muerte segura – Fue lo último que dijo el conejo antes de entrar en la arena de combate.

Entonces, todo el grupo estuvo por entrar también en la arena, pero antes de eso, Bloody Flame los detuvo.

Bloody – Un momento… Puedo notar que esta arena tiene algo diferente – Dijo la chica notando una leve aura alrededor de la arena.

Zack – Creo que sería bueno que entraras tu primero, Bloody – Dijo el conejo tranquilamente.

Bloody dudo por un momento, pero acto seguido entro en la arena de combate. Instantáneamente la dragona pudo sentir como si una fuerza invisible la aplastara por completo, pero gracias a su fuerza y resistencia pudo aguantar bien en el sitio.

Bloody – Así que más gravedad, ¿Eh? – Dijo la dragona adaptándose al cambio de gravedad que había a su alrededor – Me hubiera gustado tener un lugar así para entrenar, habría sido mucho más fácil aumentar mi fuerza con mucha más gravedad sobre mí –

Al escuchar esto, todo los Guerreros Fénix quedaron extrañados, y entraron a la arena con curiosidad. Todos perdieron el equilibrio y casi se caen al sentir el gran peso que había ahora sobre ellos. Ninguno de los ponys pudo mantenerse de pie por mucho tiempo y terminaron cayendo al suelo sin remedio.

Zack – Guao, si no pueden aguantar 15 veces la gravedad normal del planeta, realmente necesitan mucho entrenamiento – Dijo tranquilamente el conejo guerrero, el cual no se veía muy afectado por la gravedad a su alrededor.

Bloody Flame miro al grupo con algo de fastidio, sabiendo que tendrían que entrenar mucho si querían vencer a la Hermandad Asesina.

Bloody – Bueno, comencemos con esto, así terminaremos lo más rápido posible – Dijo la dragona seriamente.

Y así comenzó el entrenamiento. Lo primero que el grupo tuvo que hacer fue mejorar su fuerza todo lo posible, aunque esto costo bastante, pero gracias a la ayuda de Zack, podían estar de pie y caminar en la arena de combate antes del final del día. El resto del tiempo, que fue parte de la noche, Zack les mostró al grupo la ciudad abandonada, en la cual él solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo, y esa era la razón por la que la mayoría de las puertas de toda la ciudad estaban abiertas. Además les mostró donde podrían dormir, que básicamente era en cualquier lado, ya que no había nadie ni nada que se los impidiera, recordándoles de manera muy clara y directa que no se acercaran al templo. Luego de esto, todos comieron algunos vegetales y frutas que había por allí, que Zack plantaba todo el tiempo para tener siempre algo que comer en su soledad casi absoluta, y era casi absoluta porque en uno de los lados de la ciudad se encontraba la cabeza de la Serpiente del Mundo, la cual era bastante silenciosa para su tamaño. Finalmente, todos se fueron a dormir en el sitio que más le gusto a cada uno.

Al día siguiente, Zack hizo que todo el grupo entrenara su fuerza y velocidad dentro de la arena de combate. A todos los costó bastante esto, ya aunque podían estar de pie y caminar dentro de la arena, hacer cualquier cosa que normalmente podían hacer sin problemas, como combatir o esquivar ataques, les resultaba más difícil. Aun así el grupo estuvo todo el día entrenando en la arena, tomando pequeños descansos cada cierto tiempo. Al final del día, todos estaban sobre el tejado de un edificio, sentados mientras comían y miraban las estrellas.

Platinum – Estoy muerta – Dijo la yegua fénix con tono de estar muy cansada, estando tirada en el tejado del edifico, mientras usaba su magia para levitar una pera y comérsela lentamente, demostrando que estaba incluso cansada para comer bien.

Azazel – Debo admitir que este entrenamiento si fue muy complicado, pero los resultados son sin dudas increíbles – Dijo el semental fénix con su típico tono sombrío mientras comía unas bayas, y aunque también se encontraba muy cansado, podía sentir su cuerpo bastante más liviano que de costumbre.

Alexander – Yo digo que fue el entrenamiento más complicado que he tenido en mi vida, no tengo energías para hacer absolutamente nada – Dijo el semental con un exagerado tono de cansancio, mientras sujetaba una sandía con sus garras y le daba grandes mordiscos cada cierto tiempo.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio un rato más, comiendo y tratando de recuperar fuerzas. Luego de un rato, los Guerreros Fénix se sentían con las suficientes energías como para volver a moverse e ir a dormir. Los Guerreros Fénix no tardaron mucho en caer finalmente dormidos por todo el cansancio que sentían sus cuerpos, quedando despiertos solamente Bloody Flame y Zack, que seguían estando sobre el tejado de aquel edificio.

Zack – Oye, Bloody Flame. Hay una piscina aquí cerca en una de las casas abandonadas, y me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo un rato para nadar – Le pregunto el conejo tranquilamente a la dragona, la cual miro al susodicho con una ceja levantada.

Bloody – ¿Estas tratando de invitarme a una cita? – Pregunto la dragona al escuchar la pregunta del conejo, mirando a este con una mirada de sospecha.

Zack – ¡No, no! ¡Simplemente es que quería hablar contigo! – Respondió el conejo algo nervioso mientras movía su cabeza hacia los lados negando esto – Solamente es para hablar, no quiero nada contigo –

La Caballera Dragón se quedó mirando por unos cuantos segundos al conejo guerrero, el cual seguía estando algo nervioso. Finalmente, Bloody Flame soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie.

Bloody – De acuerdo, te acompañare. Quiero darme un baño luego de entrenar todo el día, y de paso escuchare lo que tengas que decir, pero no intentes nada raro – Dijo la dragona bajando del tejado en el que se encontraba junto con Zack.

El conejo soltó un suspiro de alivio y rápidamente bajo también del tejado. Ambos fueron caminando por la ciudad con tranquilidad. Ellos a diferencia del resto, no se encontraban completamente agotados, simplemente estaban un poco cansados por todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho en el día. Luego de caminar por un rato, los dos llegaron a otro lado de la ciudad. Bloody Flame pudo ver que ese lugar se encontraba lleno de casas mucho más grandes y mejor construidas que las que había en otros lugares de la ciudad, además de que tenían cerca una gran castillo con muchas torres de vigilancia a su alrededor, solo que la mayoría de estas torres se habían caído y los escombros se encontraban cubriendo partes del castillo, el cual tampoco se encontraba en muy buen estado, teniendo ventanas y paredes rotas.

Pero eso no le importaba para nada al conejo, él ya sabía porque a diferencia de toda la ciudad, el castillo se encontraba en tan mal estado. Zack centro su vista en una de las casas que había cerca. Dicha casa era de lo más normal a comparación con las otras que había en la zona, aunque de todas formas era bastante imponente.

Zack – Bueno, aquí estamos – Dijo el conejo con calma, admirando por un momento el lugar.

Bloody Flame también admiro todo el lugar por varios segundos, para luego darse cuenta de que a diferencia del resto de casas, en la casa que estaban por entrar no tenía sus puertas y ventanas abiertas, he incluso parecía estar mejor cuidada que cualquier otra casa del pueblo. Algo que extraño bastante a la dragona, fue que Zack en lugar de abrir la puerta como si nada, saco una llave de su armadura y la puso en la puerta, quitándole el seguro a dicha puerta e invitando a la dragona a pasar.

Zack – Bueno, bienvenida a mi casa, Bloody – Dijo el conejo tranquilamente dejando que la dragona entrara.

La dragona entro un momento a la casa y miro un poco todo, aunque las luces estaban apagadas. Zack camino tranquilamente por la sala a oscuras de la casa, creando algo de fuego blanco en sus manos y encendiendo unas velas que había por toda la sala, iluminando dicha sala lo suficiente para que ya no estuviera completamente oscura. Aunque Bloody pudo notar que el conejo se veía algo nervioso al encender las velas.

Zack – Bueno, Bloody. Supongo que te estarás preguntando porque te invite aquí a la que sería mi casa, y también te preguntaras por qué estoy poniendo todo este ambiente que perfectamente podría parecer romántico – Dijo el conejo riendo un poco por lo último que había dicho – Y no, no es que de la nada me gustes o algo parecido. Solamente quiero hablar contigo a solas sobre algunas cosas, porque no te voy a mentir, es la primera vez que viene alguien hasta aquí arriba desde hace… Más de 100 años mínimo. Por lo que tengo curiosidad por saber más sobre ustedes y las razones por las que están aquí –

Bloody Flame soltó una risa, debía admitir que todo el ambiente si parecía de típica cena romántica o algo parecido, y que eso fuera lo contrario a lo que el conejo quería, le hacía gracia. De todas formas, la dragona se sentó en un sillón que había allí en la sala y empezó a hablar.

Bloody – De acuerdo, Zack, responderé a tus preguntas, pero con una condición, y es que tu también me respondas algunas preguntas – Dijo la dragona acomodándose en el sillón a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos y sus piernas.

Zack – De acuerdo, yo te hare primero una pregunta y si la respondes luego tu podrás hacerme una, ¿Vale? – Pregunto el conejo tomando su espada y dejando apoyada en una pared, para luego sentarse en el suelo sobre una almohada.

Bloody – De acuerdo, empezare con algo simple. ¿De dónde son tú y tu grupo exactamente? – Pregunto el conejo tranquilamente.

Bloody – Bueno, yo vivo, o mejor dicho vivía en la tierra de los dragones en Equestria, aunque ahora mismo vivo en el Imperio Fénix junto con los demás miembros de mi grupo – Respondió la dragona tranquilamente – Ahora mi turno, ¿Por qué exactamente estas en este sitio? Si todos los que son como tú no viven aquí, es bastante extraño que tu si estés aquí incluso en completa soledad –

Esta pregunta hizo que la expresión en el rostro del conejo guerrero decayera, algo que Bloody Flame pudo notar perfectamente. Zack tardo un momento en responder, pero finalmente lo hizo.

Zack – Bueno, es complicado de explicar. Como dije antes en la dimensión encima del Monta Corona viven mis padres junto con todos los demás "dioses". Allí es donde yo viví la mayor parte de mi adolescencia, pero mientras más transcurría el tiempo, más me iba dando cuenta de que las cosas haya no eran… Del todo perfectas – Explico el conejo con algo de dificultad – Mis padres siempre me dejaban hacer lo que quería, y esa fue la razón por la que empecé a venir aquí, donde pase toda mi niñez. Y aunque la soledad es increíblemente grande, es mucho mejor que estar con todos los "dioses" que hay haya arriba –

La Caballera Dragón escucho atentamente todo lo que le dijo el conejo guerrero, para luego hacerle una pregunta rápida.

Bloody – Y ¿Cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo? – Dijo la dragona ya que era bastante rara para ella la historia del conejo.

Zack – Eso se responde fácil. El fuego de todas estas velas es mágico. Si detectan una mentira continúan de su mismo color, pero si dices la verdad se iluminan de color rojo – 

Entonces, todas las velas se iluminaron de color rojo al mismo tiempo, extrañando bastante a Bloody y haciendo soltar una risa a Zack.

Zack – Y como estarás sospechando, lo que acabo de decir de las velas era realmente una mentira. Si dices la verdad siguen de su mismo color. Y si mientes, es que se iluminan de color rojo – Dijo el conejo de buen humor, a la vez que las velas volvían a su color normal – Por lo que sé que tú no me has mentido, y sabes que yo no te he mentido. –

Bloody – Bueno, ahora tengo una pregunta un poco más seria. ¿Qué es lo que hay en el templo cerca de la arena? – Pregunto la chica más seriamente, haciendo que el conejo soltara un suspiro, ya se esperaba esta pregunta.

Zack – Lo que pasa es que no quiero hablar de eso. Y es que cuando era niño accidentalmente entre allí mientras jugaba con una pelota, algo bastante estúpido sin dudas, pero bueno. Entre y seguí jugando allí por un rato, pero luego de sentir una presencia tan… Rara y esta escalofriante por un par de minutos, me fui corriendo junto con mi pelota. Lo que paso después… Es la parte de la que no quiero hablar – Dijo el conejo guerrero recordando lo que había ocurrido ese día – Solo diré que ocurrieron muchas cosas malas, y que tuve mucha suerte de que nadie descubriera que fue mi culpa, ya que de lo contrario quizás no lo hubiera contado –

Bloody – Bueno, está bien, no insistiré con el tema – Dijo la dragona sabiendo que no podría hacer que el conejo le dijera que era lo que había en el templo – Y como técnicamente no respondiste a mi pregunta, te hare otra pregunta, y es ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a ese castillo? Me parece curioso que todo esté en perfecto estado menos ese castillo –

Zack – Bueno, es que a veces vuelvo con mis padres por un rato para verlos de nuevo, pero mientras estoy haya pasan cosas que hacen que… Me enfurezca, y es posible que el castillo haya sido usado para apagar mi furia todas las veces que eso ha pasado – Dijo con algo de vergüenza el conejo al recordar que básicamente todos los daños que tenía el castillo eran su culpa – Bueno, ahora una pregunta mía. ¿Eres realmente la Caballera Dragón? ¿La sangrienta dragona que porta una espada mágica con la capacidad de absorber tanta sangre como ella quiera? –

Esta última pregunta llamo la atención de Bloody, que no se esperaba una pregunta así. Zack se quedó mirando a la chica fijamente, esperando una respuesta de esta.

Bloody – Pues sí, esa misma soy yo– Dijo la dragona tomando su espada y poniéndola sobre su cintura, para mostrársela al conejo – aunque algo me dice que no te has enterado de algunos… Acontecimientos recientes –

Hay la dragona le explico a Zack todo lo ocurrido con Phoenix Queen y su pelea, sobre la verdad de las cosas que se decían sobre ella y todo lo demás referente al tema. Luego de terminar de explicar lo que había pasado, el conejo guerrero soltó un "Guao", demostrando su sorpresa.

Zack – Vaya, eso sí que es bastante loco – Comento el conejo guerrero con sorpresa en su voz.

Bloody – Cierto, sí que lo es – Dijo la dragona recordando todos los años que el mundo la estuvo creyendo un monstruo por ningún motivo que fuera real – Pero bueno, ya no tengo más preguntas, la única que realmente quería saber era la del templo y ya que no vas a decirme, simplemente no tengo más preguntas –

Zack – Pues la verdad es que yo tampoco tengo más preguntas, lo que más me importaba era saber sobre quienes eran ustedes y por qué habían venido aquí, y ya que las velas mágicas no dijeron que estaban mintiendo, significa que no tienen ninguna mala intensión – Dijo el conejo levantándose del suelo y volviendo a tomar su espada – Así que bueno, te invite aquí para nadar en la piscina, así que si no tienes ningún problema, me gustaría ver tu lindo cuerpo cubierto de agua – Dijo con tono bromista al final el conejo.

La dragona simplemente soltó una risa por el comentario del conejo y siguió a este a la parte de atrás, realmente quería darse un baño.

A la mañana siguiente, todo el grupo ya con sus energías totalmente renovadas, volvió a la arena de combate para entrenar, esta vez se enfrentarían Azazel contra Zack, ya que el semental quería probar si el entrenamiento estaba funcionando y además vengarse un poco por lo que el conejo le había hecho el día que llegaron.

Zack – ¿Listo para ser humillado de nuevo? – Dijo el conejo con una sonrisa presumida, a la vez que sacaba su espada sujetándola frente a él en posición de combate.

Azazel – El que terminara humillado serás tú – Dijo seriamente el semental con su tono sombrío, sacando su espada y sujetándola con una de sus garras – El primero que golpe al otro gana, no contara si es un golpe letal – Dijo el pony fénix seriamente, poniendo su espada en una posición en la que podría usar solamente la parte plana de la espada para no dar ningún golpe letal.

Ambos guerreros se prepararon para combate, lanzándose rápidamente contra el otro a gran velocidad y chocando sus espadas de primeras, para luego separarse y empezar un duelo de espadas muy intenso, saltando por todos lados y tratando de golpear su contrincante. Ambos usaban sus propias técnicas para golpear al otro. Azazel usaba la parte plana de su espada para tratar de golpear al conejo, mientras que este usaba el lado sin filo de su propia espada para atacar al semental.

Las chispas del choque de ambas espadas volaban por todos lados, el grupo miraba atentamente el combate entre ambos guerreros casi sin parpadear. Azazel y Zack tenían expresiones de mucha concentración en sus rostros, sin siquiera estar atentos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, tratando de acertarle algún golpe a su rival como fuera. El conejo trato de golpear al semental en un constado, pero este bloqueo el ataque con su espada y trato de golpear al conejo con su puño en el pecho, pero el susodicho fue más rápido y esquivo el puñetazo girando sobre sí mismo para acto seguido, darle un fuerte golpe a Azazel mandándolo muy lejos.

Zack sonrió al ver que le había dado a su contrincante, pero su sonrisa se borró en el instante en el que se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo del semental iba en dirección al templo. El conejo no podía creer que de tantos lugares a los que podía mandarlo, tenía que justo hacerlo hacia donde no debía.

El cuerpo de Azazel entro directamente al templo sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. Todos quedaron impresionados por esto, y al recordar lo que les había dicho Zack cuando llegaron, rápidamente todos, incluyendo el propio Zack, fueron corriendo hacia el templo para sacar al semental fénix de allí.

Azazel por su parte, cayo dentro del templo y rodó un par de metros por el suelo. Acto seguido, el semental se levanto del suelo con un dolor en su cabeza por el golpe de la caída, teniendo una expresión de molestia. Instantáneamente después de levantarse, el pony fénix empezó a sentir una fuerte y densa presencia muy cerca de él. Todo el grupo entro al templo en ese momento, pudiendo ver al semental allí, estando a pocos metros de algo que hizo que el rostro de Zack se pusiera pálido.

A pocos metros del semental, se encontraba lo que parecía ser una armadura con forma humanoide puesta de rodillas y sosteniendo el mango de una espada muy extraña clavada en el suelo. El casco de la armadura era en su mayoría de oro, con la parte del frente negra, y con dos puntas rojas, una a cada lado del casco que apuntan hacia arriba. Los brazos, las piernas y la parte de las costillas de la armadura eran de color negro y naranja. Sus rodilleras, guantes, peto y botas blindadas eran de oro. Llevaba hombreras negras con bordes de oro. La parte frontal de la armadura en el torso es de color rojo. Y llevaba una capa de color oro en la parte exterior y de color azul en la parte interior.

La espada que sostenía la armadura tenía un diseño bastante llamativo. El mango tenía una defensa a los lados en forma de un símbolo Omega, de color azul. En la parte del pomo llevaba un llavero con un martillo al final. La hoja de la espada era tanto ancha como larga, terminando en la punta con un semicírculo en lugar de un triángulo. La hoja tenía unos 6 dientes antes de llegar a la punta, tres de un lado y tres del otro, los cuales se asemejaban mucho a un martillo doble. Por alguna razón, más que una espada, parecía una llave gigante.

Todos se quedaron mirando aquella armadura con mucha curiosidad. Entonces, unas misteriosas palabras se empezaron a escuchar en todo el templo.

¿? – ¿Quiénes… Son ustedes? – Un eco metálico se escuchó en todo el tempo, el cual parecía escucharse como si fueran palabras lejanas que apenas podrían escucharse – ¿Acaso son… El desafío que he estado esperando? –

Ninguno de los presentes entendía de qué estaba hablando aquella voz, la cual ya habían dado por hecho de que venía de la armadura. El único que entendía de que estaba hablando la armadura.

¿? – No… Ustedes no lo son… ¿Quiénes son entonces? – Volvió a hablar la armadura de la misma forma de antes – Tu… A ti te recuerdo… Ya habías venido aquí antes… – Dijo la armadura refiriéndose a Zack – Siento un gran poder en ti… Seguro que tú eres el desafío que he estado esperando tanto tiempo… Ven y pelea… Pelea contra mí… ¡PELEA CONTRA MÍ! – Grito con gran intensidad la armadura, creando una onda de viento dentro de todo el templo.

Todos se pusieron en guardia al escuchar este fuerte grito. Zack se puso muy nervioso por esto, sacando su arma por puro instinto a la vez que retrocedía lentamente. Entonces, la armadura empezó a moverse lentamente, levantándose sin soltar su espada y al estar de pie, saco dicha espada del suelo y la empuño con mucha firmeza.

¿? – Vas a pelear contra mí… Quieras o no… Así que prepárate… Prepárense todos… Acabare con ustedes si no son el desafío que esperaba… – Dijo la armadura con su misma voz/eco metálico, estando parado a varios metros del grupo.

Continuara...


	21. 21º Cap Fiera Voluntad

**Capítulo 21**

 **Fiera Voluntad**

El grupo sin dudas estaba en un serio problema. Aquella armadura aparentemente sin vida, ahora se había levantado y con intensiones de atacar al grupo, por lo que todos sacaron sus armas y se prepararon para luchar. Los que más tensos estaban eran Bloody Flame y Zack, la primera debido a que podía sentir un antiguo y poderoso poder proveniente de la armadura, y el otro porque ya sabía de lo que era capaz aquella armadura. Luego de unos tensos segundos de silencio, la armadura volvió a hablar.

Armadura – Ahora les mostrare el poder que solo el tiempo pudo derrotar – Dijo la armadura con aquel eco metálico con el que se comunicaba, mientras en su mano se cargaba una gran energía oscura.

Entonces, la armadura lanzo una potente ráfaga de energía oscura que lanzo a todo el grupo fuera del templo, y dejándolos tirados a todos sobre la arena de combate. La armadura salió caminando del templo a paso lento, a la vez que su mano brillaba nuevamente con energía oscura. Todo el grupo pudo ver como una gran niebla los cubrió por completo durante unos cuantos segundos, provocando que no pudieran ver más allá de sus propias narices.

Bloody – Bien, Zack, empieza a cantar, ¿Qué se supone que es esa armadura? – Pregunto seriamente la dragona, mirando hacia todos lados con mucha atención por si pasaba algo.

Zack – No es una armadura normal o una armadura poseída, es un sentimiento persistente, en otras palabras, un ser de sentimientos tan fuertes e intensos que al morir, esos sentimientos quedaron atrapados dentro de una armadura o algún objeto similar, convirtiéndose en lo que es ahora – Explico el conejo, que, al igual que los demás, estaba atento a todos lados por si pasaba algo – Este sentimiento persistente se llama Fiera Voluntad. En vida era el guerrero más poderoso que había aquí en el Monta Corona, pero inevitablemente el tiempo fue acabando con él hasta morir, pero su voluntad por encontrar a un rival tan fuerte como él, fue lo suficientemente potente como para quedarse atrapada junto con su conciencia dentro de esa armadura –

Pasados unos segundos más, la niebla comenzó a desvanecerse de forma tan misteriosa como apareció, y el grupo quedo sorprendido al ver que ya no se encontraban en la ciudad, sino en un valle rocoso ubicado lo que parecía ser otro planeta.

Y no solo ellos estaban allí, también estaba Fiera Voluntad a varios metros de ellos. La armadura poseída observaba al grupo, aunque al ser una armadura, no tenía rostro alguno, pero el grupo sabía que los estaba mirando.

Fiera Voluntad – Se ve que conoces mucho de mí, Zack, esperemos que conozcas una forma de superar mi inigualable poder – Dijo la armadura, cuyas palabras seguían escuchándose como si fueran un eco metálico.

Acto seguido, la armadura se lanzó a gran velocidad contra el grupo. Estos sujetaron fuertemente sus armas para pelear contra su rival, el cual podría ser muy difícil de derrotar incluso entre todos.

Y así dio comienzo el combate contra Fiera Voluntad.

Con una gran habilidad y maestría, la armadura empezó a lanzar una gran cantidad de ataques con su espada al grupo. Estos trataban de protegerse de dichos ataques, pero los mismos eran increíblemente fuertes, tanto que cuando golpeaba el suelo creaba grietas enormes. Bloody Flame se lanzó contra Fiera Voluntad, empezando a lanzarle veloces espadazos con su espada Bloodstream, los cuales su rival bloqueaba con simpleza. Zack se unió a la dragona y ambos empezaron a lanzar incontables ataques contra la armadura, pero esta bloqueaba todos y cada uno de esos ataques.

Acto seguido, Fiera Voluntad aparto de un espadazo a ambos guerreros. Estos alcanzaron a protegerse del golpe. Alexander junto con Apolo y Lucina atacaron a la armadura. Alexander creo varias esferas de fuego con su bastón y se las lanzo a su enemigo, Apolo creo unas cierras de hojas y las lanzo también contra el susodicho, mientras que Lucina creo una poderosa ventisca con sus poderes helados que disparo contra Fiera Voluntad.

Todos estos ataques fueron directamente contra la poderosa armadura, la cual recibió todos estos ataques de lleno, pero sin hacerle el más mínimo rasguño en su armadura. Golden Fire y Platinum Fire fueron directamente contra la armadura, ambas con sus respectivas espadas en sus garras, mientras que con su garra libre, sujetaban la garra de su hermana con fuerza. Ambas yeguas empezaron a atacar a Fiera Voluntad con una gran cantidad de cortes de energía, los cuales la armadura también recibió de lleno, pero aun sin hacerle ningún daño.

Azazel no se quedó atrás y rápidamente arremetió contra el sentimiento persistente, atacándolo con múltiples espadazos de gran poder, para luego tomar del cuello a la armadura y empezar a golpearla contra el suelo con mucha violencia. Antes de que el semental pudiera hacer algo, la armadura se incorporó con gran agilidad y sin aparentes daños por todos los ataques que había recibido, para acto seguido desvanecerse al instante, dejando en su lugar unas pequeñas y brillantes maquinas que parecían hechas de energía. Dichas maquinas parecían como pequeños cañones, y el grupo pudo comprobar que si lo eran cuando los mismos empezaron a dispararles una gran cantidad de rayos láser mientras se movían a su alrededor, dándoles a todos desde muchos ángulos distintos.

Luego de esto, Fiera Voluntad volvió a aparecer, rodeando su cuerpo de una corriente de aire para luego lanzarse hacia el grupo como una bala, pasando entre ellos a gran velocidad y haciéndoles muchos cortes en sus cuerpos usando su espada. El sentimiento persistente no se detuvo allí, lanzándose de nuevo contra el grupo y haciéndoles aún más cortes, para luego atacar una última vez antes de quedarse quieto, mientras la corriente de aire desaparecía de su alrededor.

Todos se levantaron como pudieron, teniendo muchos cortes en todos sus cuerpos. Bloody Flame, que gracias a su regeneración instantánea fue la primera en recuperarse, se lanzó contra la armadura, dándole varios espadazos en forma de combo, para luego mandarla de un espadazo al aire. A continuación la dragona empezó a darle una serie de combos de espada a Fiera Voluntad, utilizando también su cola y su fuego durante dichos combos, todo esto mientras la espada Bloodstream empezaba a desprender un aura roja bastante siniestra.

Mientras la dragona desfogaba su ira en contra de la Fiera Voluntad, los Guerreros Fénix miraron a Zack seriamente.

Azazel – Haber, conejo, explícanos ¿Por qué nuestros ataques ni si quieras rasguñan esa condenada armadura? – Pregunto el sombrío semental con mucha seriedad y molestia en su voz.

Zack – Los sentimientos persistentes no sufren daño de forma física. Todo el daño que le hagamos solo debilitara su fuerza hasta que ya no pueda continuar. No hay forma de acabar con ella, su voluntad por si sola es indestructible, solamente podemos esforzarnos para agotar su fuerza. Así que no se centren en matar a Fiera Voluntad, concéntrense en provocarle todo el daño que puedan de cualquier forma – Dijo el conejo seriamente, para luego lanzarse a seguir combatiendo contra la armadura.

Bloody Flame termino de atacar al sentimiento persistente luego de unos segundos, mientras que Zack empezó a atacar al susodicho dándole rápidas estocadas que la armadura no podía esquivar. Entonces, Fiera Voluntad levanto su espada al aire, y la misma se convirtió en lo que parecía ser un látigo. La parte del centro de la espada fue remplazada por una larga cuerda, la cual estaba conectada al mango de la espada y a la parte de arriba de la hoja. La armadura empezó a lanzar una gran cantidad de latigazos en círculos. Dichos látigos le dieron unos fuertes golpes a Bloody Flame y a Zack, dejándolos bastante heridos.

Los Guerreros Fénix no se quedaron quietos y se lanzaron al ataque. Azazel comenzó a lanzarle muchas estocadas rápidas a la armadura. Los trillizos crearon los tres con sus poderes una gran cantidad de proyectiles de distintos elementos, y luego de que su compañero dejara de lanzar estocadas y se alejara, ellos le empezaron a lanzar proyectiles sin parar al sentimiento persistente. Por último, Golden y Platinum sujetando la garra de la otra, cubrieron de magia su respectiva garra y empezaron a dar vueltas sin parar como si fueran un tornado, a la vez que sus espadas giraban alrededor de ellas. Ambas ponys fénix se lanzaron contra Fiera Voluntad, el cual quedó atrapado en el tornado por varios segundos, recibiendo una gran cantidad de cortes en todo su cuerpo.

Sin salir del tornado, la armadura recupero el equilibrio en el aire y salió de un salto de dicho tornado. Estando en el aire, el sentimiento persistente hizo que su espada cambiara de forma, convirtiéndose en una especie de moto aerodeslizadora, en la cual se subió y se alejó a gran velocidad del grupo. Acto seguido, sin bajarse de su moto, Fiera Voluntad empezó a embestir al grupo con dicha moto, dándoles fuertes golpes a todos, a la vez que les lanzaba ráfagas de hielo y fuego mientras pasaba cerca de ellos. Luego de embestirlos unas cuantas veces, la armadura se bajó de su moto, la cual volvió a convertirse en espada, y se lanzó nuevamente contra el grupo.

Zack y Bloody Flame se lanzaron contra su enemigo a la vez, tratando de golpearlos con su espada, pero Fiera Voluntad puso su espada en el suelo como si fuera un cetro, provocando que ambos se detuvieran al instante. Luego debajo de la armadura apareció una especia de sello, mientras que alrededor de este sello aparecieron varios pilares de roca, pero que realmente estaban hechos de energía. Luego de que todo esto desapareciera, ambos combatientes trataron de volver al ataque, pero al tratar de atacar al sentimiento persistente, sus ataques simplemente lo atravesaron. Allí fue cuando Zack se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Zack – Nos ha puesto un sello físico a los dos – Dijo señalando un par de sellos negro y naranja con forma de rombo que había sobre sus cabezas – Mientras tengamos este sello nuestros ataques físicos no le afectaran de ninguna forma – Termino de decir el conejo con seriedad.

Bloody – ¿Cómo nos deshacemos de esta cosa? – Pregunto la dragona seriamente.

Zack – Tenemos que romper ambos sellos que están en el brazo de Fiera Voluntad – Dijo señalando los dos sellos que la armadura tenía en el brazo, los cuales eran iguales a los que estaban sobre sus cabezas.

Mientras, los Guerreros Fénix se lanzaron contra el sentimiento persistente luego de ver que Bloody y Zack habían fallado. El grupo entero empezó a atacar con sus respectivos ataques a la armadura, la cual se defendía con su espada como mejor podía. La Caballera Dragón y el conejo guerrero, se unieron a estos, explicándoles al resto del grupo lo de los sellos, haciendo que todos se centraran en destruirlos.

El sentimiento persistente no se quedó quieto, teletransportándose lejos del grupo a la vez que volvía a transformar su espada, haciéndola mucho más grande que antes. Ahora la espada era 5 veces más grande que la armadura. El mango de la misma se había convertido en una especie de cañón, mientras que los dientes en la punta de la hoja ahora parecían pistones en movimiento. Fiera Voluntad sujeto su espada gigante en su hombro como si fuera un cañón, apuntando la parte de mango hacia el grupo.

Zack – ¡Prepárense todos! ¡Va a usar Cañón Ultra! ¡Si nos da, despídanse de la vida! – Grito el conejo alarmado.

Entonces, la armadura disparo una gran esfera de energía de distintos colores desde el mango de su espada/cañón gigante. Dicha esfera fue a gran velocidad contra el grupo. Estos concentraron sus poderes especiales para repeler este ataque. Los trillizos lanzaron láser mágicos de energía de sus respectivos elementos. Las gemelas juntaron sus garras y dispararon un rayo mágico dorado y plateado que se fusiono en un gran rayo de energía blanca. Azazel levanto su espada y la sujeto con sus dos manos, disparando desde la misma un rayo de energía oscura de gran magnitud. Bloody Flame concentro una gran cantidad de fuego gris en su boca, y disparo un potente lanzallamas contra la esfera. Y Zack levanto una de sus manos, la cual se cubrió de energía verde, para luego disparar un gran rayo de energía verde de distintos colores.

Todos estos ataques del grupo se juntaron en uno solo, creando un gran rayo de energía de muchos colores y cubierto de fuego y rayos eléctricos. Este gran ataque choco de lleno contra la esfera de energía de Fiera Voluntad. Ambos ataques chocaron con una fuerza descomunal, provocando que el suelo de aquel valle rocoso se empezara a agrietar a gran velocidad. Los dos poderosos ataques estuvieron unos segundos chocando, hasta que el rayo del grupo empezó a superar el ataque de la armadura, regresándole a este la esfera de energía, la cual le impacto de lleno junto con el rayo mágico del grupo, creando además una gran explosión de energía.

Apolo – ¿A… Acabamos con él? – Pregunto el semental sonando algo agotado y un poco adolorido.

Luego de esto, todo el grupo estaba respirando cansado, el sello que había puesto la armadura sobre Bloody y Zack desapareció de sus cabezas, pensando que, debido a esto último, habían conseguido debilitar por completo a Fiera Voluntad, pero sus esperanzas se rompieron cuando el susodicho apareció a varios metros de ellos, estando aun totalmente intacto y sin señal alguna de cansancio o agotamiento.

Platinum – Tiene que ser una broma… – Dijo la pony fénix sin poder creerse lo que veía.

Zack – Es obvio que le hicimos daño y lo debilitamos con ese ataque, pero… El problema es saber cuánto falta para agotarlo completamente – Comento el conejo con preocupación.

Todos miraron esto con preocupación, tenían que debilitar a Fiera Voluntad, pero no sabían ni siquiera cuando daño tenían que infringirle para que eso sucediera. Por su parte, el sentimiento persistente volvió al ataque, teniendo su objetivo claro en su mente…

Acabar con el grupo.

La armadura volvió a atacar al grupo, transformando nuevamente su espada en una moto aerodeslizadora y yendo a la carga contra el grupo. Estos rápidamente empezaron moverse de lado a lado para esquivar todas las cargas de la armadura, las cuales consiguieron esquivar con éxito, aunque aun así recibieron daño de los hechizos elementales que les lanzo Fiera Voluntad sobre su moto.

Acto seguido, el susodicho transformo nuevamente su espada en un látigo y empezó a lanzar ataques a gran velocidad contra el grupo. Estos trataron de esquivar dichos ataques, pero los mismos eran demasiado veloces y con el suficiente alcance como para que ninguno pudiera esquivarlos, aunque alcanzaron a protegerse para no recibir mucho daño. Lo siguiente que hizo la armadura fue transformar su espada en una especie de guantelete y lanzarse contra Zack, dándole a un par de fuerte puñetazos, para luego lanzar un último puñetazo, creando alrededor de su puño unas sierras de energía que le causaron gran daño al conejo. Este retrocedió rápidamente para no recibir más daño.

Golden – ¡Chicos, es hora de golpear una piñata! – Dijo la yegua mirando con una sonrisa a sus compañeros.

Los Guerreros Fénix se lanzaron contra la armadura luego de esto. Golden y Platinum le dieron a su enemigo un par de espadazos en forma de X, para luego darle a este un doble patada al mismo tiempo, mandándolo aire por la fuerza de su ataque. Acto seguido, Azazel dio un salto, apoyándose en las espaldas de sus compañeras, volviendo a saltar para luego darle un espadazo giratorio a Fiera Voluntad. Alexander, Apolo y Lucina fueron corriendo contra la armadura, saltando sobre las espaldas de sus compañeros para luego atacar a la armadura. Alexander rodeo su cuerpo de fuego el cual cubrió por completo a su enemigo, Apolo creo muchas hojas afiladas en el aire y se las lanzo todas al sentimiento persistente, mientras que Lucina usando su hacha cubierta de energía gélida, le dio un potente golpe al susodicho en todo el pecho.

Todo se puso a cámara lenta, pudiéndose ver que ahora los Guerreros Fénix habían hecho una torre al ejecutar sus ataques. Al volver el tiempo a la normalidad, todos cayeron de nuevo. Golden y Platinum ya se encontraban en el suelo. Azazel cayó sobre las espaldas de ambas, teniendo sus patas derechas sobre la espalda de Golden y sus patas izquierdas sobre la espalda de Platinum. Alexander cayó sobre la espalda del semental sombrío, Apolo sobre la espalda de su hermano y Lucina sobre la espalda de su otro hermano, quedando todos como si fueran una torre. Todo esto mientras Fiera Voluntad aún se encontraba en el aire por todos los golpes que recibió.

Platinum – ¡Torre Tornado! – Exclamo la pony fénix.

En ese momento, los Guerreros Fénix fueron rodeados por una corriente de aire mágico, la cual hizo que todos empezaran a girar como si fueran un tornado. Todos los ponys sacaron sus armas y las pusieron en posición. Entonces, el tornado se acercó a donde estaba Fiera Voluntad, el cual empezó a recibir una gran cantidad de cortes provenientes de dentro del tornado, ya que el constante giro de dicho tornado provocaba que las armas de los guerreros giraran y atacaran sin parar.

Pero en ese momento, el sentimiento persistente se recuperó de los ataques rápidamente y creo una potente corriente de aire a su alrededor que mando lejos a los Guerreros Fénix. Acto seguido, la armadura transformo su espada, haciéndola el doble de grande (Seria más o menos de su mismo tamaño, pero sin llegar a ser tan grande como su transformación en Cañón Ultra). Lo siguiente que hizo el susodicho fue empezar a lanzar muchos espadazos contra los Guerreros Fénix, los cuales, debido a la velocidad de su enemigo y a la longitud de su arma, no podían esquivar sus ataques de ninguna forma, recibiendo una gran cantidad de daño.

Lo siguiente que hizo Fiera Voluntad fue devolver su espada a su forma normal, para luego sujetarla con sus dos manos y dividirla exactamente a la mitad, para luego empezar a girar como un tornado, mientras que a su alrededor aparecieron varias sierras de energía. Antes de que los Guerreros Fénix pudieran moverse, el sentimiento persistente fue hacia ellos, haciéndoles una infinidad de cortes en todos sus cuerpos, para luego transformar su espada en una maza gigante, empezando a teletransportarse por todos lados y golpeando fuertemente a todos los ponys, para luego caer desde el cielo creando una potente explosión de energía, dejando a los guerreros sumamente heridos.

Y finalmente la armadura creo una corriente de aire que atrajo a todos los Guerreros Fénix hacia él, empezando a girar en círculos con su espada y haciéndoles una gran cantidad de profundos cortes a todos, para luego tirarlos hacia todos lados, dejando a todos los ponys fuera de combate.

Al ver que todos sus compañeros estaban ya fuera de combate. Zack y Bloody Flame se miraron por un momento impresionados, pero este momento no les duro mucho, ya que Fiera Voluntad centro su mirada en ellos.

Bloody – Sera mejor que usemos nuestros ataques más poderosos, o lo derrotamos de una vez o estamos perdidos – Dijo la dragona sujetando fuertemente su espada – ¡Veamos si puedes aguantar esto! – Grito la chica a la vez que su cuerpo se cubría enteramente de fuego.

 **.**

 **– Bloody Flame –**

 **[Ataque Final]**

 **Impacto del Dragón**

 **.**

Bloody Flame extendió sus alas y salió disparada hacia el cielo. La Caballera Dragón levanto su espada en alto, mientras esta misma se cubría de fuego y un par de alas aparecían a sus dos lados. Acto seguido, la dragona empezó a caer en picado en dirección a donde estaba Fiera Voluntad, mientras que el susodicho se preparaba para resistir aquel ataque.

Zack por su parte, empezó a preparar también su ataque especial. El conejo soltó un suspiro cerrando los ojos, a la vez que guardaba su espada mientras sus puños y pies se cubrían con energía amarilla. Lo siguiente que hizo el conejo fue empezar a correr contra el sentimiento persistente, a la vez que la energía que cubría sus manos y pies se hacía más intensa.

 **.**

 **– Zack –**

 **[Mega-ataque Definitivo]**

 **Ataque Osado**

 **.**

El conejo fue el primero en atacar a la armadura, empezando a darle puñetazos y patadas a gran velocidad, los cuales eran increíblemente rápidos y potentes. Algo curioso era que cada vez que Zack golpeaba a Fiera Voluntad, sobre este último aparecía un indicador que marcaba "99.999". El conejo guerrero le dio un total de 10 golpes a la armadura, para luego retroceder a gran velocidad. Y esto era debido a que Bloody Flame, estando envuelta en fuego y cayendo como un meteorito, se acercaba rápidamente al sentimiento persistente. Al llegar a donde estaba este, la Caballera Dragón le dio un potente espadazo, el cual provoco una potente explosión, generando una gran nube de humo con forma de dragón alado que pudo verse a kilómetros de distancia.

Al terminar sus dos ataques, ambos guerreros estaban lado a lado, ambos sumamente cansados por los dos ataques que habían ejecutado hace unos segundos. Tanto Bloody Flame como Zack esperaban que la nube de humo desapareciera de una vez, para saber que había pasado con Fiera Voluntad. Luego de que la nube de humo desapareciera, los dos pudieron ver al sentimiento persistente parado entre todo el humo, aun sin un solo rasguño en todo su cuerpo.

La armadura se acercó lentamente a los dos guerreros, estos volvieron a tomar sus armas por si debían pelear, pero Fiera Voluntad no lo ataco ni nada parecido.

Fiera Voluntad – Estos totalmente sorprendido de lo que habéis logrado, tanto ustedes como sus compañeros han hecho algo que hasta este momento creía improbable, e incluso imposible – Dijo la armadura hablando con su eco metálico que la caracterizaba, pero que aun así los dos guerreros entendían – Han conseguido debilitarme hasta el punto de que ya apenas tengo energía para seguir luchando –

Tanto Bloody Flame como Zack pusieron grandes expresiones de sorpresa al escuchar estar palabras. Ambos no podían creer que realmente habían derrotado a Fiera Voluntad, mucho menos Zack, que conocía todas las leyendas e historias que se contaban de aquel sentimiento persistente, y aun intentaba procesar que había conseguido sobrevivir a un combate con aquel legendario guerrero que era prácticamente invencible.

Fiera Voluntad – Son los primeros en todos los milenios que llevo existiendo, que han conseguido derrotarme en un combate. Enhorabuena, valientes y fuertes guerreros, sobrevivieron a mi desafío y tienen mi eterno respeto por haberme derrotado y permitirme disfrutar del sentimiento de tener una buena lucha nuevamente – Dijo el sentimiento persistente demostrando felicidad a pesar de solo hablar con un eco metálico.

Ahí fue cuando todo el espacio alrededor de ellos tres y de los inconsciente Guerreros Fénix, empezó a distorsionar para segundos después, convertirse nuevamente en la ciudad del Monte Corona. Estando todos sobre la arena de combate que había usado el grupo en sus entrenamientos de los días anteriores. Entonces, Fiera Voluntad levanto un momento su espada, a la vez que una corriente de energía verde brillante rodeaba a Bloody Flame, Zack y al resto del grupo.

Bloody y Zack pudieron sentir como sus energía volvían a estar completamente recuperadas, viendo que los Guerreros Fénix también se habían recuperado y estaban comenzando a despertar. Los ponys fénix miraron a su alrededor confundidos, viendo rápidamente a Fiera Voluntad al igual que a sus dos compañeros. El grupo estaba a punto de seguir combatiendo, pero Zack y Bloody les pudieron que se calmaran, lo cual confundió a estos, pero lo hicieron de todas formas.

Justo en ese momento, una especie de portal se abrió en el cielo. Todos miraron esto, aunque Zack fue el único que puso una expresión de sorpresa al ver dicho portal. Del mismo empezaron a salir varios a destellos, que al alejarse del portal comenzaron a cambiar de forma, adoptando las formas de seres que Zack conocía muy bien.

Justo a unos cuantos metros del grupo, aparecieron un par de conejos antropomórficos que eran bastante parecidos a Zack. Uno de ellos era un conejo antropomórfico bastante más mayor que Zack. Su pelaje era color azul oscuro. Sus ojos eran color marrón igualmente oscuro. Tenía varias cicatrices en todo su cuerpo, aunque la mayoría estaban cubiertas por una armadura tipo samurái que cubría varias partes de su cuerpo, teniendo una espada de unos cuatro metros en su espalda.

Justo al lado de este conejo estaba una coneja antropomórfica. Su pelaje era de color gris claro. Sus ojos eran rojos brillantes. Usaba una armadura cromada bastante densa y pesada a simple vista. Y llevaba en su brazo un guantelete dorado.

Ambos conejos miraron a su alrededor al llegar al suelo, notando rápidamente a Zack, Bloody Flame y al resto del grupo, y también a Fiera Voluntad. Al ver al sentimiento persistente, los dos conejos rápidamente se pusieron en posición de combate, miraron seriamente a la armadura, sujetado sus respectivas armas por su había que defenderse. Al ver esto, Zack se alarmo, y antes de que los dos conejos hicieran algo, él se puso entre ellos y Fiera Voluntad.

Zack – ¡Mama, papa, deténganse! ¡No ataquen a Fiera Voluntad! – Dijo el conejo antropomórfico a sus dos padres.

Estos miraron a su hijo sorprendidos, y más al ver que el sentimiento persistente no dijo absolutamente nada a esto, simplemente se quedó ahí quieto mirando hacia ellos.

Madre de Zack – Hijo, ¿Acaso despertaste a Fiera Voluntad? – Pregunto la madre del conejo de forma seria.

Zack – Pues… Si, accidentalmente lo hice – Respondió nervioso el conejo a la pregunta de su madre – Pero no se preocupen, conseguimos derrotarlo y…–

Padre de Zack – ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que consiguieron derrotarlo?! – Pregunto el padre del conejo con sorpresa en su voz.

Antes de que Zack pudiera responder, el sentimiento persistente dio un par de pasos hasta estar al lado del susodicho y miro a ambos padre de este.

Fiera Voluntad – Él está en lo correcto, realmente el junto con su grupo fueron capaces de vencerme – Dijo la armadura en forma de eco metálico.

Aquello sorprendió por completo a ambos padres, sobretodo al ser palabras directamente dicha por el mismo Fiera Voluntad. En ese momento, muchos más destellos empezaron a salir del portal en el suelo, los mismos transformándose en distintas criaturas de todo tipo, cada una más variado o extraña que la anterior, siendo todos estos los "dioses" que antes menciono Zack.

Uno de ellos en específico resaltaba sobre el resto, siendo un león de aspecto imponente e intimidante. Su pelaje era color negro. Su melena y la punta de su cola eran color naranja y estaban cubiertas de fuego. Sus ojos eran negros con sus irises de color dorado brillante. Y portaba una gran armadura dorada con detalles azules. Este León se acercó a donde estaban los tres conejos y la armadura. Mientras, Bloody Flame y los Guerreros Fénix se juntaron detrás de estos últimos.

León – Puedo ver que aquí ocurrió una pelea – Dijo el león seriamente, mirando a todo el grupo, en especial a Fiera Voluntad – Así que díganme, ¿Quién de ustedes despertó a Fiera Voluntad y como es que siguen vivos? –

Todos se quedaron callados por unos segundos. Los primeros en hablar fueron los padres de Zack, que le explicaron al león lo que les había dicho su hijo. Luego de escuchar la explicación de estos, el león miro al grupo seriamente para luego empezar a hablar.

León – Si realmente lograron vencer a Fiera Voluntad, ustedes son incluso tan fuertes como nosotros los dioses – Dijo el león, al mismo tiempo que los demás dioses se acercaban a este – Y no puedo permitir que unos seres con tanto poder sigan viviendo – Dijo mirando a todo el grupo, a excepción de Zack.

El grupo se sorprendió al escuchar esto, pero no se quedaron quietos y sacaron sus armas. Zack al igual que sus padres, se sorprendieron por esto. Los tres estaban por prepararse para combatir, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Fiera Voluntad se paró en frente del grupo en posición de combate.

Fiera Voluntad – Si quieren enfrentarse a ellos, tendrán que enfrentarse a mí también – Dijo el sentimiento persistente con seriedad en su voz/eco metálico, a la vez que un aura azul rodeaba su cuerpo y su espada.

Todos los dioses retrocedieron al escuchar esta amenaza, la mayoría trataba de no mostrar temor, pero aun así todos sabían que si la armadura estaba hablando enserio, no iban a poder derrotarla de ninguna forma. El león que estaba en frente de todos, se mantuvo firme y sin mostrar señales de duda ni miedo. Ahí fue cuando Fiera Voluntad transformo su espada en su forma de Cañón Ultra, y le apunto a los dioses, los cuales retrocedieron varios pasos por seguridad, incluso el león no pudo evitar retroceder un poco al ver el gran cañón del sentimiento persistente.

Luego de unos segundos de intenso silencio, en los cuales Fiera Voluntad se preparó para disparar su Cañón Ultra, finalmente el león termino por ceder.

León – De acuerdo, nos vamos de aquí – Dijo el león dándose la vuelta y alejándose de la armadura.

Fiera Voluntad rápidamente volvió a transformar su espada, devolviéndola a su forma normal, para acto seguido apuntar con la misma al león. Un pequeño rayo de energía salió de la espada y le rozo la majilla al león, este no detuvo su paso, ignorando el profundo corte que ahora tenía en su mejilla. Los demás dioses al ver al león retirarse, hicieron lo mismo, todos ellos desapareciendo en el portal del cielo mediante columnas de luz.

Luego de esto, los únicos que quedaban allí eran el grupo, Fiera Voluntad y los padres de Zack. Estos últimos se acercaron a su hijo y lo miraron con una sonrisa.

Padre de Zack – Vaya, Zack, jamás esperaba que te volvieras tan fuerte – Comento el padre del conejo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Madre de Zack – Tu padre tiene razón, hijo, realmente es un logro que te hayas hecho tan fuerte – Dijo la madre del conejo con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo.

El conejo antropomórfico soltó una pequeña risa, sintiéndose feliz al ver que sus padres estaban al menos un poco orgulloso de él. Luego de hablar un rato más con su hijo, los padres de Zack se retiraron también por el portal en el cielo, el cual luego se cerró después de unos segundos. Todos miraron esto atentamente, hasta que Fiera Voluntad hablo (O produjo ese extraño eco metálico).

Fiera Voluntad – Escúchenme – Dijo la armadura a todo el grupo – Antes de irme, voy a darles una recompensa por haberme derrotado – Dijo mientras su espada se desvanecía en el aire.

El sentimiento persistente levanto su mano y en la misma apareció una esfera de 6 colores. Rojo, azul, amarillo, verde, blanco y negro. Luego Fiera Voluntad levanto su otra mano, donde apareció una pequeña corona dorada (Que sería la mitad del tamaño de una corona normal) hecha de energía. La esfera de colores la lanzo hacia los Guerreros Fénix, quedando a la susodicha esfera suspendida en el aire. La esfera de colores se separó en 6 pequeñas esferas, cada una de un color que poseía la esfera original. Cada una de las esferas entro en la pata delantera derecha de cada uno de los guerreros.

La roja para Golden Fire, la azul para Platinum Fire, la amarilla para Alexander, la verde para Apolo, la blanca para Lucina y la negra para Azazel. Estos miraron dichas esferas algo extrañados, notando que el brillo de las mismas podía notarse a través de sus antebrazos, aunque luego de unos segundos el brillo desapareció, quedando todos con sus aspectos normales. Por otro lado, la corona de energía voló y se puso sobre la cabeza de la dragona. Esta vio que la corona estuvo unos segundos sobre su cabeza para luego desaparecer.

Fiera Voluntad – No puedo decirles mucho acerca de esos poderes, pero sepan que esos poderes son increíblemente grandes y solo se activaran cuando verdaderamente los necesiten – Dijo la armadura seriamente para luego mirar a Zack – Y lastimosamente no tengo mucho que ofrecerte a ti, pero si algún día necesitas fortalecerte, solo ve al templo y te entrenare personalmente –

Luego de esto, sin decir absolutamente nada más, Fiera Voluntad se fue caminando hacia el templo. Todos miraron a la armadura yéndose de allí, pero antes de llegar al templo, hablo nuevamente.

Fiera Voluntad – Nos vemos, valientes guerreros, si algún día tienen problemas y necesitan ayuda, estaré completamente dispuesto a ir a ayudarlos – Dijo el sentimiento persistente con su eco metálico, para luego subir las escaleras el templo y entrar en el mismo.

El grupo se miró por un momento luego de esto, para que luego Bloody Flame empezara a decir lentamente.

Bloody – ¿Celebramos esta misión cumplida? – Pregunto la dragona al resto del grupo, los cuales gritaron de alegría en respuesta.

.

.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde, todo el grupo estaba celebrando su victoria en el centro de la ciudad. Todos comieron y celebraron por varias horas hasta que el sol se ocultaba. Aunque no solo celebraron, también intentaron activar de alguna forma los poderes que les habían dado horas antes, pero sin conseguir absolutamente ninguna respuesta de estos. Desde el templo de la ciudad, escondido en la sombras, se encontraba Fiera Voluntad, observando al grupo con aquella inexpresivo casco que poseía como rostro, viendo como estos celebraban e intentaban usar los poder que les había dado. El grupo estuvo unas horas más celebrando, hasta que ya se hizo tarde y todos se fueron a dormir, ya que mañana volverían al imperio fénix.

Al día siguiente, todo el grupo se encontraba de nuevo en la entrada de la ciudad. Zack miraba a todos con una sonrisa, mientras decía.

Zack – Bueno, chicos, me alegro mucho haberlos conocido, espero que nos volvamos a ver – Dijo el conejo con una sonrisa, a la vez que se despedía de todo el grupo.

Golden – Lo mismo digo, fue bueno conocerte – Dijo la pony fénix sonriendo, mientras que su hermana respondió de forma similar.

Alexander – Sin dudas vamos a extrañarte todos, Zack, sin dudas fuiste un gran amigo. Nos hicimos mucho más fuertes con tu ayuda, y pudimos luchar contra un poderoso rival y conseguir gracias a él nuevos poderes. Lástima que aún no sabemos que hacen esos poderes, pero lo descubriremos de todas formas. Espero que podamos volver a vernos para luchar o charlas o – Pero el semental no pudo seguir hablando ya que Azazel le tapó la boca con su garra.

Azazel – En resumen, que hasta luego – Dijo el sombrío semental con simpleza.

Apolo – Si, espero que podamos volver a vernos – Dijo de forma calmada el semental con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Lucina – Lucina te extrañara – Dijo la inexpresiva yegua fénix.

Bloody – Yo igual te extrañare, aunque solo porque otro día quiero combatir contigo – Dijo la dragona de forma desafiante.

Zack – Pues ese días te voy a demostrar que soy más fuerte que tu – Dijo el conejo de forma desafiante.

Luego de hablar por un rato más, todo el grupo se despidió finalmente y partieron de nuevo al Imperio Fénix. Zack se quedó solo luego de esto, así que fue a su casa para dormir un rato y de paso pensar en algo que hacer durante el resto del día.

Continuara...


End file.
